El vagabundo
by Ranze Andrew
Summary: Un millonario que aparenta ser un vagabundo, una hermosa rubia encerrada en una jaula de oro. Y un Duque que detesta su vida. El destino se encargará de juntarlos ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?.
1. Chapter 1

Chicago - América 1930

¡William Albert Andley ! - la voz de la Tía Abuela , resonó tan fuerte que pudo escucharse en toda la mansión

Ella seguía gritando , deseando de esa manera llamar la atención de su querido sobrino .

Pero él , seguía caminando ... su intención era salir de la mansión inmediatamente .

¡ William te estoy hablando ! -

Él dio la vuelta , y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de su tía , éstos mostraron determinación.

¡ No puedes marcharte cómo sí nada !

Tía , no deseo tomar el mando de la familia , puede darselo a otro - habló el tranquilamente , conocía a su Tía , y sabía lo que seguía a continuación

Eres el heredero , tienes que velar por nosotros TU FAMILIA - Quizás si fingía desmayarse , podría ablandar el corazón de William

Pero él no era ningún tonto , había tomado una decisión y no la cambiaria por nada .

Tía , siento mucho el que no pueda entenderme pero no quiero ser el patriarca de la familia , sé que por derecho ese título se me otorgó , pero no deseo esa vida -

Oh Dios , no podía dejarlo ir , qué sería de su familia sí lo hace ? No quería ni pensarlo .

William nunca te he prohíbido nada , siempre has contado con mi apoyo pero ya es hora de que tomes el mando , sé que no es tu deseo hacerlo , pero ante eso no puedo hacer nada -

Como los gritos no funcionaron , decidió probar otra técnica .

Conciente de su cambio de actitud , dio un gran suspiro .

Tiene razón no deseo hacerlo , estoy seguro de que cualquier miembro del consejo desearía tomar mi lugar -

Era cierto , muchos hombres en su lugar matarían por obtener la posición , que él despreciaba.

Tú eres el heredero , no me importa si otros desean tu lugar -

Lamento no poder ayudarla - Si tan sólo se pondría en su lugar , entendería

¡ William si no deseas tomar tu posición por ahora lo entendería , pero dices marcharte y nunca mas regresar ¿cómo quieres qué me sienta ? ! - espetó , derramando pequeñas lagrimas

A William no le agradaba las lagrimas . Tomando aire decidió darle una opción .

Tía si no puede hacer nada por mí , entonces le pido que me brinde algo de tiempo -

Ella no podía estar mas contenta , sus lagrimas no eran falsas queria a William y mucho .

¿ Cuánto tiempo ? -

Un año - respondió Albert , no perdería el tiempo , disfrutaría de todos esos meses como si fueran los últimos de su vida

¡ Un año ! pero eso es mucho tiempo -

Tómelo o déjelo - habló seriamente

La Tía Abuela no tenía otra opción era eso o dejar que William renuncie a su cargo . Extrañaría a su querido sobrino , pero era mejor dejarlo ir por unos meses a perderlo definitivamente .

Esta bien , pero nos mantendremos comunicados , cuando se cumpla un año regresaras , y tomaras tu posición como el Jefe de los Andley -

Si su Tía decia que no , de todos modos habría dejado la mansión .

Así sera , viajaré a Inglaterra quiero estar cerca de mis sobrinos -

A la Tía , casi le da un infarto .

¡ Qué , sabes que tienes prohíbido acercarte a tus sobrinos ! -

Pero que pensaba su sobrino , ¿ qué podía hacer lo qué se le venga en gana ?

¡ Y eso es algo qué nunca entenderé son mis sobrinos ! -

Él le brindó una mirada llena de reproche . Gracias a su Tía ellos no sabian de su existencia .

William tienes prohíbido acercarte a ellos , lo haras en tu presentación no ahora -

Los dos pilares de la familia Andley , ahora se retaban con la mirada .

Tratar de hacerla entrar en razón , era como aspirar a tocar la luna .

Debo marcharme , enviare una carta cuando llegue a Inglaterra -

El guapo heredero , tomó una mochila y una maleta , era todo lo que necesitaba .

Pero antes de partir , tenía que pedirle algo a su Tía .

No se desquite con ellos , si desean estudiar en Inglaterra entonces que lo hagan -

El salió de la mansión , dejando a una vieja llorando de arrepentimiento .

...

Escocia

En una gran Mansión , la hermosa hija de un conocido Conde Escoces , admiraba el paisaje deseando ser libre como las aves .

Si hubiera sido por su Padre , en estos momentos ella estaría casada con un arrogante miembro de la realeza .

Nadie lo sabía pero la hermosa rubia , planeaba escaparse por un tiempo .

Su gran amigo Terry , tenía mucha experiencia . Él la ayudaría .

Una dulce voz , interrumpió sus pensamientos .

Candy , tu papá desea verte en la sala - habló Dorothy , su amiga , doncella y hermana .

Con un gesto de molestia se levanto del fino sofá .

¿ Ahora qué hicé ?

Aún sigue molesto contigo , ya sabes por haber rechazado la proposición de matrimonio del Conde Charles -

¿ Es qué no entiende , que cuándo yo me case lo hare por amor ? -

No sigas con lo mismo , casi lo matas de disgusto -

Es mi Padre pero tiene una mentalidad arcaica -

Ven vamos - mencionó dorothy , tomando su mano

En la sala

El Conde , esperaba a su hija impacientemente , quizás la tenía muy mimada a partir de hoy las cosas cambiarían .

Buen Día Padre -

Habló Candy , al juzgar por el rostro de su padre esta sería , una aburrida conversación

Buenos días hija , ven sientate hablemos -

Entiendo - mencionó tomando asiento

Candy eres mi hija y Te Amo , pero tu actitud hacia ciertas reglas de la sociedad es inaceptable -

Eso no es algo nuevo Padre -

Tu espiritu es libre y lo entiendo , pero como mi hija tienes que tomar ciertas responsabilidades -

Ahora ella temblaba , cuando su Padre decia " pero " , siempre había algo detrás de esa palabra .

Quizás debí ser mas estricto contigo - habló su Padre , tomando una copa de Whisky

Ud es un buen Padre -

Gracias hija , quizás me odies pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer -

¡Padre por favor digalo ya !

Tienes dos opciones , te casas con Charles o tendré que enviarte a trabajar -

¿ QUÉ ?

En ese momento el cuerpo de la rubia , se paralizó por completo .

Lo siento mi pequeña , pero no puedo seguir siendo dócil contigo -

¡ Yo no quiero casarme con Charles !

Entonces trabajaras -

Esto es inaudito , me mandara a trabajar sólo para darle gusto a la " alta sociedad " -

Su padre se acercó a ella y con su mano acarició su mejilla .

Tienes que aprender a ser responsable pequeña -

Entonces puedo limpiar , cocinar lo que sea pero no me envie lejos POR FAVOR -

Lo siento , tienes dos días para pensarlo -

Fue lo último que dijo , ya que abandonó la sala -

Candy cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos , su Padre la enviaria lejos si no se casaba con Charles .

¿ Qué haría ?

...

Mansion Grandchester

¡ Terruce ahora eres el duque , deberás tomar decisiones por todos ! - exclamó el padre de Terruce

¡ Sí estoy metido en esto es porqué Ud me obligó a firmar ese maldito papel !

Tuve que hacerlo , de otra manera nunca hubieras aceptado tomar el cargo que te correspondía -

Terruce Grandchester era el hijo del Duque de Grandchester , él odiaba la alta sociedad y sus reglas , pero ahora gracias a su padre tenía que asumir un cargo que detestaba .

Si y tuvo que amenazarme ¿no ?

Sé del amor que sientes por tu madre -

Es mi madre , y a diferencia suya ella si me dio amor -

El avergonzado Padre se dio la vuelta para no mirar a su hijo de frente .

Traté de ser un buen Padre , pero fallé Terruce -

Eso lo sé , creame -

Habló con un tono sarcastico .

Terruce tomó unos documentos y se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando su Padre habló

¿ A dónde vas ?

Soy el duque , no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie -

Diciendo esto , abandonó la oficina de su Padre .

El duque derramó una lagrima solitaria , se odiaba por no haber sido un mejor Padre y amigo para su hijo .

...

William éstas seguro ?

Su mano derecha George , se sentía preocupado por su muchacho .

Sí , viajaré a Inglaterra y estare cerca de mis sobrinos es mi derecho -

El bigotón no era quien para prohibirle nada , si William estaba decidido él le daría una mano .

Esta bien , ¿ tienes tus papeles ?

Sí -

¿Por cuánto tiempo permaneceras en Inglaterra ?

Aún no lo sé -

Cuídate mucho William -

No te preocupes , nos comunicaremos mediante cartas y telegramas -

George abrazó y palmeó la espalda del joven que él apreciaba como a un hijo .

Nos veremos pronto George , cuida a mi Tía por favor -

No tienes que pedirlo -

Hasta pronto -

Albert asintió con la cabeza .

El rubio tomó el barco rumbo a Inglaterra , quería viajar por un tiempo pero lo que mas anhelada era estar cerca a sus sobrinos al menos por unos meses .

...

CONTINUARA ..


	2. Chapter 2

William Albert Andley se encontraba en el mejor nivel que el barco pueda ofrecer a sus pasajeros . El pertenecer a una familia de prestigio le brindaba ciertos privilegios .

Aunque a él le daba igual , es un hombre con un espiritu libre . Sabía tantas cosas que probablemente ningún otro hombre de su clase , se imaginaba .

El era un hombre solitario , cuando era adolescente se independizó como pudo , salia solo y viajaba solo .

Muchas veces se escapó de la Mansión , pero no servía de nada ya que George siempre sabia donde encontrarlo.

Una voz , llamó su atención

Señor Andley , la cena será servida en el comedor en una hora - mencionó un empleado

Entiendo gracias -

El empleado asintió con la cabeza y salió del lugar .

Una vez en Inglaterra , tendría que buscar un trabajo cerca al Real Colegio De San Pablo . Sus sobrinos tomarían el barco mañana rumbo a Europa .

...

Mansión Andley

Stear era un joven sencillo muy inteligente , su hermano y su primo Anthony le llamaban " inventor " .

¿ Stear qué estas haciendo ? - preguntó Archie , algo intrigado

Estudiando el código Morse -

Ya veo estudias cerca a la tierra - mencionó Archie , limpiando su fina camisa

Y a ti sólo te gusta vestirte bien e ir de compras - dijo Stear , burlandose de su hermano

¡ Hey !

¿ Dónde esta Anthony ?

Cuidando sus rosas , mañana partiremos a Inglaterra y quiere hablar con Frank , cuidará del jardín en nuestra ausencia -

¿ Quién cuidará de la Tía Abuela ? - preguntó Stear , a la misma vez que copiaba algunos códigos en su libreta

La Tía no necesita de cuidados - agregó Archie , sin interés

¿ No te importa la Tía Abuela ?

Ella estará bien , preocupemonos por el colegio - No puedo creer que iremos a la carcel -

Fue idea de la Tía , cree que es el mejor colegio para nosotros - agregó Stear , con un gesto burlón

Anthony dice que , algunas veces uno puede escaparse del colegio , al menos por unas horas -

Lo dudo -

A Stear no le importaba ensuciarse las manos , pero aparentemente para su hermano eso era un sacrilegio .

Stear ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi - dijo Archie , alejandose de él

Aprovechando la oportunidad , Stear se acerco a su hermano , amenzandolo con ensuciar su fina camisa .

¡ NI SE TE OCURRA !

¡ TE SUGIERO , QUE EMPIEZES A CORRER JAJA !

¡ STEAR !

Los dos hermanos , corretearon como dos niños por la parte trasera de la mansión .

Al final , Archie terminó lleno de tierra .

La empleada se acercó a ellos , y cuando los vió no pudo evitar reir .

Jovenes la Señora , desea verlos -

La Tia Abuela ? - preguntó Stear

Sí -

Ok vamos -

Así sucios como se encontraban , entraron a la Mansión .

La Tía Abuela , casi se cae para atras de la impresión.

¡ PERO QUÉ PASO !

Nada Tía , Archie tropezo con una roca y cayó al suelo , al tratar de ayudarlo me ensucié - habló Stear tranquilamente

Archie quien se encontraba a lado de su hermano , permanecia en silencio en estos casos Stear era mas inteligente que él .

Comprendo , bueno tomen un baño la cena estará lista en 20 minutos - mencionó la Tia Abuela

Los dos abandonaron el salon .

La Tía Abuela en ese momento sintió tristeza , al asimilar la pronta partida de sus nietos .

...

Escocia

Un dia había pasado , y la rubia se sentía traicionada por su Padre . Estaba poniendo a la sociedad antes que a su hija , eso era inaudito .

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitacion , a propósito había cerrado la puerta con llave no queria ver a su padre .

Temblaba de miedo , no quería equivocarse al tomar su decisión .

Definitivamente no se casaria con Charles esa no era una opción , nunca lo haria . Pero tampoco queria trabajar , si aceptaba sería enviada a Irlanda .

Si su madre estuviera con vida , las cosas serían más faciles para ella . En ese momento pensó en que quizás había una posibilidad de convencer a su padre de no enviarla a Irlanda pero a otro País mas cercano .

Y si no llegaba a convencerlo , se escaparía .

En ese momento su Padre , trató de abrir la puerta .

¡ CANDY HIJA ABRE !

¡ NO !

No has probado bocado en todo el día , abre la puerta -

¡ NO !

¡ CANDY DERRUMBARE ESTA PUERTA SI NO LA ABRES !

¡ NO PODRAS !

El padre de la rubia , dejó salir un gran suspiro , tratando de calmarse .

Esta bien , pero mañana tendras que darme una respuesta -

Candy se recostó en la puerta , deseaba parar el tiempo . No quería trabajar pero tendría que hacerlo .

...

América - Chicago

Despues de tomarse una ducha , los hermanos Cronwell cenaron . Pero esta vez no tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar los platillos , ya que la Tia Abuela se la pasó hablando sobre el viaje , tambien dijo que si no se portaban bien en el prestigioso Colegio de San Pablo , tendrían problemas con ella .

Ahora los dos , empacaban no querían hacerlo a ultima hora .

Anthony entró al cuarto de sus primos .

¿ Qué hacen ?

¿ Anthony , dónde estabas ? - preguntó Archie

Cargando unos sacos de semilla , Frank necesitaba ayuda y yo me ofrecí ayudarlo - respondió el rubio , con las manos algo sucias

¿ Saben sí Eliza y Neil , asistirán al mismo colegio qué nosotros ? - preguntó Stear , limpiando su lente , con un pequeño trapo de seda

Espero que no - mencionó Archie

No lo sé , espero que no , es suficiente con verlos aquí todos los días - habló Anthony , a él no le agradaba Neil y mucho menos su hermana

Espero que no nos encierren por mucho tiempo - Listo - mencionó Stear , cerrando su maleta

¿ Anthony y tu no empacaras ?

Jaja lo hicé días atras Archie -

Listo , oh no aún tengo una camisa más y ya no tengo espacio en la maleta - habló Archie , preocupado no quería dejar su camisa preferida

Ya tienes como 15 en una maleta , no necesitaras mas - mencionó Stear

Uno siempre necesita verse bien Stear , aunque no espero que puedan comprender -

Ante el comentario de Archie , Stear y Anthony empezaron a reír como locos , era obvio que Archie nunca cambiaría .

...

Escocia

Candy aun seguía encerrada en su cuarto . No tenía intenciones de abrir la puerta .

Dorothy se acerco a la puerta y dijo :

Candy , abre tienes una visita -

Si seguro - habló Candy , con un tono de sarcasmo

Hablo enserio Candy , es el joven terruce -

¿ Terry ? - preguntó la rubia

Sí -

Esta esperando por ti , en la sala -

Como Terruce esperaba por ella en la sala , no le quedaba otra que abrir la puerta .

Bajare en dos minutos -

Esta bien - mencionó Dorothy

Abrió su pequeño cofre en donde mantenia su rubor para el rostro .

Rápidamente salió de su cuarto y bajó a la sala .

Sentado en uno de los finos muebles que adornaban la mansión , se encontraba Terry esperando por su " amiga " .

Terruce amaba a Candy , pero no era correspondido . Hace tiempo atras le confesó a la pecosa sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella , pero amablemente Candy le dijo que NO .

Aunque aún la amaba , se conformaba con ser su amigo , era mejor que nada .

Alzó la vista y cuando sus ojos reconocieron a la dueña de su corazón , se acercó a ella .

Candy estas bellisima como siempre - dijo Terry , besando su mano

Gracias Terry ¿ cómo estas ?

Bien ahora que te veo - respondió brindandole una sonrisa seductora

Lamento no haber asistido a la gran fiesta que tu Padre ofreció -

No se llevó a cabo , no te preocupes -

¿ No ? - preguntó sorprendida

Así es , como Duque puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana -

Jaja que gracioso - pero te creo -

Mi padre me quería como Duque , ahora lo soy -

Y me imagino que haras exactamente lo contrario ¿ verdad ?

Así es , se lamantará el haberme obligado a tomar este cargo que odio - respondió el moreno , con una sonrisa amenazadora

Los dos amigos , abandonaron la mansión para recorrer el gran jardín de la propiedad .

...

En el Barco

William Albert Andley , se encontraba en el comedor disfrutando de los platillos que los empleados le ofrecían , al mismo tiempo que revisaba algunos documentos .

Aún estando lejos , tendría que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas .

Por alguna razón , en ese momento recordó a la mujer que conoció en Africa .

Ella era una mujer amable y bonita , tuvieron un corto romance . Todo empezó bien pero no terminó de la misma manera .

El siempre fue claro con ella , no quería nada serio , pero al parecer ella no pensaba igual .

Cuando por obligación tenía que regresar a Chicago se despidió de ella sólo por amabilidad . Ella no reaccionó bien , le dijo que se largara , que no quería verlo y muchas cosas más que le hicieron sentir mal .

Negando con la cabeza , se concentró nuevamente en el periódico que tenía en sus manos .

...

Escocia

Candy se despidió de su buen amigo , obviamente le contó sobre su actual situación y él prometió ayudarla .

Estaba por regresar a su habitación , cuando se topó con su padre .

Como no deseaba hablar con él , siguió su camino .

¡ Candy hija , espera ! -

Pero ella , ignoró su suplica .

Candy por favor , necesito hablar contigo pequeña -

Candy pensó que si quería terminar este juego , tendría que hacerlo ahora . Trataría de convencer a su querido Padre .

Esta bien , hablemos -

Ven acompañame a mi oficina -

Padre e Hija entraron a la oficina , el papá de Candy trató de tocar su hombro pero ella esquivó su mano .

Tomando aire , decidió hablar .

¿ Candy tomaste una decision ? -

Sí -

¿ Y ? -

No me casaré con Charles , así que trabajaré no tengo otra opción -

Su Padre , negó con la cabeza .

Sí tienes una CASARTE -

¡ No lo amo ! -

¡ Con el tiempo lo haras ! -

¡ No , no lo hare ! -

Esta bien , veo que prefieres sufrir a firmar un pedazo de papel - no tengo otra opción viajarás a Irlanda -

¡ No Irlanda , no por favor ! -

¿Prefieres América ? -

Ninguno de los dos , puedo trabajar en Inglaterra -

¿ Y se puede saber qué harás ahí ?

¡ Trabajaré en lo qué sea , limpiando , cocinando , cuidando animales lo que sea ! -

El Padre de Candy , estaba cansado de todo esto .

Esta bien , irás a Inglaterra -

¿ Y qué haría ? - preguntó preocupada , la verdad es que ella no sabía hacer nada .

Y dudaba que alguien necesitara ayuda en como ir de compras .

Aún no lo sé , ¿ sabes hacer algo ? -

Candy se sintió ofendida por la pregunta .

Claro que sí , se coser y también se como preparar el té -

Por ahora no sé , hablaremos de esto mañana ahora tengo una reunión -

Esta bien Padre -

Candy se acercó al Conde , y le besó la mejilla , quizás eso ablandaría su corazón .

Nos vemos luego Hija , y no me esperen a cenar -

El Conde , dejó su oficina .

Candy rogó para que su Padre no le ordene un trabajo difícil .

...

CONTINUARA ..


	3. Chapter 3

El día del viaje llegó, los jovencillos Andley se preparaban para abordar el barco.

Jovenes la señora Elroy estará al pendiente de ustedes, me pidió que viajara con ustedes a Inglaterra - habló George

¿ Iras con nosotros ? - preguntó Anthony

Así es, viajare con ustedes hablare con la directora y viajare nuevamente -

Gracias George, bueno es hora de abordar- mencionó Archie, quien escuchó a los encargados tomar las maletas para abordar

Si vamos -

George le brindo los boletos y papeles al encargado, como todo estaba en orden abordaron el barco rumbo a Inglaterra.

George no viajaría nuevamente, tuvo que mentirle a los jovenes Andley ya que una vez en Inglaterra, tendría que hablar con William.

La Tía Abuela se despidió de sus queridos nietos en la mansión, no deseaba verlos abordar el barco, hubiera sentido una tristeza enorme al verlos partir.

...

Mansión Mcgregor

Era la hora del desayuno normalmente era un momento que El conde y su hija disfrutarían, pero desde que le dio un ultimátum varias cosas cambiaron entre los dos.

El Conde no deseaba hacer sufrir a su hija, la adoraba pero Candy parecía no tener ni una pizca de respeto hacia la Alta Sociedad, obviamente no le daría un trabajo fuerte aun así rebelde como es , ella era una dama y tenía un corazon de oro como su difunta esposa.

Candy por su lado amaba a su Padre pero le dolió el que haya puesto " el que diran " antes que a su propia hija.

Rompiendo el silencio el Conde dijo :

He conseguido hablar con el dueño del zoológico en Londres, trabajaras cuidando y alimentando a los animales -

Candy dejó de beber su taza de Té y alzó la vista.

¿ En un zoológico ? -

Así es partirás mañana -

La rubia tragó seco, había viajado anteriormente pero nunca sola y mucho menos para trabajar.

¿ Mañana ? -

Sí vivirás en un departamento cerca al zoológico, cuando necesites de mi ayuda solo hazmelo saber hija -

El que le brindara su apoyo por si algo pasaba, pudo disminuir su preocupación.

¿ Puedo llevar a Dorothy conmigo ? -

¿ Para qué? - preguntó el Conde, tomando un sorbo de vino

Quizás necesite su ayuda -

Tendras que aprender Candy, necesito a Dorothy aquí -

Candy dejo salir un pesado suspiro .

Cuando necesites ayuda solo enviame un telegrama o carta pequeña, no sera por mucho tiempo quizás un año, el departamento es muy comodo -

Si gracias - agregó la rubia nerviosa

¿ Ira conmigo a la estacion de trenes ?

No, lo siento pequeña tengo una reunión mañana temprano -

Candy se sintió decepcionada, su hija estaría lejos por un año y ni siquiera iba a despedirla cómo se debe ? .

El Conde no tenía una reunion, no quería ver a su hija partir porque aunque ella viajaría a Inglaterra, verla subir a ese tren destrozaría su corazón y por ende le rogaría que se quedara.

Me retiro, tengo que empacar - habló Candy con un tono de sarcasmo y dolor .

El Conde dejó su plato de lado, odiaba la actitud que ahora su hija tenía hacia él.

...

William Albert Andley se encontraba en su camarote tomando algunos documentos . Habían llegado a tierra firme y no tenía porque esperar mas.

Cuando salió de su camarote inhaló fuertemente el aire Ingles . Adoraba estar rodeado de la naturaleza Inglesa.

Haciendo una fila para bajar del barco, se puso una chamarra y un gorro como siempre lo hacía cuando viajaba, a él le gustaba pasar desapercibido.

En ese momento recordó a sus sobrinos, en unos días llegarían a Inglaterra y por fin tendría una oportunidad para acercarse a ellos.

Entregandole su boleto al encargado bajó del barco . Un chofer se acercó a él y tomo su maletas.

Algo dentro de él, le decía que este seria el mejor viaje de su vida.

...

Escocia

Candy empacaba su maleta lentamente, no tenía deseos de hacerlo. Se sentía dolida y decepcionada por el hombre que mas amaba" su Padre ".

En su maleta acomodo pequeñas cosas, como sus vestidos y accesorios. Muy cuidadosamente puso su cofre lleno de joyas preciosas dentro de su maleta. Quizás lo necesitaría mas adelante.

Alzó un poco su colchon y sacó una delgada faja de dinero, puede que ella sea mimada pero no tonta, sabía como ahorrar.

También tomó dos fotos : una foto de su madre en donde candy era cargada por los brazos de su padre y la otra era una foto de Terry a lado de ella.

En ese momento recordó a su gran amigo , como pudo olvidarse de él ?

Rápidamente tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió una pequeña carta dirigida al moreno.

Cuando término de escribir la carta, tomó un sobre y lo guardó, antes de partir se lo daría a Dorothy.

Cerró su maleta y lo puso a un lado. Suspirando se acostó en su cama, extrañaría enormemente a su Padre, Dorothy y a su gran amigo Terry.

...

Mansión Grandchester

El desayuno había terminado para los dos orgullosos hombres Grandchester.

Terry deseaba dejar la gran sala pero su Padre lo detuvo.

¿ Terruce has firmado los documentos qué te entregue?

Sí - respondió el moreno secamente

Me alegro, debemos apaciguar la molestia de nuestros conocidos aún no entiendo como fuiste capaz de cancelar la fiesta - mencionó el Duque muy molesto

Soy el Duque puedo hacer lo que quiera -

El que seas el Duque y mi hijo, no te da derecho a tratar sin respeto a nuestros conocidos -

La mayoría de personas que forman parte de la Alta sociedad no se merecen ni una pequeña muestra de amabilidad -

Tú perteneces a la Alta sociedad hijo no lo olvides - agregó tomando una copa de Whisky

Terry alzó la vista y miró a su padre con furia.

Su esposa cara de cerdo¿ viajó porqué le molesta mi presencia verdad ?

Al Duque le daba igual si su hijo ofendia a su esposa, no la amaba y nunca lo haría. Y si lo pensaba bien en verdad su esposa tenía cara de cerdo.

Viajó porque tenía que visitar a algunos familiares -

Como no pudo tener una " gran fiesta " aquí, viajo para llevarlo a cabo en la mansión de Inglaterra - mencionó Terry con un tono de sarcasmo y burla

Sí eso la mantiene lejos de aquí entonces debería realizar sus reuniones y fiestas en lo que le resta de vida - agregó el Duque sin interés

Por primera vez Terry sonrió ante el comentario de su Padre.

Como Duque debes casarte, la señorita Candy Mcgregor es la mejor opción -

Ella es mi amiga, y si me caso o no es mi problema -

El Duque suspiro, conocía a su hijo y si él no deseaba casarse no lo haría por nada del mundo.

Pero tus ojos no ven a Candice sólo como una querida amiga - afirmó el Duque

Terry no dijo nada ante la afirmación de su Padre, sólo le mostró una mirada de advertencia.

El Duque sonrió, nada le gustaría mas que ver a su hijo con una mujer como Candice. Una mujer como ella era difícil de encontrar.

Debo irme Padre - mencionó Terry abandonando la gran sala

Richard Grandchester pensó que quizás, él debía darle un empujoncito a su hijo con Candice.

Aunque si lo hacía temia por la reacción de su hijo.

...

Inglaterra - London

Albert llegó a un hotel cinco estrellas, aunque él hubiera preferido algo más simple.

Ni bien estuvo cerca de la cama se acostó,se sentía agotado.

A lado de su cama se encontraba una pequeña nota. El tomó la nota y empezó a leer.

El dueño del Zoologico Blue river le informaba que había sido aceptado, si deseaba trabajar cuidando a los animales podía hacerlo.

Ante esa noticia el millonario sonrió feliz . Obviamente el zoológico no era lo mismo que estar en Africa, pero si podía estar cerca de animales lo haría con gusto.

No era de noche pero sentía la necesidad de dormir al menos por unas horas .

Se levantó de la cama y se desnudo por completo (mmmmm) minutos despues entró en la ducha y tomó un largo baño.

...

Al día siguiente

Mansión Mcgregor

Esta mañana era una de las más tristes en la vida de la rubia. Se levantó con una inmensa tristeza en su corazón.

Candy era una mujer muy orgullosa, si sentía miedo o preocupacion no lo mostraría.

Tomó un baño, el agua se mezclaba con sus lagrimas. No es que iba a la gillotina pero era una niña mimada no sabía como valerse por si misma.

Cuando salió de la ducha pensó en su madre, ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente de acuerdo a su Padre le contó . Si ella fue así entonces porqué ella no podía ser igual?

Se forzó a si misma a sonreir.

Quizás algo bueno podía salir de todo esto.

Rápidamente se alistó y tomó su maleta. Cuando abrió la puerta Dorothy y su Padre esperaban por ella.

Saludó a Dorothy pero no a su Padre.

Es hora de irnos - mencionó Dorothy

Vamos hija - habló el Conde

Candy dio la vuelta y miró a su Padre muy sorprendida.

¿ Iras con nosotras a la estación? -

Sí - se acercó a ella y depósito un pequeño beso en su mejilla

Le deseamos un buen viaje señorita Candy - dijieron los empleados al mismo tiempo

Candy se acerco a ellos y abrazó a cada uno de ellos.

Los extrañare mucho - habló la rubia sonriendo

Mi niña prepare esto para ti puedes comer en el camino - agregó Liz la cocinera de la familia

Liz muchísimas gracias, extrañaré tu sazón -

Candy abrazó a su nana Liz.

Es hora de irnos - dijo el Conde tratando de esconder la lagrima que amenzaba por salir

Sí vamos - dijo Candy

Los tres subieron al auto, cuando el chofer arrancó la rubia abrió la ventana asomó su cabeza y gritando dijo ADIOS a los empleados.

Candy sutilmente limpiaba sus lagrimas, no quería mostrarse débil ante su Padre y los demas.

Media hora despues llegaron a la estación.

El chofer abrió la puerta del auto y ayudó a la rubia , con una sonrisa Candy se despidió de su chofer Mario.

El Conde tomó el brazo de su hija y dijo :

Candy pequeña por favor cuídate, toma esto es para ti - dijo el Conde entregandole un sobre con una buena cantidad de dinero

Pero padre yo no puedo aceptarlo -

Sí puedes -

No, se supone que este viaje es algo necesario, si dice que debo aprender a valerme por mi misma debo hacerlo desde ahora - agregó candy con seguridad

Al Conde le sorprendió esa actitud y un sentimiento de orgullo se instaló en su corazón.

Abrazó a su pequeña deseando poder ir con ella.

Candy por favor cuidate, toma esto te servira - mencionó Dorothy llorando

¿ Qué es esto ? -

Son instrucciones -

¿ Instrucciones ? -

Sí en ese papel escribí como usar los aceites que necesitas para preparar tu baño - respondió su amiga limpiando sus lagrimas

Candy tuvo que sonreir, sólo a Dorothy se le hubiera ocurrido algo así. Sí alguien la conocía bien era ella, y de corazón agradecio su intención ya que nunca había preparado un baño por ella misma.

Cuídate mi pequeña te escribiré y no lo olvides si necesitas mi ayuda hazmelo saber -

Aún llorando Candy tuvo que romper el abrazo, tenía que subir al tren.

En ese momento recordó la carta.

Dorothy puedes hacerme un favor?

Sí claro dime -

Toma, entregale esta carta a Terry hazlo cuándo lleges a la mansión ok?

Dorothy tomó la carta y lo guardó en su bolsa.

Por supuesto Candy lo hare -

Gracias - mencionó Candy muy agradecida

Cuidense mucho y por favor no dejen de escribirme - ADIOS - agregó la rubia tomando su maleta

Adios mi niña - susurro el Conde

Adios Candy nos veremos pronto - grito Dorothy

La rubia puso un pie en el tren, quería mirar atras pero no debía hacerlo.

Una vez en el tren tomó asiento y empezó a llorar silenciosamente.

...

CONTINUARA

...

Como ven la rubia ya tomó el tren y trabajara, los dos rubios trabajaran en el mismo zoológico¿ Qué pasará? ...


	4. Chapter 4

Inglaterra estaba situado a lado de Escocia , así que el tren en donde se encontraba no tomaría mucho tiempo. Suspirando se dijo a si misma que tendría que aprender a valerse por ella misma.

Había viajado a Inglaterra muchísimas veces pero esta vez sería diferente, no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba.

Asomó su cabeza en la ventana del tren y el paisaje en frente de ella calmó su tristeza. Siempre había deseado ser libre como las aves, ahora podía serlo.

Lamentó, el no despedirse de Terry pero todo pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a nada .

Cerrando los ojos dejó que el viento acariciara su rostro y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a las aves volando. Sonrió grandemente, en ese momento se dijo a si misma que en esta vida no había regalo mas preciado que LA LIBERTAD.

Prefería vivir en una choza con tal de poder hacer lo que se le daba la gana.

Acostandose en el asiento del tren empezó a planear lo que haría a partir de ahora. Su padre deseaba que ella trabajara como castigo pero sin saber le dio la oportunidad de ser libre por primera vez en su vida.

...

Zoológico Blue River - London

Cuando Albert recibió una nota informándole que podía trabajar en el zoológico de Londres no perdió tiempo, ni bien despertó de su larga siesta se alistó para visitar su nuevo lugar de trabajo.

Cuando llegó quedó encantado del lugar, aunque en parte lamentaba ver a los hermosos animales salvajes en grandes celdas.

Ellos no pertenecían en celdas y mucho menos en la ciudad de Londres, algo que nunca entendería era la afición del hombre por destruir todo lo bello que este mundo ofrecía.

Por un momento quiso abrir las jaulas y dejarlos libres, pero no podía hacerlo. Aunque si podía enviarlos a Africa, pensaría seriamente en eso .

Acarició la melena de un león y se acercó al encargado.

Buenos días, soy Albert -

Buenos días lo esperabamos señor Andley - mencionó el encargado

Trabajare aquí sólo medio tiempo -

Esta bien, si le preocupa la responsabilidad de cuidar a los animales solo, no se preocupe ya que mañana vendrá otro ayudante -

Albert alzó la ceja derecha, trabajar en un zoológico no daba mucho dinero por lo contrario el pago era muy poco, quien quiera que sea el otro ayudante debía estar desesperado por dinero- pensó Albert.

¿Cuándo puedo empezar ? - preguntó Albert observando a los curiosos monos que comían fruta

Hoy mismo si lo desea, tenemos una cabaña en donde Ud puede descansar cuando desee, aunque tendrá que compartir el pequeño espacio, con el otro ayudante -

Había descansado y habitado en lugares mucho más pequeño que una cabaña, así que para él no era ningún problema.

No importa, entonces empezaré ahora mismo - mencionó Albert entusiasmado

Perfecto, puede empezar por alimentar a las jirafas -

Lo haré -

El encargado del Zoológico dejó solo al rubio. El dejó su pequeña mochila en la cabaña, cuando termine de alimentar a los animales escribiría una carta para su Tía.

...

Mansión Grandchester - Escocia

Con mucha rabia y desinterés Terry leia los documentos que ahora como costumbre tenía que firmar cada vez que tenían que confirmar algón trato con algunos conocidos.

No podía concentrarse extrañaba a su hermosa Candy, él moreno negó con la cabeza desoladamente, era en vano pensar en un futuro con la bella rubia.

Suspirando recordó las incontables ocasiones en la que él, le pidió una oportunidad para cortejarla.

" Terry eres un gran hombre, pero no puedo ofrecerte algo más que mí amistad " fue la respuesta de Candy.

Cuando estaba a punto de firmar, la voz de el mayordomo lo detuvo.

Señor Grandchester, disculpe no deseo interrumpir, pero la señorita Dorothy me pidió que le entregara esto - dijo el mayordomo entregandole una carta

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó la carta.

Gracias puedes retirarte - mencionó el moreno

Asintiendo con la cabeza, el mayordomo dejó solo al nuevo Duque.

Antes de abrir la carta suspiró, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Abriendo la carta empezó a leer.

Querido Terry

Si estás leyendo esta carta significa que yo habré partido , lamento despedirme de esta forma pero todo ha pasado tan rápido que no me permitió despedirme de ti frente a frente.

Lamento no haber pedido tu ayuda pero creo que debo enfrentar esto sola, no te enojes conmigo pero no deseo involucrarte en esto, sabes qué cuando mi Padre decide hacer algo nadie ni nada puede persuadirlo .

Viviré en Inglaterra, será sólo por un tiempo si deseas visitarme lo puedes hacer, aunque realmente espero que lo hagas, no puedo negarte que este viaje me aterra un poco.

Cuídate mucho mi querido rebelde, te escribiré cuando pueda.

P.S: Por favor sigue escandalizando a la Alta sociedad, hazlo por mi.

Candy Mcgregor White

Una pequeña lágrima brotó de sus bello ojo, el tener a Candy cerca era lo único que alegraba la vida que detestaba. Ahora ella había partido.

Decidió firmar los dichosos documentos , visitaría a su querida Candy en una semana.

...

Pasó varias horas sentada en la misma posición pero afortunadamente había llegado a su destino .

London la gran ciudad de Inglaterra le daba la bienvenida, cargando la pesada maleta se acercó a un chofer que esperaba por ella.

Buenas Tardes señorita Mcgregor - dijo el chofer ayudando a la rubia

Gracias, buenos días -

El chofer abrió la puerta del auto y dijo:

El Señor Mcgregor me pidió llevarla a su residencia -

Por lo visto su Padre se encargó de obtener un departamento en una buena zona de la ciudad.

Entonces vamonos - dijo Candy

El chofer abandonó la estación de trenes, en el camino Candy le preguntó si había sido asignado para ser su chofer. Pero él dijo que no.

Aparentemente tendría que ir a su trabajo caminando.

...

En el Barco

Anthony, Stear y Archie conversaban sobre el colegio San Pablo . En verdad ellos no esperaban encontrar un colegio relajado.

Habían escuchado muchas cosas sobre el dichoso Colegio y la mayoría de los comentarios eran negativos.

Anthony esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, Stear por su lado esperaba poder conocer a un compañero o compañera con quién pueda compartir su interes sobre la ciencia y Archie por otro lado esperaba poder conocer al menos a una joven bonita.

¿ Stear cuándo llegaremos a Inglaterra ? - preguntó Anthony

Dos días mas - respondió Stear sonriendo

Prefiero quedarme en este barco a ser un prisionero del prestigioso colegio San Pablo - mencionó Archie

No lo tomes tan mal, pueda que conozcas a una dama - agregó Anthony tratando de animar a su primo

Creo que la Tía Abuela hizo esto a propósito -

¿A qué te refieres Stear ? - preguntó Archie

Que la Tía disfruta ver miserables a las personas que la rodean -

No lo creo, ella creció en otro tiempo, no olvides que su adolescencia fue mucho más estricta que la nuestra - agregó Anthony

Lo que yo creo es que debemos disfrutar este viaje antes de ir a la carcel - habló Archie admirando el color del mar

Archie tiene razón - dijo Stear

La verdad era que ninguno de los tres deseaba estudiar en Londres pero era mejor ir a la carcel que estar bajo la tutela de la Tía Abuela.

...

Inglaterra - London

Candy quedó sorprendida al ver su departamento, estaba bien equipado y también se situaba en una buena zona.

Antes de que el chofer abandonara el lugar Candy preguntó :

Disculpe, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra el Zoológico Blue river ?

Esta a 10 minutos de aquí -

Gracias -

Antes de que el chofer la dejara sola Candy le dio una buena propina.

Una vez sola, Candy se sentó pesadamente en el sofá.

Al día siguiente tendría que visitar el Zoológico para trabajar.

Aun no lo creía, nunca había estado sola y eso le daba un poco de temor.

Tomando aire desempacó y acomodó su ropa en el ropero. Cuidadosamente sacó su cofre y admiró sus joyas, las joyas que tiempo atras le pertenecieron a su madre.

Se sintió un poco tonta, estaba segura que muchísimas personas tenían problemas mucho mas serios que el de ella.

Esa tarde no probó bocado, sólo tomó una ducha y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

Era raro que se despertara temprano pero tenía los nervios de punta y sólo pudo dormir por unas cuantas horas.

Cuando despertó sintió hambre pero no había comida en el departamento, después de terminar su turno en el zoológico iría de compras.

También pediría ayuda, ya que no sabía cocinar.

Llevaba un vestido verde que resaltaban sus ojos, quizás no debía usar zapatillas finas a un zoológico pero no importaba el lugar , le gustaba verse bien.

Como ella era la hija del Conde Mcgregor la dueña le daba el mejor trato posible, aunque en ves de agradarle, le molestaba mucho. Estaba segura de que si su padre no fuera un Conde la gente le trataría de una manera muy distinta.

Cuando abandonó el departamento, tomó un taxi. El zoológico era un lugar conocido para los Londinenses.

Cuando el taxista dijo :

Llegamos señorita -

Candy sintió como su estomago se le revolvía de los nervios . En contra de su voluntad abrió la puerta.

Con una sonrisa pagó al taxista y tomando pasos lentos se acercó a la entrada del lugar.

Sentía como su corazín latía más rápido de lo normal, por primera vez sus piernas parecían no responderle y respirar se le hacía difícil.

En ese momento recordó a su madre y suspirando decidió ignorar sus nervios.

El encargado se acercó a ella . En verdad estaba muy sorprendido sabía que era una mujer la nueva ayudante pero la que tenía en frente parecía estar lista para una gran fiesta. Por lo visto era una mujer de la clase Alta pero si era así porqué estaba ahí?

Buenos días Señorita - dijo el encargado un poco nervioso la mujer que tenía en frente era hermosa

Buenos días¿ Ud es el encargado ? -

Así es,¿ es Ud la nueva ayudante? -

Sí -

Me alegro la esperabamos por favor siguame - mencionó el encargado mostrandole el camino

En contra de su voluntad Candy lo hizo, para su sorpresa el zoológico era muy agradable.

Su corazón saltó de emocion cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a un hombre muy alto alimentando a los animales.

Esta es la cabaña puede descansar en este lugar cuando termine de alimentar y limpiar -

¿ Soy la única qué trabaja aquí ?

No tenemos a otro ayudante, es un hombre agradable -

Entiendo ¿ Hay alguna instrucción qué deba darme ? -

Sólo que tenga paciencia los animales al principio pueden alterarse pero con el tiempo se acostumbraran, sálo alimentelos y por favor tenga cuidado cuando lo haga -

¿ Cuándo comienzo ? - preguntó Candy tratando de sonar segura

Cuando ud desee, pero es preferible que lo haga mañana en estos momentos no lleva la vestimenta adecuada - respondió el encargado mirandola de arriba abajo

¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa ? - preguntó Candy ofendida

Bueno usualmente los trabajadores no usan corsets ni vestidos -

Yo no cambio mi vestimenta por nadie, a mi no me molesta trabajar vestida con corsets - dijo candy con seguridad

El hombre suspiró derrotado, había olvidado cuan tercas podían ser las mujeres.

Esta bien señorita puede empezar mañana, si desea puede pasear por los alrededores me retiro - El encargado la dejó sola

Aliviada suspiró, al menos hoy no trabajaría. Decidió explorar los alrededores.

Primero se acercó a la jaula de los monos, después se acercó a los leones no podía negar que eran animales hermosos y fuertes.

Cuidadosamente trató de no acercarse mucho a las jirafas.

Los animales parecían no alterarse ante su presencia. Antes de partir deseaba ver a las aves pero cuando trató de acercarse a la jaula se topó con alguien.

¡ Es qué no ve por donde camina ! - exclamó Candy molesta

Albert alzó la vista y lo que vio a continuación era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida hasta ahora.

Quería pronunciar palabra pero su lengua parecía estar trabada.

Disculpe señorita - dijo Albert, saliendo de su estupor , Dios mio la mujer que tenía en frente parecía un Angel

Candy no tenía fuerzas para discutir como solía hacerlo así que simplemente dijo :

Esta bien...olvídelo - dijo Candy tratando de no mirarlo, temía hacerlo, el hombre que tenía en frente era muy guapo

Por un momento que parecío una eternidad los dos se miraron,se vieron envueltos en una clase de encantamiento, deseaban decir algo pero no podían.

Con mucho esfuerzo Albert dijo :

¿ Es suyo ? - mostrandole una hermosa bolsa

Sí gracias - respondió Candy tomando su pequeña bolsa- Me retiro buenas tardes -

Diciendo esto Candy se despidió de él con una reverencia digna de una dama .

Albert no sabía que pertubó más su mente, la manera en la que se despidió de él con estilo y elegancia o el hecho de que sus ojos se posaron en su pequeño cuerpo cuando empezó a mover las caderas con gracia al caminar.

No tenía idea de quien era es hermosa mujer pero sabía que moriría sino la volvía a ver.

Candy por lado caminó sin mirar atras. Sentía su cuerpo temblar,nunca antes se había sentido así.

Era algo desconocido lo que ahora sentía,segundos despues una sonrisa curvo sus labios.

Aquel hombre debía ser su compañero de trabajo y si era así, se divertiría mucho con él.

...

CONTINUARA

...


	5. Chapter 5

En el camino Candy aún sentía sus piernas temblar,nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Bueno eso no era completamente cierto, sólo un hombre pudo ser capaz de hacer que ella se sintiera así, aunque lo que ahora sentía era mucho más fuerte, sensaciones desconocidas hicieron que su pequeño cuerpo temblara de gusto.

Candy se dirigía hacia el mercado, como no tenía comida necesitaba comprar algunas frutas y vegetales, caminando recordó a Fabrizio.

La hermosa rubia conoció a Fabrizio Patzi algunos años atrás, fue gracias a Terry que pudo conocer al guapísimo italiano, aunque al final fue Terry quien casi lo mató a golpes.

Fabrizio era un hombre muy guapo, el vivía en Italia pero como su Padre un coronel, necesitaba cerrar un Negocio,viajaron a América.Y Como Candy era la mujer mas hermosa de la ciudad y País, el guapo Italiano se concentró en conocerla y seducirla.

Tuvieron una corta relación, no porque Candy no hubiera querido seguir a su lado, el problema fue que su Padre creía que el Italiano no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hermosa niñ ignoró la sugerencia de su Padre, de modo que los dos enamorados planearon escapar.

Pero cuando el día del escape llegó, Candy recibió una carta de Fabrizio, donde le decía que la amaba, pero que no quería condenarla a vivir como él lo hacía.Y que le perdonara. que con el tiempo ella se olvidaría de él.

La rubia rompió la carta en pedazitos,sin creer en sus palabras, de hecho ella pensaba que eso era sólo una excusa por no querer hacerse cargo de ella, meses después Fabrizio y Terry coincidieron en un viaje, el moreno golpeó duramente al Italiano, si no hubiera sido por unos hombres que los separaron, Terry probablemente lo hubiera matado a golpes.

La voz de un hombre, interrumpió su pensamiento.

Señorita tenemos las naranjas mas jugosas que puede encontrar- dijo el vendedor

Candy observó las frutas y se le hizo agua la boca, en verdad tenía hambre.

Compró muchas variedades de frutas y vegetales pero como no sabía cocinar, cada vez que compraba algo le preguntaba al vendedor o vendedora como se suponía que debía preparar los vegetales.

Cuando su día de compras llegó a su fin, regresó a su departamento en el camino suspiró al recordar la sonrisa del rubio.

...

En el Barco

Los jovenes Andley no podían esperar más para llegar a Inglaterra, el mar era hermoso pero deseaban hacer algo. Y sobre todo visitar museos o galerías.

Estaban aburridos, aunque George viajaba con ellos no decía nada, se mantenía callado y cuando Anthony le preguntaba algo, sólo respondía en monosílabos.

Cuando hablaron con el capitan, les comentó que estarían en Inglaterra en un día mas, lo cual era una buena noticia para ellos.

Inglaterra les gustaría mucho más de lo que se imaginaban, pero para uno de los jovenes Andley este sería un viaje que nunca olvidaría.

...

En una cabaña cerca al zoológico

El turno de Albert había terminado hace horas,cuando abandonó el zoológico, se dirigió a su modesta pero hermosa cabaña.

El rubio era un hombre muy independiente sabía cocinar y limpiar pero quizás lo que más sobresalía de sus habilidades era su conocimiento sobre la naturaleza.

Pero ahora todo su conocimiento parecía no servir de nada, cada vez que recordaba a la hermosa rubia, su mente se ponia en ojos color esmeralda, parecían haber hechizado su cuerpo y ía todo lo que tenía por volver a verla y escuchar su melodiosa voz nuevamente.

Al ver que no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía gracias al recuerdo de la rubia, decidió tomarse una ducha fría, muy fría para calmar el calor que ahora sentía en su cuerpo.

...

Mansión Grandchester

El rebelde Duque hacía lo que se le daba la gana y cada vez que su Padre planeaba llevar a cabo alguna fiesta para la Alta Sociedad, el moreno cancelaba todo rudamente.

Detestaba la sociedad hipocrita en la que vivía,si fuera posible les impediría tener algún contacto con el.

Pero incluso el Duque no podía evitar las responsabilidades que su cargo demandaba.

Candy, Candy pensó el moreno,si tan sólo ella estuviera ahí con él, ese peso que ahora llevaba no le pesaría tanto. Ella era la única que podía entender su espiritu rebelde.

Terruce el empresario Douglas necesita hablar contigo- mencionó el Duque quien se había quedado en silencio observando algunos documentos

Estoy ocupado, hablaré con el luego- dijo Terry sin gana

¿ Ocupado? Si no estas haciendo nada- añadió su Padre con molestia

Terry se encogió de hombros y dijo:

Estoy ocupado haciendo nada-

Será mejor que yo atienda a nuestro socio- espetó el Duque levantandose del mueble

Gracias Padre- agregó el moreno con sarcasmo

Cuando el Duque estaba por abandonar la oficina Terry susurró:

Si regresa, hagalo con una bandeja de Whisky -

Terry se levantó del asiento y pensó en su viaje a Inglaterra, visitaría a su querida Candy en una semana, antes le era imposible.

Por ahora la carta que le envió, debía ser suficiente.

...

Al día Siguiente en el Barco

El barco había llegado a tierra firme y ahora los pasajeros tomaban sus pertenencias para poder bajar del barco.

George quien estaba a cargo de los jovenes Andley, se aseguró de bajar detrás de ellos para no perderlos de ás el exageraba pero quería mucho a los tres herederos, los había visto crecer.

¿ George a dónde iremos ahora? - preguntó Anthony acercandose al chofer que esperaba por ellos

Al Colegio - respondió George tranquilamente

¿Al colegio? ¿ No visitaremos museos, galerias o al menos un zoológico antes de ir a la carcel? - preguntó Archie indignado

\- Así es -

\- Vamos George, deseamos al menos conocer una parte de la ciudad antes de ir al colegio - mencionó Stear

\- Lo siento pero recibí odenes de Madame Elroy-

\- Por favor ¿ Podemos al menos ir a un zoológico?-

George lo pensó por unos segundos, debía hacer lo que la señora Elroy le ordenó, pero él también fue joven como ellos, sabía que a esa edad el cuerpo pide experimentar cosas nuevas y conocer cosas nunca antes vistas.

El bigotón agregó:

-Esta bien iremos al zoológico Blue River está a unos 20 minutos de aquí -

Con una gran sonrisa los jovenes Andley entraron al auto.

George esperaba no meterse en problemas con Madame Elroy por desobedecerla.

...

Zoológico - Blue river

Candy alimentaba a los animales torpemente, nunca antes lo había hecho pero pensaba que con el tiempo mejoraría, Albert quien era su compañero de trabajo aún no llegaba.

Se sentía mal, esta mañana no lucia había levantado tarde como de costumbre y cuando llegó al zoológico tuvo que pedir disculpas. Pero esa no era la única razón, ahora llevaba un vestido muy sencillo comparado a los que habitualmente usaba.

Aunque a ella le hubiera gustado usar sus elegantes vestidos, sabía que no sería bien visto.

Los animales parecían estar tranquilos ante su presencia, pero eran los monos quienes le hacía el trabajo difícil para ella.

Por favor dejen de saltar y coman el platano que he dejado para ustedes- dijo Candy pelando otro platano

Cuando por fin los monos empezaron a comer la rubia tomó una cubeta y se dirigió a la cabaña.

Al otro extremo del Zoologico Albert había llegado y ahora hablaba con el encargado.

¿ Mi compañero está aquí? - preguntó Albert tomando su mochila

"Compañera" - corrigió el encargado - ella ayudará a cuidar a los animales, pero eso si le advierto que sea cuidadoso con ella, es una chica algo complicada-

Terminó de hablar el encargado con una mueca.

Compañera se dijo a si mismo.

Albert no entendía a que se refería con "complicada" pero no dijo nada.

Bueno me retiro y disculpe nuevamente por mi tardanza -

Dejando solo al encargado Albert se dirigió a la cabañ parecer el rubio había olvidado por un momento que tenía una compañera con quien ahora debía compartir la cabaña.

Entro a la cabaña sin mirar y entonces escuchó un grito.

¡ Qué haces aquí ! ¡ No ves qué me estoy cambiando !- gritó Candy quien se encontraba a lado de la mesa, cubriendo sus pechos con una toalla

Yo...

Pero Albert no podía pronunciar palabra, su cuerpo había entrado en iba a imaginar que su compañera estaba en la cabaña cambiandose de ropa, un segundos despues observó el rostro de la rubia que tenía en frente semi desnuda y cuando lo hizo recordó ¡ Era ella! la hermosa rubia con la cual se topó el otro día. Cuando bajó la vista, pudo ver que ella ahora cubría su cuerpo como podía, el rubio tragó seco.

Yo...lo siento no...-

Con un gesto de indignación y molestia Candy dijo:

¿Puedes salir y dejar qué termine de cambiarme? -

Sí...claro, lo siento nuevamente-

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano Albert tuvo que dirigir su mirada a otro lado y dejar de admirar la desnuda cintura de Candy.

Estaba tan enbobado con la rubia que cuando dio la vuelta para salir, golpeó su nariz contra la puerta.

¡ Ah! - exclamó Albert, cubriendo su nariz que ahora dolía muchísimo

Candy saltó al verlo herido y por un momento quiso ayudar al rubio,pero recordó que estaba semi desnuda.

¿ Estás...bien ? - preguntó Candy con sincera preocupación

Poniendo de lado el dolor que sentía en su nariz, sin voltear Albert dijo :

Sí...estoy bien, lo siento nuevamente-

Diciendo esto el rubio abandonó la cabaña, dejando a Candy roja de la cabeza a los pies.

...

Mansión Andley

La Tía Abuela estaba cansada de escuchar a Eliza quejarse por no haber viajado con sus primos a Inglaterra.

Tía yo merezco estar ahí con ellos - dijo Eliza con voz chillosa

Eliza si no viajaste con ellos fue porque tus Padres te necesitan -

¡ NO ES JUSTO ! yo pertenezco a la Alta Sociedad, merezco la mejor educación -

A Eliza le importaba un comino su edudación, lo que ella quería era estar cerca de Anthony.

Eliza no voy a discutir contigo sobre ese tema, tu madre decidió que estudiarías aquí y no puedo ayudarte , debo respetar su decisión -

Esta bien Tía pero dejeme decirle que conmigo a lado de sus nietos, vigilarlos sería mucho mas fácil - agregó Eliza abandonando la mansión

La tía quería a Eliza y mucho pero si no la envió con sus primos fue porque Sara le dijo que no, como un castigo a su hija. Aunque pensandolo bien podría convencerla luego, ya que Eliza tenía razón, le sería mas fácil vigilar a sus nietos si Eliza estudiaba con ellos.

...

Zoológico - Blue River

Después de la vergonsoza e incomoda situación entre los dos rubios, Candy se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo y salió de la cabaña para ver si su compañero se encontraba bien.

El rubio se encontraba cerca a los leones, aún tenía un pequeño pañuelo en su nariz. No estaba mal pero había estado mejor.

Cautelosamente la rubia se acercó a él.

¿ Estás bien ? - preguntó Candy aún sonrojada

Al reconocer esa dulce voz, el rubio dio la vuelta.

Estoy bien...no te preocupes -

Al estar afuera y cerca de él, Candy pudo examinar el rostro de su compañero.

Tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, labios delgados y los ojos azules como el cielo.

Albert hizo lo mismo con el rostro de Candy, cuidadosamente estudió su hermoso rostro.

Pudo ver que sus esmeraldas eran mucho más hermosos en el día, tambien notó que su respingada nariz estaba cubierta por pecas, lo cual le sacó una sonrisa de lado.

Segundos después, saliendo de su estupor el rubio dijo :

Soy Albert mucho gusto - ofreciendole la mano

Candy tragó seco al darse cuenta que la voz de aquel guapo rubio, era melodiosa.

Igualmente, mi nombre es Candy- dijo la rubia tomando su mano

Cuando Candy tomó su mano sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo. Albert también sintió lo mismo, y sabía exactamente lo que era.

Ya que nunca en su vida,se había sentido de esta forma con otra mujer, y como hombre experimentado que era, sabía que sentía por Candy una fuerte atracción.

Con difícultad Albert dijo algo avergonzado:

Lo siento no debí entrar a la cabaña sin antes tocar la puerta -

No...te preocupes esta bien -

A lo lejos Albert pudo ver que había un grupo de hombres acercandose a los animales, algo dentro de él, le decia que conocía a esas personas.

Cuando el grupo de jovenes se acercó más, el rubio tragó George y sus sobrinos.

¡Este no era el momento para verlos! exclamó para sus adentros.

Nerviosamente dijo :

Candy fue un placer conocerte ahora debo regresar a la cabaña y traer más agua para los animales-

Tenía que esconderse, pero esta sería la primera y última vez.

Sí...claro - mencionó Candy confundida, Albert parecía querer alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible

Desilusionada lo vio alejarse hacia la cabaña.

Como ella era la única en ese momento atendiendo a los animales, se acercó al grupo de jovenes.

Buenos días- dijo Candy con una gran sonrisa

Los tres primos se quedaron mudos al mismo tiempo, nunca antes habían visto a una mujer tan hermosa.

Pero quizás quien se encontraba más sorprendido y atónito era Anthony, la hermosa rubia le recordaba a su madre.

Archie y Stear salieron de su estupor primero. El inventor le dio un codazo a Anthony para que deje de babear por la rubia.

George quien era un hombre maduro y adulto también reconocía para sus adentros que la rubia era hermosa.

Disculpe sólo estamos aquí para recorrer el zoológico por un momento - mencionó George tratando de no reir al ver el rostro de Anthony

Entiendo no se preocupen, si necesitan algo por favor no duden en avisarme, con permiso - añadió Candy despidiéndose de ellos de la misma manera que se había acercado : con una gran sonrisa

Anthony quien había seguido a la rubia con la mirada dijo :

Es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida-

Yo también - mencionó Archie

Pienso igual - continuó Stear

Me gustaría saber su nombre, debe ser dulce como ella - agregó Anthony recordando sus hermosas esmeraldas

Vamos Anthony no volveremos a verla - afirmó Archie

¡Yo si! si tengo que escapar de la carcel para venir a verla , lo haré - dijo Anthony muy seguro de lo que decía

Stear y Archie ahora miraban a su primo Anthony con sorpresa, si el pensaba en hacer eso, era porque verdaderamente la rubia habia impresionado al dulce Anthony.

George por su lado pensó que quizás cometió un error al hacerles caso.

...

CONTINUARA...

...

Hola Chicas, como ven este es un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste.

Quiero agradecer a Elluz,Carito Andrew,Guest,Melissa Andrew,DevoraLibros,Monica,Bertgirl,Usagihell34,Skarlett Northman,Gabriela Jarquin92,Hikarulantisforlove y Josie, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir mi historia.

Lo agradezco, hasta la próxima.

Saludos.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi, pero la siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.

Albert lo pensó nuevamente y no viajó a Inglaterra para esconderse de sus sobrinos así que con decisión, se puso sus lentes. Y salió en busca de ellos para atenderlos pero cuando lo hizo ellos ya habían abandonado el zoológico.

Con algo de culpa caminó hacia la jaula de los leones para alimentarlos pero cuando estaba por llegar, vio que Candy ya lo había hecho por él, o al menos eso fue lo que el pensó.

\- Disculpa era mi turno de alimentarlos-

Mencionó Albert, deseando ver nuevamente sus hermosas esmeraldas

Cuando Candy escuchó su voz, limpió sus manos rápidamente y dio la vuelta.

\- No te preocupes se veian hambrientos, con permiso-

Dijo Candy con seriedad, aún recordaba la manera en la que el rubio se alejó de ella y honestamente esa no era la clase de reacción que la mayoría de hombres tenían con ella.

El rubio era un hombre muy intuitivo e inteligente, algo le decía que la hermosa rubia estaba molesta con él.

Sin saber porque dijo :

\- Yo alimentaré a los monos por ti, pueden ser complicados al principio-

Mencionó el, no entendiendo porque la Candy esquivaba su mirada

Candy no queria verlo a los ojos porque temía perderse en su mirada, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo por su compañero de trabajo, y no era correcto. No podia perder la cabeza por un hombre que acababa de conocer.

Con nerviosismo espetó:

\- Lo haré yo, es mi trabajo -

El tenía la habilidad de conocer a las personas rápidamente, no conocía a Candy por mucho tiempo pero pudo darse cuenta que la rubia aparte de hermosa y terca, era orgullosa.

Deseaba acercarse a ella y abrazarla, y sabía porque. Era hombre y Candy había despertado un deseo muy grande en él. Pero sabía como controlarse.

El recuerdo de lo que pasó en la cabaña regresó a su mente, haciendo acopio de su control dijo :

\- Deseo hacerlo, tu alimentaste a los leones cuando no tenías necesidad de hacerlo-

Con un suspiro de derrota Candy agregó:

\- Esta bien puedes hacerlo si deseas, con permiso -

Dio la vuelta y caminó hacía la cabaña. Se sentía estupida, ella pensó en divertirse con el, no era una mala idea pero como podía hacerlo si cada vez que Albert se acercaba a ella,sentia que el piso se le movia y olvidaba como actuar.

A lo lejos Albert la observaba caminar, su manera de andar parecía hipnotizarlo.

Negando con su cabeza se forzó a si mismo a concentrarse en lo que hacía. Pero no era fácil, tenía que hacer algo con respecto a Candy, le gustaba y mucho. La conquistaría dulcemente, parecía ser una mujer frágil.

Esta sería la primera vez que Albert cortejaria a una mujer, ya que nunca lo había hecho anteriormente.

...

Real Colegio de San pablo

En todo el camino Anthony no pronunció ni una sola palabra, se la paso pensando en como podía conocer a la hermosa rubia que trabajaba en el zoológico. Si no fuera porque George estaba cerca de ellos, él le hubiera preguntado su nombre.

Por primera vez maldijo su suerte, todo sería tan distinto si no estuviera por ir a la carcel. Aunque no era exactamente una carcel, es como si lo fuera por lo que había escuchado.

Cuando George vio a Anthony entusiasmarse con la rubia, los obligó a dejar el zoológico lo mas rápido que pudo.

No quería meterse en problemas con Madame Elroy, aunque realmente lo que no queria era que Anthony, se metiera en problemas por una ilusión o simple gusto.

Pero lo que el bigotón no se imaginaba era que Anthony no pensaba lo mismo, no veia a la rubia como un simple nunca había estado enamorado... Dios si sólo tenia 16 años. Pero su pobre corazón que pareció querer salirse de su pecho al conocerla, le decía que era amor a primera vista.

Stear y Archie se miraban el uno a otro con preocupación, es que nunca habían visto o escuchado a Anthony hablar de alguien que apenas conocía con tanto fervor.

El que Anthony se sienta atraido por la bella rubia no era un problema, ellos como jovenes entendían que estaban en esa edad en la cual las hormonas se confunden. El problema era que la rubia no era mujer para él, ella trabajaba en un zoológico y lo peor de todo era que parecía ser algunos años mayor que Anthony.

Tratando de romper el incomodo silencio Stear preguntó:

\- ¿George cuando empezarán las clases? -

\- Mañana -

\- ¿Te quedarás en Inglaterra? -

\- No Joven -

Archie mencionó:

\- ¿Cuando podremos tener el día libre? -

\- Cada domingo -

Cuando Anthony escuchó a George hablar, una llamita de esperanza se instaló en su corazón.

Conforme con el efecto de su pregunta Archie le dijo a Anthony:

\- Cambia esa cara, cada domingo podrás verla y si no puedes esperar encontraremos una forma -

Stear fulminó con la mirada a su hermano.

Anthony sonrió agradecido.

George se quedaría unos dias en Inglaterra y vigilaría a los jovenes podía permitir que se metieran en problema,s y si la rubia del zoológico traía problemas, tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto.

Minutos después George habló con las Hermanas encargadas de mostrar a los estudiantes sus dormitorios. El se despidió de los jovenes Andley, quienes habían escuchado que en media hora, tendrian que ir a misa.

...

Mansión Grandchester

Habian pasado algunos dias y Terry seguia de mal es que al principio haya sido considerado un hombre divertido, pero el cargo que tenia que llevar era algo que detestaba.

Lo único que le consolaba era que al menos su Madre estaba bien. Fue por ella que aceptó ser Duque.

Cuando Terry vivía con su madre en New York, su Padre le envió una carta informandole que debía tomar su cargo y que si no lo hacía la carrera de Eleanor se veria afectado. El moreno sabía que su carrera de actriz lo era casi todo para su Madre. Así que no tuvo mas opción que aceptar lo que su Padre le propusó.

La única condición que Terry añadió, fue el de poder seguir comunicandose con Eleanor.

Aunque no todo era malo,no podía negar que ahora que el era Duque, la cara de cerdo ya no tenía la misma autoridad que antes. El gozaba verla roja de coraje cada vez que el cancelaba alguna fiesta o reunion que ella trataba de llevar a cabo.

Sentado en su fino mueble recordó, el encuentro que tuvo con ella.

FLASHBACK

Terry había encontrado un enorme cuarto, el cual estaba lleno con vestidos y muebles que la ex Duquesa habia comprado para alimentar su vanidad.

El moreno entró al cuarto y pensó que la esposa de su Padre no se merecia ni una cuarta parte de todo lo que había en ese lugar. Y como Duque que era llamó a unos sirvientes para que le ayudaran a sacar todas esas cosas.

Cuando el terminó de ayudar a los sirvientes les dijo que se lo ofrecería a los trabajadores, ya que consideraba que los ricos le pagaban una miseria a las personas que mantenian los campos y mansiónes en buen estado.

Cuando todas las pertenencias se encontraban en un carruaje para ser repartidos a los pobres. La Duquesa regresó de una gran fiesta que un conocido suyo había realizado.

\- ¡Pero qué diablos crees que estás haciendo! -

Exclamó la Duquesa, la pobre empleada temblaba de miedo no quería meterse en problemas

\- Yo...lo siento señora...

La empleada no podía pronunciar palabra

\- ¡Habla quien te dijo que tocaras mis pertenencias! -

\- YO -

Dijo Terry acercandose a la empleada

\- Puedes regresar adentro -

\- Gracias señor -

Mencionó la empleada con alivio, Terry era el único que ponia en su lugar a la Duquesa

-¡Y quien te crees tu, bastardo! -

\- Soy el nuevo Duque y si a mi se me da la gana puede vender esto y mucho mas -

Agregó Terry con una gran sonrisa

\- Regresa todas mis pertenencias a mi habitación, sino lo haces tendrás problemas con tu Padre-

\- Jajaja -

\- ¿De qué te ries?-

Preguntó molesta

\- A mi Padre le daría igual si Ud muere o no, soy el nuevo Duque y si yo decido que quiero regalar, botar o vender todas tus pertenencias puedo hacerlo, creame mi Padre no hará nada-

Su afirmación molestó mucho a la Duquesa, ya que era verdad

El Duque quien había escuchado todos esos gritos se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-

\- Que tu bastardo quiere botar mis pertenencias, el insolente entró a mi habitación-

Al Duque le molestó lo de " bastardo", ya que no consideraba a Terry de esa manera.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema?-

Su pregunta sorprendió a la duquesa.

\- ¿Y no vas hacer nada? Son mis pertenencias -

Preguntó sin poder creer que a su marido lo que oía.

\- Terruce ¿ Qué piensas hacer con todas esas pertenencias?-

\- Regalarlas, estoy seguro de que a las trabajadoras del campo les encantará, poder usar estos vestidos -

\- Me parece una buena idea Terruce, debemos quedar bien ante nuestros trabajadores -

\- Pero que estás diciendo,¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto dinero gasté para comprar todos esos vestidos y muebles? -

\- Se exactamente cuanto dinero gastaste, recuerda que es mi dinero el que usas para comprar todo lo que usas-

\- Pe-pero...

\- Tienes muchos vestidos,no necesitas más-

\- ¡Esto es inadutito! -

La Duquesa abandonó la sala, para subir furiosa a su habitació día odiaba mas a Terry.

\- Ya se le pasará -

Mencionó el Duque, abandonando la sala

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Y eso era sólo una de las tantas veces que Terry y la Duquesa peleaban insultandose el uno al otro. Aunque al final era el moreno quien siempre se salía con la suya.

Era gratificante poder hacerle la vida és de todo, fue gracias a la Duquesa que su niñez fue un completo infierno.

...

Mansión Mcgregor

El Padre de Candy se repetia a si mismo que no había cometido un error al haberla enviado a trabajar en Inglaterra. Pero no era fácil, todos sus conocidos le preguntaban a donde había ido o si estaba bien.

Mientiendo, les decía que fue a visitar a los familiares de su Madre. Aunque en verdad no habia ningún familiar.

Por un momento pensó en contratar a alguien para que la cuidara, pero cambió de idea. Si el lo hacía estaría espiando a su hija e invadiendo su privacidad.

Temía por su hija, no era bien visto que una Dama de la Alta Sociedad trabajara.

Pensando en ella, tomó un lapicero y empezó a escribir una carta para Candy.

No le contaría a su hija, que la familia de Charles rompió todo contacto financiero con él.

...

Mansión Andley

La Tía abuela ya no sabía que hacer con Eliza, no paraba de llorar y culparla por haber alejado a Anthony de su lado.

Ella quería a su sobrina pero no estaba segura de querer tenerla como esposa de su querido Anthony.

Podia quererla pero no por eso ignoraría la verdad. Eliza no era una buena persona y lamentablemente lo sabía. Quizás alejarla de Anthony no fue una mala idea.

La voz chillosa de Eliza, hizo que volviera a la realidad.

\- Tía ud puede convencer a mi madre -

\- Eliza te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada -

\- No es justo, yo quiero estar cerca a Anthony-

\- No pienso discutir sobre este tema, con permiso -

\- ¡Tía si ud no me ayuda juro qué escaparé! -

Exclamó Eliza amenazandola

La Tía abuela se acercó a ella y abofeteó su rostro.

\- ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme Eliza!-

\- No es una amenaza, se lamentaran el no haberme hecho caso -

Espetó llorando y abandonando la mansión

La Tía abuela se sentó en el sofá pesadamente : Dios que haré con ella- pensó.

...

En el Zoológico

El turno de los rubios había terminado, y Albert pensó que esta era una buena oportunidad para poder conocerla más.

Candy estaba cansada, felizmente era la hora de cerrar el zooló asustaba un poco tener que regresar a su departamento cuando las calles ya estaban oscureciendo.

Albert quien estaba por salir entró a la cabaña para ofrecerse a acompañarla.

\- Es peligroso para una mujer, andar por las calles a estas horas -

Dijo el rubio acercandose a ella

Pero la rubia tomó mal su comentario.

\- ¿Insinuas qué no puedo cuidarme sola?-

Aparentemente la rubia no sabía de lo peligroso que era la ciudad.

\- No, me refiero a que es peligroso y que si deseas puedo acompañarte-

\- ¿ Y porqué deseas acompañarme? -

Preguntó Candy, acomodando su cabello

Porqué tenía que hacer todo tan complicado,simplemente pudo decir que si.

\- Disculpame no quería molestarte -

Diciendo esto abrió la puerta y cuando estaba por salir la rubia dijo:

\- ¡Espera! -

Con una sonrisa Albert dio la vuelta.

\- Si deseo que me acompañes -

Lo dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas por la verguenza que sentía.

El se acercó a la puerta y nuevamente lo abrió por ella .

Puede que sea sólo un ayudante y sin fortuna, pero es guapo y tiene modales - pensó Candy.

Cuando cerraron el zoológico, los dos caminaron juntos al principio en silencio pero cuando estaban cerca a un lago, la rubia dijo:

\- Es hermoso -

Albert se sorprendió al escucharla, ya que normalmente a las mujeres les daba igual sobre la naturaleza.

\- Lo es -

\- Se tu nombre pero no tu apellido -

Mencionó Candy

Fácilmente pudo haber dicho su verdadero apellido, pero temía hacerlo. No queria que Candy se interesara en él por su fortuna.

Así que rápidamente inventó uno.

\- Smith - ¿Y el tuyo?

Dijo el mintiendo

Candy pensaba igual que él, no quería decirle su verdadero apellido. Así que decidió decirle el apellido de su madre cuando era soltera.

\- White -

Los dos retomaron su camino. Al rubio no le gustaba mentir pero era necesario.

En el camino un niño que vendia rosas se acercó a Albert.

Candy iba a protestar y decirle al niño que no, pero el rubio fue más rápido que ella.

Tomó una rosa, despues de pagarle al niño y se lo ofrecio a Candy.

Sonrojada de la cabeza a los pies, aceptó a rosa.

\- Gracias -

Dijo inhalando el delicioso aroma de la bella rosa

Definitivamente algo le pasaba al rubio, nunca se había comportado de esta manera con una mujer. Siempre iba directo al grano y lo hacía muy seguro de si mismo, pero ahora se sentía como un adolescente.

Antes de llegar al departamento de Candy, pasaron por un pequeño bosque.

La rubia estaba tan concentrada con las emociones que ahora sentía, que no se dio cuenta que estaba por tropezar con una roca.

\- Cuidado -

Exclamó Albert, pero fue muy tarde, así que rápidamente se acercó a ella para que no cayera a la tierra.

Cuando la tomó en sus brazos, a la rubia se le olvido como respirar por unos segundos.

\- Estas bien -

Preguntó agitado

\- Si- si gracias, soy despistada -

Cuando notó sus nervios, Albert sonrió, al menos no era el único que se sentía así.

Mi departamento esta a una cuadra de aquí, gracias por acompañarme -

Mencionó la rubia mirandolo a los ojos por primera vez en el día

\- Yo vivo aquí, gracias por acompañarme y también por la rosa es hermosa -

\- Es hermosa como tu -

Dijo sin querer y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, esquivó la mirada de sorpresa que ahora tenía la rubia

\- Nos vemos mañana Albert, cuídate -

Dijo entrando a su departamento

Fue en ese momento en el cual el rubio se recosto en la pared.

"Idiota" se dijo a si mismo.

...

Media hora después el rubio llegó al hotel al " MIDLAND HOTEL" .

Tenía que hablar con George quien debia estar esperando por el. Cuando entró el bigotón estaba sentado en uno de los muebles con documentos en mano.

\- William¿Cómo has estado? -

Preguntó George acercandose a el

\- Bien George, ¿Dime cómo están mis sobrinos? -

\- Bien por ahora -

Respondió preocupado

\- No entiendo -

\- Es una larga historia, te lo diré después -

\- Tienes contigo los documentos? -

\- Si, toma tienes que firmarlos -

Albert tomó los documentos y después de leer algunas paginas, firmó.

\- Eso es todo -

\- ¿William en dónde estás trabajando? -

\- En el zoológico Blue River -

Eso sorprendió a George.

\- Hoy estuvimos ahí, pero no te vi -

\- Tuve que esconderme aún no es el momento -

\- Entiendo -

Pero George estaba intrigado, los ojos de su muchacho se veian diferente.

\- Hay algo que no me estas contando -

Algo nervioso dijo :

\- No me gusta hablar sobre mi vida personal George, tu lo sabes -

\- Ya veo, conociste a una mujer -

\- Si, y eso es todo lo que voy a decir -

Dijo ahora sonriendo

\- William también quería decirte que me quedare aquí por una semana-

\- ¿Pasa algo? -

\- No, sólo quiero cerciorarme de algo -

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes puedes quedarte aquí -

Albert no lo sabía, pero para George la hermosa Candy representaba un gran problema.

...

CONTINUARA...

...

Hola chicas, como pueden ver este es un nuevo capitulo.

Nota : Tuve que cambiar las edades de los personajes, era necesario para hacer este fic.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Abrazos.

Antes de que me olvide :

Como ustedes saben este no es mi único fic, y quiero pedir disculpas si en mis capitulos hay espacios vacios. Quiero que sepan que antes de subir un nuevo capitulo , yo repaso los capitulos una y otra vez para que no haya errores, pero por alguna razón cuando actualizo la pagina se come algunas palabras y no entiendo porque.

Solo queria hacerles saber ese pequeño problema.

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

El vagabundo -capitulo 7

Los personsajes Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.

La historia de mi querido vagabundo Albert es una historia creada por mi.

George Jhonson sentía que era su responsabilidad cuidar de los jovenes Andley y no solo ellos también William.

Aunque con él era diferente ya que es un hombre muy independiente y sabía cuidarse sólo,lo había hecho por muchísimo tiempo.

Pero a lo que correspondía a Anthony eso era algo muy diferente,era tan sólo un adolescente y involucrarse con una mujer era una mala idea.

Pero no lo hacía solamente por esa razó el hijo de su querida Rosemary, cada vez que hablaba con el rubio,era como hablar con ella

.Eran muy parecidos,aunque físicamente Anthony era casi identico a William.

Aunque quizás estaba exagerando...dudaba que la rubia llegara a involucrarse con Anthony.

Su instinto protector le demandaba cuidar del sería confiado,este domingo sería el día libre para los jovenes y los vigilaría de cerca.

Por otro lado sentía mucha curiosidad por el brillo en la mirada de su muchacho.

Era más que obvio que William estaba ilucionado con la mujer que había conocido.

Pero no debía entrometerse en su vida personal...si él deseaba contarle sobre ella,lo haría en el futuro.

...

Sentada en un sillon Candy sudaba ya que su departamento estaba hecho un completo desastre y tuvo que limpiar la sala,su dormitorio y el baño.

Aunque eso no era lo que le molestaba en realidad. Esta era la segunda vez que arruinaba su cena.

¡Maldición! desde que dejó la mansión de su Padre,se sentía como una completa inútil.

Que sabía ella sobre cuanta sal se le debe poner a la ensalada o sobre como hornear la carne hasta cocinarlo perfectamente.

La comida que preparaba era un total desastre.

Las ensaladas no tenían sabor y la carne o era muy dura o cruda.

Y ni hablar sobre los postres que a veces trataba de preparar.

Después de fracasar al tratar de hornear pan (el cual salió quemado del horno) ya no lo intentó nuevamente.

Pero eso no era lo único que la tenía de mal quería admitirlo pero extrañaba la vida a la cual estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

Añoraba bailar nuevamente en las fiestas que su Padre celebraba con frecuencia, no sólo eso,ahora sus vestidos eran muy distintos al cual ella estaba acostumbrada a usar.

Aunque en su ropero conservaba vestidos hermosos.¿En dónde iba a usarlos?.

Se sentía como una completa tonta,la verdad era que no odiaba trabajar en el zooló aún asi no era lo suyo.

Pasando la mano por sus hermosos rubios,alzó la vista y se topó con la hermosa rosa que Albert le había ofrecido.

Se acercó al jarron y inhaló el delicioso aroma. En ese momento recordó los ojos azul cielo del rubio.

¡Dios! eso también la es porque el rubio no sea un caballero,¡No! al contrario era su comportamiento el cual le daba verguenza.

Desde que había conocido al rubio,no podía evitar soñar todas las noches con é tenía idea de como tenía el valor para mirarlo a los ojos cuando él se ofrecía a ayudarla.

Era guapísimo no podia negarlo y el que sea un cuidador de animales le importaba muy poco.

Aunque su Padre podría no pensar igual que ella.

En ese momento dejó la rosa en el jarron y camino hacia la ventana."Era una estúpida por ilucionarse con un hombre que acababa de conocer" pensó.

Pero era muy difícil no pensar en él,en su sonrisa o en el color de sus ojos. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre así.Su caminar y hablar emanaban seguridad y decisión.

Sentandose nuevamente en el sillon,su mano que no estaba quieta,topó con la carta de Terry. ¡Oh! Terry su querido amigo.

Si tan sólo pudiera amarlo,hubiera contraido nupcias con él hace mucho una gran sonrisa leyó la carta por segunda vez.

Querida Candy

Mi dulce Candy lamento enterarme de tu partida muy tarde,me hubiera gustado acompañarte a la estación de trenes.

No quiero ni imaginar como debiste sentirte al saber que tenías que alejarte de todo lo que has conocido en tu vida.

Debo admitir que me siento culpable ya que tu reputación como rebelde empezó gracias a mi.

Te lo dije muchas veces preciosa no era una buena influencia para ti y probablemente aún lo sigo siendo.

Aún así lamento informarte que nunca podrás deshacerte de mi,eres mi amiga y no te dejaré ir.

Debes estar preguntandote sobre como van las cosas por aquí,pues déjame decirte que todo sigue igual no hay nada nuevo,desde que partiste es como si la alegría hubiera partido contigo.

Y no te preocupes sobre la alta , ya que yo estoy al pendiente de que las grandes celebraciones sean canceladas y de que las damas de la alta sociedad donen una parte de su gran fortuna o vestidos a los trabajores del campo y fabricas.(Candy sonrió al leer esa linea).

Mi hermosa pecosa mentiría si te digo que no te extraño,sabes que era la única que puede comprender mi espiritu rebelde.

Espero que todo este bien por Inglaterra y no te preocupes ya que cuando menos lo esperes estaremos hablando en persona.

No te diré cuando estaré en Inglaterra ya que deseo que sea una sorpresa.

No te preocupes por tu Padre él esta muy bien aunque con tu partida no socializo con él,al menos no como lo hacía antes.

Cuídate mucho.

Ps: No trates de cocinar, lo has intentado antes y casi terminas incendiando toda la mansión.

Abrazos bonita.

Candy suspiró al terminar de leer la carta de Terry. Lo quería mucho y esperaba de corazón que pronto o algún día encuentre a una mujer que pueda amarlo por él y no por su fortuna o posición.

Tenía el espiritu libre y rebede como ella lo conocía como nadie más en este mundo.

Lamentablemente su querido amigo era muy exigente.

Aunque entendia su punto de tampoco quería tener a cualquier hombre a su lado.

Deseaba amar a un hombre que la ame con la misma mucho sinceramente,en la alta sociedad no existia tal cosa como el »Amor« .

Tratando de no amargarse más la existencia,se acercó al horno y su respingada nariz pudo oler el olor de carne , la carne quemada era la cena que había preparado.

Toóo la carne en un platillo y estuvo por tirarlo a la basura,cuando recordó a los perros callejeros.

Sería un verdadero desperdicio tirar toda la carne,cuando habían varios perros hambrientos por las calles.

Con decisión tomó su "coat" y con el platillo en mano envuelto en una ó de su departamento.

Era algo tarde pero si esperaba hasta mañana,ni los perros querrán comerlo.

...

William Albert Andley quien siempre había sido un hombre seguro de si mismo y directo,se sentía como un adolescente.

Y la causante de que ahora se sienta de esa manera,era la hermosa en ella día,tarde y noche simplemente no podía sacarsela de su mente.

Eso no era lo único que no podía sacarse de su !como olvidar ese día en la cabaña del zoológico.

Dios! era un caballero pero no era de ía jurar que al cerrar los ojos,volvia a verla en su mente exactamente y como la encontró en la cabaña.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en lo hacía cierta parte de su anatomia sufriría las consecuencias.

Aunque ese no era el unico motivo,su estomago empezaba a protestar de hambre y debía cocinar.

Pero cuando se acercó a la vitrina en donde almacenaba algunas frutas y vegetales,se llevó la sorpresa de que estaba casi vacia.

Suspiró de no era la hora adecuada para ir a comprar algunos viveres,pero no tenía otra opció ía ir al lago y cazar pescado pero no quería hacerlo.

Con frustración se pusó sus lentes y bufanda.Día o noche le gustaba pasar desapercibido ante todos.

...

Real Colegio de San Pablo

El prestigioso colegio era mucho peor de lo que los primos Andley imaginaron.

¡Dios! en vez de un colegio parecía un instituto lleno de monjas estrictas y no había ninguna pizca de bondas en ellas excepto por una,la hermana Margaret quien era amable y bondadosa.

Ni bien llegaron acomodaron sus pertenencias en los cuartos correspondientes y pensaron en descansar un poco.

Pero ni eso podian hacer si lo deseaban ya que las reglas eran las reglas.Y lo que debían hacer ahora era ir a la sala de junta para hablar con la Hermana Gray.

Los primos estaban tan concentrados en la molestia que les causaba estar ahí,que ni siquiera se daban cuenta que dos lindas damas no podían quitar la vista de ellos.

Aunque mirar era lo único que podían hacer,eran muy tenían el valor suficiente para ir hacia ellos y presentarse.

-Patty el moreno es lindo - mencionó Annie refiriendose a Stear no porque le gustaba,lo hacia para ver alguna reacción en su amiga

La gordita abrió ligeramente la boca al escuchar a su amiga algo de molestia que ocultaba muy bien habló:

-Los tres lo son -

-Si pero el del medio es el mas lindo,a mi parecer -agregó annie sonrojada,refiriendose a Archie

-¿Los conoces?- preguntó patty mirando de reojo a Stear

-No,pero estoy segura que vienen de una familia de prestigio- respondió annie,ella nunca se fijaría en alguien de baja posición económica

-Debe ser-añadió la gordita con las mejillas sonrojadas

Los tres primos se sentían observados por alguien y dieron la vuelta al mismo tiempo desde sus asientos,y cuando lo hicieron se encontraron con las miradas de dos timidas morenas.

Annie y Patty voltearon hacia otro sentían que sus rostros ardian por la verguenza que sentían.

Archie iba a comentar algo pero la voz de la hermana Gray quien entraba por la puerta,hizo que olvidara lo que quería decir.

Todos los alumnos alzaron la vista y saludaron como soldados en el ejercito.

-Buenos dias alumnos-saludó la hermana Gray con voz autoritaria

-Buenos dias-saludaron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo

-Soy la hermana Gray y deseo darles la bienvenida a este prestigioso colegio que será el centro de sus estudios por varios meses-Les recuerdo que aquí no estan para perder el tiempo y deben seguir las reglas les guste o no,¡entendido! -

Todos los alumnos tragaron seco.

-Si hermana gray- afirmaron en unísono

-Muy bien,el desayuno será servido a las 7 de la mañana,el almuerzo a las 12 en punto y la cena a las 6 de la án los dias libres cada domingo y sólo saldran de este colegio con la autorización de sus Padres-

Lo último que dijo no le agradó a Anthony.

-¿Tienen alguna pregunta? - preguntó con los ojos mas duros que los jovenes habían podido ver en sus cortas vidas

-Ninguno hermana Gray-respondieron todos los alumnos al mismo tiempo

-Bien pueden retirarse e ir a sus habitaciones,las clases comenzarán mañana temprano -

-Con permiso hermana Gray y hermana Margaret - se despidieron los alumnos

Al salir de la sala Anthony tenía que protestar sobre las reglas.

-No puedo creer que tenemos que pedir permiso para poder salir cada domingo -

-Anthony no es para tanto,es mejor que nada-mencionó Stear

-Yo pienso igual que Stear -agregó archie

Los dos primos caminaron hacia sus habitaciones hablando y que ellos lo sepan Annie y Patty los seguian con la mirada.

...

Mansión Grandchéster

El guapo Duque firmaba y firmaba papeles sin prestar mucha atención a lo que su Padre le decía.

Lo único que quería era terminar de firmar los estúpidos documentos e ir por el chofer para que lo llevara a la estación de trenes.

Tenía sólo media hora para tomar un tren con destino a Inglaterra.

Obviamente no le diría a su Padre que visitaría a que para su Padre y toda la sociedad Alta,ella se encontraba lejos con los familiares de su Madre.

Aunque él sabía que no era cierto,no tenía porque decirle a nadie en donde se encontraba la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-Terruce hemos terminado-mencionó el Duque preguntandose si su hijo había escuchado alguna palabra de lo que había dicho

-Entiendo,regresaré en unos dias- avisó levantandose del mueble

El Duque se levantó de su asiento y confundido preguntó:

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Que regresaré en unos dias...nos vemos pronto Padre-respondió tranquilamente caminando hacia la puerta

-Terruce no puedes viajar e irte así como así,tienes asuntos que atender-

-Padre no discutiré con Ud,viajaré y estaré aquí en unos dias,no se preocupe-

-Terruce yo no voy a...

Pero no terminó,ya que su hijo le había dejado con la palabra en la importarle lo que él pueda opinar, abandonó la oficina.

-¿Qué haré contigo Terruce?- se preguntó a si mismo suspirando

A las afueras de la mansión

-Spencer por favor,hacia la estación de trenes-mencionó el moreno subiendo al auto

-Si señor -

El chofer arranco el auto e iban rumbo a la estación de deseaba ver las dos esmeraldas que extrañaba con locura.

...

Por las calles de London

La rubia quien tenía un buen corazon caminaba y caminaba buscando a los perros callejeros que deanbulaban por todos lados.

Quizás era porque había oscurecido,que no veia ningun perro o gato. Cada vez que estaba por regresar a su departamento se decía a si misma:"Sólo una cuadra más".

Sin saberlo había llegado a una parte de la ciudad que nunca antes había visto. No quería admitirlo pero ya no sabía que calle tomar para regresar a su departamento.

"Quizás hubiera sido una buena idea,trear conmigo un mapa" se dijo a si ía estado caminando por 20 minutos y nada.

No encontraba a ningún perro o dio la vuelta y escuchó unos pasos acercarse hacia donde se encontraba,recordó las palabras de Albert.

"Esta ciudad es peligrosa,sobre todo para una mujer "

¡Dios! que había ni siquiera sabía como regresar a su pasos se hacían mas claros y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente por el miedo que ahora sentía.

Debía correr pero no podía las piernas no le respondian. Segundos después dos hombres se acercaron a ella.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí- dijo uno de ellos,mirando a Candy como un pedazo de carne

-Parece que hoy estamos con suerte- mencionó el otro sonriendo

Candy sintió como su alma abandonó su cuerpo por unos instantes.

-Bonita no te preocupes...sólo queremos divertirnos por un momento- dijo el más alto acercandose a ella

Instintivamente Candy dio un paso hacia atras.

-Mi amigo tiene razón,después te dejaremos ir -

-Por favor no...no me hagan daño- suplicó dejando caer la bolsa al suelo y derramando una lágrima

Pero los dos hombres no pensaban dejarla saciar sus necesidades.

Uno de ellos la acorralo hacia la pared y empezó a tocar su cintura.

-¡Sueltame!-gritó Candy con asco

-Ni se te ocurra resistirte o te puede ir peor-dijo el asqueroso hombre acercandose para besarla

Candy volteó la cabeza hacia el otro lado para que el cerdo no la besara.

El tomo su rostro duramente y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla,sintió como alguien lo agarraba por la espalda y lo tiraba al suelo.

-¡Te dijo qué la sueltes!- gritó el hombre sintiendo ganas de matar a aquel hombre que había osado acosar a una mujer a la fuerza

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-

-Eso no importa...lo que importa es que te voy a enseñar a respetar a una dama -

Candy no podía hablar o a lado de la pared observaba al valiente hombre que había llegado en el momento oportuno.

El hombre era muy alto y í que no le costó mucho trabajo dejarlos casi inconcientes,aunque si recibió un golpe en el rostro.

-¡Maldita sea! Pero esto no se quedará así-exclamó uno de los hombres ayudando a su amigo quien no podía caminar por si sólo

Cuando los dos se largaron del hombre dio la vuelta y se acercó a la rubia, quien se encontraba en shock.

-No,no me hagas daño..por favor- suplicó candy no confiando del todo en él

El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto al nunca le haría daño a nadie y mucho menos a una mujer dama o no.

-No te haré daño...estas bien? - preguntó preocupado,olvidando que estaba sangrando por el labio

La rubia reconoció esa voz melodiosa y incredula preguntó:

-¿Albert..eres tú? -

Albert se sorprendió mucho al í que se acercó a ella y cuando la tomó por el brazo,caminaron hacia el otro lado de la calle donde había iluminación.

-¡Candy! Qué haces aqui? - preguntó confundido,preocupado y molesto.

-Yo...

-¡Te dije que era peligroso salir a estas horas!-exclamó molesto,dios mio no era su novia ni nada pero de tan sólo pensar que pudieron hacerle daño si el no aparecía,le llenaba las venas de furia y miedo

Candy sabía que era una inconciente.

-Lo siento...vine aquí porque quería alimentar a los perros pero...

No pudo terminar ya que el rubio la abrazó y lo hizo fuertemente.

-Lo siento...soy una tonta- dijo Candy llorando,sintiendo el calor de Albert

-No importa...no importa bonita-aseguró Albert secando su lagrima

Se abrazaron por unos se sentía en el cielo.Y Albert sentía que podía abrazarla así por horas y nunca se cansaría.

-¡Estás sangrando!-exclamó la rubia preocupada

-No es nada bonita-

-Vamos a mi departamento...ahí podré curarte-

Al rubio le sorprendió lo que la rubia había dicho y sabía que no era lo correcto.

-No podemos candy...estaré bien-

-Vamos a mi departamento y no discutas conmigo -insistió con un tono serio

Albert iba a protestar pero la rubia fue más rápida que é ó su brazo y él tuvo que caminar con ella.

-Sabes no recuerdo por donde queda mi departamento-confesó caminando con Albert

El rubio la escuchó y no pudo evitar reir.

-Yo si lo recuerdo- dijo Abert tomandola del brazo

...

Mansión Leagan

Neil Leagan,el hermano de podía soportar a su hermana ni un minuto más,estaba harto de escucharla llorar y chillar por no haber viajado a Inglaterra.

Aunque honestamente él también lo estaba,se supone que ellos debían estudiar en el mejor Colegio. Quizás si hablaba con su madre,podría convencerla.

La verdad que estaba harto de América y si viajar a Inglaterra le cerraría la boca a su hermana,convencería a su madre.

Sara Leagan tomaba el té...alzó la vista cuando Neal dijo:

-¿Cómo está madre?-bajando de las escaleras

-Bien hijo¿Deseas algo? -

-Quería hablar con Ud sobre eliza -

-Tu hermana no escapará como dice...con el tiempo se le pasará-

-Disculpeme madre pero no estoy de acuerdo,ya no es la misma desde que Anthony partió a Inglaterra-mintió

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó preocupada

-Conozco a mi hermana y si ella dice que lo hará,así será...debería pensar en el viaje a Inglaterra-

-Neil,¿Tu deseas ir a estudiar en Inglaterra?-

-Si pero no lo haré...no sin su consentimiento-

-Esta bien,iran a Inglaterra- dijo sin interes

-¿De verdad?-preguntó neil contento

-Si...hablaré con la tía abuela-

-gracias madre- agradeció- con permiso

Sara Leagan no era una mala madre,pero deseaba tener tiempo libre para ella.Y si sus hijos estudiaban lejos,tendría mucho tiempo para sus amistades.

...

Albert tenía buena memoria, al contrario de el camino se conocieron un poco más y quedaron gratamente sorprendidos al comprender que tenían muchas cosas en comun.

Como el amor por naturaleza y también tenían el mismo espitiru rebelde.

Pero quizás lo que más conmovió a Albert fue cuando la rubia confesó que había salido a esas horas de la tarde porque quería alimentar a los perros callejeros.

Tuvo que controlarse para no estrecharla en sus brazos y confesarle que desde que la conoció,soñaba con ella todas las noches.

-Llegamos- dijo Albert observando el gran edificio

La rubia estaba avergonzada,probablemente Albert pensaba que era una cabeza hueca.

-Es aquí...lo siento es que acabo de mudarme- se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas

Pero estaba equivocada, Albert pensaba que ella era hermosa por dentro y por fuera.Y nada tonta.

-Entremos- dijo Candy

-Candy estoy bien...no es bien visto que una mujer este a solas en su departamento con un hombre que no es su esposo-se sintió como un estúpido al excusarse de esa manera,pero era totalmente cierto

En respuesta a su rubia abrió la puerta y dijo:

-A mi no me importa lo que la gente diga o piense de mi...no vivo al pendiente de lo que los demas puedan decir -

Sin protestar el rubio entró junto a Candy. Y cuando estuvieron adentro del gran se llevó una gran sorpresa,ya que el departamento no era para nada contrario estaba muy bien equipado y decorado.Y sobre todo limpio.

"¿Cómo es que una humilde mujer que trabaja en un zoológico,puede pagar por un departamento cómo este?". pensó.

-Puedes tomar siento,traeré el botiquín-mencionó la rubia con una sonrisa

Albert tomó asiento y observó el departamento. Era muy femenino y el aroma que emanaba era el de rosas y flores frescas.

En ese momento a lado derecho vio un cuadro,pero como estaba algo lejos no pudo reconocer a la pareja de la foto.

Se levantó de su asiento para tomar el cuadro pero la rubia regresó del baño.

-Aquí está...no dolerá mucho -

-No te preocupes- dijo el controlando su curiosidad por tomar ese cuadro

Albert tomó asiento y nerviosamente Candy se acercó a él,con un poco de algodon en su mano.

-Que tonta soy...olvidé el alcohol,volveré enseguida- dijo caminando hacia el baño

Albert aprovechó para levantarse de su asiento y tomar la lo hizo su corazón dejó de latir.

En la foto se podía apreciar a Terry a lado de Candy,rodeando el cuerpo de la rubia con sus brazos. Y una dedicatoria escrita en la parte inferior de la foto.

" Para mi querida Candy".

Terry

Cuando escuchó los pasos de la dejó el cuadro en el mismo lugar y tomó siento.

-Disculpa...me tomó tiempo encontrar la botella de Alcohol -se disculpó Candy acercandose a Albert con una sonrisa

Pero albert no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse ahí por un minuto más.

-No te preocupes de todas maneras debo regresar a mi casa- dijo seriamente incorporandose del mueble

-Pero...aún no he...

-No importa...buenas noches -dijo el rubio cegado por los celos

Candy no entendía momento estaba bien bromeando con ella y ahora parecía estar tan molesto que la vena que tenía en su cuello palpitaba.

-Albert...al menos déjame curarte-

¡He dicho qué no importa!-gritó el rubio y reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de como la estaba tratando

La rubia abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y tragando ó hacia la puerta y lo abriócompletamente.

-Tienes razón...es mejor que te vayas- dijo bajando la cabeza para asi poder ocultar la lágrima que había brotado de su hermoso ojo

-Candy...yo...no - quiso disculparse pero lo mejor era calmarse y dejarla sola

Arrepentido por su comportamiento abandonó el departamento de Candy.

La rubia se recostó en la puerta y sutilmente limpió las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

A las fueras del departamento

Albert golpeó su mano contra la pared hecha de cemento. Se sentía como un Neanderthal, se culpaba por haberla tratado de esa forma, cuando lo único que ella quería hacer era ayudarlo.

Caminó de regreso a su cabaña,sin importarle que su mano sangraba y que tenía una gran herida debido al golpe.

...

CONTINUARA..

Hola a todas.

Este es un nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste.

Como pueden ver el rubio se dejó llevar por los celos. Esperemos que se disculpe con la rubia y que ella pueda aceptar sus disculpas.

Se me hizo difícil subirlo...aún fanfiction no responde a mi mensaje.

Saludos


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**

**El vagabundo**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capitulo 8**

En el camino Albert pensó sobre su insensato conportamiento, no era un adolescente y sin duda esta no era la primera vez que le atraía una mujer, sin embargo se sentía tan nervioso alrededor de Candy que le hacía perder la cordura y sentido común. Muy poco le importaba si su mano sangraba,lo único que deseaba era dar la vuelta y regresar al departamento de la rubia.

Conciente de que era muy tarde, siguió su camino. Tenía que disculparse ante Candy, él era un caballero. Y si era necesario arrodillarse, lo haría. No cabía duda que estaba enamorado,intentó ignorar los sentimientos que día a día crecían en él, pero de nada servía hacerlo. La hermosa hechicera de ojos verdes se había adeñuado de su corazón, a tal grado que ya ni siquiera le pertencía.

Suspiró resignado al asimilar que ella había llegado a su vida para cambiarlo por completo. Él sabía lo que enamorarse implicaba. Si no tenía ningún conpromiso era porque a él no le agradaba estar atado a alguien, era libre como los pajaros y solitario como un lobo.

Pero ahora deseaba vivir en donde ella vivía,ver lo que ella veía y respirar el aire que ella respiraba.

Sentía el deseo de abrazarla hasta que sus cuerpos se convirtieran en uno. Besarla hasta sentir el sabor de sus labios impregnados en los suyos.

A pesar de desear muchas cosas de la hermosa rubia, no podía hacer nada,al menos no por ahora. Se prometió a si mismo que la conquistaría,pero si seguía así Candy terminaría odiandolo.

Cuando llegó a su cabaña se cambio de ropa y tomó un baño. Se sentía tan molesto consigo mismo que ni siquiera curó su mano,sólo puso una venda encima. Y tampoco probo bocado ya que olvidó comprar viveres.

No cabía duda que este no era su día.

**London- Inglaterra**

El guapísimo Duque se alojó en uno de los mejores hoteles de London, hubiera querido ver a su querida Candy en este preciso momento, pero no era la hora adecuada y él estaba muy agotado.

Terry era un hombre muy guapo y contaba con un excelente porte varonil, el que las mujeres lo miraran con lujuria y los hombre con envidia era algo normal y natural para él. Así es, muchas mujeres darían todo por tener a un hombre como él moreno, casi todas excepto una: Candy.

No lucharía por ella, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces ella le aclaró que nunca podría amarlo como hombre. Esa era la razón por la cual dejó de insistir y se conformó con ser su amigo.

Se acercó al pequeño bar situado en la parte derecha de su habitación y se sirvió una copa de Whisky.

"¿Qué se hace cuando amas a alguien pero no eres correspondido?" se preguntó retoricamente.

Él sabía la respuesta. Si ella no lo amaba entonces el haría hasta lo imposible por verla feliz, si Candy lograba ser dichosamente feliz entonces él también lo sería.

Dejó la copa de lado y empezó a desvestirse. Segundos después se acostó en su cama. No podía contar las horas para verla nuevamente.

Pensando en Candy quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**En el departamento**

Candy aún no podía dormir, en su mente repasaba y repasaba lo ocurrido horas atras con Albert. Simplemente no entendía su cambio de actitud, sólo lo dejó por unos segundos y toda la dulzura y amabilidad salieron volando por la ventana.

¿Y porqué le importaba tanto? ¿Acaso era su novio o prometido?...

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esas preguntas que la atormentaban desde que él abandonara su departamento. La verdad es que, cualquier cosa o opinion que Albert tenga sobre ella le importaba y mucho. No sabía cuando o como entró en su corazón para quedarse ahí. Pero si sabía porque, él era un hombre dulce, amable y muy apuesto. Aunque horas atrás se haya comportado como un Neanderthal, debía haber una razón.

Era la 1 de la madrugada y decidió que era hora de pegar los ojos. Lo menos que quería era presentarse al zoológico con ojeras.

Era algo curioso que así como Terry suspiraba soñando con ella, Candy también lo hacía por Albert.

**Al día siguiente**

**Mansión Leagan**

Eran las 6 de la mañana y aún somnolientos los hermanos Leagan se cercioraron de llevar lo que necesitaban a Inglaterra.

Eliza no iba a ninguna pasarela, aún así llenó sus dos maletas con costosos vestidos y zapatos. A ella le importaba muy poco educarse, porque debía hacerlo si su mamá le repetia siempre que las mujeres de su Alcurnia nunca movian el dedo para hacer nada.

La servidumbre se encargaba de la casa y los hombres de los negocios.

Con altivez sonrió al recordar que su familia contaba con el apoyo y respaldo del Bisabuelo William.

Su hermano por otro lado si deseaba estudiar, en unos años cumpliría la mayoría de edad y ni bien llege ese día se largaría de su casa. Sus padres no eran malvados con el o su hermana, pero él deseaba ir por otros rumbos.

Él no era una santa paloma pero tampoco era cruel como Eliza. Si la ayudaba con ciertas cosas era porque esas ciertas cosas de algun modo le convenian a él.

Cerrando su maleta miró de reojo a su hermana y cuando lo hizo suspiró de pena.

Ella no tenía nada en el cerebro y lo que era peor tenía el alma podrida. Al ver que se le hacía difícil cerrar su gran maleta se acercó y lo hizo por ella.

Sin esperar un "gracias" por parte de su hermana, tomó su maleta y dijo:

"Se nos hace tarde...te espero en la sala debemos tomar el barco en media hora" .

"Que pesado..." dijo quejandose.

Altivamente tomó su maleta y abandonó su cuarto.

"Muy pronto estaré contigo mi querido Anthony" pensó bajando las escaleras.

El chofer de la familia tomó las maletas y abrió la puerta para los dos. Con un gran sonrisa se despidieron de su Madre.

Media hora después llegaron al puerto y tomaron un gran barco que los llevaría rumbo a Inglaterra.

**En el departamento**

La hermosa rubia se levantó algo tarde ya que cuando despertó volvió a quedarse dormida por unos minutos más. Pasó casi media hora tratando de abrir los ojos.

En contra de su voluntad tuvo que hacerlo, de mala gana se levantó y tomó una ducha.

Se sirvió una taza de Té tomandolo con apuro ya que se le hacía tarde para llegar al zoológico.

Normalmente a ella le encantaba ir a su lugar de trabajo pero como el rubio fue tan grosero con ella la noche anterior, no tenía ganas de verlo.

Abandonó su departamento y tomó un taxi, no deseaba caminar esta mañana.

En el auto aprovechó para acomodar su cabello, hoy lo llevaría suelto. Sólo esperaba que no termine hecho un desastre al terminar el día.

A traves de la ventana pudo apreciar los mercados y parques que adornaban la ciudad, aunque no era feo en el día prefería apreciarlo por la noche.

En el camino recordó el porque no le gustaba trabajar en el zoológico, y no era porque era escaso en "glamour" , la verdadera razón era por los animales mismos. Entendía que eran animales exoticos y hermosos, pero le parecía injusto encerrarlos para usarlos como distracción para las personas.

Le dolía ver como sufrian en las celdas, ellos deberían estar en la SELVA y AFRICA no en una ruidosa ciudad.

Se preguntó si su Padre la envió a ese lugar a proposito, pues él sabía sobre el amor que ella sentía por los animales.

La voz del chofer interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Señorita llegamos" dijo con timidez

"Si" - dijo pagandole por su servicio

Abrió la puerta del auto, cuando alzó la mirada a lo lejos pudo ver a Albert alimentando a los monos.

Su corazón reconoció al dueño de sus pensamientos y sueños. Por otra parte agradeció su gesto ya que era el trabajo de ella alimentarlos.

Con decisión se acercó a la entrada, aún seguía molesta y no aceptaría sus disculpas tan fácilmente.

Cuando un aroma de rosas y flores silvestres inundó el olfato de Albert dio la vuelta, sus ojos se clavaron directamente en la dueña de su corazón.

Si quería disculparse esta sería una muy buena oportunidad. El zoológico estaba casi vacio ya que era Lunes.

Puso la cubeta de agua en el piso y se acercó a Candy.

"Hola Candy" saludó con una sonrisa

Pero la rubia ni caso hizo ya que pasó de frente sin mirarlo.

"Al parecer sigue molesta" pensó Albert " Quizás mi regalo podría hacer que se olvide su enojo".

El dueño del lugar llegó y como era de esperarse inspeccionó que sus trabjadores estén haciendo su trabajo.

El rubio tomó la cubeta y nuevamente alimentó a los monos, luego le entregaría su humilde obsequio.

Como él se la pasaba en las nubes por Candy, se olvidó que ya había alimentado a los monos y que lo estaba haciendo otra vez.

Los primates saltaban de alegría, nunca nadie los había alimentado tanto.

**Real Colegio de San Pablo**

" Si Je duis:Bonjour mon nom est Laura...¿qu'est-ce que vous dites?" preguntó la profesora de Frances por segunda vez

Sólo una timida estudiante sabía la respuesta pero su timidez la cohibia mucho.

La profesora vio que Anthony Brower Andley estaba en otro mundo.

Muy molesta preguntó:

"¿Alumno Andley sabe la respuesta?"

El cuerpo del rubio estaba ahí pero no su mente y concentración. No dejaba de pensar en esas dos esmeraldas que añoraba poder ver nuevamente. Soñaba con ella casi todas las noches, se parecía tanto a su madre.

Podría jurar que conocía el sabor de sus labios, muchas veces había soñado que besaba sus labios hasta quedar sin aliento.

Puede que ella sea una trabajadora y algo mayor, pero a él no le importaba. Si estuviera en sus manos saldría de ese horrible salon de estudios y tomaría el primer carruaje, rumbo al zoológico en donde se encontraba la hechicera con ojos verdes.

"¡Joven Andley!" exclamó la profesora golpeando la regla que tenía en sus manos contra la mesa

Anthony reaccionó clavando su mirada en la pizarra.

"¿Cuál es la pregunta?" preguntó confundido, el pobre por un momento olvidó en donde se encontraba

" Si Je duis:Bonjour mon nom est Laura...¿qu'est-ce que vous dites?"...(Si yo digo: Hola mi nombre es Laura...¿Cómo respondería?).

El era muy bueno en frances.

"Enchanté, Je m'appelle Anthony Brower" respondió sin dificultad

Al ver que sabía la respuesta, la profesora no dijo nada y continuó con su trabajo.

A lo lejos Archie y Stear le dieron una mirada de confusión.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaron los dos con mimicas

"Nada" respondió con gestos

Sin duda sería difícil concentrarse.

**En el zoológico**

"Está muy equivocado si cree que con un "hola Candy"olvidaré su actitud la noche anterior" dijo en voz baja acercandose a los pajaros para darles agua

Amaba a los pajaros, y no era para nada complicado darles de comer.

Pero uno de ellos que era algo violento picó su mano.

"Auch" se quejó de dolor

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado

¿Y de dónde salió él...?

"Sí..." respondió aguantando el dolor

"Candy yo..." trató de hablar, pero el dueño se acercó a ellos.

"Tienes visita" mencionó el hombre dirigiendose a la rubia

"¿Yo?" preguntó sorprendida

"Si, te estan esperando" aseguró dejandolos solos

Con orgullo y aún molesta limpió sus manos y sin despedirse se alejó de Albert.

Él se quedó parado, mirandola alejarse de él, obviamente esto no iba a ser fácil. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al confirmar que ella no era como la mayoría de mujeres que había conocido.

Candy se limpió como pudo, se sentía feliz quizás era Dorothy o su Padre.

A lo lejos pudo divisara un hombre alto con cabellos castaños largos hasta los hombros.

"¡Terry!" exclamó acercandose a él.

Él moreno dio la vuelta y se acercó a ella.

"Pecosa" dijo abrazandola y dando vueltas con ella

Los dos empezaron a reir como niños.

"Que alegria verte Duque" dijo molestandolo, él odiaba cuando se referian a él de esa manera

"Y yo a Ud condesa" respondió a su saludo de la misma manera

Cady frunció el ceño y Terry empezó a reir como un loco.

Él tomó su mano y con un gesto de caballerosidad besó su mano.

"Estoy feliz de verte pecosa" confesó deseando decir mucho más

"Yo también Terry vamos a sentarnos tenemos mucho de que hablar"dijo Candy tomando su brazo

Los dos se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña del zoológico y hablaron por un buen rato.

Dos ojos azul cielo vieron todo con celos y desilución. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para abrazarla de esa manera? .

Lleno de rabia desapareció del lugar.

Una hora después era la hora de cerrar el zoológico, Terry se ofreció a acompañarla y ella con gusto aceptó.

Como ellos eran sólo amigos, no tenían ningún problema en compartir una taza de Té en el departamento de la pecosa.

Rieron como solían hacerlo tiempo atras y confesaron sus miedos y sueños. Claro él omitió la parte en donde deseó decirle que ella formaba parte de su sueño.

Dos horas después Terry abandonó el departamento, se quedaría en London por unos días así que la visitaría mañana nuevamente.

Muy contenta y susurrando una de sus melodias preferidas empezó a lavar las tazas y cucharas. Cuando terminó el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"Seguro se le olvidó algo" dijo para si misma.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un Albert bien vestido observandola con una mirada mezclada entre ternura,celos y amor.

"A-Albert...¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sorprendida y avergonzada

Cierto,la vio riendo muy contenta con otro hombre,pero el la amaba...estaba seguro de eso y tampoco iba a dejar que otro hombre conquistara a la mujer que quería para él.

Con su mano derecha tomó algo que se encontraba a lado de él y cuando se lo mostró a Candy ella cubrió su boca con las manos.

"Es para ti" dijo con una voz melodiosa

Era el regalo mas tierno que había recibido en su feliz lo tomó con algo de difícultad por su tamaño.

Albert le regaló un enorme oso de peluche. Ella empezo a acariciar las facciones del oso,era marron,grande y tenía una panza de gran proporción.

"Es...es hermoso...muchas gracias Albert"agradeció abrazado al oso como una niña,cargando a su peluche preferido

Él estaba muy conforme con el efecto del enorme peluche que le costo una muy buena cantidad. Pero eso no importaba,la sonrisa de Cady no tenía precio.

"¿Quieres pasar?"

"Si" respondió entrando al departamento

La pecosa puso a su enorme oso en uno de los muebles.

"Candy yo quiero disculparme por como te traté la noche anterios...no debí gritarte de esa manera" se disculpó avergonzado

Sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban con sinceridad y arrepentimiento.

"Está bien Albert, no te preocupes" aceptó su disculpa "Deseas una taza de té?"

"Si gracias"

El trató de no mirar a su lado izquierdo deseaba ignorar ese cuadro que lo atormentaba.

Preparar el Té era una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer bien.

"Toma" dijo ofreciendole una taza

"Gracias"

Los dos tomaron asiento y un incomodo silencio los envolvió.

"¿Tu Padre vino a visitarte esta mañana?" preguntó él rompiendo el silencio

"No...mi amigo Terry fue quien me visitó"

Los dos no podían hablar como deseaban debido al nerviosismo que sentían.

Candy puso su taza en la mesa pero cuando lo hizo derramo lo que restaba de Té en la falda de su vestido.

"Oh"exclamó levantandose del mueble

El hizo lo mismo y con un pañuelo en mano se acercó para ayudarla.

"Si hicieran un concurso sobre la mujer mas estúpida del País...sin duda yo sería la numero uno" pensó ella con las mejillas sonrojadas

Albert empezó a secar su falda y ella le ayudaba,pero la tela era algo delgada.Él dejo de ayudarla al recordar que ella era una dama y no debía hacer nada indebido.

"Gr-gracias"

El pensó que ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban era una de los gestos mas dulces e inocentes que haya podido ver en su vida.

Candy alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Albert que la miraban con amor y deseo.

Se perdieron en sus miradas por unos segundos.

Quizás fue por el momento o porque ya no podía resistir la tentación de besar sus labios, que la tomó por la cintura y lentamente presionó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Este no era su primer beso,aún así era distinto. Dulce pero sensual al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos segundos ella correspondió a su beso y abrió sus labios ligeramente como permitiendole su reacción, empezó a jugar con la lengua de la menuda rubia.

El sentir su lengua moviendose y saboreando cada rincon de su boca era mucho para ella, de pronto sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban.

Cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba rompieron el beso. Cuando empezaron a recuperar el aire volvieron a besarse.

Candy pensó que si tenía que morir por falta de aire,lo haría con gusto. El sabor de los labios de Albert era lo mas delicioso que sus labios habían probado.

Timidamente levantó sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el cuello de Albert. En respuesta él acarició su espalda de arriba abajo delicadamente.

No era correcto besar a un hombre que no era su esposo o prometido en su departamento...pero en este momento no podía pensar en nada más que disfrutar de las caricias y besos del hombre que desde que lo conoció cambió su vida por completo.

**Continuará...**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo. Me encanta escribir historias sobre mi querido Albert.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews.**

**Abrazos y hasta el proximo capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation. La siguiente historia es creada por mi.**

**El vagabundo**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 9**

Se besaron con dulzura y lentitud,era la primera vez que sus labios se rozaban y deseaban recordar ese momento para siempre,por parte de los dos. Esta no era la primera vez que él besaba a una mujer,pero si era la primera vez que sentía un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo.

Candy sentía que si no se apoyaba en los brazos de Albert caería al suelo en cualquier momento debido a la debílidad que sentía en sus piernas. Había recibido sólo un beso anteriormente y hasta hace poco solía pensar que fue el mejor de su vida. Que tonta fue,este si era un beso.

Por un momento su mente la traicionó, al pensar que quizás besaba tan bien porque había tenido mucha practica. Tratando de no pensar en nada y sólo disfrutar,se prometió a si misma que si desde ahora alguien iba a besar esos labios una y otra vez sería ella y nadie mas.

Cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire,rompieron el beso.

Albert sonrió al ver que ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso fugaz en su frente.

Candy usó todo su autocontrol para no llorar. Tenía a su Padre y Dorothy,pero había estado tan sola por mucho tiempo. Quizás por eso se aferró a Fabrizio por un tiempo, fue el único hombre que le brindó algo más que halagos y joyas. Su amor le pareció sincero,claro que al final estuvo muy equivocada.

Con las mejillas sonrojadas abrió los ojos,encontrandose con dos ojos azul cielo que la observaban con adoración.

-Candy me gustas mucho – confesó tomando sus manos – Dime¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de conquistar tu corazón?

La rubia bajó la mirada,tenía que hacerlo. Todo su rostro se tornó rojo cuando escuchó lo que tanto ansió por escuchar desde que conoció a Albert.

-Ya lo has hecho – dijo alzando la mirada – Tu...también me gustas mucho

Llevado por la alegría que sentía,él tomó uno de sus rizos y acercandose mucho más inhaló el deliciosa aroma a rosas.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó deseando con locura escuchar un "si" por parte de la mujer que había cautivado su corazón y alma semanas atrás.

Su corazón se olvidó como latir por un segundo,y sintió como una sensación electrica la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. Esta era la primera vez que un hombre le pedía ser su novia. Respirando con difícultad y tartamudeando respondió.

-Sí...Yo...quiero ser tu novia – nunca pensó que aquellas palabras saldrían de su boca

Al escuchar lo que tanto anheló sonrió de felicidad. Su ahora novia era la criatura mas dulce y hermosa que había conocido en su vida.

Besó los delicados nudillos de Candy con ternura.

-Gracias hermosa,me haces muy feliz- mencionó posando su frente con la frente de ella,y cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella susurró.

"Hace mucho no sentía lo que siento en este día,no puedo explicarme nada,solo tengo tu mirada aquí clavada entre mis ojos.sólo tengo un raro antojo de extrañarte cada día y ser parte de tus días." *

Era una escena tan dulce y romantica,que hasta los amantes más enamorados,suspirarían al verlos.

Se observaron por un largo rato,no había nada inmoral en sus miradas,caricias o besos. Eran dos personas que se habían encontrado gracias al destino. Aunque a veces cruel,también puede poner cosas y personas maravillas en tu camino. Una hora después Albert abandonó el departamento de su novia con una enorme sonrisa en rostro. Pudo haber ocurrido una tormenta por donde él caminaba,y no se hubiera dado por enterado.

Candy por su lado tomó a su gran oso de peluche y durmió con él,pensando en Albert. Suspiro de felicidad antes de cerrar los ojos.

**Mansión Andley**

Elroy Andley pensaba que dejar ir a su querido William fue un error. Debió mostrarse fuerte y obligarle a que se casara con Nicole Morgan, una "dama" que pertenecía a la alta sociedad,y quien desde hace mucho tiempo,demostró tener un interes en el guapísimo rubio.

Si, la Tía abuela estaba segurísima de que él no tenía una mejor opción que ella. Era vieja y cansada,deseaba con toda sus fuerzas ver a la familia Andley multiplicarse. Y se rehusaba a morir sin antes haber visto a los hijos de William.

Afortunadamente él estaría lejos sólo un año. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido,y Nicole le aseguró que esperaría por Albert. Y si no deseaba hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones,ella misma enviaría a Nicole con su sobrino.

Se quedó dormida rogando por la seguridad de quienes amaba mucho...

**Al día siguiente**

**Real colegio de San Pablo**

Eran las seis de la mañana y como era costumbre desde que llegaron,tenían que levantarse para comenzar otro día de clase.

Los jovenes Andley conversaban,pero uno de ellos no prestaba atención.

-¿Anthony nos estás escuchando? -preguntó Archie imaginando en donde estaba la mente de su primo

El dulce rubio alzó la mirada y los observó con confución.

-¿Decían algo? - preguntó sin tener ninguna recolección de haber escuchado la conversación

-Anthony hablabamos sobre este domingo,tendrémos el día libre y aún no tenemos idea a donde irémos-

El foco se le prendió a Anthony. Sólo quería ir a un lugar y ese no era la mansión de su familia en Inglaterra.

-Podemos ir al zoológico – sugirió rogandoles con la mirada

Stear y Archie se miraron con preocupación. Al principio creyeron que era un simple gusto,pero ahora ya no estaban muy seguros. ¿Es qué en verdad su primo pensaba en involucrarse con una trabajadora de un zoológico?...

A ellos poco les importaba sobre el Status social de las personas,pero eran menores y lamentablemente debían darle explicaciones sobre lo que hacían a George y la Tía abuela.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- comentó Stear limpiando sus lentes

Archie quien era igual de rebelde a Anthony,vio la decepción en los ojos de su primo.

-Podemos ir por un momento y después pasear por la ciudad – mencionó Archie - ¿Estás de acuerdo Stear?

-Sí – contestó sin ganas

-Está decidido entonces iremos al – archie fue interrumpido por una morena que se acercó a ellos

-Hola me llamo Molly -saludó sin timidez o verguenza

Los tres primos se sorprendieron ante la osadía de la morena. No era algo normal que una dama se presentara así por así.

-Hola mucho gusto, Stear Cornwell – se presentó sonriendo

-Archie Cornwell, mucho gusto – dijo confundido

-Anthony Brower mucho gusto – se presentó secamente sin interes

Algo que decepcionó a la morena ya que era Anthony quien le atraía mucho.

A lo lejos se acercaron dos morenas,una delgada y la otra llenita.

-Oh aquí vienen mis amigas – comentó Molly llamandolas

Cuando las tres estuvieron cerca a los primos se presentaron. A Archie le llamó la atención Annie,y a Stear le llamó la atención Patty quien parecía ser una chica muy timida pero dulce e inteligente.

Molly les comentó que si ellos deseaban podían pasear con ellas en la mansión de su Padre. Ellos rechazaron la invitación amablemente. Ya habían quedado con Anthony y no cambiarían de opinión.

Algo tristes y cavisbajas se excusaron diciendo que debían entrar a clase.

Ellos hicieron lo mismo. Todo estaba bien hasta que...

-Para el lunes deben tener este trabajo listo y bien preparado- dijo la profesora de Frances

Se trataba de un trabajo en pareja,sólo para practicar algunas lineas en otro idioma. Anthony quiso protestar pero no lo hizo. Ahora debía estudiar junto a Molly,cuando lo único que quería hacer era rogar que el tiempo pasara para ir a visitar a la hermosa rubia.

A Stear no le importó,estudiaría con Patty y no iba a negar que la morena le inquietaba. A archie tampoco le importaba,le gustaba Annie,solo esperaba que no terminara siendo una bruja como casi todas las mujeres que formaban la Alta sociedad.

**En el zoológico**

Candy aún caminaba por las nubes,no supo ni como llegó a su trabajo. Sin embargo,paró en seco cuando vio a Terry parado esperando por ella.

¿Cómo se pudo olvidar de su amigo?... Con una gran sonrisa que no podía ocultar,se acercó a él.

-Terry! - dijo posando una mano en la espalda del moreno,quien al sentir el contacto dio la vuelta

-Pecosa! - dijo abrazandola y dando vueltas con ella

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó agitado

-Muy bien y tu? - preguntó con las mejillas sonrojadas

Él vio algo diferente en su querida pecosa ¿Qué era?...Después de observarla por unos segundos,asimiló que eran sus hermosas esmeraldas,si antes brillaban ahora parecían resplandecer...

Su corazón se contrajó al pensar que se trataba de un hombre.

-Bien y estoy aquí porque tu y yo irémos a comer unos helados -

Quería decir que si,pero también quería estar con su novio,quien seguramente debía estar esperando por ella en la cabaña...

-¿Qué pasa pecosa? - preguntó acariciando su mejilla

Terry a lo lejos divisó a un alto rubio que se acercaba a ellos. "Si se atreve a molestar a Candy,sabrá de lo que soy capaz" pensó.

-Hola preciosa – saludó Albert tomando la mano de Candy y besando su mejilla,dejando al Duque en shock

Ella se sorprendió al ver como él se apoderaba de su mano.

-Hola Albert...él es mi amigo Terruce...- dijo con nerviosismo -Albert es mi novio

Terry casi se cae para atras. NOVIO! Pero ¿Cómo?...sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano,pero con un trabajador?...Era algo conocido que las mujeres de buena posición economica no se involucraban con hombres de clase baja.

No que a él le importe las reglas o el que diran. Pero era algo muy diferente para un hombre que para una mujer.

-mucho gusto – dijo sintiendo la garganta seca

-Igual- dijo el rubio sintiendo celos al ver la estrecha relación de su novia y el moreno

Un incomodo silencio los envolvio. Candy tomaba el brazo de Albert,mientras él la miraba con amor.

De reojo el moreno observaba cada movimiento no sabía cuan profundo era la relación que los dos rubios tenían,pero de algo si estaba seguro. Esto no era algo pasajero.

-Porque no vamos todos a comer helados- comentó Candy rompiendo el silencio

-Me gustaria pequeña pero tengo que trabajar,puedes ir con Terruce y yo te cubro -

-¿No te molestaría? - preguntó temiendo que se molestara

-No,yo te espero – aseguró sonriendo,la verdad era que no quería verla cerca a otro hombre pero tampoco podía prohibirle que hable con su amigo.

-Gracias,yo la cuidaré – dijo el moreno con sinceridad,no se quedaría en London para siempre

-Vamos Terry – mencionó la pecosa guiñandole el ojo a su querido Albert

Albert tenía una pequeña sorpresa para su novia,aunque el era un hombre atento. Anteriormente nunca sintió el deseo de ser detallista con una mujer.

Sin embargo,con Candy,con ella era muy diferente.

Los vio partir y pensó que él moreno la tenía a su lado por un momento,en cambio él la tendría a su lado para siempre.

Pasó una hora y como un caballero el Duque dejó a la pecosa en la entrada del zoológico. Él no bajó del auto ya que no deseaba ver a su Candy ser afectuosa con alguien que no era él.

Cuando entró a la cabaña no vio a su guapo novio,lo cual le pareció extraño. Estaba por voltear,cuando sintió dos fuertes manos posarse en sus delgados hombros.

La abrazó por detrás y inhaló nuevamente aquel delicioso aroma que poco a poco lo embrujaba más.

-Te esperaba preciosa – susurró – Al sentir sus fuertes brazos suspiró,de ahora en adelante no estaría sola y eso la llenaba de felicidad

Albert la amaba pero temía decirselo,no quería asustarla. Ella correspondía a sus sentimientos,pero no lo diría,si alguien debía decir "Te amo" primero,era el hombre y no la mujer.

Con delicadeza tomó la mano derecha de su novia y pusó una caja. Al sentir algo cuadrado que parecía ser una caja,ella abrió los ojos.

Con curiosidad abrió la caja,como una niña que recibe un regalo en navidad.Él la observó con admiración,era una mujer pero a veces sus gestos les recordaba a los de una niña.

Cuando terminó de abrir la caja,encontró una variedad de chocolates. Derramó una lágrima,nunca nadie había tenido esta clase de detalles con ella.

-Muchas gracias Albert -

Él secó su lágrima,no queria ver llorar a su amada. Pero no eran lágrimas de dolor,eran de felicidad.

Se abrazaron y besaron sin pasar a nada más. Ella era una dama y él un caballero.

Él encargado del zoológico entró a la cabaña y vio a sus trabajadores besarse. No dijo nada,una vez él también estuvo enamorado. Sólo esperaba que el Conde no se enterara de esa relación.

Cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y los dejó solos. Suspiró de nostalgia al recordar a su difunta esposa.

Media hora después Albert acompañó a su novia a su departamento,tomaron un poco de Té antes de que él abandonara el departamento y se dirigiera a su cabaña.

En la privacidad de su departamento,probó un bombom y confirmó que sabía delicioso, igual que los besos de Albert...

**Al día siguiente**

**-**Anthony vamos o se nos hará tarde – dijo Archie acomodando su camisa

Era domingo,el día en el cual todos los alumnos salían de paseo,al menos por ese día no los encerraban. Sin que se lo repitieran dos veces,todos los estudiantes se alistaron para salir.

Como era de esperarse el chofer de los Andley esperaba por ellos. Y sin que ellos lo supieran George los vigilaba.

-Vamos – mencionó el rubio,quien en sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas

-Anthony ¿No pensaras en ofrecerle esas rosas a ella verdad? - preguntó Stear,pensando que quizás a su primo se le había zafado un tornillo

-Ignorando la pregunta de su primo el dulce joven respondió – Espero que le guste -

Los dos hermanos suspiraron de resignación. Subieron al coche y abandonaron la carcel,como ellos lo llamaban.

**En el zoológico**

-Haha al parecer no le gustas a los monos – mencionó Albert,burlandose de su novia al ver como los monos le aventaban frutas

Ella amaba la risa de Albert,era melodiosa así como su voz.

-Tu los tienes muy consentidos,creo que tu debes alimentarlos -

-Si así lo quieres,lo haré haha -

-Así? Veré si sigues riendote! - dijo tirandole a la cara un pedazo de fruta y echandose a correr

-Ah tu no escaparás! - advirtió corriendo tras ella

Cuando la alcanzó la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. El pobre encargado suspiraba al verlos. Pero en vez de besarse debían atender a los visitantes.

-Ejem ejem – dijo el encargado,los dos rubios rompieron el beso y bajaron la mirada – Tenemos visitantes,deben atenderlos – agregó siguiendo su camino

-Vamos hermosa,después podemos seguir jugando – lo dijo en doble sentido,haciendo que ella se ruborizara de la cabeza a los pies

A lo lejos el rubio vio a sus sobrinos quienes observaban a los animales,con rápidez tomó sus lentes y se lo puso. Ellos nunca lo habían visto así que no corría peligro de que lo reconocieran.

Albert frunció el ceño cuando vio a Anthony dar la vuelta y ofrecer una sonrisa a SU novia. Ver aquel ramo de rosas en su mano derecha,lo desconcertó más.

-Hola buenos días – dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los tres primos le brindaron una sonrisa. Anthony se sentía en el cielo,debía ser el cielo,ya que la mujer que tenía en frente era hermosa como un angel.

-Buenos días – dijo Stear dandole un codazo a su primo para que se limpiara la baba

-Buenos días...es nuestro día libre y queríamos ver a los animales – mencionó archie,era su imaginación o los dos rubios parecían ser una pareja...

-Podemos mostrale el zoológico,tenemos una gran variedad de animales ¿No es cierto? - preguntó dirigiendose a su novio

-Así es – dijo con temor,seguía observando a su querido sobrino y su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien

-Gracias,nosotros – archie fue interrumpido por Anthony

-Nos gustaría que TU nos enseñaras a los animales – dijo el rubio refiriendose a Candy,él no quería pasar el poco tiempo que tenía ahí con el rubio,desde ahora ese hombre era su enemigo

La pecosa sonrió nerviosa. El rubio ahora entendía la mirada de su sobrino,y sintió tristeza al asimilar que a los dos les interesaba la misma mujer.

-Ve con ellos,yo alimentaré a los leones – mencionó,los dejaría solos pero los mantendría vigilados

Su novia asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno vamos yo les muestro el camino – dijo ella sin imaginarse nada

-Esto es para ti – comentó entregandole un ramo de rosas

Ella se quedó en shock por un instante.¿Aquel niño le ofrecía un hermoso ramo de rosas?...

-Gra-gracias son bellas – agradeció con sinceridad

Un hombre orgulloso se acercaba a ellos,quien estaba lejano a lo que ocurría.

La rubia alzó la mirada y caminó hacia su gran amigo.

-Terry! - exclamó abrazandolo

-Pecosa,cada día más hermosa – habló y como siempre dando vueltas con ella

Anthony apretó los puños y dio un paso adelante para arrebatar a Candy de los brazos de aquel hombre,pero su primo lo detuvo.

George a lo lejos veía todo y negó con la cabeza.

-Dios mio, William...Anthony...

•••••

**Continuará...**

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

La frase que Albert le susurra a Candy es una fracción de "Una canción de amor" una composición hecha por Gian marco. Una de mis canciones preferidas.

Quiero agradecer a

Josie – Monica – Glenda -Karina – Bertgirl – Skarlett Northam y Eli diaz,muchas gracias por sus reviews. No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios,acepto sugerencias.

Saludos y hasta la proxima.


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi...la historia de mi querido Vagabundo es creación mía._

"_**El vagabundo"**_

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Cap# 10**

_George observaba la incomoda e inesperada escena con preocupación. La menuda rubia parecía tener a todos comiendo de su mano, claro entendía porque,pero gracias a ella algo tragico podía pasar. Y lo peor es que si trataba de convencerla de alejarse de Albert, el rubio nunca se lo perdonaría._

_No necesitaba oir de los propios labios del rubio que Candy le encantaba, eso estaba muy claro. Conocía muy bien a su muchacho como para no darse cuenta que él estaba usando todo su autocontrol para no mostrar su molestía, ante los galanteos de Anthony, por Dios su sobrino._

_Al ver que todo podía complicarse, bajó de su auto y se acercó a ellos._

_-¡Terry! Que alegría verte -dijo la rubia jalando al moreno hacia los leones -¿De dónde conseguiste estas rosas? - preguntó, con curiosidad y porque no decirlo "celos"._

_Candy recordó al dulce rubio que seguía parado en el mismo lugar, en vez de contestar a su pregunta tomó la mano de su amigo y se acercaron a los guapos jovenes, mientras Albert tuvo que dar la vuelta para no ver la mirada de borrego que tenía su sobrino._

_Cuando por fin estaban frente a frente los presentó -Terry te presento a? - como iba a presentarlos si ni siquiera ella sabía su nombre._

_Anthony sonrió ante la torpeza de la dulce rubia._

_-Anthony Brower y ellos son mis primos Archie y Stear – se presentó besando la mano de Candy, lo cual provocó que ella se sonrojara, los dos jovenes hicieron lo mismo comprendiendo una vez más, la obsesión de su primo._

_-Mucho gusto soy Terruce – él moreno se presentó sintiendo confusión ¿En dónde había visto ese rostro? Se le hacía familiar_

_Después de la presentación, un incomodo silencio los envolvio. Anthony quería hablar con ella a solas, conocerla más. Por Dios aún no sabía su nombre._

_Al ver que nadie iba a decir nada el moreno preguntó - ¿Y Albert? - preguntó, no porque a él le interesara saber sobre el rubio, deseaba saber porque él no estaba ahí para ver la cara del otro rubio que miraba embelesado a Candy._

_-Él está en la cabaña- respondió nerviosamente, la mirada del joven la ponía nerviosa_

_Al ver que su amiga estaba incomoda, la tomó del brazo para hablar con ella en otro lado, pero antes de poder hacer algo la voz de George los interrumpió._

_-Jovenes¿Cómo están? - saludó a los primos con la intención de llevarselos a otro lugar - ¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Anthony frunciendo el ceño_

_-Estoy aquí porque es hora ir a la mansión – respondió mirando de reojo a la rubia - ¿Ustedes estudian en el San Pablo? - preguntó Candy_

_-Sí estudiamos ahí, cada domingo es nuestro día libre – respondió archie, no le gustaba la cara que George traía – la rubia iba a sonreir aluciendo que seguía igual de estricto, pero recordó que la trabajadora de un zoológico,nunca podría estudiar en un colegio tan costoso_

_Al ver que nadie lo iba a presentar a la rubia, él tomó la iniciativa – Mucho gusto, me llamo George – se presentó tomando la mano de Candy y plantando un beso_

_-Mucho gusto George soy Candy – lo dijo encantada por los modales del bigotón, el dulce rubio se quedó mucho más enamorado al escuchar su nombre._

_Albert quien de lejos veía todo, dejó su cubeta de lado y se acercó a ellos. La hermosa mujer que sostenía esas rosas era suya! Y de nadie más._

_-Déjeme presentarle a mi amigo Terruce – dijo candy y el moreno saludó al bigotón, la pecosa era tan ingenua que no se daba cuenta de la tensión en el ambiente, el joven rubio quería desaparecerlo con la mirada._

_Y ahora se iba a poner peor..._

_-Hola – dijo Albert tomando la mano de su novia, casi se le caen los lentes de la impresión cuando vio a George._

_-Hola mucho gusto – disimuló el bigotón, dandole la mano pretendiendo que era la primera vez que lo veía, el rubio sonrió y aceptó su saludo._

_Terry se quedó de piedra, por eso el joven rubio le parecía conocido, como no hacerlo si ahora que lo veía a lado de Albert, eran casi identicos._

_Albert era muy intuitivo y George también, gracias a la mirada de incredulidad que llevaba el moreno, se percataron que probablemente ya se había dado cuenta del increible parecido entre los dos rubios. Antes de que sospeche algo, george tomó la palabra:_

_-Fue un gusto conocerlo, jovenes lo mejor es ir a la mansión – tenía que sacar al hijo de su querida Rosemary antes de que la situación de complique._

_Anthony quería gritarle a George por llegar en un momento inoportuno, pero al ver que su guardian no iba a irse sin ellos, aceptó – Si es mejor irnos...fue un gusto conocerte Candy – dijo acercandose a ella, la había visto antes pero no fue hasta hoy que se sentía más cercano a ella._

_Terry quien no era tonto observaba el espectaculo divertido, preguntandose si el rubio reaccionaría de la misma manera como cuando lo conoció. Albert por otro lado, estaba al pendiente de cualquier gesto en su novia y su sobrino. Estaba hirviendo de celos, pero no podía hacer nada. Candy soltó la mano de Albert para hacer una pequeña reverencia a Anthony, una discreta manera de agradecerle por las hermosas rosas._

_El dulce Anthony tuvo la esperanza de que le díera un beso en la mejilla. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse, ver la hermosa sonrisa de Candy era más que suficiente, ya habría tiempo de conocerla más y poder convertirse en su amigo y aunque su meta era ser algo más , tendría que ir despacio, sobre todo con cautela porque al parecer ese hombre que tomaba su mano era su novio._

_No se preocupaba por eso, puede que sea menor que el rubio pero tenía su encanto y era muy detallista._

_Stear y Archie no podían esperar para marcharse de ese lugar, todo era tan obvio. Su dulce primo y aquel hombre que se llamaba Albert, declarandose la guerra con la mirada._

_George carraspeo para llamar la atención de los jovenes, los dos hermanos se despidieron de los rubios y el moreno con gusto, Anthony por su lado,no quería dejar a la dulce Candy sola con esos dos, a quienes se les caía la baba disimuladamente._

_Abandonaron el zoológico y Candy alzó su brazo para despedirse a la distancia, pero Albert tomó su brazo y sujetó su mano. Quizás ella no entendía que cualquier pequeño gesto que una mujer le brinde a un hombre enamorado, puede ilucionarlo y al final malinterpretar todo._

_Terry quien sólo había sido un espectador más, se despidió. Quiso decirle a Candy que iría a su departamento, pero no quería empeorar las cosas. Le prometió a su amiga y amor imposible que regresaría mañana._

_Una vez solos – Es mejor que alimente a los leones en una hora más terminamos por hoy – dijo Albert secamente, tomando una cubeta casi llena de carne._

_Candy se quedó en el mismo lugar sin mover un solo musculo ¿Porqué la trataba así? ¿Es qué acaso estaba celoso de Anthony?Pero aquel dulce rubio era sólo un niño._

_-¡Albert! - gritó esperando que su novio detuviera su paso. No fue así, él siguió caminando._

_-¡Está bien! ¡No te voy a rogar! - exclamó furiosa,puede que lo ame pero tampoco iba a estar rogandole cada vez que él actuaba irracionalmente._

_Los dos hicieron su trabajo cada uno por su lado, a veces se topaban y él trató de hablar con su novia, pero ella ignoraba sus intentos._

_Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar el zoológico buscó por la rubia y no la encontró. Le preguntó al encargado si la había visto, y él hombre confundido le dijo que ella ya se había marchado. Albert no dejó al hombre terminar de hablar, tomó su mochila y abandonó el lugar. Era peligroso para una mujer andar sola a esas horas de la noche._

_Caminó por las calles esperando encontrarla, no tuvo exito. Estaba por tomar el camino a su cabaña, pero cambió de opinión. Se había comportado como un cavernícola y debía disculparse con la mujer que le quitaba el sueño._

_Cuando llegó al departamento de su novia, tocó el timbre pero ella no abrió la puerta. Tocó una y otra vez, a pesar de esperar como un perro abandonado en la calle, no sensibilizó a la rubia._

_Cansado de esperar se levantó del suelo y abandonó la calle. Por la ventana ella lo vio marcharse, quiso abrir la puerta, pero esta era la segunda vez que la trataba de esa manera._

_Si ella hubiera hecho algo o cometido un error, hubiera entendido. Pero no hizo nada y si Anthony le regaló esas rosas, no fue porque ella se lo pidió. Cuando llegó la hora de acostarse, se acomodó en su cama sin poder cerrar los ojos._

_Suspiró frustrada al asimilar que ahora su vida regía alrededor de Albert. Ella que se burlaba de algunas mujeres que dejaban que el hombre reine en la relación._

_Había caido en ese grupo y como tonta lo perdonaría una vez más._

**Al día siguiente**

**En el barco**

_Eliza quien no sabía hacer nada y estaba acostumbrada a que todo se lo pongan en bandeja de plata, esperaba en el comedor del barco junto a Neil._

_Según su fisolofia una mujer no debía cocinar y mucho menos trabajar. Así que si el barco se hundía y quedaba perdida en una isla moriría de hambre, ya que no sabía ni como usar un fosforo._

_Con altanería miraba a los cocineros y meseros, quienes eran personas de condición humilde. No tenía porque ser amable con ellos, su trabajo era tratarla como una reina._

_Cuando el mesero trajó en su charola el desayuno para la pelirroja, ella no le dio las gracias y tampoco una propina. Neil bajó la cabeza debido a la vergüenza que sentía por el comportamiento de su hermana._

_Antes de que el mesero se retire, él le dio una propina. Puede que él no sea una blanca paloma pero al menos tenía modales._

_-¿Neil cuándo llegaremos a Inglaterra? - preguntó tomando un poco de jugo, el mesero a lo lejos, deseó que el jugo se le atragantara en la garganta._

_-En unos días más – respondió sin ganas, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber convencido a su madre de que lo enviaran a Europa._

_Eliza hizo muchas preguntas, y el pobre Neil tuvo que responder a cada una de ellas. Por un momento se le cruzó la idea de tomar a su hermana y tirarla por la borda..._

**Mansión Andley – Inglaterra**

_-Anthony debes alejarte de ella, no ves que tiene un novio? - protestó Stear con molestia, él se concentraba en sus inventos y estár con una dama aún no estaba en sus planes, aunque con Patty sería diferente._

_-Stear tiene razón, los dos se ven felices no te preocupes no es la única mujer hermosa en el mundo – agregó archie observando su reflejo en el espejo_

_-Mujeres hermosas hay muchas, pero hermosas por dentro y fuera pocas!- exclamó anthony, si sus primos no lo ayudaban se le haría difícil conquistar a Candy._

_-¿Y qué te asegura que ella lo es? Apenas la conoces – protestó nuevamente el inventor, si su primo empeoraba, enviaría una carta a la Tía abuela._

_-No tengo que conocerla, los ojos son el reflejo del alma y sus esmeraldas reflejan pureza y bondad como los de mi madre – dijo sintiendose nostalgico_

_Archie miró a Stear, lo mejor era cambiar de tema. No querían recordar acontecimientos tristes para ellos._

_Anthony siguió hablando y hablando,sus primos ya no prestaban atención a lo que él decía. Molesto por la indeferencia de sus mejores amigos, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de un sólo portazo._

_Archie quien era más cercano a Anthony le prometió que aunque a él le parezca una locura centrar su energía en Candy, iba a darle una mano. El rubio palmeó su espalda en señal de agradecimiento._

**En el zoológico**

_Una batalla interna se llevaba a cabo, dos rubios se miraban a lo lejos. Los dos molestos por sus propias razones y sin dar sus brazos a torcer pretendian ser indeferentes a lo que sentían._

"_Este es el colmo, se comporta como un bruto y ni siquiera se disculpa" murmurró Candy dandole agua a los pajaros._

_En el otro extremo del lugar._

"_Debo acercarme... pero la conozco y si trató de hablar con ella en estos momentos, puede que empeore las cosas...espero que mi regalo de resultado" murmurró albert acariciando la melena de un enorme león_

_Para ser honestos era Albert quien estaba en aprietos, amaba a una mujer hermosa y dulce. Lamentablemente su sobrino pensaba igual que él ¿Sería capaz de poner su felicidad antes qué la de Anthony? No lo sabía...¿Qué diría su querida Rosemary si estuviera ahí? Dios no tenía idea de lo que debía hacer..._

_Amaba a su sobrino, pero él también amaba a Candy. Por años tuvo que sacrificarse por el bienestar de su familia ¿Porqué no podía ser feliz, si quería serlo? Todo era tan complicado..._

_Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era acercarse a su novia, abrazarla y besarla hasta quedarse sin aliento. Pero juzgando por la mirada que ella le echaba cada vez que podía, la rubia deseaba darle de cubetazos en la cabeza._

_Lo mejor era hablar con ella cuando terminen de trabajar..._

_Candy se moría por ir corriendo y decirle que lo perdonaba aún así no se haya disculpado con ella. Su orgullo de mujer le impedía hacerlo. Bajó la cabeza al recordar que Albert le dijo que ella le gustaba más no que la quería._

_Ella lo amaba y muchas veces se vio tentada a decirselo, pero ella recordaba el consejo de su Padre._

"_Es el hombre quien debe decir Te amo primero"._

_Una voz detrás de ella, llamó su atención._

_-¡Candy! ¡Pecosa! - exclamaba el moreno quien se recostaba en la puerta_

_-¡Terry! - se acercó a él - ¿Cómo estás? -_

_-Bien ¿Y tu? -preguntó deseando saber porque su amiga tenía la mirada perdida – Bien, bien – no estaba bien, detestaba cuando Albert actuaba indiferente con ella._

_El moreno a lo lejos divisó al rubio y miró a su amiga, los dos traían la misma cara. De seguro habían reñido por las visitas de la tarde anterior._

_-Candy estoy aquí porque no quería regresar a Escocia sin antes despedirme de ti -_

_\- ¿Te vas? -preguntó triste - ¿Porqué tan rápido? -_

_-Tengo muchos deberes, ahora soy el Duque y es mi obligación velar por mi familia – dijo imitando la voz de su padre, haciendo que candy empezara a reir._

_-Haha esa ni tu te la crees Terry – dijo abrazandolo – Cuídate mucho por favor..._

_-Tu también Candy, si necesitas cualquier cosa sabes que puedes escribirme – agregó rompiendo el abrazo, no quería inhalar el delicioso aroma a rosas de su amiga._

_Besó la palma de su mano y estaba por irse cuando..._

_-¿Terry?-_

_-¿Si? - respondió dando la vuelta - ¿Puedes mantener en secreto mi relación con Albert, sabes lo arcaico que puede ser mi Padre? -_

_El moreno recordó las estrictas reglas de la Alta sociedad, son estrictas para los hombres y para las mujeres mucho más – No te preocupes, y espero que él te cuide, adios -_

_Su amigo abandonó el zoológico, quien sabe cuando volvería a verlo. A lo lejos unos ojos grises llenos de resentimiento observaban lo ocurrido con asombro y rabia, por días estuvo espiando a los rubios y por lo que había averiguado los dos eran novios._

_Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no ir a la entrada del lugar y acabar con esa ridicula relación. Pero una grandiosa idea se le vino a la mente, una que al final terminaría por separar a los dos enamorados. Con una sonrisa maliciosa entró a su auto y dejó el lugar._

**Estación de trenes**

_Media hora después el Duque llegó a la estación, sientiendose confundido y decepcionado. Hoy una vez más comprobó que Candy nunca sería para él._

_Lo supo desde hace mucho tiempo pero ahora esa realidad era palpable. Suspiró con pesadez al recordar como su amiga suspiraba cuando él mencionaba a Albert o como sus ojos brillaban cuando sus esmeraldas se encontraban con los ojos de su novio._

_Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que iba caminando sin prestar atención por donde iba._

_Topó con una rubia alta que lo miraba con sorpresa- Disculpe andaba distraido – dijo sin prestarle mucha atención._

_Se dice que sólo las mujeres somos capaces de enamorarnos a primera vista. Eso le pasó a la rubia quien no dejaba de mirar los ojos y el cabello del moreno._

_Al sentirse observado él alzó la vista y se encontró con dos ojos azules – disculpeme por favor yo al igual que Ud no me fijaba por donde iba – se disculpó con nerviosismo_

_Aquella reacción no era nada nuevo para él,sin embargo al verse reflejado en los ojos de esa mujer le hizo sentir algo inusual – Me llamo Terruce y Ud? - se presentó con una sonrisa, que si antes la mujer no podía dejar de verlo ahora simplemente babeaba._

_-Me llamo Susana mucho gusto – él asintió con la cabeza, era guapa pero se necesita más que una cara bonita para retener a un hombre._

_-Fue un gusto conocerla, buenas tardes – fue lo último que dijo, se alejó de ella._

_-Susana querida ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó la madre de Susana - ¿Mamá, quién es él? - preguntó señalando a Terry._

_-Oh! Él es el hijo del Duque, es un hombre codiciado por muchas mujeres – respondió la mujer con admiración._

_Susana suspiró al recordar la sonrisa de el moreno – Es muy guapo – dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas_

_-Es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones hija, normalmente esos hombres no se casan con mujeres simples como nosotras – sugirió tomando el brazo de su hija, era mejor marcharse o llegarían tarde al trabajo._

_Cuando ella dio la vuelta para observarlo por última vez, él había desaparecido – Es mejor así – dijo tomando una canasta y abandonando la estación._

_..._

_Un día mas de ardua labor llegó a su fin y hoy haría lo mismo que hizo la noche anterior, irse antes de que Albert pueda encontrarla._

_Pero como el rubio era más astuto que ella, ya estaba esperando por su novia detrás de los arboles del zoológico._

_Candy caminaba sin darse cuenta que los ojos de Albert no eran los únicos que observaban cada paso que tomaba. Obviamente la otra persona era muy cuidadosa, no desea ser visto (a)._

_Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando alguien tomó su brazo._

_-¡Pero qué...! - exclamó y cuando alzó la vista, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Albert -¡Qué te has creido, para asustarme de esa manera! -_

_Él frunció el ceño, lograr que ella aceptara su disculpa iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó._

_Ella cruzó sus brazos como esperando escuchar un "lo siento"._

_-Candy preciosa lo siento, es sólo que ver como mi...como ese niño te miraba me puso de mal humor – no era exactamente eso lo que le molestaba, estaba seguro que su novia sentía algo por el, pero el hombre que quería arrebatarsela de su lado era su sobrino, su sangre._

_Candy levantó una ceja, eso no iba a ser suficiente. Al ver que la rubia no se inmutó por sus palabras prosiguió..._

_-Te quiero pequeña ¿Me disculpas? -_

_-¿Me amas? - preguntó ella, sin poder contener su curiosidad, no podía seguir con esta relación si lo que él deseaba de ella era algo efímero._

_Sorprendido ante su pregunta, el echó la cabeza atrás – Si te amo – respondíó con fervor, pudo haber dicho que no, pero decir que no la amaba era engañarse a si mismo._

_Los ojos le brillaron a la rubia, abrazó a su novio con amor. Ahora que se sabía amada, estaba segura que no terminaría con el corazón roto. No Albert nunca la lastimaría..._

_Él abrió los brazos para recibirla y se quedaron así por unos minutos. Buscaron sus labios y no hubo necesidad de decirle que lo disculpaba. Dios sólo ella sabía que aceptaría sus disculpas una y mil veces más...lo amaba y mucho._

_Albert acompaño a su novia y cuando llegaron al departamento, ella le invitó a pasar. No era bien visto que una mujer esté sola en su casa con un hombre que no era su marido, pero poco le importaba sobre esas estúpidas reglas._

_Mientras no estén haciendo nada malo...y no lo hicieron, él era ante todo un caballero._

_La feliz pareja compartía besos y caricias sin sospechar lo que se avecinaba._

_El par de ojos grises, echaban una mirada letal al departamento. Por ahora sólo esperaría..._

**Africa**

_\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida y dejar que ese pez gordo se escapara de tus manos?! - exclamó el hombre muy molesto, osea que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano._

_-¡Qué quieres que haga! Albert se fue y cuando traté de retenerlo me dijo que nunca me prometió nada y que lo lamentaba por mi...pero no tenía deseos de comprometerse- protestó golpeando la mesa, él tenía razón, debió hacer todo lo posible por obtener su proposito._

_Joshua caminaba de un lado para otro, ahora la bruta de su hermana estaba embarazada. Él no se iba a hacer cargo de ese niño...aunque..._

_-Iremos a América ahí es donde vive el padre no es cierto? William Albert Andley tendrá que hacerse cargo de su responsabilidad – comentó burlandose de el rubio_

_-Josh... - estaba en cinta y la verdad era que aún así albert quiera hacerse cargo de el bebé, ella no deseaba hacerlo, aquella criatura que crecía en su vientre iba a estorbarle y no estaba segura si era del rubio o su querido Patrick._

_-¡Nada! Alista tus maletas, tu y yo tomaremos el proximo barco – ya se visualizaba codeandose con la alta sociedad americana._

_-Pero... - ella quería protestar ¿No había otra solución? Tiempo atrás escuchó que algunas mujeres se deshacian de su embarazo, mediante un procedimiento._

_-Querida, vamos a América así te guste o no...vas a ser la Señora Andley, tal y como lo planeamos desde el principio – lo dijo lentamente para asustarla._

_Le guste o no tenía que hacerlo. Su hermano era un hombre muy peligroso...y no quería terminar como su ex prometido._

**Continuará...**

**Y aquí un capítulo más lindas, como ven Susana y dos personajes nuevos han entrado en la historia.**

**¿Qué pasará?...**

**Espero que este capítulo recompense mi tardanza.**

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y espero que siguas leyendo hasta el final.**

**Bert21: Gracias linda, no te preocupes que aunque algo tarde siempre actualizo.**

**Bertgirl: Como puedes ver Anthony no se rendirá fácilmente, verémos como reacciona cuando se entere que su enemigo es su Tío.**

**Monica: Si mis rubios son novios,verémos que pasa con ellos...**

**Minuchi: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te agrade este corto capítulo.**

**Kumikoson4: Aunque Candy no corresponda los sentimientos de Terry, él sabrá sobrellevarlo y como puedes ver en este capítulo, una mujer acaba de entrar en su vida.**

**Skarlett northman: Haha no te preocupes por Terry que para él lo bueno esta por empezar.**

**Soadora: Anthony aprenderá tarde o temprano que cuando no se es correspondido lo mejor es olvidar. ( Y si es muy tierno)**

**Gladys: Hola gracias por leer mi fic, los tres están juntos y a su manera ayudarán a Candy.**

**Lindas muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y dejar reviews, lo aprecio de corazón, también agradezco a quienes agregan mi historia como su favorito y quienes siguen mis historias anonimamente.**

**Saludos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**El vagabundo**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas sexuales. Si eres suceptible por favor abstente a leer y si no lo eres, disfrutalo.**

**Cap#11**

Era otro día de trabajo y la rubia se sentía observada, era una extraña sensación. Se ha sentido así por días y trató de ignorarlo. Alzó la vista y miró a todos lados, pero no veía nada anormal o a alguien que le causara curiosidad.

Le preocupaba, aunque eso no era lo único. No podía quejarse por el trato con el cual Albert la trataba. Pero...algunas cosas no encajaban o mejor dicho, no entendía.

Albert a veces se iba sin decirle nada, y cuando compartían un momento juntos en el parque o en frente de un lago. Siempre miraba a todos lados, cómo si le preocupara que alguien los vea juntos. Sus costosos regalos la llenaban de felicidad...pero dónde un simple trabajador de un zoológico conseguía dinero para comprar chocolates, rosas y otras cosas más?

Ella trabajaba con él y estaba al tanto del mínimo pago que recibian. Muchas veces quiso hablar con él sobre sus dudas, pero cada vez que estaba cerca a él, se olvidaba completamente de todo. Tanto que desde que se convirtió en la novia del rubio, dejó de escribirle a su Padre y Dorothy.

La melodiosa y dulce voz de Albert, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

– Candy hermosa, en unas horas terminarémos por hoy¿Deseas caminar por el parque? - preguntó con una sonrisa. No estaba conciente de que sus repentinas salidas ya empezaban a confundir a su novia.

Ella forzó una sonrisa, lo amaba pero tenía tantas preguntas. Lo único que sabía de él, era que se llamaba Albert y que tiene una tía, que vive en América. Lo cual es cierto.

Pero deseaba saber más. Sobre sus padres, que le gustaba y que no. Cuáles eran sus sueños y si ella podía ayudarlo de algún modo.

Maldición! Ese era otro problema. En verdad los dos tenían un gran problema. Ella sabía muy poco de él y él desconocia su verdadera identidad. Empezaron una relación ocultandose informaciónes importantes y tenía miedo de que al final llegue a afectar lo que tenía con Albert. Quizás debía hablar con él seriamente...

– ¿Estás bien, pequeña?

– Sí...es sólo que...me siento observada...

–¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin entender

Candy tomó su brazo – Últimamente me siento observada, cómo si alguien me siguiera...

Albert frunció el ceño, la noche anterior un auto lo seguía y cuando trató de acercarse más, el auto se alejó. Él también sentía que alguien los observaba, pero no quería sonar paranoico y mucho menos asustarla por algo que quizás provenía de las imaginaciones de los dos.

– Hermosa, no te preocupes. Debe ser tu imaginación

La abrazó para calmar su nerviosismo. Mientras él viva, nadie le tocaría ni una sola hebra de su cabello...

– Albert...me podrías contar sobre tu familia?

El sonrió, ella desconocía su identidad – Tengo una tía, ella vive en América...

– Eso ya lo sé – dijo dandole la espalda – Quiero saber más sobre ti, quienes fueron tus Padres, que te agrada y que no. Tienes amigos, enemigos o si tienes un perro o un elefante...yo que sé...

– Candy, mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Me agrada la naturaleza y los animales. Detesto las injusticias y la maldad humana...tengo un amigo, pero él viaja con frecuencia...y no tengo un perro, tampoco un elefante.

La rubia sonrió, quería ser parte de su vida. Quería ser su amiga, confidente. Quería ser lo primero que el piense al irse a dormir y también al despertar. La mayoría de la Clase Alta, detentaban de pesimas relaciones y matrimonios. No deseaba estar con un hombre al cual pueda hablarle cuando necesitaba algo y después tratarlo cómo si fuera un desconocido.

Y mucho menos quería ser una desconocida para él. Quizás pedía mucho...pero se rehusaba a tener una relación "efímera y común".

– Mi madre murió cuando era pequeña. Dorothy es mi mejor amiga, tengo un coatí que vive en el jardín de mi casa. Me agrada cuidar de los animales y detesto los perjuiciosos que rigen en nuestra sociedad.

Albert la abrazó por atrás – Candy te amo...

La rubia quedó paralizada al escuchar las dos palabras que toda mujer añora oír de los labios del hombre a quien se ama.

– Albert...te amo...

Las palabras salieron de su boca y no pudo retenerlos. Lo amó desde el primer día que lo conoció y ahora por fin podía decirlo.

– ¡Candy! – la tomó de los hombros y la besó, era un beso dulce y tierno.

Aunque el rubio tenía necesidades cómo cualquier otro hombre, la seguridad de su novia era mucho más importante que su deseo. La pequeña mujer que alegraba su vida, sería su esposa en el futuro y de eso estaba completamente seguro. En el futuro tendrían mucho tiempo para amarse en cuerpo y alma.

Pero...era muy difícil, contenerse y controlarse. Sobre todo cuando ella saboreaba su lengua y a veces emitia gemidos de satisfacción y excitación. El entrenamiento con los monjes del Tibet, por fin le era útil.

Rompió el beso, si seguían así la haría su mujer. Este no era el lugar ni el momento – Candy mi amor...cerraré el zoológico en una hora, podemos caminar por el lago si lo deseas...

A ella le encantaba pasar tiempo con su novio, bromeaban y hablaban de todo. Sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber en dónde y cómo vivía el rubio.

– Albert...quiero...ir a tu casa

Confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Y él sonrió.

– Pequeña, no creo que este bien visto que una dama se quede a solas con un hombre que no es su esposo

– No me importa...me llevarás? – preguntó rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de Albert.

– Esta bien, pero sólo por un momento –

– Un momento es todo lo que necesito – comentó con inocencia.

Y él tragó saliva.

•••

Su "majestad" Eliza Leagan y su hermano por fin llegaron al puerto de London. Cómo siempre empezó a mendonear a todo mundo como si trabajaran exclusivamente para ella. Neil no era una blanca paloma y mucho menos una buena persona, pero a lado de su hermana. Era muy amable y educado.

Bajaron del barco y tomaron un auto. Irían a la mansión Andley y al día siguiente, al Real colegio de San Pablo. Ninguno de ellos quería estudiar, si ella lo hacía era por estar a lado de Anthony. Y Neil sólo quería alejarse de sus Padres a quienes no soportaba.

Era agotador estar escuchando sus gritos, cada vez que ellos discutian. Para la servidumbre era algo normal, pero para él. Nunca lo sería. Muy en el fondo deseaba estar cerca a sus primos, aunque eran diferentes en todo aspecto, los consideraba como una mejor compañía que su hermana a quien lamentablemente tuvo que escuchar desde el barco hasta el auto. Pensó en abrir la puerta del auto y empujarla, pero lo mejor era ignorarla.

Quien tendría que soportarla a partir de mañana sería Anthony y no él.

Cuando llegaron a la enorma mansión, encontraron a George. Revisando unos documentos. Se sorprendió mucho al verlos, no había sido notificado. Ni siquiera saludó al bigotón, pasó de largo. Y Neil se disculpó con él.

Aprovechando que los Leagan's subieron a sus cuartos. El moreno aprovechó y escribió dos cartas. Uno para la Tía abuela y el otro para Albert. Quienes seguramente no se daban por enterados, de la presencia de los mellizos en London.

La razón por la cual la matriarca,se negó a enviarlos al San Pablo, fue porque Albert especificamente le ordenó que no los quería cerca a sus sobrinos. Mientras ellos estudien en Inglaterra.

Si Sara Leagan, había desobedecido a la anciana. Entonces estaba en problemas...

•••

**Real Colegio de San Pablo**

Eran las cinco de la tarde y los estudiantes regresaron a sus habitaciones. Annie, Patty y Molly hablaban sobre los guapos primos. Archie era muy amable con annie y no tenían ningún problema, no eran novios, pero por algo se empieza. Patty y Stear pasaban todo el tiempo leyendo libros, conversando sobre quimica, geometria y sobre el autor favorito del moreno "Jules Verne".

Stear era un joven reservado al igual que su hermano. Aunque a ellos les encanten las amigas, no dirían nada. Preferian hablar con hechos y no con palabras. Archie le regaló una rosa a la morena quien se puso roja y timidamente le agradeció su dulce gesto. El moreno creó una muñequita igual a Patty. Ella casi lloró de la emoción y en agradecimiento ella le regaló una tarjeta que hizo con sus propias manos.

Molly era quien se esforzaba por llamar la atención del rubio y nunca tenía exito. Hablaba y hablaba, al final Anthony siempre decía: Qué dijiste? Perdon estaba distraido...

En las horas libres buscaba al rubio con la excusa de aprender francés. El amablemente la ayudaba. Y cada vez que ella le preguntaba algo sobre su vida o familia, él sugería que ponga atención a lo que estaba aprendiendo.

Fisicamente Anthony estaba ahí, pero su corazón y mente estaban en otro lugar...

•••

**África**

Joshua caminaba en la habitación de su hermana muy cerca de ella, para cerciorarse que empaque sus maletas. Ya tenía todo planeado, y la estúpidez de su hermana no iba a arruinar sus planes. William Albert Andley era un hombre muy rico y aunque el hijo de Helen, puede que no sea del rubio. Tendría que responder y asumir su responsabilidad.

Helen lloraba mientras alistaba sus cosas. Nunca...nunca debió negociar con un hombre cómo su hermano.

**Flashback**

Joshua Fox y Helen Fox provenían de una buena familia. Sus padres en vida pertenecieron a la alta sociedad. Cuando murieron en un terrible accidente, dejaron todo sus negocios y propiedades en manos de Joshua, quien era el mayor de los dos.

Todo lo que ellos con mucho esfuerzo construyeron por generaciones, se fue al caño. Joshua tenía una adicción al alcohol y drogas. Hipotecó mansiones y acciones. En un año lo perdieron todo y la pobre Helen tuvo que ayudarlo.

Él no sabía hacer nada, y no quería trabajar. En su hermana vio a una maquina de dinero, era alta, rubia, blanca y muy bonita. Lo que más resaltaba de ella, eran sus exquisitos modales. Comprendió con malicia que si bien a él le tomaría un buen tiempo para recuperar lo que les pertenecía, la belleza de su hermana, podría hacer todo mayor rápidez.

Contrató a una prostituta para que le enseñe, el arte de conquistar y complacer a un hombre. Ella aprendió sin problemas. Cuando Joshua la creyó lista para comprometer a un tonto con mucho dinero. La llevaba a reuniones y fiestas donde los hombres quedaban maravillados por su coquetería.

El primero en caer fue el millonario Douglas Vermont, un empresario de 50 años, que se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Se casaron y al final los hermanos lo dejaron en la calle. Helen lo extorsionó, amenazandolo con ir a las autoridades para denunciarlo por maltrato. Lo cual no tenía sentido ya que nunca le puso un dedo encima. De todos modos, Douglas aceptó. Era un hombre muy rico y cualquier chisme podría afectar su reputación.

Helen se casó más de una vez. Sus esposos nunca se enteraron de sus divorcios. Joshua sobornaba a los jueces. En un frío día, conoció a Patrick. Un guapísimo joven de 30 años que era muy amable y atento. Por primera vez Helen se enamoró y llegó a escaparse con él. Él la amaba y quería casarse con ella, se comprometieron y acordaron casarse en un mes.

Patrick era pobre. Viajó a África cómo el ayudante de un hombre de buena posición social que tenía un negocio de ferrocarriles en el bello continente. A la guapa Helen no le importó si era rico o pobre. Estaba enamorada y por él iría en contra de todos.

Se comprometieron y pudieron haber concretado sus planes si no hubiera sido porque Joshua los encontró. Patrick y él se golpearon duramente en un bar, cuando él entró a la humilde cada en donde Helen vivía con su prometido, la golpeó y dejó inconciente. Al día siguiente ella amaneció adolorida, buscó a Patrick por todos lados y no lo encontró. Vagó por los bares, ciudades y todos le dijeron lo mismo: La última vez que lo vimos, estaba peleando con un alto moreno.

Ella sabía a quien, se referían los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad. Dos días pasaron y recibió la visita del jefe de Patrick, le tenía una mala noticia. Él y las autoridades encontraron el cuerpo de su prometido en un lago. Lo ahogaron y dejaron su cuerpo tirado como si se tratara de basura. Lo enterraron en el campo. Ella y el ex jefe de Patrick fueron los únicos que asistieron al entierro. Culpó a su hermano de su desgracia y él zinicamente le confesó que si ella lo traicionaba, terminaría igual que él.

Dos semanas después Joshua la llevó a rastras, a la fiesta que la comunidad celebraba. Fue ahí donde conoció a Albert. El moreno le advirtió que lo mejor era alejarse de los pobretones. Y ella así lo hizo. Todo cambió cuando su hermano vino corriendo hacia ella y le sugirió, no, le ordenó que seduzca al rubio sea como sea. Ella le preguntó el porque de su cambio y él en respuesta dijo: Él es William Albert Andley, no me preguntes quien me lo dijo. Enamoralo y esta vez nos sacaremos la lotería...

Trato de comprometer a Albert y no lo logró...

**Fin del Flashback**

– ¡Apurate! No tenemos todo el día – exclamó tomando una maleta

Helen secó sus lágrimas disimuladamente. No iba a mostrarse débil frente a su hermano.

– ¿A dónde...vamos? – preguntó con miedo

– Vamos a tomar el tren que nos llevará a la capital y después tomaremos un barco rumbo a América

– Cuánto...tiempo nos tomará?

–¿Para llegar a América? Tres semanas...

Ella se levantó del borde de la cama y tomó aire. Joshua tomó sus maletas y abandonaron la cabaña.

Él no se cansó de mandonearla cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. A veces lo odiaba tanto que tenía ganas de deshacerse de él...

Tomaron el primer tren que llegó a ellos. Horas después llegaron a la capital y tomaron un gran barco. Él quería que el tiempo pase volando, y su hermana quería que el tiempo se detenga.

•••

Por fin otro día de trabajo llegó a su fin. Los rubios cerraron el zoológico y a pedido de su novia. Albert le mostró su cabaña.

Candy estaba facinada, quedaba en frente de un hermoso lago rodeado de inmensos arboles y la temperatura era calida. La cabaña era igual de hermoso por dentro. Estaba decorado con retratos de paisajes naturales y animales. Tenía una gran chimenea situado en la sala y una biblioteca.

– Es hermoso – comentó sintiendo admiración

Albert tomó el saco de Candy y lo colgó en la pared – Espero que te guste, no es una mansión, pero...

Ella lo interrumpió – No, es perfecto...

–¿Deseas algo de tomar pequeña?

– No gracias – contestó – ¿Dónde duermes? – preguntó

– Aquí – dijo mostrandole su cuarto

Él tomó su mano y ella entró. Con sus ojos color esmeralda estudió el lugar. Era acogedor y el delicioso aroma de Albert, estaba impregnado en las cuatro paredes.

El rubio la abrazó por atrás, esta era la primera vez que le mostraba su santuario a una mujer. Anteriormente, varias mujeres quisieron comprometerlo, pero con ninguna de ellas quiso hacerlo. Pero con Candy...con ella todo era distinto.

La rubia se volvió a él y lo besó. Lo que comenzó como un beso tierno y dulce con el pasar de los segundos se convirtió en uno apasionado y delicioso. El la acercó mucho más y ella gimió cuando sintió la excitación del rubio en su vientre.

Candy rodeo el cuello guapo novio con sus brazos y echó la cabeza para atrás, ofreciendole su blanco cuello. Aceptando la invitación, besó su cuello con mucho amor y delicadeza. Poco a poco sus labios bajaron y se encontraron con los delgados hombros de la rubia, ella suspiró cuando sintió como la besó al mismo tiempo que sus grandes manos acariciaban ritmicamente su estrecha cintura.

Presa de la excitación, perdió la timidez y con sus pequeñas manos empezó a desabotonar su camisa, él la ayudó. Cuando por fin sus ojos vieron el torso desnudo de Albert, se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos. El la acercó nuevamente y dejó humedos rastros por la cien de Candy, su quijada, cuello y hombros.

No sabían si era por el clima calido o por el calor que sus cuerpos desprendían que sintieron que la temperatura que los rodeaba comenzaba a quemarlos. Albert sabía que debía parar, no era correcto. Por supuesto que quería hacerla suya! Pero no así.

Ella parecía estar perdida en un laberinto de emociones nunca antes sentidas, que no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera disfrutar los besos y caricias del hombre que amaba. Albert jadeó cuando ella acarició su fuerte pecho de arriba abajo. La tomó de la cintura y la sentó en la mesa, con su mano izquierda acariciaba el rostro de su novia, mientras su otra mano desabrochaba el vestido de ella. Él caminó hacia atrás cuando por fin pudo ver sus pechos desnudos. Ella no usaba corset, y no lo necesitaba. A unos centimetros de ella sus ojos azul cielo admiraban la belleza que tenía en frente. Nuevamente se acercó y la besó.

Ninguno de los dos podían pensar en nada más que no sea amarse. Sin embargo, la lucidez regresó al rubio. No podía hacerlo...

– Candy...te amo...pero no debemos

Ella frunció el ceño, estaba confundida – Me veo mal? No te gusta mi cuerpo?

– No! Pequeña, eres muy hermosa y aunque me encantaría hacerte mi mujer. No es lo correcto mi amor...tu...

Ella lo interrumpió – Albert, sabes que a mi esas cosas no me importan...sólo...quiero estar contigo – confesó mirandolo a los ojos

El suspiró de frustración. Cómo se supone que iba a controlarse, cuando una diosa semi desnuda le pedía que la ame?

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos una idea le vino a la mente – Podemos satisfacernos sin llegar a consumir el acto...

Candy lo miró confundida – ¿A qué te refieres? Hay más de una forma de estar con alguien? - preguntó inocentemente

Albert la abrazó y le susurró algo a su oido que la hizo ruborizarse con exageración – Pequeña, si no quieres...

La rubia lo acercó a ella y empezó a desabotonar su pantalón en respuesta. Él la ayudaba a quitarse el vestido mientras ella lo ayudaba con su pantalón. Cuando quedaron completamente desnudos se acariciaron, tratando de grabar las siluetas de sus cuerpos con las manos.

Albert la cargó y la llevó a la cama, en donde le dio la vuelta. Aprovechando tal posición, sus manos acariciaron los pechos de la rubia y su mano lentamente bajó a su intimidad. Ella gimió cuando sintió los dedos de su novio hacer maravillas en esa parte – Tocame – dijo él, tomando la mano de Candy y llevandola hacia su erección.

Ella obedeció. Poco a poco el pudor y el recato salieron volando por la ventana. En aquella cabaña, sólo es escuchaban las respiraciones entre cortadas de los enamorados. Él la llevó al cielo con sus dedos y ella hizo lo mismo por él. Cayeron rendidos en la cama. Se abrazaron tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ella nunca había experimentado un orgasmo y aunque él había estado con algunas mujeres, nunca antes había sentido algo tan delicioso. Fue tan fuerte el éxtasis que lo sacudió, que sintió que se le salió hasta el alma.

No habían consumado el acto. Ella seguía siendo virgen. Sea como sea, estaban felices. Ya en el futuro tendrían mucho tiempo para amarse completamente.

•••

**Al día siguiente**

**Escocia – Mansión Lennox**

El Padre de Candy revisaba unos documentos en su oficina, cuando la voz de Dorothy llamó su atención.

– Señor disculpe, pero tiene una visita

Él alzó la vista y sin ganas dijo – Hazlo pasar por favor

En estos momentos no podía pensar en nada o nadie que no sea Candy. No había recibido ninguna carta de su hija por dos semanas y eso le preocupaba.

Los invitados se hicieron presentes y él buen hombre casi se cae para atrás.

–¿Ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó molesto

Los dos hombres sonrieron maliciosamente.

– Estamos aquí porque queremos hablarte de algo...mejor dicho, de "alguien" muy importante

– Ahora que desean...

– Queremos saber si estás al tanto de el comportamiento de tu hija

El Padre de Candy golpeó el escritorio – Les dije que Candy está de visita en la casa de su Tía

– Por favor, a otro con ese cuento. Sabemos muy bien que está en Inglaterra y que trabaja en un zoológico – protestaron despectivamente

Ya había sido descubierto. Para que seguir ocultandolo...

– Esta bien. Si trabaja en un zoológico y qué?

– Al menos lo admites. Bueno nosotros sabemos algo que tu no sabes.

– Al grano – comentó impaciente

– Tu querida Candy se revuelca con un ayudante del zoológico.

A él casi le da un infarto, tuvo que sentarse y tomar aire.

– Mentira! No lo creo. Es imposible.

– Lo sabemos. Pero para que se te quiten las dudas – dijo uno de ellos – Toma aquí estan las pruebas – continuó entregandole un sobre

El pobre hombre tomó la foto y llevó su mano al pecho cuando reconoció a su querida hija en las fotos a lado de un rubio que nunca antes había visto. Dios...su niña. Con quién se había involucrado...

– Sorprendido? Bueno, tu sabes cuales son las reglas en esta sociedad. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

– Así? Y qué quieres? Dinero? - preguntó tomando una copa de whisky

– No, yo ya tengo dinero. Pero lo que no tengo, es a tu hermosa hija...

Contestó sonriendo.

– Nunca! Mi hija no es un objeto para dartela cómo si se tratara de un intercambio! - gritó golpeando el escritorio y rompienso la copa, hiriendose la mano.

Los invitados se levantaron molestos – Esta bien, pero escuchame muy bien. Tu hija estará en boca de todos, cuando les muestre a nuestros conocidos estas fotos. No te preocupes puedes quedartelas, yo tengo muchas más. Piensa muy bien en mi oferta, puede salvar la reputación y futuro de tu querida Candy...

Los dos hombres lo dejaron solo. Arrugó la foto con sus manos. Si ese hombre pensaba que podía usar y aprovecharse de su hija, estaba muy equivocado.

– Mi querida Candy...qué has hecho...

**Continuará...**

**Ufff aquí hace calor! Haha.**

**Qué tendrá el papá de Candy en mente? Quiénes son los misteriosos hombres? Helen podrá separar a los rubios? Sólo por este capítulo, terry y susana se mantendrán en el anonimato.**

**Todas las dudas serán disipadas en los próximos capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Glenda – Soadora - Skarlett Northman ( pensaré en buscar alguien más para Terry, aunque al final será él quien decida con quien quedarse) – Gladys - Mary Andrew – Kumikoson4 – Sami y Candice Ledezma.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews. Y también le agradezco a quienes leen mi historia anonimamente.**

**Abrazos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**El vagabundo**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 12 – La carta de George**

A los pocos minutos de haber compartido un momento tan intimo para los dos, se quedaron dormidos. Ninguno de los dos habían probado bocado la noche anterior, y la verdad es que no importaba. Cada uno por su lado se sentían satisfechos y regocijados de felicidad.

Fue Albert quien abrió los ojos primero, el brazo de candy aprisionaba su cintura y sus hermosos rizos yacían esparcidos por su ancho pecho. Se habían quedado dormidos mientras hablaban sobre sus planes para el futuro.

Sus intenciones con ella eran las mejores. Quería desposarla y viajar con ella por todo el mundo. Aunque probablemente viajarían a América. En un año tenía que regresar a Chicago y aún así no quiera, debía hacerlo. La diferencia ahora, era que si lo hacía, sería con Candy. Y si ella no quería, la llevaría a la fuerza.

Ni bien tenga la oportunidad hablaría con su novia sobre su familia. Quería hacer las cosas bien. Le pediría que se case con él, y rogaría al cielo para que ella le diga que "si".

El suave movimiento de la rubia moviendose debajo de las sabanas, hizo que esa parte de su anatomía, comenzara a reaccionar ante el contacto de los muslos de Candy. A pesar del notorio deseo que poco a poco crecía en él...no iba a hacer nada por despertarla o molestarla, sólo para satisfacer sus necesidades.

En ese momento se imagino cómo sería amanecer todos los días sintiendo el esbelto peso de Candy a su lado. Sería divino poder contemplarla por horas, tal y cómo lo hacía ahora. Anoche su pequeño cuerpo respondió muy bien a sus caricias. Si ella se había entregado a alguien más, sus sentimientos por ella no cambiarían. Claro, cómo hombre le encantaría ser el primero en su vida, pero él hace mucho tiempo atrás empezó a acostarse con algunas mujeres y no sería justo pedirle a su novia que sea virgen, cuando él no lo era.

La rubia abrió los ojos y bostezó – Buenos días – dijo con una sonrisa – Llevas mucho tiempo despierto?.

Albert tomó la mano de su hermosa novia y besó sus nudillos – Buenos días...sólo unos minutos – contestó –¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes hambre?.

Ella se incorporó y se acomodó encima de él – Un poco, pero podemos desayunar después – comentó guiñandole el ojo al rubio.

Al parecer si tenía hambre...pero de Albert.

–¿Estás segura?

En respuesta lo besó al mismo tiempo que sus pequeñas manos acariciaban los musculosos brazos del Adonis que tenía en frente.

Las manos de Albert sujetaron la cadera de la rubia y la ayudó a mecerse encima de él. Los jadeos y suspiros no se hicieron esperar. El calor crecía en el cuarto y sus respiraciones entre cortadas, les decía que estaban cerca al éxtasis. Las grandes manos del rubio recorrieron el cuerpo de Candy. Sintiendose cerca a explotar, la abrazó acercandola a su pecho.

Dos fuertes gritos resonaron en las cuatro paredes del cuarto. Con la poca fuerza que les quedaba en ese momento, se besaron. Ahora cómo iba a confesarle a su novio, que su cuerpo le exigía sentirlo encima o debajo de ella...y cómo iba él a confesarle, que si seguían así, terminaría por volverse adicto a ella. Si es que ya no lo era.

– Tomemos un baño preciosa...prepararé un delicioso desayuno para ti.

–¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó sorprendida.

Albert sonrió, no era común ver a un hombre cocinar. Mayormente, era la mujer quien se ocupaba de la casa y los hijos. Los hombres no movían ni un sólo dedo en la casa.

– No soy un experto, pero hago lo que puedo.

La rubia sonrió. Su amado novio no sólo era guapo... tenía muchas cualidades que lo hacían único.

– Entonces vamos a bañarnos. Yo te ayudaré con el desayuno.

– No tienes que hacerlo, si deseas puedes quedarte aquí y yo puedo traerte el desayuno a la cama.

No estaba bromeando.

Los ojos de Candy empezaron a cristalizarse.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Estoy bien...es que me haces feliz – confesó llorando.

Albert besó su frente con ternura – Y tu a mi, pequeña.

Se abrazaron y unos minutos después tomaron un baño. El rubio le dijo a Candy que si quería, podía leer un libro o recorrer la cabaña, mientras él preparaba el desayuno. Lo que en verdad deseaba era ayudarlo. Se acercó a la cocina y lo abrazó por atrás.

– Te ves muy guapo cortando frutas.

Él rió a carcajadas.

– Tu te ves muy hermosa con mi camisa.

Candy sentía que su corazón quería salirse del pecho. Nunca...nunca antes pensó que uno podía sentirse tan feliz. Observaba al rubio embelasada...

–¿Te gusta el jugo de naranja?

–Sí.

Albert terminó y ella ordenó la mesa. Cualquiera que los vea, pensaría que se trata de una pareja de recien casados.

Él preparó tostadas, trozos de fruta, café y jugo de naranja. Desayunaron entre bromas y risas por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

El rubio por poco y se atora con el jugo de naranja cuando ella preguntó:

– Albert...¿Has estado con otras mujeres?

Él que siempre tenía respuestas a todo. Ahora no sabía que responder o cómo hacerlo.

Aclaró su garganta – Si he conocido varias mujeres antes de conocerte y no tuve nada serio con ninguna de ellas.

Candy frunció el ceño –¿Con cuántas?.

Albert puso el tenedor de lado – Pequeña, no sería caballeroso de mi parte responder a tu pregunta.

Al ver que ella bajaba la cabeza, se apresuró a decir – Candy te amo...nunca se me cruzó por la mente, comprometer con alguna de ellas...siempre fui claro, sin ataduras...pero contigo es diferente hermosa.

Ella sonrió y tomó la mano del hombre que amaba.

– Lo siento, no debi preguntarte algo tan personal e incomodo. Sobre todo cuando...

Lo mejor era no hablar sobre Fabrizio en este momento. Estaba segura que así cómo ella no quería imaginarse a Albert con otra mujer. Él no quería imaginarla besando o acariciando a otro hombre.

–¿Sobre todo cuando...?

– Sobre todo cuando se nos esta haciendo tarde para ir al zoológico – contestó mintiendo y cambiando de tema.

– Tienes razón, terminemos de desayunar.

•••

**En el barco**

No estaban ni a medio mitad de camino a América y Joshua no perdía el tiempo de usar a su hermana cómo atracción para los hombres de la Alta sociedad. Ella era hermosa y era de esperarse que llame la atención de todos.

Por un momento se le cruzó la idea de alquilar a su hermana por dinero. Pero no quería poner en riesgo al bebé de su hermana. El bebé que usaría cómo una excusa para amarrar a William. Y que si no es de él, después que se case con ella, no podría hacer nada.

Y si es de William mucho mejor. Aquel niño sería una mina de oro para los dos. Helen era una buena actuando y fingiendo cuando se lo proponía. Y por lo que había escuchado, el tal William Andley era un buen hombre...

Con una sonrisa tomó a su hermana del brazo y la obligo a sentarse en el comedor. Mientras él viva, ella tendría que seguir todo al pie de la letra. Sin sus enseñanzas y ayuda, ella no sería nadie.

•••

**Real Colegio de San Pablo**

El Colegio estaba dividido por dos edificios. El de las mujeres y el de los hombres. A veces cuando tenían trabajo grupal, se reunían para estudiar. Afortunadamente para Anthony, sólo vería a Eliza en las horas de receso.

– Stear y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Decía patty con las mejillas sonrojadas.

– Archie me regaló un pendiente.

Dijo la morena con los ojos brillando de felicidad.

Cuando llegó el turno de Molly, las morenas bajaron la cabeza. Era bien sabido que el rubio no le prestaba atención a su amiga.

La pobre ya no sabía que hacer – Anthony parece estar en otro mundo...no sé que le pasa.

– Molly no te sientas mal, él usualmente trata a todos igual...ya sabes es muy reservado – comentó annie tratando de animar a su amiga.

–¿Ustedes saben algo sobre una tal Candy?.

–¿Candy?– preguntó annie tratando de recordar en donde escuchó ese nombre –¿Quién es?.

– El otro día caminaba por la parte trasera del colegio y escuché que Anthony hablaba de una tal candy con Archie – contestó sintiendo que la llamita de esperanza que creció cuando lo conoció, se apagaba con el pasar de los días.

Patty quien se había quedado callada, alzó la vista – Yo sé quien es – confesó con tristeza.

Molly y Annie rodearon a Patty –¿Stear te contó sobre ella?.

–¡No! Stear no habla sobre la vida personal de sus primos...yo estaba buscando a Stear para entregarle un libro y fue cuando escuché que Stear hablaba con Archie, sobre Candy y Anthony...al parecer él, esta enamorado de ella...

Las tres se quedaron sin habla. Patty se sintió mal por su amiga, pero era mejor que deje de ilucionarse con el rubio.

La fuerte voz de la hermana Gray hizo que todas brincaran del susto.

– ¡Atención! Alumnas tenemos con nosotros a una nueva estudiante.

Todas tomaron asiento y con atención miraron a la nueva estudiante. Una altiva pelirroja entró al aula mirando a todas con indiferencia.

– Ella es nuestra nueva alumna la señorita Eliza Leagan. Por favor presentese.

– Hola, es un gusto conocerlas, pueden llamarme Eliza – se presentó fingiendo ser amigable.

Las alumnas le dieron la bienvenida y tomó asiento a lado de Luisa, una joven que era igual de insoportable que ella.

**En el edificio de enfrente**

Ni Anthony, Stear y Archie se esperaban ver a Neil en Inglaterra, mucho menos en el colegio. Cuando el mellizo de Eliza tomó asiento a lado de Anthony, este le preguntó si la pelirroja también estaba en el prestigioso colegio.

Neil sonrió de lado – Si y desde ahora serás tu quien tenga que soportarla – contestó burlandose.

– Pero la tía abuela nos aseguró que ustedes no estudiarían con nosotros – comentó archie con molestia.

– Eliza logró convencer a mi mamá – mintió.

– Esto lo sabrá la tía.

Dijo el guapo rubio frunciendo el ceño.

– Calmense, no creo que la madre de Eliza haya desobedecido a la tía, debe haber una explicación– cómo siempre era stear quien siempre decía algo para calmar el fuerte temperamento de su hermano y primo.

Neil se sentía mal por Anthony. Pero era mejor que su hermana atormente a su primo que a él.

Cuando otro día de clases terminó, la pelirroja buscó a Anthony por todos lados. Lo encontró hablando con Stear y Archie en el enorme jardín.

– ¡Anthony! – exclamó caminando hacia él.

El rubio se volvió hacia ella y con una mueca de molestia, la saludó – Hola Eliza.

Lo abrazó cómo si se tratara de su novio. Archie y Stear suspiraron de pena por su primo – Estamos bien Eliza ¿Y tú? – preguntó archie.

La pelirroja ni lo escuchó – Anthony, me quedaré aquí y estaremos juntos todos los días – comentó emocionada.

El joven rubio se apartó de ella – Lo siento, tengo que regresar a mi cuarto– dijo con un tono frío.

Sus primos caminaron detrás de él y a lo lejos saludaron a las morenas. Quienes se ruborizaron y se quedaron mirandolos enbobadas.

Eliza apretó los manos arrugando su uniforme. Esta sólo era una de las tantas veces que Anthony la trataba con fríaldad. Derramó una amarga lágrima, al saberse no correspondida por él. Pero si no era por las buenas entonces él terminaría casandose con ella por las malas.

Su amiga Luisa se acercó a ella –¿Eliza estás bien?.

– Sí.

– Veo que te gusta Anthony Brower y no te culpo es muy guapo, pero si te descuidas, Molly puede conquistarlo antes que tú.

Ella apretó los dientes –¿Quién es Molly?.

– Es una de las chicas más ricas de Inglaterra, su Padre es un politico. Por lo que he escuchado, está enamorada de Anthony.

– Anthony es mío! Ni ella o cualquier ofrecida va a quitarmelo! – aseguró empujando a luisa.

–¡Qué te pasa! ¡Estás loca! – gritó tratando de limpiar su uniforme.

•••

**En el zoológico**

Albert y Candy eran inseparables. Cómo caballero que era la ayudaba a alimentar a los monos, a veces podían ser difíciles. Alimentaban a los animales juntos, se quedaban en la cabaña por un rato, en donde hacían mucho más que hablar. El encargado de vigilar que todo este ordenado y bajo control, ya ni se molestaba en llamarles la atención cada vez que los encontraba besandose o susurrando palabras que sólo ellos podían escuchar.

Desde que los dos entraron a trabajar, se sentía cómo un joven de 30 años otra vez. Suspiraba cada vez que los encontraba al rubio corriendo tras Candy tratando de alcanzarla. Cuanto extrañaba a su difunta esposa.

Cómo era costumbre en la hora de receso, se encerraban en la cabaña. Los dos hablaban cómo si estuvieran en un mundo aparte de dónde estaban. Si había gente alrededor mirandolos, no se percataban de su presencia. En ese momento sólo existían ellos y nadie más.

El encargado tocó la puerta una y otra vez y ellos no lo escucharon. Cansado de esperar, entró y aclaró su garganta.

– Ejem...lamento interrumpirlos pero ha llegado una carta para Albert – dijo tendiendole el sobre al rubio.

– Lo lamento no lo escuchamos. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de entregarme la carta en persona – agradeció parandose.

– No te preocupes Albert, yo me retiro.

– Hasta luego Mario – dijo candy con una sonrisa.

– Hasta luego Candy.

Una vez solos...

El rubio abrió el sobre y mientras leía sus ojos se abrieron con asombro y su quijada se tensó. No podía creer lo que leía...

**Mi gran amigo William**

**Lamento comunicarme contigo de esta manera, pero he tenido que arreglar unos problemas en Escocia. Sé que prometí hablar contigo en persona si llegabamos a tener un percanse en los negocios, pero ahora me es imposible visitarte en el hotel de London.**

**He recibido un urgente telegrama de Madame Elroy. Al parecer se ha presentado un problema en la empresa principal de Chicago y New York. Hemos perdido una gran suma de ganancias en las últimas semanas, y se debe a que uno de nuestros socios o trabajadores, han aprovechado nuestra ausencia para hurtar 150.000 dolares. Ahora me encuentro en Edimburgo, por orden tuya, pero en tres días estaré en London.**

**Al parecer ese no es el único problema, Sara y Madame Elroy tuvieron una fuerte discusión, por la desobedencia de Sara. Ordenaste que ni Eliza o Neil viajen a Inglaterra, pero los Leagan ignoraron la orden, lo lamento. Ahora es muy tarde para detenerlos, a menos que quieras que tus sobrinos regresen a América.**

**William no deseo presionarte, sé que si estas en London es para estar cerca a tus sobrinos y alejarte de tus deberes cómo el jefe de la familia, pero piensa muy bien en lo que harás. El robo de nuestras ganancias, no es algo que debemos tomar a la ligera.**

**Nos vemos en unos días.**

**Cuídate.**

**George A.**

–¿Todo bien?

Albert arrugó el papel. Tomó asiento y puso la carta de lado.

–¿Albert estás bien? – preguntó por segunda vez al ver que su novio, no pudo escucharla.

Él alzó la vista y se encontró con dos hermosas esmeraldas que lo observaban con preocupación. Ahora qué iba a decirle?...

"Vamos Albert, inventa algo" se dijo a si mismo incorporandose del asiento.

– Se ha presentado un problema en los negocios de mi familia – lo cual no era del todo una mentira.

–¿Tu familia tiene negocios en América? – preguntó sorprendida.

– Sí pequeña...mi tía ha pedido mi ayuda y no sé que hacer...

Candy se paró y tomó la mano del rubio –¿Quieres mucho a tu tía, no es cierto?.

– Cuando mis padres murieron, ella me crió por su cuenta...aunque puede ser arcaica, no es una mala persona.

–¿Viajarás a América? – preguntó sintiendo que su corazón se contraía de tristeza.

– Aún no lo sé Candy – contestó acariciando los rizos de su bella novia.

Albert la tomó de los hombros y sientiendo que el corazón le empezaba a latir de miedo preguntó – Candy, si decido ir...viajarías conmigo?.

La rubia abrió los ojos con asombro y bajó la cabeza pensando en la pregunta formulada por él. Se atravería a ir con él, dejando todo lo que hasta ahora conocía?. Ella es mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que se le venga en gana...pero viajar a América...alejarse de su Padre y Dorothy...

¿Podría hacerlo? Alzó la vista ,los ojos azul cielo de Albert la miraban con expectación y miedo – Sí, si necesitas viajar, entonces yo viajaré contigo no lo dudes.

El rubio la abrazó preso de la felicidad que inundaba su corazón. Ninguno de los dos sabían que clases de problemas o tropiezos encontrarían en sus caminos...pero mientras esten juntos, nada ni nadie lograría separarlos.

– Gracias pequeña...te amo.

– Yo también te amo Albert.

Albert tomó la quijada de Candy con sus mano derecha y acercó sus labios a los suyos. La besó tiernamente. La amaba, oh Dios si la amaba. Se rehusaba a visualizar su futuro sin ella.

– Es hora de cerrar, te acompaño a tu departamento – comentó rompiendo el beso.

Pero ella no quería regresar a su departamento. Quería sentir sus brazos rodeandola a la hora de dormir.

– No me gusta dormir sola. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

– Me encantaría Candy, pero no quiero poner tu reputación en riesgo, no me lo perdonaría – dijo besando su mano – Cuando seas mi esposa, podrémos dormir juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas.

–¿Tu...quieres...casarte conmigo? – preguntó con los ojos cristalizados.

– Sí, pero soy yo quien debe pedirte que te cases conmigo – contestó sonriendo.

– Entonces esperaré...no tomes mucho tiempo en pedirmelo – dijo con un tono coqueto.

Su comentario sorprendió a Albert.

– Vamos, yo te llevo.

– Albert antes quiero decirte algo...

– ¿Si?

– Si en verdad necesitas regresar a América, llevame contigo. Y aún así no me lo pidas de todas formas iré contigo!.

Albert la abrazó y cerraron la puerta de la cabaña. Abandonaron el zoológico abrazados y bromeando en todo el camino.

•••

**Mansión Grandchéster**

Otra aburrida fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la mansión Grandchéster. Politicos que no hablaban de nada excepto de cómo aprovecharse de los pobres, bebían champagne interrogando al moreno sobre sus planes y finanzas del País.

– Señor Grandchéster las elecciones están próxima a llegar.¿Por quién votara? – preguntó uno de ellos fumando.

Él se encogió de hombros – No votaré por nadie.

Todos en la mesa echaron cabeza para atrás. Acomodaron sus corbatas de molestia.

–¿Porqué no? Todo país necesita un buen líder.

Terry tomó una copa de vino – No votaré por nadie, porque no vale la pena hacerlo. El último presidente dijo que ayudaría a los pobres, comenzó con buenas intenciones y al final terminó matando a cientos de personas porque no pensaban igual que él, y no contento con eso, dejó a muchos niños morirse de hambre.

Todos, exactamente todos en el salón, se quedaron en silencio. Las damas fruncieron el ceño y murmuraron sobre el hijo del Duque. Los politicos y militares, aclararon su garganta y le dieron la espalda a Terry.

Él sonrió sarcasticamente – Me lo esperaba...a nadie le gusta escuchar la verdad.

Un senador tomó asiento a lado del moreno – Terruce, sin nosotros los pobres no sabrían que hacer – dijo con seriedad.

– ¡Los pobres tienen cerebro y opinión propia! No necesitan que les estemos diciendo que hacer o en que deben creer o no.

Protestó molesto.

– Si fuera así, no estarían cómo estan...

– Son pobres por los impuestos, porque no tuvieron educación y la mayoría de ellos tienen a una familia que alimentar, por eso deben trabajar en campos y fabricas!

El Duque de Grandchéster ya había escuchado suficiente.

– Disculpen a mi hijo...ha tenido un mal día – dijo el duque apretando los dientes.

– Vamos Terruce tenemos que hablar.

El moreno se paró de mala gana y caminó detrás de su Padre.

– Ocurre algo Padre?

El Duque abofeteó a su hijo sin previo aviso. Terry sobó su mejilla que ahora ardía.

–¡Cómo te atreves a déjarme en ridículo!

– ¡Yo sólo dije la verdad!.

– ¡Terruce! Eres mi hijo y con la ayuda de mi poder puedo protegerte de la suelta boca que tienes, pero aún yo tengo un jefe hijo...ante él no puedo luchar, no entiendes? Si sigues así, irán contra ti, no tienes idea de lo que hacen con personas cómo tú.

Explicó sintiendose preocupado.

–¡Debo vivir mi vida de acuerdo a lo que pienso que es correcto! Me rehuso a pensar y actuar diferente, sólo para pertenecer al estúpido circulo de la clase alta!

El Duque golpeó la mesa – ¡Quieres terminar cómo los hombres que al igual que tu se dejaron llevar por sus "creencias"! Sólo te pido que cuando estés entre mis conocidos, te mantengas en silencio...ahora vete.

Terry dejó a su Padre solo y salió al jardín. Estaba que hervía de colera...nadie debe cambiar por nada ni por nadie...cada uno nace con una esencia propia y es esa escencia a la cual le debemos ser fieles.

–Espero no molestarlo, pero deseo fumar y no puedo hacerlo adentro – dijo una voz femenina acercandose al moreno.

Él dio la vuelta y se encontró con una hermosa dama que sostenía un cigarro en su mano derecha y lo observaba con curiosidad.

– No me importa, yo también fumo.

– No lo hago seguido... sólo fumo cuando me siento molesta o aturdida.

Confesó suspirando.

–¿Porqué está molesta?

– Escuché su conversación con el Senador Gary...no me gustó su forma de expresarse de los pobres.

Terry levantó una ceja.

–¿Y qué cree que debemos hacer con ellos?

– Dejarlos que vivan cómo quieren vivir, la vida es corta y sería un desperdicio dejar que los demás piensen y actuen por nosotros, somos nosotros quienes debemos dirigir nuestras vidas de acuerdo a lo que deseamos para cada uno...el problema es...

El moreno se acercó a ella –¿El problema es...?

– Es fácil manipular a la gente, sobretodo a quienes tienen poco conocimiento en la politica o economia cómo los pobres...muchos de ellos creen en las mentiras y promesas de los jefes...es fácil hacerles creer y pensar de la manera que nosotros queremos que piensen...en conclusión, los jefes no tienen toda la culpa.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta.

– Terruce Grandchéster a sus pies – se presentó besando la mano de la hermosa dama.

– Fanny Maxwell mucho gusto.

Dijo dejando al moreno con los ojos abiertos.

– Entonces tu eres la hija de Gary Maxwell el senador...

–¿Ahora entiende porqué fumo? – bromeó sonriendo.

Hablaron por horas en el jardín, era la primera vez que él podía hablar con una mujer sobre politicas y finanzas. Fanny era una mujer muy inteligente y rebelde cómo él. Y a diferencia de muchas, no trataba de impresionarlo con su belleza.

Terry estaba encantado con ella...

•••

**Mansión Mcgregor – Escocia**

El padre de Candy le mostró la fotos a su mejor amigo. Era un investigador y él podría ayudarlo. Quizás ese hombre era sólo un amigo o conocido. Estaba perdido, no sabía sobre los pasos de su hija y necesitaba ayuda.

– Ya veo que Charles sigue encaprichado con tu hija – mencionó mirando las fotos

– Si ese infeliz quiere casarse con ella por las buenas o por las malas.

– Debe ser un amigo de tu hija, yo no me preocuparía...parece ser un hombre normal cómo todos.

–¿Y si es un ex convicto? ¿Un loco? Mi hija podría estar en peligro – decía tomando una copa de whisky

– Candy es una dama inteligente. Si tienes miedo por ella, entonces viajaré a London y la vigilaré.

–¿Puedes viajar? Yo pensé que aún seguías trabajando para el coronel Schultz.

– Por ahora no necesita de mis servicios. Dime ¿Quieres que vigile a tu hija o investige sobre ese hombre? – preguntó acomodando el sobre en el bolsillo de su saco.

– Ambas cosas. Vigilala y quiero que me entreges el historial de ese hombre...quiero saber si ellos son más que amigos...

– Si descubro algo "interesante" sobre él, yo mismo te daré las noticias.

– Gracias Bryan – agradeció palmeando la espalda del investigador.

– No te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos – acotó sonriendo – Tengo una curiosidad ¿Qué harás con Charles? No se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

– Lo conozco y no es buen hombre, primero muerto antes de darle la mano de mi hija. Soy capaz de enviar a Candy a América, con tal de alejarlo de él.

– Ten cuidado, es un hombre peligroso.

– No temo por mi, pero por mi hija y ese hombre...espero que sepa cuidarse y proteger a mi Candy.

– Adiós.

– Adiós.

El padre de la rubia tomó asiento y abrió la ventana. A lo lejos vio al coatí de su hija jugar en el jardín. Deseó retroceder el tiempo y congelarlo cuando su hija era pequeña y jugaba con su mascota por horas.

Ese hombre la estaba alejando de su lado...y le dolía.

**Continuará.**

**Hola Chicas aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste. Cómo ven Fanny ha hecho su aparición en esta historia.**

**Luz: El apellido de Candy es Mcgregor White, al menos en esta historia. No debí agregar el apellido Lennox, cometí un error, gracias por tu observación.**

**Skarlett Northman: En tu mensaje me pediste que no empareje a terry con Susana, bueno he agregado a Fanny, que es una buena opción para él.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a todas. Y también les agradezco a quienes leen mi fic anónimamente.**

**Abrazos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**

**El vagabundo**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 13 - La venganza de Charles**

El conocido del Conde Mcgregor vigilaba a Candy y Albert por todos lados. Y cada paso que tomaban era escrito en su pequeña libreta. Él no veía nada alarmante en el comportamiento de los rubios, obviamente eran un hombre y una mujer que compartían el mismo sentimiento: Amor. Sin embargo, el que ella pase la noche con él, lo preocupó. Y no sabía si decirselo al padre de la rubia. Investigó al rubio y sorprendentemente no encontró nada. Esta era la primera vez que conocía a una persona que aparentemente había caido del cielo. Ya que no había registros de un tal Albert por ningún lado. Sabía que el nombre del rubio era Albert, gracias al ayudante del zoológico, que inocentemente le contó sobre la relación que mantenían sus trabajadores.

Sintiendose frustrado, se escondió detrás de un árbol. Era suficiente por hoy, esperaba que el rubio sea un caballero y no se aproveche de la hija de su jefe, quien pertenecía a la alta sociedad, y era casi un sacrilegio involucrarse con alguien de clase baja.

En la cabaña...

Albert frunció el ceño, cuando se percato de una silueta detrás del árbol de enfrente. Ya no podía negarlo, estaban siendo vigilados. Mañana le enviaría una carta a George, afirmandole sobre su regreso a América de él y sus sobrinos. Aunque el san pablo había sido el Alma Mater de la familia. América también contaba con excelentes universidades.

Aprovechando que su novia lavaba las verduras, él cerró las ventanas. Detestaba que se entrometan en su vida. Ya era suficiente con tener que dejar la clase de vida que le llenaba de satisfacción, cómo para que vigilen cada paso que tomaba.

En ese momento recordó que ya desde hace días quería preguntarle a Candy sobre su familia.

– Candy...quisiera conocer a tu familia – habló él limpiando la mesa.

Ella alzó la mirada y su rostro se tensó. Le había ocultado la verdad sobre su origen...

– ¿Mi familia?...sólo tengo a mi padre...

Él se acercó a ella y la ayudó con las verduras – Me gustaría conocerlo, no quiero que piensen que me aprovecho de ti.

– Albert...sólo te debería importar lo que yo pienso sobre nosotros.

El rubio sonrió. Eran dos almas libres y rebeldes, pero incluso ellos debían seguir algunas reglas – Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Y por eso deseo conocer a tu padre...tengo que regresar a América y quiero que vayas conmigo.

Candy bajó la cabeza. Cómo decirle que si lo presentaba a su padre, podría significar una inminente separación entre los dos. Su padre nunca aceptaría un noviazgo entre los dos.

Ella suspiró de tristeza – Mi padre y yo no tenemos una buena relación, él vive en Escocia y la única razón por la cual estoy aquí, es porque él cree que merecía una lección por mi rebeldía.

Albert dejó de mover el aderezo y vio la vuelta. Con pasos lentos se acercó a ella.

– Lo siento...pero quizás si hablo con él, podría...

– No lo conoces Albert...no es una mala persona pero no aceptaría nuestra relación – era verdad.

Él frunció el ceño – ¿Cómo lo sabes?.

– Simplemente lo sé.

Era obvio que ella no quería que él conozca a su Padre. Su mente empezaba a traicionarlo y llegó a pensar que ella deseaba mantener su noviazgo con él, en secreto. ¿Se avergonzaba de él? ¿Porqué se rehusaba a presentarlo ante su padre? Miles de pensamientos ahora llenaban su mente, causando que a partir de ahora él desconfiara de Candy. Por un momento pensó en decirle que viajaría solo, pero...la amaba...no quería alejarse de ella.

– ¿Albert estás bien? – preguntó preocupada. Él se había quedado callado.

Él se encongió de hombros – Sí – mintió – La cena esta casi lista – quería cambiar de tema.

Candy quería decirle la verdad, pero temía ganarse su indiferencia, al confesarle que desde el principio, mintió por temor a que él terminará siendo igual que Fabrizio.

Fue la primera vez que cenaron en silencio. Solían bromear e incluso compartir besos fugazes de vez en cuando, pero esta vez ninguno de los dijo nada. Ella jugó con la comida y él comió en silencio. Al terminar, la acompañó a regresar a su departamento. Se despidió de ella con un breve abrazo que al principio hizo que ella sintiera calidez en su cuerpo para después dejarla con frío al apartarse de ella.

**Al día siguiente**

Eran las 10 de la mañana y terry tenía una cita con Fanny. Pasearon por las boutiques de la ciudad y después la invitó a comer. Antes de conocerla, con la única mujer que podía hablar sobre politicas y ética era Candy. Su reciente amiga, le recordaba mucho a ella.

Por un momento se sintió incomodo, al ver que todas las miradas masculinas se posaron en su acompañante. Pero sin saberlo, ella se sentía igual. Algunas mujeres observaban al moreno con descaro y sin una pizca de disimulo.

– Creo que si no estuviera aquí, ya todas las mujeres en el restaurant estarían sentadas contigo – bromeó tratando de ocultar su molestia.

– Yo puedo decir que lo mismo pasaría contigo, todos los hombres no han dejado de observarte desde que entramos.

Ella sonrió – Lo hacen porque soy la hija del futuro presidente de parlamento...eso es todo.

Terry tomó el mentón de Fanny y seriamente dijo:

– No esa no es la única razón. Eres hermosa...los hombres a veces no podemos controlar que nuestros ojos se pierdan en la silueta o rostro de una bella mujer...

Fanny se sonrojó era la primera vez que un hombre le decía algo tan directo y a la vez halagador.

– Si no te cuidas, pronto te catalogarán cómo la amiga del rebelde de la Alta sociedad – ahora fue el turno de terry para bromear un poco.

– Haha...lo sé, eso fue lo que pasó con Candice. Por cierto, no creerás esto, pero Charles asegura que ella esta trabajando en un zoológico, cuidando de animales.

El moreno sonrió nerviosamente. ¿Cómo es que el imbecil de Charles, estaba al tanto de esa información? Alguien debió decirselo...a menos que...

– Charles viaja mucho a Inglaterra no es cierto?

– Mi primo viaja constantemente...pero ahora que lo mencionas, últimamente viaja a Inglaterra con frecuencia – contestó degustando de la sopa.

Terry apretó la servilleta que sostenía en la mano. El muy idiota, vigilaba a Candy – Las elecciones se llevará a cabo en unos días, no sé porque crear todo este alboroto, cuando se sabe quien ganará.

Fanny suspiró. Lamentablemente no podía hacer nada para evitar que su padre se convierta en el próximo presidente de parlamento, todo ya estaba dicho, mucho antes que se diera a conocer la renuncia del anterior presidente.

– Terry...pensamos igual acerca de politícas, pero mi consejo es que mantengas en silencio tus preferencias – sólo quería evitar una desgracia.

Él dejó su cuchara en el plato – La libertad de expresión, aún no se aplica en este lugar, aparentemente – dijo con un tono burlón.

– No me gustaría que te pase...lo mismo que a...tu lo sabes.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una mujer.

– Señor ¿No le gustaría comprar una rosa para la dama? – se escuchó una voz poco audible.

Terry alzó la vista y se encontró con un rostro familiar. La vendedora de rosas se ruborizó al reconocerlo.

– ¡Oh! Es usted – dijo con timidez

Él sonrió – Nos conocimos en la estación de trenes ¿verdad? – ella sintió con la cabeza.

– Fanny ella es Susana – las presentó – Susana ella es Fanny Maxwell.

Susana se sintió cómo un gusano, al percatarse que la acompañante del guapo moreno era la hija de Gary Maxwell.

– Mucho gusto Susana – dijo fanny ofreciendole la mano. Le tomó sólo unos segundos para percibir que a la rubia le gustaba su amigo.

– Igualmente señorita...yo...me retiro...

– No te vayas, compraré tus rosas.

El moreno compró todas las rosas que Susana vendía. Le dio una buena suma. Le ofreció casi todas las rosas a Fanny, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa. Y le ofreció a Susana una rosa roja.

– Gracias...muchas gracias.

"No sólo es guapo, pero también es muy amable" pensaba susana sonriendo.

Susana se despidió del moreno y Fanny. Suspiró de tristeza al recordar que un hombre cómo él nunca se fijaría en alguien cómo ella. Sobre todo cuando se tiene a una mujer tan sostificada, rica y elegante cómo Fanny.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó. Terry acompañó a Fanny de regreso a su casa. A Gary no le agradaba para nada que su hija se involucre con el moreno. A quien tenía en la mira.

•••

**Real Colegio de San Pablo**

Anthony tomaba el desayuno con sus primos en el comedor, cuando Annie y sus amigas tomaron asiento a lado de ellos. A él le agradaba las damas. Aunque a veces se sentía incomodo por la insistencia de Molly sobre pasar más tiempo juntos.

– Anthony mañana es Domingo – murmuró archie – No sé si stear irá con nosotros, pero yo si te acompañaré ¿No deseas comprar rosas antes de ir al zoológico? — esto último lo dijo en un tono burlón.

Molly alzó la vista y se acercó más al rubio, quería saber de una vez por todas quien era candy, de dónde era y si era la novia de Anthony.

— No. He preparado algo para ella, espero que le guste — dijo el joven rubio dándole un codazo a su primo. No quería que las chicas escucharan la conversación entre los dos.

Stear pasaría el domingo paseando con patty, si su primero quería perder el tiempo con un imposible, él no lo detendría. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta que la rubia no era para él.

— Anthony, nosotras irémos al museo de la ciudad ¿No deseas acompañarnos? — preguntó molly deseando suplicarle que al menos por un segundo note su existencia.

— No, lo siento. Archie y yo irémos a otro sitio — contestó cortante.

Annie y Patty bajaron la cabeza sintiendose molestas con el rubio ¿Qué le costaba, ser un poco amigable con Molly?.

— Yo iré con ustedes, si no les molesta — mencionó stear, ya había planeado pasar el domingo con patty. No le molestaba la presencia de sus amigas, si ella las quería, entonces él también.

Patty se sonrojó y abrió la boca para hablar, pero la voz chillona de Eliza, la interrumpió. No dejaba al rubio en paz. Él la veía en todos lados y estaba cansado.

Anthony es un caballero y aunque la voz de Eliza lo irritaba, no iba a portarse cómo un patán con ella.

— Anthony necesito ayuda en aléman ¿Puedes ayudarme? — se acercó al rubio y tomó asiento a lado de él. Sin siquiera preguntar si el asiento estaba ocupado por alguien.

Molly bajó la cabeza. Era mujer y reconocía ese brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja. Capricho o gusto, sea lo que sea. Eliza no se dejaría vencer fácilmente.

— Neil sabe aleman ¿porqué no le pides ayuda a tu hermano? — era joven pero no tonto.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco — Mi hermano no tiene tiempo, tendrémos un examen la próxima semana y no quiero reprobrar la materia — claro que su hermano sabía aleman, pero ella quería la ayuda de anthony y no del tonto de su hermano.

Annie, patty, Molly, Stear y Anthony se sintieron incomodos, al ver cómo la pelirroja se acercaba en demasia a Anthony. Y al pobre ya no le quedaba espacio en el asiento para alejarse de ella. No es que sea poco agraciada. Eliza es una joven guapa. Pero era su forma de ser que opacaba su belleza exterior. Y ante los ojos de Anthony, por más bello que el exterior pueda ser, el interior siempre era lo más importante en un hombre o mujer.

Quería decir que no, pero conocía a su prima. No dejaría de molestarlo hasta que él acepte ayudarla — Te ayudaré eliza — lo dijo con molestia y todos en la mesa abrieron los ojos de asombro.

— Gracias Anthony — besó la mejilla del rubio y tomó su bandeja para regresar a su mesa con luisa. Antes de irse, le brindó una sonrisa arrogante a Molly.

— No me siento bien. Hasta luego — mencionó la morena tomando su bandeja de comida. Sus amigas hicieron lo mismo y la acompañaron.

Stear y Archie negaron con la cabeza. Sin poder evitarlo, Archie palmeó la cabeza del rubio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porqué lo hiciste? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Era cercano a sus primos, pero ese golpe no le agradó para nada.

— Deberías disculparte con Molly. Siempre busca tu atención y tú ni siquiera la miras. Viene eliza y aceptas ayudarla — le reprochó stear.

— Si hubiera dicho que no, no me hubiera dejado en paz.

— Anthony se necesita ser tonto para no darse cuenta que a molly le gustas.

Anthony dio un brinco — ¿Qué has dicho?.

— ¿Tenemos que explicartelo con palitos, por escrito o con dibujos? Todos sabemos que se muere por ti, para su desgracia el único que lo ignora, eres tú.

— ¡A mi la única que me interesa es Candy!

— ¡Ella tiene novio! Es mayor que tú y aún así fuera soltera y sintiera atracción por ti, la tía nunca te permitiría involucrarte con ella ¡Trabaja en un zoológico!.

Anthony empuñó las manos y estaba a punto de golpear a Stear, pero archie se puso en medio y fue él quien recibió el golpe.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó cubriendo su boca con las dos manos. Su hermano y Anthony lo tomaron de los hombros. El rubio le dio un pañuelo. Y los tres se asustaron al ver sangre en los labios del guapo archie.

— Vamos a la enfermería — dijo stear.

— Archie...disculpame. Lo siento...

Pero su primo no podía hablar. Sentía dolor y vergüenza al ver que todos los estudiantes se quedaron mirandolos cómo bichos raros.

Stear y Anthony llevaron al pobre archie a la enfermería. La hermana Gray les preguntó que había pasado. El rubio le dijo la verdad y fue castigado. Se quedaría en su cuarto por unos días y no saldría el domingo.

Se sentía cómo un imbecil por reaccionar de esa manera. Pero es que cada vez que Stear aseguraba que no podía tener una oportunidad con Candy, le dolía en su orgullo. Porque era verdad...una verdad que trataba de ignorar.

Felizmente Archie estaba bien. Si sangró fue porque le rompió el labio. Con una curita dejó de sangrar. Stear por su lado, por el momento no tenía ganas de ver o hablar con su primo.

•••

**Mansión Grandchéster**

Terry estaba casi seguro que Charles seguía detrás de su querida Candy. Eran las 11 de la noche y aún así, llamó al investigador de la familia para seguir los pasos del primo de Fanny.

"Cómo es que una mujer tan amable y buena como ella, esta relacionada al imbecil de Charles" pensaba mientras escribía en un papel la dirección de candy, no podía permitir que el padre de ella se entere que mantenía una relación con un trabajador del zoológico.

— Esta es la dirección — dijo tendiendole el pedazo de papel al investigador — Quiero que me informes sobre charles, quiero saber si está en London y cual es la razón de su viaje. También quiero que cuides de ella.

— No permitiré que ningún hombre se acerce que a la señorita.

— Ella tiene un novio...siempre estan juntos, no te será difícil reconocerlo.

El hombre observaba al moreno pensativo, él tenía una información importante — No sé si deba decirle esto pero...el padre de la señorita contrató a un buen amigo mío para que vigile a la señorita.

Terry se incorporó y dio la vuelta — ¿Porqué? — preguntó preocupado — ¿Pasó algo con ella?.

— No lo sé. Pero mi amigo viajó a Inglaterra días atrás. Y presiento que me ocasionará problemas, un encuentro con él es inevitable.

— Ve de todos modos — resopló — Esta de más decir, que esto es algo personal entre ud y yo. Nadie debe enterarse de esto, ni siquiera mi padre — aclaró ofreciendole la mano.

Él investigador asintió con la cabeza, tomó la mano del moreno. Terry se quedó solo. Tomó un bolígrafo y papel, necesitaba enviarle una carta a su amiga. Quería alertarla.

•••

**Al día siguiente**

**Hotel Savoy – Inglaterra**

Cinco hombres de mala fé, planeaban actuar lo más pronto posible. Charles sonreía cómo si estuviera a punto de recibir un gran premio.

Escuchaba a sus hombres mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo.

— Señor, nosotros actuaremos cuando ud de le orden — dijo uno de ellos jugando con una daga.

Charles empezó a mover su silla rotatoría de un lado a otro.

— Harold me ha subestimado...pensé en desquitarme con su princesa, pero creo que esta vez será suficiente con el vagabundo ese — se podía percibir desprecio en sus palabras.

— ¿Aún desea que raptemos a la señorita?

— Me gustaría, pero no. Al menos no por ahora. Ya saben que hacer con él.

Los cinco empezaron a reír con malicia.

— Cuando hayan terminado el trabajo, pueden dejarlo botado en el río si lo desean. Es el trabajador de un zoológico, estoy seguro que nadie le importara si muere o no...bueno a nadie excepto a candice.

Charles le entregó un sobre que contenía una buena suma de dinero al más robusto de ellos — Toma, este es un pago adelantado. Y ya saben quiero que sea limpio. Y nada de alertar a las autoridades.

— No se preocupe señor, nadie sospechará nada.

— El próximo será el idiota de Terruce.

— Nos retiramos, regresaremos cuando este hecho — dijo uno de ellos con indiferencia.

— Bien. Haganlo cuando lo crean conveniente — ordenó — Si algo sale mal, no los conozco.

Los cuatro hombres asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron solo al sobrino de Gary Maxwell.

Una rubia apareció de la nada, semi vestida y algo asustada.

— Charles...¿Terminamos por hoy?

Él la observó con indiferencia. Ella era una prostituta y de acuerdo a la filosofia de él, ellas no merecían respeto o compasión. Después de haber satisfacido sus necesidades, podía botarla cómo hacía con todas.

— Sí largate — contestó tirandole unos billetes a la cara.

Se vistió con las manos temblorosas — ¿Ne...necesitas verme luego o mañana? — preguntó con temor.

— No, ahora largo de mi vista. Quiero estar solo.

Ella abrió la puerta y antes de cerrar, echó una mirada al rubio. Prostituirse era lo único que sabía hacer para poder comer. Pero si se acostaba con él, no era por dinero. Habían intimidado tantas veces, que poco a poco Charles fue entrando en su corazón. Para su desgracia, él no podía sentir amor por nadie.

— ¿Sigues ahí? ¿No me escuchaste? — preguntó dandole la espalda.

— Sí...adiós.

Sin que él se de cuenta, dejó los billetes de dinero en la mesa, cerca a la puerta. Lo que quería era su amor no su dinero.

•••

El día esperado por todos los alumnos del San pablo, por fin llego. Lamentablemente, quien más emocionado estuvo, no podía salir. Con tristeza vio cómo todos salían y sólo quedaba él. Stear y Archie se despidieron de él, hoy la pasarían con las chicas.

Molly se despidió de él a lo lejos. Eliza por poco y arma un escandalo cuando las hermanas le informaron sobre el castigo de Anthony. Defendió al rubio y aseguró que él no sería capaz de golpear a sus primos.

La hermana Gray quiso castigarla por levantar la voz, pero la hermana Margaret le pidió que se calmara. Eliza era nueva y aún no se acostumbrara a las reglas. Neil se la llevó a la fuerza al museo. Incluso en el museo no pudo dejar de hablar de Anthony.

Tres horas pasaron y pensó que se iba a volver loco. Necesitaba salir, más parecía una carcel que un colegio. Antes de que las hermanas se retiraran, él pretendió cerrar la ventana con seguro.

¿Acaso era un criminal, para ponerle seguro a las ventanas y puerta? Poco a poco abrió la ventana y saltó hacia el pasto. Se lastimó el tobillo, pero de todos modos, se las ingenió para saltar sobre las cercas. Una vez afuera, maldeció por primera vez, al recordar que había olvidado el regalo de Candy en su cuarto.

No sabía el camino hacía el zoológico, pero preguntando a algunas personas llegó a la calle principal. Encontró a varios carruajes esperando por pasajeros. Se acercó a uno de ellos y le pidió que lo llevara al zoológico.

— Lo siento Joven, pero estoy esperando a unos pasajeros, preguntele a mi amigo — dijo un hombre regordete.

El rubio se acercó a otro carruaje.

— Lo siento, pero es mi hora libre.

Al ver que no podían o querían llevarlo al zoológico, caminó hacia la esquina de enfrente. Estaba tan concentrado en los carruajes que no se dio cuenta que estaba caminando en la avenida. Un auto que manejaba a velocidad se acercaba más y más a Anthony.

Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— ¡Joven! ¡Con cuidado! — gritó un cartero.

El rubio dio la vuelta y lo último que vio fue que un auto golpeó sus piernas y debido al impacto, lo mando a volar 10 metros. El conductor paró en seco y bajó del auto. Las personas se aglomeraron alrededor de Anthony, quien yacía tirado en el suelo sangrando.

— » Llamen a la ambulancia « » pobre chico« » No dejemos que el conductor escape« — murmuraban todos. El conductor quiso escapar, pero varios hombres lo sujetaron, de ese modo querían evitar que se escapara, cómo si no hubiera atropellado al pobre rubio.

•••

**En el zoológico**

Albert trataba de olvidar la insistencia de Candy en no presentarle a su padre, pero no era fácil. La inseguridad de que ella no lo ame, cómo profesaba. Lo atormentaba y cada vez que la veía, deseaba tomarla de los hombros y obligarla que le diga la verdad.

Primero cortaría su brazo, antes de lastimarla o obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería. Otro día más llegó a su fin y cómo era costumbre, la acompañaría a su departamento. Era peligroso para él también, caminar por la ciudad a esas horas, pero prefería arriesgar su seguridad, a tener que exponerla al peligro.

Ella aún seguía triste por su repentino cambio de animo, pero esta vez no podía ayudarla. Se despidió de ella y dio la vuelta para ir a su cabaña. El investigador que el Conde había contratado, había visto suficiente por hoy. Entró a su auto y regresó a su hotel.

El investigador que contrató Terry, seguía con disimulo a Albert. Tal y cómo lo predijo, encontró a su colega. Tuvo que esconderse para no ser visto. Era muy bueno en lo que hacía, cualquier que lo vea, pensaría que es un transeaunte más caminando por la pista.

Se alertó cuando un auto negro paró en seco, evitando que el rubio diera un paso más. Se escondió detrás de una pared.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó albert preparandose para atacar, tenía mucha experiencia peleando, nunca lo hacía adrede. Siempre era en defensa propia.

Cuatro hombres vestidos con sacos negros, bajaron del auto. Uno de ellos llevaba una navaja y el otro un arma. El rubio dio tres pasos atrás. Ellos eran igual de altos que él, la diferencia era que estos hombres, eran robustos y sus rostros reflejaban ninguna emoción.

Los cuatro se acercaron al rubio y fue en ese momento, que una gran pelea se llevó a cabo. Golpeaban a Albert sin piedad y él aunque era bueno defendiendose, esta vez necesitaba ayuda. Dos de ellos lo sujetaron por atrás y lo inmovilizaron. El otro de ellos clavó una navaja, en el brazo del rubio.

— Ahhhhh — gritó de dolor, al sentir que su atacante movía la navaja estando clavado en su brazo.

No contento con eso pateó el estomago de Albert. Lo tumbaron al piso y entre todos empezaron a golpearlo cómo una bolsa para boxear.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamó el investigador, viendo todo a lo lejos. Por nada del mundo debía exponer a que lo descubran, pero tampoco podía dejar que maten al rubio. Se escabulló por la parte trasera de la calle y con cuidado sacó su arma y con agilidad inmovilizó al más robusto de ellos.

— Te mueves y te volaré los cesos — advirtió alzando la voz.

Los cuatro hombres dejaron de golpear al rubio. Uno de ellos trató de sacar su arma, pero el investigador era más rápido que él.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Si lo haces, no sólo le volaré los cesos a tu amigo, pero a ti también — por fin, sus años en el ejercito, le era útil para intimidarlos.

No tuvieron otra que alzar las manos.

El buen hombre echó un ojo a Albert, sangraba por su brazo derecho, tenía el labio y la ceja rota. Sujetando a su victima, se acercó al rubio. De una patada botó al suelo al más robusto de ellos y apuntando hacia el cielo, dio un disparo.

— Soy un policia — mintió — La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes, si no se largan en este momento, les voy a abrir el estomago con mi navaja y después de que los destripe, dejaré que los perros se peleen por comer lo que queda de ustedes.

Uno de ellos ignoró la advertencia y trato de acercarse a él.

— Veo que no entienden — dijo tomando al osado por el cuello dandole la vuelta y clavando en su pierna la navaja que tenía siempre llevaba guardado en sus botas.

Abrió la pierna del hombre, cómo si se tratara de un pedazo de carne — Ahora, desaparezcan de mi vista, antes de que los mate a golpes.

Los tres hombres cargaron a su compañero que no podía caminar. Entraron al auto y arrancaron. El buen hombre se acercó al rubio, que aún trataba de recuperar el aliento.

— Un hombre de verdad, no necesita de un grupo para pelear con otro hombre — murmuró — Tu herida en el brazo, no parece ser superficial, tienes que ir al hospital — continuó hablando, ayudandolo a incorporarse.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó al ver que no hablaba.

Albert no podía hablar. Nunca antes lo habían golpeado de esta forma. Veía todo borroso y sentía un agonizante dolor en su brazo.

Él hombre, negó con la cabeza. Rodeó su brazo por la cintura de Albert.

» La señorita Mcgregor vive cerca...ella puede llevarlo al hospital « se dijo a si mismo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de candy, acomodó al rubio en el piso y tocó el timbre. Escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Echó un vistazo a Albert y desapareció.

Candy abrió la puerta y no vio nada. Bajó la cabeza al suelo al escuchar un débil quejido. Cubrió su boca con las manos ahogando un grito.

— ¡Albert! ¡Albert! — exclamaba desesperada hincandose frente a él — ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudenme! — gritaba.

Pero la calle estaba en silencio, ni un alma caminaba por esos lugares a altas horas de la noche. Se asustó al ver que su brazo sangraba. Tenía que llevarlo al hospital.

Cerró la puerta e ignorando que sólo vestía una bata, tomó a su novio por la cintura y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

— Albert...por favor, resiste. Te llevaré al hospital — decía ella ayudandolo a caminar.

Él quería decirle que no se preocupe, pero no podía hablar. Ya de por si le costaba respirar...

**Continuará**

**Estoy preocupada por mi rubio, espero que esté bien. Y Anthony también. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, disculpen si es corto o sin mucha emoción, pero mi inspiración no esta al 100%, estoy enferma y es difícil inspirarse cuando sientes que taladran tu cabeza.**

**Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews. Lo agradezco.**

**Luz: En esos tiempos el Duque de York, era el hombre que tenía mayor poder en Inglaterra y Escocia. Tienes razón, no tenían presidentes. Pero si contaban con el presidente de parlamento escoses, quien en esos tiempos, era una persona influyente. Por lo que averigüe en wikipedia, a los senadores se le llamaría Lores si fueran Ingleses. Voy a averiguar más sobre eso.**

**Abrazos a todas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation.**

**El vagabundo**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 14 – Confesiones**

Las heridas de Albert eran superficiales, aunque la navaja logró herir su brazo, debido a la rápidez con la que fue atendido, la herida no presentaba signos de infección. Atendieron al rubio ni bien llegó, ante la insistencia de candy. No dejó de gritar hasta que alguien atienda a su novio. Albert pudo escuchó cada uno de sus gritos. Con la poca fuerza que tuvo en ese momento, tomó la mano de la rubia, quería calmarla, pero eso sólo logró que su desesperación aumentara. Mientras esperaban por una camilla, ella dejó que se apoyara a su cuerpo.

Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Sus lágrimas eran sólo una prueba más de cuanto lo amaba. Se sintió peor cuando tuvo que dejarlo ir y esperar a que las enfermeras curen a su novio. Esperó por media hora, los treinta minutos más largos de su vida. Fue en ese momento que una vez más reconoció cuan importante era para ella. Tomó asiento en la sala de espera. ¿Porqué lo golpearon de esa manera? ¿Querían robar sus pertenencias? No lo sabía. Y en estos momentos lo único que importaba era que él esté bien.

Luego él le contaría lo que verdaderamente pasó minutos después que se despidiera de ella. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si ella tendría el valor de contarle la verdad. Albert se hubiera quedado con ella, cómo solía hacerlo a veces. De nada servía culparse.

Finalmente una enfermera se acercó a ella. Gracias a Dios.

— Señorita puede ver a su hermano si lo desea — dijo la enfermera, pensando que eran hermanos.

Candy se levantó y asintió con la cabeza, no le agradó lo de "hermanos". Caminó detrás de la enfermera y cuando llegaron al cuarto dijo: Su hermano está bien, en una hora más podrá llevarlo a casa.

Antes de entrar, tocó la puerta. Lentamente lo abrió y encontró al rubio sentado en la camilla.

— Albert ¿Cómo estás? — lo probable era que él no la culpara por nada, pero ella no se sentía o pensaba igual.

Él le brindó una sonrisa y extendió su mano para que ella se acercara — Estoy bien, gracias a ti.

La rubia se acercó y se sentó a su lado — ¿Seguro que estás bien? — se lo llevaría a su departamento no permitiría que esté solo — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?.

Él recordaba todo muy bien. Le habían golpeado el rostro y el estomago, pero no su cabeza.

— Me despedí de ti y al llegar a la otra esquina un auto negró se estacionó frente a mi, impidiendo que de un paso más. Del auto bajaron cuatro hombres, todos vestidos de negro y empezaron a golpearme — contestó aún pensando en porque lo hicieron.

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a la puerta de mi departamento?

— Cuando uno de ellos clavó la navaja en mi brazó, un hombre se acercó a ayudarme. No recuerdo su rostro, todo estaba oscuro, pero si recuerdo que les dijo que era un policia.

— ¡Oh Albert! Si ese hombre estuviera aquí, no me cansaría de agradecerle por haberte ayudado — decía ella llorando — Estaba tan preocupada por ti — confesó temblando al sentir que él secaba sus lágrimas con los dedos.

Su hermosa novia lo amaba, no tenía duda de ello. Poco a poco iba conociendola más y descubríó que aparte de ser hermosa era muy sensible.

— No llores candy...estoy bien.

Se sentía mal por ser el causante de sus lágrimas, aunque él no planeó pelear con nadie. Ella se acercó a la frente de su novio y besó su ceja izquierda donde el doctor había cerrado la herida con puntos.

— ¿Te duele?

— Un poco...no cómo los puntos en mi brazo.

Ella se mordió el labio y aún después de haber recibido una fuerte golpiza, sintió la necesidad de besarla.

— Albert quédate conmigo en mi departamento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza — No es lo correcto candy...

— Entonces me quedaré contigo en tu cabaña, no puedo permitir que cocines o hagas algo hasta que tus heridas sanen — lo dijo alzando su respingada nariz — Y no voy a tomar un "no" cómo respuesta — no era una sugerencia.

Albert sabía que ella no daría su brazo a torcer, si quería ir con él a su cabaña, lo haría. No sabía si sentirse feliz al ver que se preocupaba tanto por él, o molesto porque ella siempre se salía con la suya.

— Está bien, vamos.

— En media hora albert — dijo ella besando los labios del rubio, beso que el correspondió.

Media hora después el doctor le recetó unas pastillas para el dolor. Y tomados de la mano abandonaron el hospital. La enfermera se quedó con la boca abierta, ella aseguró que eran hermanos.

— Si claro, yo me preocupo así por mi hermano...¡tonta! — dijo su compañera burlandose de ella.

Si los rubios tenían una relación y no era la de hermanos. Sólo una tonta no sabría cómo interpretar las miradas que compartían ese par de tortolos.

A esas altas horas de la noche, ningún carruaje ofrecía sus servicios. Así que tuvieron que caminar, antes de ir a la cabaña, pararon un momento en el departamento de candy. No fue hasta ese momento que albert se percató que estaba vestida con su bata de dormir. La miró de arriba abajo, logrando que se ruborize.

Él le pidió disculpas por haberla orillado a que dejara su departamento vestida así. Y candy inocentemente le dijo que si de haber estado desnuda cuando lo encontró tirado en su puerta, entonces desnuda lo hubiera llevado al hospital.

Su inocente comentario hizo que él tragara saliva.

Albert cambió de tema y cuando ella terminó de cambiarse y guardar un vestido en una de sus bolsas hecha de bordados, déjaron el departamento y caminaron hacia la hermosa cabaña del rubio.

Ella lo ayudó a acostarse en la cama. Y le dijo: No pienses que irás a trabajar mañana, no te preocupes yo hablaré con Mario, lo único que tendrás que hacer es descansar y esperar a que yo regrese. Albert no tenía fuerzas para contradecirla, era la una de la mañana y sólo quería descansar sintiendo el frágil y menudo cuerpo de candy a su lado.

Durmieron abrazados, mañana sería otro día.

**Al día siguiente**

Candy despertó a las seis de la mañana, aunque le costó hacerlo, tenía que aceptarlo, era dormilona. Su novio seguía durmiendo y ella aprovechó para tomarse un baño y preparar el desayuno. Era terrible en la cocina, pero en verdad trataría de no estropearlo todo. Albert había preparado el desayuno para los dos muchas veces, tantas que hasta ya había perdido la cuenta. Bueno, ahora le tocaba preparar el desayuno a ella.

Se acercó a la cocina y abrió la vitrina tomó la primera sartén que encontró y una tetéra. Ya sabía de memoría que al rubio le gustaba tostada con mermelada, huevos fritos y café. Así que tomó unos huevos y empezó a cocinar.

Él rubio soñaba que tocaba el cuerpo de su amaba lentamente y ella en respuesta tocaba su amplio pecho mientras susurraba cuan guapo era. Oh si era un maravilloso sueño, él seguía acariciandola preparandola para su intromisión y ella con gusto se abría ante él. La besó para tranquilizarla ya que obviamente era su primera vez. Cuando se calmó se posicionó sobre ella y se acercó para unir su cuerpo al de candy y cuando estaba a punto de unirse a ella, un olor extraño llegó a sus fosas nasales. Ese olor le era conocido...si! Claro que sabía que era ese olor ¡Algo se estaba quemando!

Abrió los ojos y se levantó de un sólo golpe. Candy no estaba ahí, pero el olor cada vez era más fuerte, se acercó a la cocina y encontró a la rubia tratando de apagar el fuego y humo de la sartén. Corrió hacia ella y cubrió el fuego con la cámisa. Abrió una ventana y dio la vuelta.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó al ver que ella lloraba, quizás se había quemado el brazo o la mano.

Ella negó con la cabeza — Quería..quería preparar el desayuno para ti...lo siento soy una inútil — dijo señalando los huevos quemados y el agua que revalsaba de la tetera.

— Candy pequeña, no te preocupes — la consoló abrazandola.

¿Qué había hecho para merecer un hombre cómo Albert? Se preguntó para sus adentros.

— Disculpame...todo estaba casi listo y quería darte una sorpresa.

Albert tiró los huevos a la basura. La tomó de los hombros y la invitó a sentarse.

— Aprecio tu esfuerzo pequeña, pero no tenías que hacerlo. Yo terminaré de preparar el desayuno — lo dijo cómo si nada hubiera pasado, este hombre en verdad era maravilloso.

Ella se ruborizó — Déjame al menos ayudarte...por favor.

Él asintió con la cabeza y juntos prepararon el desayuno. Bromearon sobre las habilidades de candy en la cocina y entre risas desayunaron. Candy se vistió y se despidió de su novio, hablaría con Mario y estaría de regreso en unas horas.

A él no le gustaba no hacer nada, así que tomó los platos y lo llevó al lavadero. Estaba limpiando la mesa cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

— Pequeña, seguro se te olvidó algo — murmuró caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando lo abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa — ¡George! ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó mirando a todos lados.

El bigotón tenía la mirada ausente y su rostro reflejaba una enorme tristeza.

— William...tenemos que hablar — dijo él quitandose el sombrero.

Albert lo invitó a pasar — Debes tener cuidado...si llegabas unos minutos antes, candy te habría reconocido.

— William...no sé cómo decirte esto...

— ¿Qué pasa George? — preguntó sintiendose confundido.

— Ayer en la noche recibí una llamada de la hermana Gray...anthony...sufrió un accidente.

El rubio se desplomó en la silla — ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le pasó? — estaba aterrado, aunque anthony ignoraba su existencia, era su sobrino y lo quería mucho.

George se acercó a la ventana — Fue castigado por golpear a Archie y se le prohibió salir...escapó por la ventana sin que nadie se de cuenta, no sé a donde quería ir, al tratar de conseguir un carruaje, un auto lo atropelló.

Albert no podía creerlo, su querido sobrino...cubrió su rostro con las manos y George posó su mano derecha en su hombro.

— Cuando recibí la llamada de la hermana Gray, tomé un auto y cuando llegué al hospital, encontré a Stear, Archie, Eliza y Neil llorando en la sala de espera...esperé junto con ellos por el doctor y nos dijo que...

La voz de George se quebró por un instante y el rubio alzó la vista temiendo lo peor.

— ¡Qué te dijo George! — exclamó molesto.

— El joven Anthony a partir de ahora...no podrá caminar — contestó bajando la cabeza.

— ¡Qué! ¡No es cierto!

— William tienes que ser fuerte, el joven anthony necesita nuestro apoyo...

Albert apoyó su espalda en la pared y bajó la cabeza deseando que sea sólo una pesadilla. Pero no lo era...

— Tengo que verlo George, vamos al hospital — comentó tomando su casaca.

— William no es prudente.

— ¿Porqué? — iba a ver a su sobrino y nadie lo detendría.

— Tu sabes porque...no debes presentarte ante tus sobrinos por ahora, no hasta tu presentación. La señora Elroy...

— No me importa lo que diga mi tía.

— Pero William...

— ¿Vamos o te quedas? — preguntó abriendo la puerta.

El bigotón suspiró moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desacuerdo.

— Vamos.

George alquiló un auto y gracias a eso, llegaron al hospital en 30 minutos. Con un carruaje el caminó hubiera sido más largo.

Estacionaron el auto en la esquina del hospital y entraron. George trató de convencer a su muchacho que era una mala idea, pero él no escuchó. Cuando entraron al hospital, encontrar la sala de espera vacia y en silencio.

— ¿Dónde está Stear y Archie?

— Yo los llevé de regreso al Colegio...

— Gracias george...¿en qué habitación está anthony?

— William por favor piensa en lo que vas a hacer, si te presentas ante anthony lo tendrás que hacer ante todos y tu novia.

Albert no había pensado en eso. ¿Candy lo seguiría amando si se enteraba de su identidad? ¿Lo odiaría por haberle mentido? ¿Las cosas serían iguales entre los dos? ¿Sus sobrinos lo aceptarían? Muchas preguntas ahora invadían su mente. Pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo desistir de su decisión.

— ¿Dónde esta su cuarto george?

El moreno echó la cabeza para atrás. Los ojos de su muchacho brillaban con determinación y nada ni nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

— Yo te muestro el camino.

•○•○•

Era una aburrida mañana cómo otra para terry, donde firmaba tantos documentos que terminaba con dolor de muñeca. Desde niño había crecido rodeado de aristocratas, politicos y toda la gente de la clase alta que sonreían al verlo y hablaban mal de él ni bien daba la vuelta.

No fue hasta su adolescencia que su vida cambió al conocer a candy. Incluso a esa edad ya se podía ver que cuando madure la rubia sería hermosa. Una tierna amistad creció entre ellos que dio paso al amor, lamentablemente, él único que sintió amor fue él. Candy lo quería, pero no cómo hombre, sólo cómo un amigo y eso lo destrozó al principio. El tiempo que es un aliado para olvidar toda pena, hizo lo suyo y poco a poco aceptó la realidad: Ella nunca sería para él.

Sin duda estaba enamorada de Albert. Lo podía ver en sus ojos, cuando se acercaba a él o cuando hablaba de él. Por un momento recordó cuando su querida amiga conoció a Fabrizio. Sin embargo, esto era mucho más fuerte. Aún no confiaba en Albert, la verdad es que él no confiaba en nadie excepto candy. Pero quizás en el futuro trate con más confianza al rubio. Eso si, si le rompía el corazón a su amiga, no descansaría hasta molerlo a golpes.

Su padre le insistía que busque una mujer, ya estaba en edad para casarse y un Duque soltero, no era bien visto por la sociedad. Era muy exigente y aunque se acostaba con algunas cortesanas de vez en cuando, aún no había conocido a la mujer indicada.

Por alguna razón la imagen de Fanny apareció en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar su imagen.

El sonido de su telégrafo lo regresó a la realidad. Se levantó y tomó el papel, era un mensaje del investigador que contrató.

**Señor Grandchéster**

**Le aseguré que no escucharía nada de mi sin antes haber localizado al señor Charles, y no lo he olvidado. Creo que es mi deber decirle que anoche ayudé al novio de la señorita Macgregor, fue victima de una fuerte golpiza. Sé que no debo exponerme a que me reconozcan, pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Lo salvé de la muerte y mi conciencia está tranquila. Temo que Charles ha dado con el paradero de la señorita y ahora esta desquitandose de su novio. ¿Cómo lo sé? Los hombres que atacaron al joven son los hombres que trabajan para Charles Maxwell y de eso no tengo ninguna duda.**

**Creí importante informarselo.**

**Frederick Sirkis**

El moreno arrugó el papel de furia e ira. Esto no se iba a quedar así, el hecho de que candy no sea para él, no significa que dejaría de protegerla y ayudarla. Si Charles quería jugar, entonces él también le entraría al juego. El Duque estaba en una reunión con Gary y tardaría en llegar.

Era mayor de edad y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie. Sin embargo, su padre necesitaba su ayuda y no podía desaparecer sin dejar una nota. Tomó su bolígrafo y papel. Viajaría a London en este preciso momento. Conocía la naturaleza de Charles y este no se iba a detener ante nada.

Dejó la nota en su escritorio y tomó su saco. Cuando salió a la calle, encontró a su chofer fumando. Se acercó a él frotando su barbilla.

— Vamos a la estación de trenes — ordenó sin esperar que su chofer abra la puerta para él.

Él chofer echó la cabeza para atrás — Si señor — si su jefe le decía que lo lleve al otro lado del mundo, entonces al otro lado del mundo iban.

La verdad es que el moreno era un buen jefe. Le pagaba muy bien y no era cómo la mayoría. Al menos él, lo trataba con respeto.

Veinte minutos después...

El moreno llegó a la estación de trenes y le pidió a su chofer que regresara a casa. Esperaría por el próximo tren, que usualmente recogía a sus pasajeros cada 1 o dos horas. Todos en la ciudad sabían quien era y por ende, el trato que a él le brindaban era el mejor. Algo que lo molestaba...si fuera un campesino, seguro lo botaban a patadas.

Cuando alzó la vista para acomodar su saco en sus muslos, reconoció a Susana. Llevaba una canasta llena de rosas para venderlas. Era muy guapa, tenía que reconocerlo. Lo más seguro era que siempre le brindaba una sonrisa por ser el hijo del Duque. Había conocido a tantas mujeres que enamoraban a los hombres de su clase y después los dejaban en la ruina. No confiaba en la mayoría de mujeres.

Quizás su madastra tenía mucho que ver...

La rubia se acercó a él con una timida sonrisa — Hola — lo saludó jugando con una rosa.

— Hola ¿susana, no es cierto? — ella asintió con la cabeza — ¿Cómo estás?.

— Bien gracias y ud?

— Bien gracias y puedes llamarme terry.

— ¡Oh! No puedo señor — dijo preocupada.

— Llamame terry me hacen sentir viejo cuando se refieren a mi cómo ud — insistió levantandose — ¿Es ella tu madre? — preguntó clavando su mirada en la señora rubia que llamaba a susana con la mano.

— Sí es ella — contestó pidiendole un poco de tiempo a su mamá con un gesto — fue un gusto verlo, me tengo que ir.

— Espera — pidió tomando su brazo, haciendo que ella sintiera mariposas en el estomago — Compraré un ramo de rosas.

— ¿Qué color?

— Las amarillas, son las rosas de la amistad no?

Susana sonrió, las rosas no eran para una novia — Sí, tome.

— Gracias — agradeció pagandole más de la cuenta.

— Esto es mucho yo no...

Terry le daba más de la cuenta, porque sólo le bastaba mirar su vestido para percatarse que susana era humilde. Quizás con unos cuantos dolares podría comprar una hermoso vestido para ella y su mamá.

— Gracias...muchas gracias — se despidió de él con la mano y se acercó a su mamá.

La señora casi se cae para atrás. Al moreno no le quedó otra que sonreir. Después de esperar por una hora y media tomó el tren. El ramo de rosas era para candy. Esperaba verla en unas horas y entregarselas personalmente.

•○•○•

**En el hospital**

Albert entró al cuarto de su sobrino junto a George. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al verlo acostado en la camilla, con el rostro palido, los labios partidos y conectado a enormes maquinas. Los doctores le aconsejaron llevarlo a américa. Ahora más que nunca necesitaría a su familia.

Cuando él les preguntó si existía una posibilidad que vuelva a caminar, los doctores bajaron la cabeza. "Quizás vuelva a recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas...quizás..."

Los recuerdos de Rosemary abrazandolo y cantandole canciones de cuna cuando era un bebé, llegaron a su mente. Ya habia perdido a su hermana...no podía perder a su sobrino también. Se acercó a él y por primera vez posó su mano en la de anthony. Se sintió extraño por un segundo, pero después paso a sentir alivio. En un susurro le pidió perdon por haber ordenado que viajaran a Inglaterra.

Su sobrino se veía cansado, adolorido, sedado. Tenía la intención de decirle la verdad, pero estaba dormido. Y si hubiera estado despierto, probablemente no hubiera encontrado las palabras o la forma de empezar a relatar el porque se había escondido todo este tiempo. No...no lo hizo porque quiso.

Sintiendo que un momento a otro sus ojos por fin dejarían salir las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo. Rompió el contacto de su mano con la de anthony y dio la vuelta. Con pasos lentos se acercó a su buen amigo.

— ¿El doctor te ha dicho cuando lo darán de alta? — preguntó mostrandose fuerte.

— En una semana.

— Entonces en una semana viajarémos a América. Si mis sobrinos quieren visitar a anthony pueden hacerlo.

— ¿También ellos viajarán con nosotros?

— Sí. Ahora más que nunca necesitará apoyo. Habla con la hermana Gray...regresemos a la cabaña, te entregaré unos papeles — contestó haciendo una mueca de dolor al tomar la perilla de la puerta con su brazo derecho.

No fue hasta en ese momento, que el bigotón se percató de las heridas de su muchacho — ¿William qué te pasó? — preguntó con espanto.

— Nada george...no es importante. Ahora lo más importante es Anthony...vamos — dijo él ignorando el dolor que sentía en el brazo y abdomen.

George entendió. Así era William, siempre se mostraba fuerte y valiente, aunque las cosas no anden bien. Con tristeza abandonaron el hospital.

•○•○•

**Real Colegio de San Pablo**

Un pesado, frío y triste aire inundó el prestigioso colegio. Stear, Archie, Eliza, Neil y Molly tenían el corazón roto y el alma sumida en una profunda tristeza.

» Anthony no volverá a caminar« » Anthony no volverá a caminar« esa penosa frase no dejaba de martirizarlos.

»El guapo Anthony, el dulce anthony...no le hacía daño a nadie...« pensaban las hermanas.

Archie se mostraba fuerte ante todos, pero en secreto su hermano tuvo que consolarlo. Por primera vez Neil había visto a su hermana llorar, eso fue suficiente para que él también flaqueara. Abrazó a su hermana hasta que se quedó dormida. Él no era un joven afectuoso, pero muy en el fondo quería a sus primos. Y el accidente de anthony...si le afectaba.

Molly no era la novia ni amiga del rubio pero entre todos, fue a ella quien más le afectó la noticia. Corrió hacia el jardín y sentó en su árbol preferido. El árbol donde anthony le solía enseñar francés cada vez que un examen se acercaba. Patty y Annie se quedaron con ella hasta que dejó de llorar, abrazandola la llevaron a su cuarto y le sirvieron un poco de té.

Le escribió una carta a sus padres, rogandoles que la dejaran visitar a anthony. Ahora sólo esperaría por una respuesta. Por un momento pensó en escapar, pero si lo hacía, sus padres no la dejarían acercarse al rubio.

Ninguno de ellos fueron a clases y por primera vez las hermanas no protestaron por la ausencia de sus alumnos. Se sentían culpables. El bienestar de Anthony era la responsabilidad de ellas y gracias a su descuido...la vida de uno de los mejores alumnos que habían llegado al colegio, ya no sería la misma.

•○•○•

Pasaron las horas y george dejó solo a Albert. Normalmente a estas horas él estaría cocinando para los dos, pero no lo hizo. Su mente se rehusaba a pensar en algo más que no sea la tragedía de su sobrino y su estomago se negaba a probar bocado.

Candy regresó murmurando una canción tratando de no botar al suelo la bolsa de viveres que sostenía con las manos. La puerta de la cabaña ya estaba abierta lo cual le pareció raro. Entró con una sonrisa. La cual desapareció al ver a su novio sentado en el mueble bebiendo.

— ¿Albert estás bien? — preguntó déjando las bolsas en la mesa.

Él alzó la vista con asombro, había estado tan absorto pensando en su viaje a américa, que ignoró totalmente la presencia de la rubia.

— Sí. No te escuché llegar — se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Necesitaba desahogarse.

— No me mientas, te conozco...algo ocurre y no quieres decirmelo — protesto con delicadeza, tomando el rostro de albert con sus dos manos.

— Candy...hay algo que he querido decirte...pero...

¿Porqué le ocultó la verdad? Ahora...decirlo era difícil...preocupante...

— Albert me estás asustando

— No, no tengas miedo hermosa, nunca te haría daño...

— Entonces ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que quieres decirme?...puedes confiar en mi, no voy a juzgarte — en verdad ya estaba empezando a temblar.

¿Era casado? ¿Era un ex convicto? ¿Es su nombre Albert? Lo que sea que fuera, quería saberlo.

El corazón de Albert empezó a latir con rápidez y el de ella también. Él no sabía cómo decirlo y ella tenía miedo de escuchar lo que quería confesarle.

— Candy...mi nombre no es Albert

— ¡Qué!

Ella dio un paso atrás, cómo alejandose de él — Albert es mi nombre...pero

— No...entiendo.

— Mi verdadero nombre es William Albert Andley — confesó dando la vuelta mirando el cielo a través de la ventana.

•○•○•

Terry llegó a London horas después. En la estación de trenes tomó un carruaje que lo llevó hasta el Hotel Savoy.

Cómo siempre se hospedaba ahí cada vez que viajaba London, el recepcionista y los empleados ya conocían en que clase de habitación se hospedaba, que clase de frutas o comidas deseaba en la mesa y lo más importante para el moreno: una botella de whisky, era lo más importante.

El recepcionista le dio una llave con una sonrisa. No se ofendió cuando el moreno no le devolvió el gesto.

Terry dio la vuelta y estaba por entrar al elevador cuando se encontró con...

— ¿Terruce?

— ¡Charles! — exclamó frunciendo el entrecejo

»Por fin te encontré...« pensó el moreno con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó lentamente para intimidarlo. Charles sin sus hombres no era tan valiente.

Charles hizo una mueca de disgusto — ¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones? — dijo ignorando su pregunta.

Terry le enseñó su puño — Lo que hagas a mi no me importa, pero cuando tus planes involucran a candy, las cosas cambian — si no estuvieran en un hotel, ya le hubiera roto la cara.

— No sé de que me hablas terruce y no te ofendas pero mi tiempo es preciado y no quiero despediciarlo contigo.

Charles pasó de largo, golpeando con su hombro el hombro de terry. El muy idiota ya sabía todo. Cometió un error al confiar en los incompetentes que trabajan para él.

— ¡Charles! — exclamó el moreno entrando al elevador

Charles dio la vuelta y alzó la ceja.

— ¡Hagas lo que hagas, ella nunca te amará! — continuó con una sonrisa.

El sobrino de Gary apretó los puños. Estaba decidido a esperar por su siguiente movimiento...pero ahora terry estaba en london...porque no adelantar sus planes.

**Continuará...**

**Disculpen si es corto si no hay mucha emoción en este capítulo, pero aún sigo un poco malita.**

**Nota: Recibo tomatazos por ser dura con el dulce anthony, pero créanme todo tiene un porque.**

**Abrazos a todas y muchas gracias por sus reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation.**

**El vagabundo**

**Por: Ivonne M.**

**Capítulo 15 — El sufrimiento de Anthony**

_Albert esperaba impacientemente a que candy diga algo, pero ella seguía en silencio, escuchando atenta su relato. Él dio la vuelta temiendo ver el gesto de decepción o desilución en el rostro de la rubia __–__ lo cual sería una reacción normal __–__ sin embargo, ella lo observaba cómo si él estuviera contando cómo le fue en el zoológico después de un largo día de trabajo. No sabía si senti__rs__e aliviado o __extrañado._

_Con pasos lentos se acercó a ella, con su mano izquierda la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad por las lágrimas retenidas._

— _¿Candy estás bien? __—__ la amaba, pero si ella no quería o no podía perdonarlo, él no la forzaría a nada._

_Esa no es la manera de obtener lo que uno anhela. Lo mejor es dejar que todo fluya naturalmente._

_Después de unos minutos que a Albert le pareció una eternidad, ella habló __—__ Sí...estoy confundida eso es todo..._

— _¿Segura?_

_Ella forzó una sonrisa — Albert debes entenderme...todo lo que me has dicho es...increible — dijo ella caminando hacia la chimenea — __¿Porqué me ocultaste la verdad? — quizás los dos mintieron por la misma razón._

— _Quería que me amaras por ser Albert y no el heredero de los Andley._

_Candy abrió los ojos con asombro — Albert...me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi — confesó con las mejillas rojas — No me importa si eres pobre, rico o el rey de Inglaterra._

_El corazón de Albert saltó de arriba abajo, regocijado de alegría. La menuda mujer que tenía en frente era maravillosa, dulce, bondadosa, inteligente,optimista. Las palabras faltaban para describirla en totalidad._

_Él la tomó de la cintura y la atrajó para besarla, pero ella se apartó con una sonrisa._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Tengo muchas preguntas y tú vas a responder a cada una de ellas — contestó tomando la mano de albert y sentandolo en una silla frente __a __ella._

_El rubio por un momento se sintió cómo un sospechoso que es llevado a la jefatura para ser interrogado._

— _Bien ¿qué deseas saber?__— preguntó c__on una sonrisa__._

_Antes de empezar a interrogarlo, caminó de un lado a otro cruzando los brazos._

— _¿Cuál es el nombre de tu tía?_

— _Emilia pero en la familia nos dirigimos a ella cómo tía abuela._

— _¿Quién es tu misterioso amigo que te ayuda con los negocios?_

— _George, fue adoptado por mi padre._

— _¿Él está en América?_

— _No, él esta aquí._

— _¡Qué! — exclamó sorprendida — Pero...yo me hubiera dado cuenta._

_Albert negó con la cabeza — George sabe cómo mantener un perfil bajo. Es un hombre misterioso y es él mejor ocultandose cuando no quiere o __no __debe ser visto._

_Candy alzó la ceja — ¿Porqué quieres que viaje contigo? — preguntó esperando escuchar la respuesta que deseaba — ¿No te importa que yo sea una simple trabajadora?_

— _No quiero separarme de ti y no, no me importa tu condición social._

— _¿De verdad? — ya empezaba a derretirse._

— _No lo dudes pequeña — quiso levantarse pero ella con un gesto le dijo que no lo hiciera._

— _¿Porqué estas aquí...en london?_

_El rubio sabía que habia llegado el momento de contarle sobre sus sobrinos y su viaje a África. Al principio su plan fue estar cerca a sus sobrinos __y viajar a escocia, francia a cualquier lugar que este cerca al san pablo. Las cosas no salieron cómo esperó._

— _¿Has escuchado del Real Colegio San Pablo?_

_Ella sonrió, __claro que había escuchado sobre el prestigioso colegio. Es más, tiempo atrás ella estudió ahí a lado de terry. Juntos fueron la peor pesadilla de la hermana gray. A pesar de sacarle canas blancas a las hermanas, nunca los expulsaron._

— _Sí._

— _Por orden mía, mis __sobrinos están aquí estudiando en el san pablo — él suspiró con pesadez — __por mi culpa anthony tuvo ese accidente y ya no podrá caminar...yo soy el causante — continuó cubriendo su rostro con las manos._

_Al verlo abatido y triste, se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás — Albert, no te juzgo y aunque desconozco porque te sientes así, quiero saberlo...por favor._

_Albert dio la vuelta y la abrazó, con voz baja comenzó a contarle sobre Anthony, Stear y Archie. __El corazón de la rubia se contrajó de dolor al escuchar a su novio. Había crecido en soledad, rodeado de profesores. La tía abuela le había prohibido terminantemente que se acerque a sus sobrinos, ni siquiera de lejos. Entendía muy bien el deseo de albert al querer acercarse a ellos, aunque sea cómo un vagabundo,o el empleado de un zoológico._

_Su suave y fina piel palidezió al asimilar quien era Anthony. El dulce rubio que le regaló un ramo de rosas y quien era "muy" amable con ella. No era tonta, esa mirada que anthony le brindaba, era la de un joven ilucionado. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?._

— _Albert...__sobre anthony...¿estás conciente __sobre __sus sentimientos__ hacia mi? — no tenía duda de __lo que sentía por__ su novio, quizás él ignoraba lo que anthony sentía por ella._

_É__l ya había pensado en eso, una y otra vez. Y después de haber pensado sobre los sentimientos de su sobrino no enc__ontró__ una solución. Viajar sin candy no era una opción, la quería a su lado. Lamentablemente no era el único, su "rival" era su sobrino. No! No era su rival nunca lo consideraría de esa forma. Amaba a candy y tarde o temprano su sobrino tendría que aceptar que el corazón de la rubia le pertenecía a él y nadie más._

_Quizás pueda sonar frío...pero él estaba casi seguro que a partir de ahora candy sería lo último en la mente de anthony._

•••

_Ajeno al dulce y tierno amor que su tío compartía con la rubia. Anthony aún pensaba en ella, sobre todo ahora que deseaba ver su dulce sonrisa. Necesitaba verla sonreir para poder olvidar al menos por un momento, la tragedía que había caido sobre él. Enfermeras venían e iban a cado rato por el pasillo de su cuarto. No habían pasado 24 horas y ya detestaba el hospital._

_Detestaba la comida, detestaba el cuarto, detestaba el hecho que sólo tenía una ventana y le era imposible ver el exterior. Detestaba las miradas de pena y compasión que las enfermeras y su doctor le echaban cada vez que entraban a su cuarto. __Detestaba depender de extraños para todo, incluso cuando el yeso que tenía en el brazo le picaba tenía que gritar para llamar a la enfermera._

_¿Qué había hecho mal? Negaba con la cabeza llorando cada vez que destapaba la sábana y miraba sus piernas. Con esfuerzo trataba de moverlas, pero era inútil. Desesperado tomó un cuchillo que había dejado en la bandeja de comida. Hincó su pierna izquierda y derecha con la punta del cuchillo y no sintió nada. Lo hizo una y otra vez hiriendose las piernas, manchó las sabanas con su sangre y no le importó. _

_Por ser perteneciente de una importante familia, tenía un enorme cuarto para él sólo. Y aunque se esmeraban en preparar lo mejor para él, no era suficiente. Todo era horrendo. Del dulce anthony ya casi no quedaba nada. Todo buen sentimiento que albergó antes de su accidente, se había esfumado, convirtiendolo en un hombre muy diferente al que era. _

_Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba cubrió sus piernas con la sabana. Clavó su mirada en la puerta esperando ver a sus primos._

_Era una de las tantas enfermeras que estaba a su disposición._

— _Buenos días joven — dijo ella con una sonrisa. Era linda tenía el cabello oscuro, ojos color cafe y la nariz respingada._

_Anthony no dijo nada, sólo desvió la mirada. Ella no se ofendió, había atendido a tantos jovenes ricos y arrogantes, q__ue cualquier insulto o ofensa que salga de la boca del rubio, no le afectaría._

— _Es hora de su baño._

_Si alguien hubiera tomado una foto del rostro del rubio, hubiera pensado que en ese instante había visto a la mismísima muerte. El gesto de horror en él, debió asustarla, ya que dio un paso atrás._

— _No necesito que me des un baño, puedo hacerlo yo solo._

— _Joven...es mi deber y mi trabajo. Ud...no puede hacerlo._

_Él frunció el entrecejo — Lo sé, soy un invalido, un inútil — dijo con aflicción — No necesito un baño, puedes irte._

_La enfermera era la más querida del hospital, pacientes cómo anthony había tenido y muchos. Al principio el shock de ver que __ya no volverían a caminar los afectaba__. Sólo con el tiempo entendería que la vida puede cambiar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El doctor le dio esperanzas al rubio, si deseaba volver a caminar, __con mucho esfuerzo y terapias podría hacerlo._

_A__nthony jadeó de sorpresa al sentir las manos de su enfermera, quitandole la bata que llevaba que ella. Acaso ya le había dado un baño anteriorment?, si fue así, ya no más. Suficiente era con recibir miradas de compasión por todos, para que ahora tenga que ser "aseado" por extrañas. Si su enfermera fuera candy entonces no le molestaría tanto, pero..._

_La tomó de la muñeca para detenerla, sorprendida por la osadía del rubio se zafó del agarre y se alejó un poco — Es obvio que a ud le molesta que le de un baño, y créame que no lo hago porque quiero, lo hago porque es mi trabajo — aclaró ella sintiendo que poco a poco su paciencia se esfumaba._

_Ignorando su aclaración, el rubio cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en la cabezera de la camilla — Puedo ser más obstinado que ud, le dije que no necesito un baño. __No se preocupe que no me quejaré ante su jefe, ahora puede irse — lo dijo con seriedad, si necesitaba un baño entonces él mismo se daría uno._

_Ella dio la vuelta y tomó la perilla de la puerta, no la conocía aún, podía ser mucho más obstinada que él si se lo proponía, pero por ahora no insistiría. Al final quien terminaría oliendo mal sería el rubio y no ella. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con los primos de Anthony. Gracias a george, podían visitar al rubio si así lo deseaban. Y la hermana Gray no podía reclamar __por ello, así lo quisiera._

— _Buenos días...queremos ver a nuestro primo, el doctor nos dijo que podíamos hablar con él —_

_se apresuró a decir stear al ver el gesto de sorpresa en la enfermera._

— _Si claro, con permiso._

_Archie y Stear entraron al cuarto y sonrieron al ver al rubio despierto, la última vez que entraron al cuarto estaba dormido y el doctor les aconsejó no despertarlo._

— _¡Stear! ¡Archie! — __aunque la visita de sus primos no cambiaba su estado, verlos fue reconfortante._

— _Anthony — los dos al mismo tiempo saludaron a anthony con un fuerte abrazo, __por un momento cerraron sus ojos fuertemente deseando despertar de esta pesadilla._

— _¿Cómo estás?_

_Anthony tomó la sabana mostrando sus piernas. Archie y stear dieron un paso atrás y tragaron saliva, con tristeza. Las piernas de su querido primo tenían moretones por todos lados y su muslo sangraba. __Los dos se miraron por unos segundos. Si bien no sabían que decir en estos momentos...los dos no ignorarían lo que su primo necesitaba ahora. Inmediatamente, el gesto de horror que tenían en la cara pasó a ser el de tranquilidad. Anthony había quedado paralitico __no le habían cambiado de cerebro._

_Se acercaron al rubio y nuevamente lo cubrieron con la sabana. Anthony esperaba la misma reacción de las enfermeras en sus primos, pero no fue así._

— _No tenemos mucho tiempo libre anthony, pero queríamos verte...lamento mucho por lo que estás pasando...si en mis manos estuviera retroceder el tiempo, te hubieramos llevado con nosotros — archie habló bajando la cabeza._

— _Perdonanos anthony...esto no debió pasar...no nos odies por favor_

_Esta vez quien habló fue stear. Se caracterizaba por ser emocionalmente el más fuerte y sereno entre los tres._

_Las lágrimas de Anthony se habían secado y aunque parezca increible, ya no podía llorar. Pasó horas llorando en la privacidad de su cuarto y se había quedado sin lágrimas. Forzó una sonrisa __y se incorporó a medias._

— _Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada...fui yo quien decidió escapar. Si hay un culpable, ese soy yo._

— _Tú tampoco tienes la culpa anthony...es cosa del destino — comentó archie tratando de animarlo._

_Él rubio negó con la cabeza — Cada uno es responsable de sus actos, desde que nacemos hasta que morimos. No podemos culpar a los demás por nuestras decisiones...fui lo suficientemente valiente para escapar, ahora tengo que ser lo suficientemente valiente para superar esto..._

_Los dos hermanos alzaron la vista, incluso en estos momentos, su primo no culpaba a nadie por su desgracia, excepto él mismo. Siempre fue así, cuando se metían en problemas, era él quien le daba la cara a la tía abuela antes de que ellos lo hagan. Y si hacía algo mal por decisión propia, no los involucraba. Es más, al saber que la tía era mucho más comprensiva con él, muchas veces se culpó por las travesuras que hacían, aún cuando él a veces ni siquiera había sido participe._

— _He hablado con George...en cinco días viajaré de regreso a Chicago._

— _Lo sabemos, él nos informó sobre la decisión del tío abuelo._

— _¿Se los dijo? ¿Viajarán conmigo? No quiero que lo hagan si desean quedarse en London._

_Archie y Stear posaron una mano en el hombro del rubio. Deseaban continuar con sus estudios en Inglaterra y seguir frecuentando a las chicas, pero era anthony quien los necesitaba y no iban a déjarlo solo._

— _Le pedimos a George que hablara con el tío abuelo y nos permita viajar contigo._

— _¿De verdad? — preguntó él asombrado._

— _Sí y no tuvimos que insistir, él ya había tomado esa decisión._

_Los primos tenían un mensaje para el rubio, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cómo lo tomaría._

— _Anthony...eliza...espera que mejores...quería visitarte, pero tiene examenes — mencionó stear._

_Él se encongió de hombros cómo si le diera igual si lo visitaba o no._

— _Molly aún no recibe una respuesta de sus padres. Ella les pidió permiso para visitarte._

— _No me importa — declaró cruzando sus brazos — la mujer que deseo ver, ni siquiera toma en cuenta mi existencia._

_George entró al cuarto, no sin antes tocar la puerta. Cuando entró se sacó su sombrero y saludó a los jóvenes._

— _Buenos días jóvenes._

— _Buenos días George._

— _¿Cómo está joven Anthony? — él siempre se refería a todos los miembros de los Andley con respeto, aún cuando ellos le pedían que los tuteara._

— _Bien george — contestó mirando hacia la ventana._

— _El señor william, me pidió que hablara con ustedes jóvenes._

_Stear y Archie tomaron asiento junto a su primo. Quizás el tío abuelo, había cambiado de opinión._

— _En tres días más dejarán el colegio. Ya he hablado con la Hermana Gray. Yo los recogeré y juntos tomarémos el barco de regreso a Chicago._

— _¿Eliza y Neil, viajarán con nosotros?_

— _No lo sé, el señor William no me dijo nada sobre ellos._

_Ellos sonrieron, no odiaban a los pelirrojos, pero su comportamiento hacia todos, dejaba mucho que desear. Y era insoportable escucharlos hablar sobre vanalidades, cómo si fuera lo más importante en este mundo. Sobre todo a Eliza, que sólo parroteaba sobre vestidos de diseñadores y costosas joyas._

_George se quedó con ellos por media hora más. Los miraba de reojo mientras disimulaba estar atento observando la calle. Probablemente Madame Elroy lo despida o lo mande lejos. Aún recordaba sus palabras:_

"_George, mis sobrinos son mi tesoros, por orden de William viajarán a Inglaterra. Es tu responsabilidad cuidarlos, mientras permanezcas en Europa, los dejo a tu cuidado...si algo les pasa, toda culpa caerá en ti."_

_Si, era su responsabilidad cuidar de ellos.Y había fallado. No le pediría ayuda a William. Había cometido una grave falta al descuidarlos y cualquier cosa que la tía abuela decida, él lo aceptaría._

_Después de hablar con el rubio por un largo rato. George, Archie y Stear regresaron al Colegio, aún renuentes pero lo hicieron. Anthony nuevamente quedó en penumbra. Su estado animico empeoró cuando esta vez dos enfermeras entraron a su cuarto acompañadas de su doctor. Con calma le dijo al rubio que lo mejor era que tome un baño. Él se negó y el doctor le explicó que si no se aseaba, los puntos y heridas podrían infectarse. Esta batalla estaba perdida...aún se niege una o mil veces, ellos volverían._

_Él era el paralitico y a partir de ahora tendría que tragarse su orgullo para todo. Dejó que las enfermeras lo desnudaran y le dieran un baño. El agua limpió su cuerpo más no hizo nada por la tristeza e impotencia que había llegado para quedarse con él. Se rehusó a comer cuando el baño terminó. Lo único que deseaba en estos momentos era regresar a Chicago y cuidar de sus rosas. Estar cerca al jardín que su Madre con mucho esfuerzo cuidó, lo ayudaría animicamente._

•○•○•

_**En el bar del hotel Savoy – London**_

_El hotel Savoy era uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos y populares de London. Todos deseaban tener la oportunidad de hospedarse en el lujoso hotel, al menos por una noche. Actores, politicos y comediantes eran los invitados de honor. Así cómo lujoso, también era costoso y por eso sólo gente de la clase alta tenía acceso. Por eso no era para nada sorprendente que el famoso sobrino de Gary Maxwell se hospedara en la mejor habitación que el hotel ofrecía._

_Sentado en la parte izquierda del bar, alejado de todos. Bebía para alejar los tristes recuerdos que lo atormentaban, todos los días. Ya ni se reconocía él mismo. Su padre y tío se encargaron de convertirlo en lo que ahora era. A veces deseaba tener el poder de limpiar su memoria y dejarlo en blanco._

"_Todo parece ser mejor cuando ignoras lo que ocurre a tu alrededor...la maldad...el sufrimiento..." le dijo su madre cuando el apenas tenía 6 años._

— _Mamá..._

_Susurró limpiando una insolente lágrima que logró brotar de su ojo. Cuando ella murió, él deseó morir también, para no alejarse de ella. Odió a su Padre cuando ordenó a los sirvientes que la enterraran en cualquier lado cómo si se tratara de un perro. El único que asistió al entierro fue él, prostituta o no, era su madre. Tocó el violin para ella por horas, deseando resucitarla con la melodia. Tocó y tocó hasta que destrozó el violin en pedazos. Lloró tanto que en la tumba de su madre, se quedó dormido. Abrió los ojos cuando su tío lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su cuarto. Nuevamente ahí empezó a llorar._

_Gary, quien lo quería más que su propio Padre, lo abrazó, consolandolo._

"_Tienes que dejarla ir...las lágrimas son una muestra de débilidad y tu eres mi sobrino, me rehuso a pensar que eres débil cómo muchos en este mundo."_

_Charles alzó la vista y parpadeó varias veces "Yo...quiero irme con ella...no quiero estar aquí." lo dijo tartamudeando._

_El rostro de Gary no mostraba ninguna emoción " Voy a hacer de ti un verdadero Maxwell, este mundo está lleno de personas débiles que se dejan llevar por sus emociones. Tu no serás así, eso lo juro. Seca tus lágrimas, vivimos en un mundo en dónde el duro e insensible reina y el que llora o siente amor por algo o alguien es el que más sufre. Charles voy a endurecer tu alma y corazón...de esa manera nada ni nadie podrá herirte."_

_Se aferró a Gary llorando en su amplio pecho, no comprendía lo que su tío le decía, no quería comprender. _

"_Sólo por hoy te dejaré llorar" mencionó gary alejandose de su sobrino._

"_Tío...quédese conmigo...no quiero sentirme solo"_

_Él negó con la cabeza "En esta familia no tenemos lugar para un débil. A partir de mañana estarás bajo mi cuidado. Con el tiempo agradecerás todo lo que haré por ti"_

"_Tío!" exclamó llorando al ver que se iba y lo dejaba solo._

_Cerró los ojos alejando esos tristes recuerdos. Un día después del entierro de su madre, su vida cambió por completo. Veía a su padre una vez cada tres meses. Los mejores profesores le enseñaron idiomas, politica, ciencias y finanzas. Día, tarde y noche tenía a su lado desconocidos enseñandole de todo. Y al terminar su tío le enseñaba a usar toda clase de armas y escopetas. Lo llevaba a los campos que la familia poseía y lo obligaba a golpear a los esclavos. Lloró la primera vez cuando casi mata a golpes a un pobre campesino por simple entretenimiento. Gary lo abofeteó y sacudiendolo de los hombros le dijo que se avergonzaba de ser su tío. Cuando cumplió 14 años lo llevó a un prostibulo. Fue ese día que perdió la virginidad con una prostituta. Mientras que en el otro cuarto escuchó a su tío acostarse con más de una para humillarlas al terminar el acto._

"_Son simples prostitutas, no te preocupes por ellas" le dijo mientras subían al carruaje de la familia._

_Charles apretó los puños, tratando de calmar el deseo que tenía de romperle la cara. Su madre fue una prostituta...y ella valió mucho más que cualquier dama estirada de la clase alta._

_A los 15 años su padre murió cuando el carruaje en el que iba, cayó al precipició de la carretera. Causó un escandalo cuando llegó borracho al entierro y escupió en la tumba de su padre. Ese día Gary lo golpeó severamente. Pudo defenderse pero no lo hizo. Gary lloraba mientras lo golpeaba, y se dio cuenta que trataba de calmar su dolor golpeandolo. Lo entendía muy bien. Cuando su madre murió golpeó a la pared una y otra vez hasta sangrar._

_Una y otra lágrima brotaron de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Cuando conoció a Candy, fue cómo ver a su madre nuevamente. Las dos eran parecidas fisicamente y por dentro también. Su madre fue una mujer bella y tuvo un corazón de oro. Lamentablemente, se enamoró de quien no debía. De su padre...un hombre igual de frío y cruel que el diablo mismo. Cuando era pequeño, conservaba un poco de la escencia de su madre. Pero ya no. _

_Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado. Sus fosas nasales reconocieron ese aroma._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sin ninguna emoción en su voz._

_Ella bajó la cabeza — Me pediste que te visitara hoy — contestó jugando con su bolsa — ¿lo olvidaste?._

_Si lo había olvidado. Ella no era la única prostituta que le brindaba su servicio. En cualquier otro momento, la hubiera tomado de la mano y llevado a su cuarto para satisfacer su necesidad. Pero en este momento quería estar solo. Solo con sus recuerdos._

— _No te necesito esta noche, puedes retirarte._

_La rubia se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta con lentitud, esperando que cambie de opinión._

— _¡Espera!_

_Ella dio la vuelta esperanzada — ¿Si?._

_Charles se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Con disimulo tomó su mano, le ofreció una delgada faja de dinero. Ella jadeó de sorpresa. Era la primera vez que veía los ojos de Charles cristalizados a punto de llorar. Quiso abrazarlo, consolarlo. Pero el miedo pudo más._

— _¿Qué es esto? — preguntó tragando saliva._

— _Es para el tratamiendo de tu madre. Con eso será suficiente — contestó dandole la espalda y dirigiendose a la escalera._

— _Pero...Charles..._

_Él no dijo nada, ni siquiera dio la vuelta, siguió su camino. Ella tomó asiento en el mueble y empezó a llorar. Charles, su querido Charles sabía más sobre ella de lo que pensó o imaginó. En ningún momento le contó sobre la enfermedad de su madre. Lo que su amiga le dijo era verdad._

"_Cuando él viene al burdél se acuesta con quien este disponible en ese momento, pero él siempre pregunta por ti primero...y también pregunta si necesitas algo o si tu familia está bien"_

_Lloró de felicidad por la calle. Charles la observó desde su habitación en el piso más alto. Cuando ella desapareció de su vista, cerró la ventana. Nunca la desposaría...a su lado sólo conocería el sufrimiento y abandono._

•○•○•

_**En el barco**_

_Helen acariciaba su vientre llorando. Nunca planeó quedar embarazada o terminar siendo una madre soltera. Había contado con el amor y apoyo de su querido Patrick. En que estaban pensando sus padres cuando la dejaron al cuidado del monstruo de su hermano. Le dolía en el alma aceptarlo, pero era cierto...era un monstruo. Desde que sus padres murieron, se convirtió en una dama de compañia. En vez de ser cuidada por Joshua, ella siempre termina cuidandolo a él. Si el dinero faltaba era ella quien tenía que vender las joyas que le quedaban o peor que eso, tenía que buscar un nuevo marido._

_Estaba harta, que iba a hacer de su hijo una vez que nazca. Ella no era maternal y no quería cuidar del bebé. No era valiente o fuerte cómo muchas mujeres que lo daban todo por sus hijos. Después de todo, no por nada era la hermana de Joshua. Ella no era mejor que él y lo sabía. Si William le creía la mentira, entonces dejaría al niño con él y escaparía. Estaba segura que con él estaría sano y salvo._

"_Perdoname..." susurró llorando "Algún día me lo agradecerás..."_

_Joshua la observaba ocultandose en una esquina. Conocía a su hermana y la muy estúpida estaba planeando algo. Él era más inteligente que ella y hablaría con William en beneficio de los dos. El niño que esperaba era una mina de oro y sería lo que ataría al millonario a su hermana. Y si el bebé no era de William y sus planes salían mal, entonces buscaría un orfanato. Así de simple. Quizás fue muy duro con su hermana esta tarde..._

_Helen se dio cuenta que la estaba espiando caminó hacia él. Con una mirada de asco lo miró de arriba abajo._

— _Helen...yo_

— _Ya tienes tu dinero ¿no?, esta es la última vez que me obligas a hacer algo tan aberrante. ¿No tienes conciencia? Déjaste que ese viejo abusara de mi, en mi estado...esto no te lo perdonaré — dijo ella secando sus lágrimas._

_Él tomó su brazo y abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella se adelantó._

— _Maldigo el día que nuestros padres murieron...desde ese día mi vida cambió...te maldigo una y otra vez, por aprovecharte del lazo que nos une y también te maldigo por haber matado al único hombre que he amado, cuando mueras no derramaré una sola lágrima por ti._

_Dijo esto último dejandolo solo y con la boca abierta. Una sensación extraña lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Caminó hacia el bar y por primera vez tomó conciencia sobre el daño que le estaba causando a su hermana._

"_Qué estoy haciendo?" "Helen..." dijo en voz alta tomando una copa de whisky._

•○•○•

_**Al día siguiente**_

_Terry despertó a las siete de la mañana. Se alistó y abandonó el hotel. Tenía que hablar con Candy lo más pronto posible. Para cuando llegue al zoológico ella ya debía estar ahí trabajando._

_Detestaba tomar carruajes o taxis. Rentó un auto y manejó hacia el zoológico. Ya había encontrado a Charles y era mejor que nada. Regresaría a Escocia una vez que su amiga este a salvo o lejos de Maxwell. Si era necesario le daría una buena cantidad a Albert para que se la lleve. El conde Mcgregor no estaría complacido, pero la seguridad de la rubia era más importante que nada._

_Si claro podría contarle todo a Harold, pero sólo la encerraría en su mansión cómo a un pájaro en una jaula de oro. Y conociendo a Candy, ella era su peor enemiga, en cuanto a su seguridad de trataba. Ignoraba cuan lejos la maldad, codicia y lujuria de una persona podía llegar._

"_Candy aún conservas inocencia...debe ser maravilloso ignorar la maldad que nos rodea" pensó acelerando "Ya quisiera yo...no saber de lo podrido que es el mundo...sería feliz si yo no..." _

_No terminó la oración. Ya estaba en el zoológico y no quería preocupar a su amiga por su cara larga. Bajó del auto se acercó a la enorme entrada. Cuando entró se acercó al ayudante y preguntó por la rubia._

— _Ella está en la cabaña joven._

_Él le agradeción la información y caminó hacia la cabaña. Tocó la puerta antes de entrar._

— _Pase — escuchó la alegre voz de candy y abrió la puerta._

— _Mario, terminó de comer esta manzana y regresó a mi labor — dijo pensando que era mario, el jefe de los rubios._

— _Si fuera por mi no trabajarías pecosa._

_Candy dio la vuelta y con pasos apresurados se acercó al moreno._

— _¡Terry que alegría! ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó abrazandolo._

— _Quería verte y cerciorarme que estás bien._

_Ella sonrió — ¿Seguro? — le invitó a tomar asiento — Yo creo que me usas cómo excusa ¿Tienes una novia, no?_

_El moreno tomó asiento y la tomó de la mano._

— _Candy ¿tu y albert están bien? — preguntó preocupado y ella bajó la cabeza._

— _Sí estamos bien. Pero...albert fue victima de un robo y yo lo estoy cuidando hasta que se recupere._

— _¿Victima de un robo?_

— _Sí...cuatro hombres lo golpearon severamente y si no fuera por un buen hombre que estaba cerca...lo...lo hubieran matado a golpes — contestó llorando._

— _No llores pecosa...nadie te hará daño...lo prometo._

— _Terry, no me preocupo por mi. Me preocupo por Albert._

— _Lo sé. Candy quiero contratar a unos guardespaldas para que te cuiden._

— _Terry no necesito guardespaldas._

_Él negó con la cabeza, había olvidado lo obstinada que podía ser — Candy, a albert lo golpearon por orden de Charles, me entiendes? Si no se cuidan, ese imbecil puede matarlos a los dos si lo desea._

_Ella cubrió su boca con las manos — Pero...porqué? Él está aquí? Cómo me encontró? — preguntó levantandose y cubriendo su rostro de preocupación._

— _Debió contratar a un investigador, en verdad no estoy seguro. El hombre que ayudó a Albert fue el investigador que yo contraté, tenía sospechas que Charles estaba detrás de esto._

_Candy lloró mucho más y señalandolo con un dedo preguntó — ¿Fuiste tu?..._

— _Sí, quería encontrar a Charles antes de que..._

_Terry no pudo terminar la oración. Ella se arrojó a sus pies y él abrió los ojos con asombro. Bajó la vista y encontró a Candy llorando._

— _¡Candy! ¡Qué haces!_

— _¡Gracias! Tú le salvaste la vida...si no hubiera sido por ti...yo...lo hubiera perdido...gracias..._

_Él se quedó en shock. Se quedó paralizado, nunca la había visto así. Ella lloraba en sus zapatos y él derramo una lágrima al sentir el inmenso amor que ella sentía por albert. El amor que compartían lo sensibilizó en sobre manera, levantó su mano deseando tocar ese sentimiento con las manos. Se hincó frente a ella y la consoló. Se sintió orgulloso de haberla hecho feliz aunque haya sido indirectamente._

— _No llores candy..._

_Pasaron unos minutos y ella se calmó. Terry le sugirió que viaje con su novio al otro lado del mundo. Si de dinero se trataba, entonces él pagaría por los boletos y demás gastos. Ella sonrió de felicidad al recordar que era muy afortunada por tenerlo cómo amigo._

— _Hay algo que debes saber terry...albert...no es quien dice ser — comentó tranquila._

_Él frunció el ceño — ¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Toma asiento por favor, es una larga historia y te contaré todo desde el principio._

_Candy empezó a relatar todo. El moreno pensó que quizás albert estaba loco, para inventar que él era William Albert Andley, pero mientrás candy más hablaba, toda duda se disipó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro._

— _Necesito hablar con él_

— _¿Porqué?_

_Terry alzó la ceja — Es cosa de hombres — dijo con seriedad — tú no entenderías._

_Candy cruzó los brazos — Si estás pensando en contarle a Albert sobre Charles, olvidalo!._

— _¿Qué?_

— _No quiero que se meta en problemas._

— _Él no es un niño, si le escondes la verdad, él se sentirá traicionado ¿Le has contado que eres la hija de Harold?._

— _No..._

_Terry la tomó de la mano — vamos a la cabaña, tú le contarás la verdad sobre tu identidad y yo sobre Charles._

— _Pero..._

— _Vamos Candy._

_Se le llevó a rastras — con delicadeza — y la subió a su auto. Lo hacía por el bien de los rubios. Y porque de alguna manera quería hacer algo en contra de Charles._

_Puede que no haya logrado su cometido, pero si no hacían nada por detenerlo ahora, quien sabe lo que haría en el futuro. Ahora que sabía la verdadera identidad de Albert, le sería más fácil quitar al sobrino de Gary del medio. Su apellido ayudaría pero junto a los Andley podrían lograr mucho más._

_**Continuará...**_

_Hola chicas espero haberles explicado un poco más sobre Charles en este capítulo, el porque es cómo es y porque se ha encaprichado con Candy. Si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en decirmelo._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Un abrazo fuerte para todas._


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation. Escribo este fic con el único proposito de entretenerlas.**_

El vagabundo

Por: Ivonne M.

_**Capítulo 16 – Noticias inesperadas.**_

_Hotel Savoy – London_

_Terry tomaba el desayuno tranquilamente sin imaginar que Charles ya planeaba algo en su contra. Le daba igual, después de hablar con Candy regresaría a Escocia. Si sus hombres habían atacado a Albert fue porque recibieron una buena cantidad de dinero y no tenían idea de quien era, para ellos era un simple vagabundo. Pero él, era el hijo del Duque y antes de hacer algo en su contra, lo pensarían dos veces. O al menos eso esperaba. No tenía sentido contratar seguridad en London si tenía que partir al día siguiente._

_Alzó la vista cuando sintió que una hermosa rubia tomaba asiento a dos metro de él. Era hermosa, su piel era palida cómo porcelana, su cabello rubio cómo el sol y tan largo que parecía una cascada y los ojos color gris. Sus ojos grises denotaban tristeza y el hecho que bajara la cabeza cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella delataba su timidez e inseguridad. Cómo si un ángel hubiera caido del cielo, los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron en exceso y él clavó su mirada en la misma dirección. Era Charles, bajando de la escalera. El moreno tomó el periodico para no ser reconocido por el alto rubio. _

_Él no espiaba y mucho menos husmeaba en los asuntos de los demás, pero quería saber si entre los dos había algo. De reojo los observaba. Los rubios tomaron asiento, sin saber que terry estaba sentado detrás de ellos simulando estar atento al periodico._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó charles apretando los dientes, no le gustaba las sorpresas._

_Ella bajó la cabeza — Charles...necesito ayuda y eres el único que puede ayudarme — contestó apretando la tela de su larga falda — Yo...no sé que hacer..._

— _Te he dado suficiente dinero para el tratamiento de tu mamá, te hubiera tomado un año conseguir la cantidad que te di..._

_La rubia mordió su labio y empezó a llorar. Él seguía mirandola con dureza y sin una pizca de compasión._

— _Charles..._

_Al ver que algunas personas caminaban por la mesa, él acercó su rostro con el de ella. Por nada del mundo debían enterarse que ella era una prostituta y que la usaba por sexo. Los hombres de su clase tenían amantes y eso todos los sabían, pero era algo muy diferente pasear de la mano con ellas. A ellas se las mantenía, donde pertenecían: en el burdél._

_Cuando las damas y caballeros se alejaron de la mesa, él tomó la muñeca de su acompañante._

— _La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes...habla de una buena vez! — exigió molesto._

— _Yo...estoy embarazada...lo siento..._

_Gruesas lágrimas recorrían el palido rostro de la rubia. Charles la soltó y apoyó su espalda en la silla. Terry quien había escuchado todo sin que los dos notaran su presencia, se atoró con la taza de té, lo puso de lado para limpiar su barbilla._

_El cuerpo de Charles se congeló dejandolo inmovilizado por unos minutos. Sus ojos la observaban fijamente pero la imágen era borrosa. No parpadeaba y sus ojos empezaban a doler. Su mente aún no asimilaba lo que ella había dicho hace unos instantes. No quería asimilarlo...sólo lo ignoraría. Puede que el niño no sea de él...si era de otro, no era el suyo. No era el suyo..._

— _¿Quién es el padre? — preguntó cerrando los ojos._

_Ella jadeó de sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle quien era el padre, si desde hace unos meses él la había seleccionado cómo su "prostituta preferida" y por orden suya, sólo con él podía acostarse?._

— _Tú...ayer...tuve una cita con el doctor, y confirmó...mi estado_

_Él la tomó de la mano con rudeza y al hacerlo algunos cubiertos cayeron al piso, llamando la atención de todos en el comedor. En este momento a charles le importaba muy poco las miradas o murmuros de los demás._

_El recepcionista se acercó a ellos con temor._

— _Disculpe señor — mencionó aclarando su garganta._

_La rubia se zafó del agarre de charles, tomó su bolsa y se levantó. Charles también lo hizo con la intención de detenerla._

— _Señor Maxwell...disculpe pero tengo una carta para ud._

_Charles dio la vuelta a su derecha para encontrarse con el recepcionista y ella aprovechó para salir corriendo._

_Él estiró la mano tratando de detenerla. Y el hombre le tendió la carta. Lo tomó frunciendo el ceño. El recepcionista lo dejo solo por miedo a que charles reaccione mal. _

_Terry siguió a la rubia con la mirada. »Charles...espero que no cometas el mismo error de tu padre...«_

_Charles abrió la carta y frunció el entrecejo al leerla, arrugo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Dejó unos billetes en la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando se aseguró que el rubio se había marchado. Terry dejó el periodico de lado. Quería matar a charles. No sólo presentaba un riesgo para candy. Ahora también había arruinado la vida de una joven. Seguía esperando al investigador que contrató y aún no llegaba. Diez minutos después por fin se dignó a aparecer. Mostrando su molestia, el moreno frunció el entrecejo cuando el investigador ser acercó a él y estiró la mano._

_Él hombre abrió su saco y tomó asiento sin que terry le ofreciera uno._

— _Disculpeme señor, pero tuve un inconveniente._

_Terry alzó una ceja — Debería estár molesto, pero necesito otro favor._

— _Ud encontró a charles sin mi ayuda, le pido disculpas._

— _Salvaste a Albert...eso no tiene precio, lo agradezo — dijo el moreno recordando las lágrimas de agradecimiento que su querida candy derramó en sus pies._

_Un mesero se acercó a los dos y les ofreció café. Esperaron a que el mesero los deje solos para continuar con la conversación._

— _Me alegra haber ayudado al joven ¿Ud hará algo sobre el señor Charles? — preguntó tomando la taza de café._

— _Candy ya está al tanto de los planes de Charles. Albert cuidará de ella...estoy seguro._

— _El señor Charles regresa hoy mismo a escocia, dudo que desobedezca las ordenes de Gary._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _El señor gary le envió una carta y justo hoy lo recibirá o ya lo recibió._

— _¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?_

_Sirkis sonrió — Digamos que tengo contactos— contestó mirando a todos lados — No puedo decirle quienes son..._

— _Espero que tu fuente sea confiable, al igual que charles, tengo que regresar a escocia — comentó con molestía — Yo vigilaré a charles, él ya no es tu prioridad..._

— _No entiendo_

— _No te preocupes por él. Quiero que averigües sobre su "acompañante"._

_Sirkis se levantó del asiento y le dio la mano a su jefe._

— _Lo haré. Me imagino que es la rubia que siempre lo acompaña_

_Aunque la mirada de sirkis hablaba por si sola, quería saber porque el interes con ella. Terry no le contaría sobre el embarazo de la rubia._

— _Cualquier información que obtengas, ya sabes que hacer — recalcó estirando la mano._

— _Buen día. Adiós._

_Terry se desplomó en la silla frotando su frente con la mano derecha. No quería regresar a Escocia. Al menos no hasta ver a Candy subir a un barco a lado de Albert. Se preocupaba tanto por candy que a veces se olvidaba de él mismo. Al igual que Charles, él contaba con una prostituta que le satisfacía muy bien. La diferencia era, que él nunca se exhibiría con ella..._

_Era hora de volver a verla, ni bien regrese a escocia..._

_Antes de que el mesero se acerce a su mesa para ofrecerle algo más, tomó su saco y abandonó el comedor. Antes de regresar , hablaría con albert._

•○•○•

_En una modesta pero hermosa cabaña dos rubios compartían besos y caricias que poco a poco los estaba llevando a la locura. Albert aún deseaba saber más sobre ella...no estaba molesto con ella por ocultarle su verdadera identidad. Él había hecho lo mismo y por la misma razón. Nunca antes le había importado el pasado o presente de una mujer. Y ahora saber más de candy era esencial para seguir viviendo. No tenía idea de cómo o cuando, pero la menuda rubia que ahora acariciaba su cabello con las manos, se había convertido en su mundo._

_La besó recordando lo acontecido la tarde anterior..._

_**Comienzo del Flashback...**_

_Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, candy se zafó del agarre de Terry. Apretando los dientes, le advirtió, que si no la dejaba hablar...lo encerraría en una jaula junto a los leones._

— _Entremos candy, si te ama entenderá porque lo hiciste._

_Ella cruzó los brazos caminando de un lado a otro, tratando de no hacer ruido._

— _A albert no le importa mi condición social...me ama por mi...si le digo la verdad — decía preocupada — perderé su confianza — continuó sintiendo que las manos empezaban a temblar._

_El moreno negó con la cabeza y la tomó del brazo. Si seguía esperando a que se decidiera a entrar...le saldría raices._

_Albert hizo con candy algo que nunca antes había hecho con nadie... le regaló la llave de la cabaña, para que pueda entrar y salir cuando se le de la gana. Candy tomó la llave y antes de entrar tomó aire._

_El rubio terminaba de secar los platos cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Debía ser candy...ella era la única persona – después de él – que tenía acceso a la cabaña. Acomodó la última rosa en el florero antes de ver la hermosa sonrisa que ella le brindaba cuando la sorprendía con la cena lista y la mesa decorada._

— _Pequeña he preparado la cena, no digas que no debí molestarme. Lo hice con gusto — cubrió la comida con el cubreplatos._

_Candy tragó seco al verlo tan animado y de buen humor. Cómo iba a decirselo? ¿La seguiría mirando de la misma forma? Ya se había acostumbrado a sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Sus fuertes brazos rodeandola y su aliento acariciando el cuello de ella mientras dormía. Las lágrimas amenazaban con delatarla y ella forzó una sonrisa._

— _Albert! Tenemos una visita — dijo ella acercandose a él y rodeando la cintura de este con sus brazos._

_Terry desvió la mirada. No porque le doliera ver a candy ser afectuosa con albert...muy en el fondo él deseaba sentirse amado por una mujer que sólo tenga ojos para él y nadie más. Cada día ese sueño se alejaba más y más de su alcanze. Quizás no todos estaban destinados a encontrar el verdadero amor..._

_El rubio le dio un beso fugaz a candy y alzó la vista. Quedó sorprendido al ver a terry parado mirando hacia la ventana. Albert no era ningún tonto y mucho menos abstraído. Cuando conoció al moreno vio amor en sus ojos. Pero en la última visita que terry le hizo a su novia...algo en él había cambiado. Y él sabía que era...por fin lo había entendido. Candy nunca sería para él. Y por mostrar amor propio y dignidad, lo admiraba._

_Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, los dos sonrieron. Terry estiró la mano, aceptando el saludo del rubio._

— _Terry es una sorpresa verte ¿Cómo estás? — saludó albert con una sonrisa amable._

— _Bien gracias. Me alegra verte, me gustaría hablar contigo._

_Candy se apoyó de la silla. Su amigo iba muy rápido. Ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar..._

— _Terry debes estár cansado¿tienes hambre? ¿deseas algo de beber? — preguntó ella pensando en cómo evitar que el momento de la verdad llegue._

_Albert la conocía muy bien y podía jurar que estaba nerviosa. Había cocinado suficiente para tres y si el amigo de su amada quería cenar con ellos, podía hacerlo._

— _¿Terry deseas cenar con nosotros?_

— _No tengo hambre, gracias. Pero me vendría bien una copa, si no te molesta._

— _Para nada, por favor acompañanos._

_Terry tomó asiento. Candy se ofreció a ayudarlo con la olla de comida y las copas. Albert le preguntó si estaba bien, ella le dijo que si. Él no quedó convencido con su respuesta. Cuando ella bajaba la cabeza y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, era porque algo la agobiaba._

_La pareja tomó asiento en la mesa y el rubio sirvió una copa de whisky para el moreno, que no dejaba de mirar a candy con una mirada acusadora. El rubio ya empezaba a sospechar algo._

— _Candy me contó que fuiste victima de un asalto — mencionó el moreno rompiendo el silencio._

— _Si — afirmó tomando la mano de candy — Pero no pasó a mayores...he leido en los periodicos que el próximo presidente del parlamento escoces será elegido en unos días._

_El moreno mostró una mueca de disgusto. Todo sería una farsa. El presidente de parlamento ya había sido elegido. El comentario de albert lo trajó a la realidad. Nuevamente estaría rodeado de personas que detestaba. A excepción de Fanny._

_Sintiendo que era momento de que candy le cuente toda la verdad al rubio. Terry tomó la palabra._

— _Albert...candy y yo tenemos que hablar contigo._

— _Terry...yo no creo...que sea prudente hablar ahora — se apresuró a decir, dejando su plato de lado._

— _No entiendo — decía confundido — ¿Qué ocurre?._

_Terry dejó la copa de lado y se levantó. Esto era algo entre ellos y él sobraba. Menos mal fue lo suficientemente fuerte para negarse cuando candy le aconsejó deshacerse de su mejor amigo: su paquete de cigarro._

— _Estaré afuera — tomó la perilla de la puerta y los dejó solos._

_La rubia empezó a sollozar y albert se levantó para consolarla. Si alguien se había atrevido a herirla de cualquier forma, movería cielo y tierra para que el causante page por su atrevimiento ¿Y si había sido él?._

_Ella alzó la vista alejando un poco de él — Albert — decía limpiando sus lágrimas — Mi verdadero nombre es Candice Mcgregor White..._

_Él rompió el abrazo cómo si las manos le quemaran al hacerlo. La tomó de los hombros sin lastimarla._

— _¡Qué!_

_Ella empezó a contarle sobre su niñez, su verdadera identidad y el porque se vio forzada a ocultarle la verdad. Lo observó con asombro cuando él tomó asiento en vez de caminar de un lado a otro fulminandola con la mirada. Cuando ella empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, él la abrazó. Sorprendida y aliviada por su reacción, enterró su rostro en el pecho del hombre que amaba. _

— _Candy...no llores por favor..._

_Escuchar su dulce voz consolandola sin una pizca de recelo o desconfianza, penetraron su corazón e hizo que llorara mucho más. Albert era maravilloso...simplemente maravilloso._

_El rubio tomó el mentón de candy mientras su mano izquiera acariciaba su delicado hombro. No la culpaba por haberle ocultado su verdadera identidad. No indagaría en su pasado amoroso, no era de su incumbencia. Si ella deseaba compartir sus más intimos secretos o recuerdos, él no se negaría a escucharla. La amaba y mucho, pero incluso él, tenía secretos que guardaba muy en el fondo. Quizás con el tiempo...los dos compartirían mucho más que ahora en todo sentido._

_Besó su frente para calmarla. Le susurró palabras de amor en el oido para hacerle saber que su confesión en nada había cambiado lo que sentía por ella._

— _Perdoname...lo siento..._

— _No tengo nada que perdonarte._

— _No es cierto...te he engañado...te mentí, porque pensé..._

_Ella bajó la cabeza y el se dio cuenta que algo dentro de ella le impedia hablar sobre algo o alguien..._

— _Yo también lo hice ¿lo has olvidado?_

_Candy quería contarle sobre fabrizio, pero no se sentía lista. Aún no..._

_Se abrazaron por unos minutos. Él con palabras dulces logró que dejara de llorar._

— _¿Me perdonas?_

_Albert sonrió. Algo que amaba en ella, era que aún conservaba algo de despistada cómo una adolescente y eso lo enternecía. Quería abrazarla y no dejarla ir. Quería protegerla de la maldad que regía en el mundo...pero no era posible. La vida siempre hallaba la manera de hacer que tropezemos una y otra vez._

— _No te perdono, porque no hay nada que perdonar...quiero que empezemos de nuevo...tu y yo...juntos._

_Él tomó su mano y la llevó hacia el mueble, tomó asiento junto a ella. Candy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de albert._

_»_Cómo es que un hombre cómo tú, estuvo tanto tiempo solo...cuando muchas mujeres darían todo por tenerte a su lado« dijo para si misma, o al menos eso pensó.

— _Candy...mujeres hay muchas...pero no quise involucrarme con cualquier mujer, sólo para aplacar mi soledad..._

_Ella dio un brinco — ¡Oh! Me escuchaste — dijo con las mejillas ardiendo._

_Albert rio a carcajadas y ella hizo lo mismo. Dejaron de reír cuando sus fosas nasales reconocieron el olor a cigarro esparcirse por todo el lugar._

— _Lo había olvidado — fue en ese momento que recordó a su amigo — terry quiere hablar contigo...es importante — continuó alizando su falda._

— _¿Es sobre tu apellido?_

— _No...es sobre algo más. Él te explicará las cosas mejor que yo...créeme._

_Candy iba a dar la vuelta para alejarse de él, pero el rubio la detuvo tomando su mano. Besó sus blancos nudillos y ella suspiró._

— _¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme pequeña?._

— _Sí, pero hablarémos cuando termines de conversar con terry. Ve habla con él, está a punto de cavar un agujero en la tierra de tanto caminar — bromeó la rubia acercandose a la mesa._

_Albert le guiño el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta. Llevada por el nerviosismo, se acercó a la ventana para observarlos a lo lejos. No podía escuchar la conversación, pero si pudo distinguir los gestos en el rostro del rubio y el moreno. Albert caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras terry seguía hablando frotando su barbilla. Obviamente estaban planeando algo..._

_Cuando dejó de espiarlos a lo lejos, se acercó a la mesa y tomó un poco de agua. Aún estando lejos, charles tenía el poder de hacerle la vida de cuadritos. Y su padre quiso casarla con él, recordó con un gesto de asco. No! Primero muerta antes de ser la esposa de un hombre tan frío...vil...pérfido. Albert nunca permitiría que él ponga sus sucias manos sobre ella. De tan sólo pensar que de no haberse revelado ante su padre...ahora sería la se__ñora Mawell...revolvía su estomago._

_El sonido de la puerta abriendose, la trajó a la realidad. _

— _¿Todo bien? — preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior._

— _No te preocupes pecosa_

_Albert posó su mano en el hombro de ella forzando una sonrisa. Unos minutos después terry se despidió de candy con un fuerte abrazo. Palmeó la espalda de Albert y susurró: Cuídate y por favor cuida de ella._

_Él prometió cuidarla. Tomados de la mano acompañaron al moreno a la puerta, y por segunda vez, el rubio le agradeció su ayuda. La verdad es que le preocupaba candy...si algo le pasaba a albert...ella sufriría...y eso rompería su corazón._

_**Fin del flashback**_

_Albert regresó al presente cuando sintió que las pequeñas manos de candy acariciaban su entrepierna. Aunque deseaba sentir las delgadas piernas de su novia rodeando su cintura mientras se movía sobre ella...tenía que parar. Ella en cambio, se olvidada de todo mundo cuando lo besaba y se colgaba de él. El pobre hombre tenía que apretar los ojos y concentrarse, cada vez que ella le pedía que la haga suya completamente. Si era un caballero...un caballero que estaba pensando en tomar una ducha helada._

_Él sonrió al ver cómo ella hacía un puchero al soltarla. Quería satisfacerla, pero por el momento no era posible._

— _¡Albert! — protestó ella incorporandose a medias._

— _Pequeña, aunque deseo sentir tu hermoso trasero en mi entrepierna — ella se sonrojó — tenemos que levantarnos._

— _Podemos quedarnos en la cama si deseas. No creo que a Mario le moleste si falto un día — lo dijo en un tono picaro._

— _Me encantaría candy, pero tenemos mucho que hablar._

— _¿Sobre?_

— _En unos días viajarémos a América. Quiero hablar con tu padre._

_Decía él con seriedad y a ella se le congelaron las ganas. Mordiendo su labio inferior cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana._

— _Albert yo..._

— _Candy, no puedo llevarte conmigo sin antes hablar con él. No pido mucho, sólo que mañana viajemos a escocia — se levantó de la cama mostrando su desnudez._

— _La relación con mi padre...no es la mejor — confesó bajando la cabeza._

— _No te presionaré a que me cuentes el porque._

— _Pero...yo quiero hacerlo — se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas, cómo si estuviera a punto de contar una historia de terror. Al verla vulnerable, se acercó a ella._

— _No tienes que hacerlo si es doloroso pequeña._

_Ignorando su comentario, empezó a relatarle su infancia. Que aunque no fue la peor, tampoco fue la adecuada para una niña._

— _La relación con mi padre cambió cuando mi madre murió. Mi padre se vio forzado a críarme por su cuenta...pero cómo él es un hombre de negocios y no podía estar detrás de una niña todo el tiempo, contrató a varias personas para que cuidaran de mi...una de ellas fue Dorothy. Veía a mi padre una o dos veces al mes. Se metió de lleno en su trabajo que practicamente se olvidó que yo existía. Dorothy se convirtió en mi padre y madre. Tuve una niñez miserable...solitaria y aislada. En uno de sus viajes mi padre conoció a la marquesa Aldridge, con el tiempo se frecuentaron más y él le pidió matrimonio._

— _He escuchado sobre tu padre candy. No lo conozco en persona, pero sé que es un hombre respetable y que sólo ha estado casado una vez._

— _Sí...rompieron su compromiso gracias a mi._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Aldridge era una bruja, cada vez que mi padre daba la vuelta o me dejaba sola con ella, se burlaba de mi madre. Me amenazaba con encerrarme en un internado, cuando mi padre se case con ella. Ni siquiera era mi madastra y empezó a darme órdenes. Aguante por unos meses, pero llegó un día en que no pude más y le pedí a mi padre que cancelara su compromiso. Le conté sobre la bruja esa..._

— _¿Te creyó? — preguntó apretandola hacia él._

— _No...no quiso créerme. Le era más fácil pretender que nada sucedía a seguir soportando que todos sus conocidos le aconsejaran rehacer su vida con Aldridge. Dejé de hablarle y poco a poco nuestra relación ya no era la misma. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que esa señora entre a mi vida y trate de ocupar el lugar de mi mamá. Desde ese momento le hice la vida imposible. Valiendome de mi niñez, ensuciaba sus vestidos...a veces le ponía ranas en su cartera cuando ella estaba distraida...le ponía sal a su café en vez de azúcar...antes que tome asiento embarraba la silla con pegamento...y cuando nos visitaba la ignoraba adrede._

_Albert sonrió...quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo de estár en su lugar._

— _Al parecer mi esfuerzo dio frutos. Un día mi padre llegó muy molesto, se rehusó a cenar. Al día siguiente nos informó sobre la cancelación de su boda. Estaba feliz...pero él me culpaba. No lo decía con palabras, pero si con la mirada, me culpaba por su rompimiento con la bruja. Cómo castigo me envió al colegio san pablo y no salí de ahí hasta los 18. En todo ese tiempo, no me visitó. Sólo me mandaba dinero para mis gastos..._

— _Lo siento pequeña._

— _Albert podría seguir nombrando las razones por la cual nos distanciamos...pero no tiene sentido hacerlo._

— _Hermosa...entiendo muy bien porque no deseas verlo pero..._

— _Irémos Albert, lo haré por ti — aseguró interrumpiendo al rubio._

— _Gracias pequeña — besó su frente — Y sobre Charles no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él — decía cambiando su semblante._

— _Albert por favor, no quiero que él te haga daño. Charles es un hombre peligroso...lo conozco._

— _Mi pequeña, se cuidarme muy bien. Contrataré dos guardespaldas para ti._

— _Pero..._

_Él la silenció con un beso — Eres muy preciada para mi candy y no voy a arriesgar tu seguridad._

— _¿Y qué hay de ti?_

— _No me preocupo por mi pequeña. Aún sigo pensando en cómo enfrentar a Charles._

_El semblande de candy cambió. Su seguridad no le importaba, aunque debería. Era albert...se moriría en vida si algo le pasaba. O si Charles lograba su cometido._

_Al ver el gesto de preocupación en ella agregó — También contaré con guardespaldas candy — lo que él quería, era enfrentar a charles por su cuenta — Tomemos un baño. Terry estará aquí en cualquier momento._

_No quería preocuparla. Dos guardespaldas lo acompañarían a todos lados. Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo...lo haría sin la ayuda de nadie. Puede que Charles juege sucio y se deje llevar por su cobardía. Él no era igual. Llegaría el día que se vean frente a frente. Albert le rompería la cara a golpes y por primera vez lo haría a proposito. Con una sonrisa maliciosa se metió a la ducha. Candy lo acompañó. Les tomó una hora terminar de ducharse y satisfacerse._

•○•○•

_En el hospital_

_Anthony se humedeció los labios al sentirlos resequos. No había tomado ni un sorbo de agua en todo el día y prefería deshidratarse antes de llamar a la enfermera. A veces veía que trataban de disimular su disgusto, cada vez que le ofrecían comida y se negaba a probar a bocado. Detestaba depender de todos para todo. El que no pueda caminar no era su único problema. Gracias a él la tía sufriría al verlo en esa condición. ¿Qué iba a hacer de su vida a partir de ahora? Podría estudiar y cuidar de sus rosas en la mansión, si quería pasear por la ciudad o cortejar a »candy« no podría hacerlo. Tendría que pedirle a stear o archie que lo ayuden a movilizarse y ninguna mujer soportaría eso. Estaba condenado a quedarse solo..._

_Y para hacer las cosas peores su doctor entraba a su cuarto en este momento._

— _Buenos días Anthony ¿cómo te sientes? — no esperó que el rubio lo recibiera con una sonrisa. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus desaires._

— _Bien — respondió con la voz seca._

_El doctor se acercó a su paciente, en dos días regresaría a América y era su deber chequearlo y asegurarse que el viaje no empeoraría su salud. Le tomó el pulso, revisó sus piernas y sus signos vitales. Frunció el entrecejo al ver los labios resequos y la piel palida de Anthony. No bromeó, cuando aseguró que podía ser muy osbtinado si se lo proponía._

— _Anthony sé que eres joven y que tu familia cuidará de ti, eres muy afortunado._

_El rubio le mostró los dientes cómo si estuviera a punto de atacar._

— _¿Está bromeando? ¿Cómo puede decir que soy afortunado? ¡No ve que no puedo mover mis malditas piernas! — exclamó sintiendo que su sangre empezaba a hervír._

_Ignorando la actitúd hostil del joven, tomó asiento a su lado._

— _¡Estás vivo! Eso ya es un milagro! Ahora no puedes caminar...pero puedes hacerlo en el futuro._

— _Si claro..._

— _Si sigues con esa actitúd por el resto de tu vida, la silla de rueda será lo único que te acompañe, porque nadie querrá estar cerca a ti. ¿Quieres volver a caminar? ¡Puedes hacerlo! No importa lo que yo o mil doctores te digan. Si quieres volver a caminar, con ezfuerso, tiempo y terapia, podrás lograrlo._

_Al ver que el rubio empezaba a pensar en sus palabras, sonrió._

— _Anthony, cuando quieres realizar una meta o un sueño en esta vida, tú tienes que dar lo mejor de ti para lograrlo. En dos días regresarás a tu casa, con tu familia. Te deseo lo mejor y si en un futuro nuestros caminos vuelven a cruzarse, espero verte de pie._

_El joven no sabía que decir. No percibió compasión o pena en las palabras de su doctor. Al contrario, le habló cómo si no fuera un bicho raro. Le brindó una honesta sonrisa y estiró la mano. El hombre aceptó el gesto y palmeó la espalda de su paciente. Anthony alzó la vista al ver que la puerta se abría. Era George...quizás había podido convencer al tío abuelo._

— _Disculpen no quise interrumpir._

— _No se preocupe, he terminado con el chequeo — dijo el doctor — Anthony regresaré en unas horas , le pediré a la enferma que traiga una jarra de agua — a anthony se le hizo agua la boca._

— _Con permiso._

_Una vez solos..._

— _George ¿pudiste convencer al tío? — preguntó emocionado._

_Anthony le había pedido a George que hable con el tío abuelo. En dos días, regresarían a América y quería ver a Candy antes de partir. Si tenía problemas economicos podría ayudarla. O si necesitaba algo él se lo daría. No podía hablar con ella si el tío abuelo se negaba._

_El bigotón bajó la cabeza. No quería mentirle a Anthony, pero tenía que hacerlo. No habló con William porque él de ante mano ya sabía la respuesta. Hablaría con William y trataría de convencerlo de no viajar con la rubia. Su posibilidad de convencerlo era nula, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo._

— _Lo siento joven, no pude convencer al señor William._

_Anthony ya se lo esperaba. Aunque tuvo una pequeña esperanza de que le dijera que si, sobre todo cuando era la primera vez que le pedía un favor al tío abuelo. Bajó la cabeza y el moreno posó su mano en el hombro del rubio._

_No tenía nada en contra de candy...pero temía por William y Anthony. Cuando hay una mujer de por medio...dos hombres pueden olvidarse de todo con tal de retenerla su lado._

•○•○•

_Escocia_

_Fanny Maxwell una de las damas más conocidas en la alta sociedad, extrañaba la odiasa cara de Terry. Rebelde o no, siempre lograba sacarla una sonrisa. Quizás estár distanciados era lo mejor. Terry podía ser guapo y el hijo del Duque, pero ella no quería comprometerse con un hombre de su clase,no cuando en verdad deseaba era alejarse de Escocia y de la clase de vida que hasta ahora llevaba._

_Tristemente su padre ya tenía su futuro resuelto. Escuchó a su padre hablar con su madre sobre la próxima fiesta que se celebrará para "recaudar" pretendientes. Aunque tenía deseos de ser maestra, sus padres nunca le permitirían hacerlo. Y no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente para ir en contra de sus deseos._

_Si se fugaba cómo lo habia pensado muchas veces, moriría de hambre en las calles. No sabía trabajar, no sabía hacer nada, a excepción de coser y hablar idiomas. Sentada en una de las bancas del enorme jardín de su mansión, la pobre ojeaba el periodico. No tenía ninguna responsabilidad en su vida y perdía su tiempo en cosas sin importancia._

_Una fuerte voz hizo que diera un brinco. Se levantó y sonrió al ver a su querido primo acercarse a ella. Dejó el periodico de lado y corrió a su encuentro._

— _¡Charles! — exclamó abrazandolo._

_Empezo a reír cómo loca cuando el correspondió a su abrazo y empezó a dar vueltas con ella._

— _Para! Para...me estás mareando_

_Charles la soltó y ella tomó su brazo — Me tienes abandonada, pensé que regresarías la próxima semana._

— _Tenía unos asuntos pendiente zanahoria — bromeó llamandola por su apodo — mi tío me envió un telegrama, al parecer necesita mi ayuda._

— _¿Cuándo dejarás de llamarme así? Papá tiene problemas...pero ya sabes él nunca me cuenta nada._

— _No entenderías, son cosas de politicos._

_Ella suspiró — tienes razón — notaba algo raro en su primo — ¿estás bien? Te veo raro..._

_Charles frunció el ceño y se hizo el loco._

— _¿Yo? No me pasa nada — no estaba bien, había pasado horas pensando en la conversación de esta mañana con la rubia...había llegado a una solución...pero no estaba seguro de ser capaz de obligarla a abortar._

_Sin quererlo dejó de hablar y se concentró en las rosas del jardín. Fanny no estaba convencida._

— _Cómo te decía...viajaré al espacio ¿quieres venir conmigo? — dijo ella poniendo a prueba su atención._

— _No puedo zanahoria, te deseo un buen viaje._

_Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un codazo._

— _¿Ves? Tu mente está en otro lugar ¿qué te pasa?_

_Charles olvidó por un momento en dónde y con quien estaba. Dios, no quería ser padre. Una relación con ella era imposible. Él tenía muy en claro sus planes y su cortesana no estaba incluida. Se casaría con Candy así tenga que encerrarla y llevarsela lejos del mediocre vagabundo que tenía por novio._

— _Es personal zanahoria. Estoy bien no te preocupes._

— _Si tu lo dices. Quizás mi padre te mandó a llamar para que estés presente en la fiesta que se llevará a cabo en mi nombre — tomó asiento moviendo su abanico._

_Charles se sentó a lado suyo — Ya veo. ¿Estás interesada en alguno de ellos?._

_Fanny negó con la cabeza — Ninguno — respondió — bueno...quizás...el que me gusta no quiere nada conmigo._

— _Si no está interesado en ti, es porque debe ser un imbecil._

— _¡No! Él es...diferente a todos los hombres que he conocido hasta ahora._

_Él rodeó el hombro de su prima con su brazo derecho._

— _¿Y quién es el imbecil afortunado?_

_Ella mostró una sonrisa picara — Tú lo conoces..._

_Charles alzó una ceja y ella empezó a reír._

— _Está bien. El que me gusta es Terry — lo dijo con una gran sonrisa._

_El rostro de Charles se desfiguró por completo. Apretó los puños al recordar el rostro del idiota de terruce. Era lo último que faltaba. Su querida zanahoria interesada en..._

_No quería imaginarla junto al moreno. Si lo hacía, abandonaría la mansión, regresaba a london y lo estrangulaba con sus propias manos. ¡No! Primero muerto antes de permitir que una su vida a la de terry. Si antes no soportaba al moreno ahora simplemente lo odiaba. Con una sonrisa recordó que a Gary no le hacía gracia que terry tome el ducado después de su padre._

_Sin ayuda de nadie podía destruir a terry. Con la ayuda de su tío, podría desaparecerlo de este mundo. Su mirada se dirigió al sonriente rostro de su prima. Se veía ilucionada. Lo sentía mucho por ella, pero un futuro a lado de terruce, no sería posible..._

_**Continuará...**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas por las porras. Y por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic. De todo corazón, les deseo lo mejor a todas. **_

_**Quiero dar gracias por sus reviews a: **_

_**Skarlett Northman – Paulayjoaqui - Luz – Josie - – Guest – Leihej (gracias por las porras, bendiciones a ti también) – Elvira A – Chidamami y Candice Ledezma.**_

_**Abrazos a la distancia preciosas.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation. He escrito esta historia con el único proposito de entretenerlas.**

**El vagabundo**

**Capítulo 17 – Rumbo a América**

Real Colegio San Pablo

_El enorme árbol del san pablo ya no acogía a un grupo de jóvenes que impacientes solían esperar a que llegue la de receso, para reunirse y conversar de todo. Annie y Patty observaban el enorme árbol a lo lejos. No era lo mismo sentarse en la sombra, sin la presencia de los primos Andley. Aunque ellos aún formaban parte del colegio, su regreso a América era inminente. Cuando la hermana Gray les comunicó a todos que mañana los Andley partían...todos en la reunión jadearon de sorpresa. Ellas se miraron la una a la otra y bajaron la cabeza. Molly por primera vez puso de lado su timidez y le preguntó a la hermana Margaret si podía visitar a Anthony para despedirse. La hermana Margaret habló con la hermana Gray y aceptaron su petición, tenía una hora disponible. Ahora ella debía estár en camino al hospital..._

_Annie y Patty habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas cartas, la morena le envió a sus padres, rogandoles que le den permiso para ver a Anthony. Cuando recibió la primera carta de sus padres, la morena las llamó y con emoción abrieron la carta. Annie y patty se llevaron las manos a la boca al leer la fríaldad de sus padres al alegar que: Si anthony no hubiera quedado paralítico, le hubieran dado permiso sin dudarlo. Un descapacitado no era lo suficientemente bueno para una dama cómo ella. Aunque pertenezca a una familia de prestigio, no la querían cerca a él. Molly arrugó la carta y empezó a llorar. Molesta por la ignorancia de sus padres, escribió otra carta más. Lo hizo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, la respuesta siempre era la misma: No._

_Era la primera vez que las hermanas desobedecían a los Holligan's. Pero ellas no eran ciegas. Ya sea atracción o amor lo que la morena sentía por Anthony, no podían negarle ese favor. No cuando ella les rogó llorando y asegurandole que era la primera y última vez que les pedía un favor. Un inconveniente con los padres de molly era inevitable. Eso no importaba...habían hecho lo correcto al dejar que la morena se despida de Anthony para siempre. _

_Ni bien el timbre de receso sonó en el colegio, annie y patty buscaron a Archie y Stear por todos lados. Y después de preguntar a casi todos los compañeros de los hermanos, encontraron a Neil conversando con un grupo de presumidos que se encargaban de hacerle la vida imposible a quien no gozaba de un buen status social cómo ellos. _

— _¿Neil? — preguntó annie tomando la mano de su amiga._

_El pelirrojo dio la vuelta y sonrió con arrogancia._

— _El mismo que viste y calza ¿qué quieren?_

_Patty apretó la mano de la morena. Si quería inspirarle valor, no estaba funcionando. Esta era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a Neil y se sentía nerviosa._

— _No queremos molestarte...pero...queremos saber en donde está archie y stear._

_Los compañeros de Neil rieron a carcajadas, obviamente burlandose de ellas, por su interes de querer ver a los primos del pelirrojo._

— _Están en el hospital. No sé a que hora regresarán — dijo él sin interes._

_Ellas le agradecieron con una sonrisa y se despidieron de él. Neil las siguió con la mirada. La conversación de esta mañana con su hermana...se volvía a recrear en su memoria y le ponía de mal humor. Al saber que esto iba a pasar, no se hubiera molestado en convencer a su mamá. No le sorprendía la actitúd de su hermana, la verdad. Era de esperarse que ahora que Anthony no podía caminar...ella ya no lo vea igual que antes._

"_Ni siquiera puedo cuidar a una planta ¿qué te hace pensar puedo cuidar a un paralitico?" fueron las crudas palabras de eliza._

_Neil sacudió su cabeza. Ellos también regresarían a América. Sin Anthony en Inglaterra...su hermana no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse. Suspirando pesadamente retomó la conversación con sus amigos._

_Annie y Patty tomaron asiento en la banca del jardín. Excluyeron el desayuno esta mañana, no tenían hambre. En verdad no tenían ganas de nada. Entendían la decisión de archie y stear. Querían mucho a Anthony...pero ¿lo que ellas sentían no contaba? No los habían visto en tres días y ya los extrañaban. Querían verlos...necesitaban hablar con ellos. No era justo que después de tanta confianza y trato entre ellos...se vayan sin decir una sola palabra._

— _¿Crees que Molly en estos momento, esté hablando con Anthony? — preguntó patty con la intención de cambiar la atmósfera._

_Annie se encogió de hombros — Quizás — respondió — Anthony...no se merece que ella lo quiera tanto..._

— _¡Annie! Él no es una mala persona..._

— _Yo no he dicho que sea una mala persona — protestó — Pero si somos honestas, él nunca le ha prestado la más mínima atención. Sólo tu y yo sabemos de cuantas veces ella lloró en su cama...deseando que anthony le brinde una sonrisa por lo menos._

_Patty no tenía argumentos ante la lógica de Annie._

— _Tal vez cambie..._

_La conversación murió en ese instante. Cada una se centró en pensar y pensar. Porque justo ahora que habían conocido a unos jóvenes maravillosos...tenían que decir adiós. La palabra "adiós" hizo que las dos levantaran la mirada y se miraran a los ojos por un momento._

— _¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? — dijo annie con una sonrisa._

_Patty asintió con la cabeza — Las vacaciones de verano será en un mes...nosotras podríamos visitarlos._

— _Si saco buenas calificaciones mi papá no tendrá ninguna excusa para no dejarme ir ¿crees que tus padres acepten?._

— _Tenemos una mansión en América. Estoy segura que me dejarían ir — respondió patty en un tono esperanzado._

_Annie abrió la boca para hablar, pero cualquier cosa que quiso decir, murió en su garganta. Sus ojos reconocieron el increíble porte de Archie y Stear. Eran ellos...acercandose a ellas. _

— _¡Archie! — exclamó levantandose y corriendo hacia él._

_Patty volteó la cabeza y también se levantó._

— _¡Stear!_

_Ellos abrieron los brazos, para recibirlas con un cariñoso abrazo. Se miraron con asombro al escuchar que ellas sollozaban en sus pechos. No querían alejarse de ellas. Pero ahora su prioridad era Anthony. Le tomaría tiempo hacerse a la idea del gran cambio que su vida tendría a partir de ahora. Archie tomó el brazo de Annie y junto con ella caminaron hacia el otro lado del jardín, necesitaban privacidad. Stear se quedó con patty, la ayudó a sentarse en el pasto. Esta era la última vez que gozarían de la presencia de las morenas...quien sabe cuando volverían a verlas._

•○•○•

En el hospital

_A Molly le tomó media hora en llegar a su destino. En todo el camino se formuló muchas preguntas. ¿La botaría de su cuarto cuando la vea? ¿Le alegraría verla después de varios días? ¿le pediría que se mantenga en contacto con él? Cuando el chofer abrió la puerta del carruaje, bajó y con pasos pesados entró al hospital. Una enfermera se ofreció a subir con ella al segundo piso._

— _Puede entrar, debe estar despierto — dijo la enfermera dando la vuelta y dejandola sola._

_Al entrar tomó aire. Encontró a Anthony tirado en el suelo. Corrió hacia él y con difícultad lo ayudó a incorporarse. ¿Qué haces aquí? Fue lo primero que salió de su boca al verla. Ella ignoró el tono seco de su voz y con esfuerzo pudo sentarlo en el borde de la camilla. Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, tratando de normalizar sus agitadas respiraciones. Fue Anthony quien rompió el silencio._

— _Gracias — agradeció usando sus brazos para acomodar su cuerpo en el centro de la camilla._

— _¿Qué estabas haciendo en el suelo? ¡No te han dicho que es peligroso! — exclamó sintiendose molesta. No sabía exactamente cual era la razón de su molestia...porque había tratado de caminar sin ayuda,porque aún seguía mirandola con indiferencia o por el tono de voz que usaba cuando se trataba de ella._

— _Tenía sed y no quería molestar a las enfermeras por un vaso de agua._

_Ella se calmó y se acercó a la mesa. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó con agua. Extendió su mano ofreciendole el vaso y él aceptó sin dudarlo._

— _Disculpame, no era mi intención alzar la voz. Sólo...vine a ver cómo estabas._

_Él sonrió — No necesitas disculparte, no es fácil aguantarme — dijo burlandose de él mismo — es la primera vez que veo una reacción de tu parte que no sea "timidez" o "modestia" — continuó mirandola fijamente por primera vez._

_Ella abrió los ojos con asombro y sintió que sus mejillas empezaban a arder._

—_¿Cómo estás? ¿necesitas algo? Si tienes hambre puedo pedirle a la enfermera que traiga tu comida._

— _No gracias._

_Nuevamente el silencio los rodeó. Anthony la miraba de reojo. Era una dama muy bonita, no podía negarlo. No le era indiferente. Pero algo faltaba. Él no tenía idea de lo que una mujer sentía cuando se enamoraba de un hombre. Debía ser algo parecido a lo que los hombres sentían cuando quedan prendidos de una mujer. Molly era bonita y muy inteligente...pero su corazón no saltaba de emoción al verla...sus manos no le picaban implorandole que la toque, cómo sentía con candy._

_Ella se ruborizó aún más, al pillarlo estudiandola con la mirada. Tenía que distraerse con algo porque si seguía así, pronto tendría que tomar una ducha helada para calmar el calor que sentía en el cuerpo._

— _¿Es cierto que regresarás a América?._

— _Sí. Supongo que todos en el colegio deben estár al tanto de mi desgracia._

_Molly se acercó a él y estuvo apunto de posar su mano en el hombro de este, sino fuera por la mirada de advertencia en los ojos de Anthony._

_Él podía ver amor en los ojos de la morena. Muchos hombres se codeaban, alardeando de cuantas mujeres caían a sus pies, y aunque el hecho de que una dama tan bonita cómo ella se haya fijado en él, era halagador. No iba a darle falsas esperanzas. No cuando el corazón de Molly estaba en riesgo. No es de hombres aprovecharse de los sentimientos de una mujer._

_Antes de que ella de un paso atrás. Él la tomó del codo y con un gesto la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Con nerviosismo lo hizo._

— _Molly — dijo bajando la cabeza — Eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente. No soy ciego y me he hado cuenta de lo que sientes por mi. Al principio traté de ignorarlo. No quería darte esperanzas..._

_Ella tenía el presentimiento que por segunda vez estaba a punto de dejar en claro, que entre ellos, nunca podría existir algo más que una linda amistad._

— _Yo estoy interesado en otra mujer — confesó sintiendose mal._

— _Ya lo sabía — mencionó ella — ¿Se llama candy, verdad?._

_Anthony asintió con la cabeza — La he visto un par de veces y fue suficiente para que me enamorara de ella, aún no pierdo la esperanza de volverla a ver. Molly, el hombre que llegué a ganarse tu corazón, será un hombre muy afortunado...lo siento...pero ese hombre no soy yo._

_Él no sabía cuanto daño le causaba sus palabras. Cerró los ojos al sentir que su corazón se rompía un poco más._

_Para él, matar sus iluciones de un sólo atajo, no era fácil. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Que no daría por enamorarse de ella. Para desgracia de los dos, en el corazón no se manda. De un momento a otro, él sintió que dos calidos brazos lo abrazaban con fuerza y que lágrimas mojaban su cuello. Era Molly...llorando. La abrazó consolandola._

— _Anthony...déjame ir contigo...o al menos dame una pequeña esperanza de que algún día sentirás una cuarta parte de lo que yo siento por ti..._

_Él se quedó sin palabras. Su mente recordó lo que el doctor en una de sus tantas charlas le aconsejó: a veces nos aferramos tanto a algo o alguien...que déjamos pasar lo hermoso que esta vida nos da._

_La forzó a alzar la mirada, tomandola del mentón — Molly...no llores, por favor — sus palabras sonaron cómo una suplica._

_Al escuchar que él se estaba despidiendo de ella, la desesperación se apoderó de ella. Le tomó un segundo, rodear el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo besó. Era su primer beso y el de Anthony también. Ninguno de los dos eran expertos besando, pero por instinto sus labios se abrieron, profundizando el beso. Con manos temblorosas, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Poco a poco bajaron la intensidad del contacto. De golpe, ella se separó de él._

_El rubio la miró extrañado. Por una extraña razón, le molestó que rompiera el beso. ¿Pero porqué? Estaba seguro que no sentía nada por ella._

_La morena se alisó la falda y antes de que el pueda detenerla, salió del cuarto cómo alma que lleva el diablo._

— _¡Molly! — exclamó llamandola._

_Maldició nuevamente, su discapacidad. Quería ir tras ella. Sin pensarlo llevó sus dedos a los labios. Una tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella tendría la culpa si esta noche la pasaba despierto. Si esta era su manera de hacer que él la recuerde...funcionó._

•○•○•

En el tren

_En un tren de primera clase, candy y albert esperaban a que el tren se detenga, en señal de que por fin habían llegado a su destino. Él no lo admitiría, pero estaba echo una manojo de nervios. Se había involucrado con algunas mujeres, pero nunca se le cruzó por la mente hablar seriamente con el padre de alguna de ellas. Mientras él pensaba en cómo debía presentarse ante el padre de su novia. A ella le era imposible pensar en algo más que no sea en lo guapo que se veía. Cuando ellos salen a caminar o pasear por la ciudad, siempre van tomados de la mano. Y hoy por poco, le cuelga una señal de: ESTE HOMBRE ES MÍO en el cuello de Albert. Le tomó un momento asimilar, la nueva y desesperante sensación que sentía, cada vez que casi todas las mujeres en el tren, se rompían el cuello, mirando a su Albert. Eran "celos". Si los celos la carcomían por dentro y le quemaba la garganta al ver cómo las "damas" flirteaban con él sin importarle que ella estaba a su lado._

_Su novio era un hombre guapísimo y cómo toda mujer con ojos en la cara, quedó enamorada de sus hermosos ojos azules. Pero hoy particularmente, él era el hombre más guapo y atractivo de todo el mundo. Esta mañana se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se cortaba el cabello. Le pidió que por favor lo dejara tal y cómo a ella le gustaba. Pero él le dijo que no pensaba presentarse ante su padre con el cabello largo, una barba y vestido de vagabundo. Mientras ella tomaba el desayuno – desayuno que él preparó – el rubio tomaba un baño. Cuando él salió del cuarto vestido, candy abrió la boca y empezó a babear. Era su Albert, pero lucía tan diferente. El cabello corto le hacía ver más elegante y el terno negro que llevaba, resaltaba su ancho pecho y sus musculosos brazos. Ella tragó seco. Aunque antes de su cambio, varias mujeres se quedaban mirandolo. Ahora simplemente babeaban, con una estúpida sonrisa en sus rostros._

_La voz sensual de una mujer la regresó a la realidad. Era una morena alta con cuello de jirafa._

— _Disculpe Sr Andley ¿desea algo de beber? — preguntó con confianza, ignorando a candy que tomaba la mano del rubio._

_Albert no era tonto. Los celos de candy eran obvios y eso de alguna forma le hacía sentir contento. Él también sentía celos, cada vez que los hombros observaban a su novia con disimulo. Pero ella estaba tan concentrada en las mujeres, que ignoraba las miradas lujuriosas de los caballeros._

_Albert rodeó el cuello de la rubia con su brazo derecho. La mujer trató de disimular su disgusto con una sonrisa._

— _¿Deseas algo de tomar o comer hermosa? — preguntó observando la carta de menú._

— _No tengo hambre gracias._

_Él le tendió la carta a la morena — No necesitamos nada gracias — dijo él con una sonrisa._

— _Disculpe ¿sabe cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a nuestro destino? — esta vez fue candy quien preguntó con exquisitos modales._

— _En una hora, con permiso — ella respondió por obligación y los dejó solos._

_Liberandose del agarre de Albert, se alejó de él cruzando los brazos._

— _Las mujeres en este tren te tratan con mucha confianza — comentó esperando no sonar tan celosa, cómo en realidad se sentía._

_En vez de molestarse por su comentario. La abrazó fuertemente y besó su frente. Ella sonrió al ver que las mujeres fruncian el ceño, al ver tal despliege de afecto entre ellos._

— _Candy te amo, no me importa si mil o millones de mujeres pasan por mi lado, para mis ojos sólo existes tú._

_Sin poder contenerse, lo besó rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos y pasando sus manos por el hermoso cabello dorado de Albert. Algunos caballeros y damas los observaban, cómo si estuvieran cometiendo un crimen por demostrar su amor._

— _Candy...todos nos están mirando...disculpame...la próxima vez me aseguraré que viajemos en una cabina privada — dijo él entre besos._

_Se vieron obligados a romper ese delicioso beso. Era lo mejor, él ya empezaba a sentir que su miembro se endurecía y en la parte baja del vientre de candy...una lava caliente de lujuria estaba a punto de apresarla. Este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para perder la cordura._

_Tomados de la mano observaron el hermoso paisaje por la ventana. Cuando el tren paró, los dos tragaron saliva. Era el momento de hablar con Harold Mcgregor. Candy era mayor de edad y si a ella se le daba la gana podía viajar al espacio si lo deseaba. Albert lo sabía. Pero él era un caballero y quería hacer las cosas bien. Si ella viajaría con él,no había duda, pero antes de hacerlo hablarían con el Conde._

_Un chofer de la familia Andley los esperaba en la estación. Ninguno de los dos llevaban maletas. Subieron al auto y el rubio le preguntó a la rubia si deseaba visitar a terry, quien para este momento debía estar en la mansión Grandchéster. Considerando que era madrugador y les aseguró a los rubios que tomaría el primer tren de regreso a escocia. Con emoción, ella le dijo que si, que era una grandiosa idea. El sonrió al verla feliz...eso es lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida, ser el causante de su felicidad. Veinte minutos después llegaron a la mansión Mcgregor. Candy lloró de felicidad al ver su antigua casa. Albert la abrazó estudiando el lugar que vio crecer a su novia. Era muy lujoso y enorme. La arquitectura era antigua pero se mantenía en buena condición y las decoraciones eran exquisitas. Tal vez lo que más sobresalía de toda la propiedad, era el jardín. Adornada por rosas de todos los colores. Una enorme fuente de agua que era melodía para los oidos que podían escuchar cuando el agua chocaba con las piedras. ¿Cómo es que candy era tan sencilla, después de haber crecido en un lugar tan lujoso? Lo normal es que sea una presumida y materialista dama cómo la mayoría que abundan en la alta sociedad. La timida voz de una mujer interrumpió sus pensamientos._

— _¡Candy! — exclamó dorothy corriendo hacia quien consideraba cómo una hermana._

_La rubia se zafó del abrazo de Albert y corrió hacia la morena. Él observó con una gran sonrisa el gran afecto que las dos compartían. Amaba la espontaneidad de su novia. Otra dama en su lugar, hubiera saludado a dorothy con un "hola" y nada más. Pero ella...con cada gesto, palabra o acción dejaba ver lo que en verdad sentía._

— _Quiero presentarte a mi novio — mencionó candy secando sus lágrimas. Dorothy quedó sorprendida al escuchar la palabra "novio" de la boca de candy. Ella quien había rechazado a muchos pretendientes...y aseguró que quedaría solterona por el resto de su vida._

_El rubio se acercó a ellas y besó la mano de Dorothy._

— _Es un gusto conocerte. Candy siempre habla de ti — dijo él sonriendo al ver que la morena estaba tan roja que ni podía hablar._

_Los dos empezaron a reír y ella se ruborizó mucho más._

— _Es...un gusto conocerlo — dijo ella con timidez._

— _Llámame Albert por favor._

_Ella asintió con la cabeza — Por favor tomen asiento — mencionó señalando el enorme mueble — Tu papá está en su oficina candy, iré por él — continuó con la intención de dejarlos solos._

— _Dorothy espera — alzó la voz sin quererlo — Yo iré por él...creo que es lo mejor — clavó su mirada en Albert._

_Él la tomó del brazo y con los ojos le preguntó si estaba segura. La rubia asintió con la cabeza. Dorothy entendió. Le abrió paso a candy y buscando un pretexto para regresar a la cocina, le preguntó a Albert si deseaba beber agua o algo. Él dijo que si, al ver que estaba nerviosa y sólo buscaba una excusa para dejarlo solo. Tal vez un poco de agua calmaría sus nervios._

En la oficina

_Candy tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta y forzó una sonrisa. Lo hizo lentamente sin hacer ruido. Encontró a su padre revisando unos documentos. Tan concentrado estaba que cuando ella aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, él no se inmutó._

— _Papá — dijo deseando no haber sonado tan intranquila y nerviosa._

_Harold alzó la vista y tanta fue la sorpresa que su echó para atrás la espalda con fuerza y quedó observandola por unos segundos. Un minutos después se levantó y con pasos lentos se acercó a ella. Aún no podía creer que su hija estaba en frente de él. Ella se acercó un poco más a él y se abrazaron. Sintiendo que su corazón latía apresurado, se alejó de ella y con sus ojos buscó algún rastro de maltrato, heridas o golpes en el cuerpo de su hija. Quizás ese desgraciado abusó de ella...o quizás la usó y la había abandonado cuando el encanto se esfumó._

— _¡Candy...hija! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te hicieron daño?._

_Ella no sabía cómo explicarle que estaba ahí, porque antes de viajar a América, quería despedirse de él._

•○•○•

Mansión Maxwell

_Gary aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su hermosa niña enamorada del imbecil de Terruce. La única razón por la cual no había levantado un sólo dedo encontra del moreno, es porque muy a su pesar, apreciaba a Richard. Y ahora no sólo su hija le daba dolor de cabeza. Su querido sobrino había cometido una estúpidez...una que podría costarle su futuro._

— _¡Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidado! ¡La muy zorra lo hizo a proposito! — exclamó levantandose de un sólo golpe, haciendo que la silla caiga hacia atrás._

_Charles decidió contarle su problema a su tío, deseaba su apoyo. Aunque al juzgar por el tic en la mandibula de su tío...quizás cometió un error._

— _Ella no será un problema — dijo charles tomando una copa de whisky — No me casaré con ella tío. Pero no puedo obligarla a deshacerse del bebé...es mi hijo._

— _¿Y qué harás con el niño y su madre? — preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo. Un atisbo de conciencia le recordó que ese niño o niña que aún no nacía...no tenía la culpa de nada. Gruñó con molestia al sentir que muy en el fondo...muy en el fondo, le importaba el bienestar de la criatura._

— _Hablaré con Madame Victoria, ella puede cuidar de ella y del niño — lo dijo cómo si nada — Glasgow es lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie se entere de este problema._

_Gary frotaba su barbilla preocupado._

— _Es lo mejor, cuando el niño nazca, esa mujer puede cuidar de él o darlo en adopción. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que nuestros conocidos se enteren de esto. Las elecciones serán en dos días y mi reputación se vería manchada para siempre, si este "pequeño" secreto, sale de esta oficina._

_Charles por un momento pensó en cómo sería su vida si se casaba con ella y le daba su apellido a su hijo. Abrazarlo cuando nazca, estár ahí cuando tome sus primeros pasos...cuando sintió que su negro corazón comenzaba a sensibilizarse, apretó los ojos tratando de alejar esos tiernos pensamientos. Hacerse cargo de su hijo no era una opción._

— _No te preocupes tío, yo me encargaré de ella — aseguró — ¿Qué harémos con Terruce?._

— _A fanny le vendrá bien unas vacaciones. Francia es el perfecto lugar para que se le pase el gusto. Cuando regresé ni se acordará de Terruce._

_Al ver que Charles fruncia el entrecejo. Gary estalló en carcajadas. No cabía duda que era su sobrino. Su deseo por desaparecer a sus enemigos, es algo que heredó de su hermano._

— _Charles, encuentra una manera de destruir a terruce. Y yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien — decía él — ¿Contento?._

_¿Contento? Eso era poco. Estaba a punto de botar la silla y ponerse a bailar. Su tío era un hombre con mucho poder en Escocia. A la par del Duque de Grandchéster. Nadie sospecharía de él. Con una sonrisa se acercó al bar._

— _Gracias tío. No te decepcionaré._

— _Lo sé sobrino...lo sé. Ahora brindemos — mencionó tomando la copa de whisky que charles le ofrecía._

_Cuando tomaron un sorbo. A gary se le ocurrió hacerle una pregunta personal a su sobrino. Si tenía fundamento, podría encontrar una manera de ayudarlo._

— _¿Aún deseas casarte con...?_

— _Sí — contestó interrumpiendo a su tío. Era obvio que se refería a candy._

— _Charles...hay muchas mujeres que..._

— _Tío, sé muy bien a quien quiero para esposa. No tengo ninguna duda que ella fue echa para mi — lo dijo con incomodidad._

— _¿Has encontrado una manera de obligarla?_

— _Sí...¿tiene tiempo?_

_Gary asintió con la cabeza. Su rostró denotó indignación al escuchar a su sobrino. Quien la viera...la dulce e inalcanzable candice viviendo con un muerto de hambre. La muchacha debía ser tonta e ingenua. Rechazar a un hombre cómo su sobrino por un vagabundo._

— _¿Y has hablado con Harold?._

— _Sí. No le importó. Practicamente me botó de su casa._

— _Entonces es hora de actuar Charles. No más advertencias...¿sabes a lo qué me refiero? — preguntó incorporandose y caminando hacia la ventana._

_A buen entendedor pocas palabras. Charles asintió con la cabeza, y dejó la copa en la mesa. Así en silencio cómo entró, de igual forma salió. Gary no era tonto. No por nada era mucho más maduro que su sobrino. No amaba a Candy. Si quería casarse con ella, es porque estaba herido en su orgullo de hombre y para un hombre tan orgulloso cómo Charles...soportar el rechazo de una mujer, era inconcebible._

•○•○•

Mansión Mcgregor

— _Hija ¿estás segura de lo que ese hombre te ha dicho es cierto? — le pareció haber escuchado el relato de una novela._

— _Papá, amo a Albert...y él...me ama a mi — confesó bajando la cabeza. No quería que su padre vea su sonrojado rostro y la embobada sonrisa que apareció en su rostro al recordar todas las maneras que Albert encontraba para demostrarle cuanto la amaba._

_Harold palideció al escucharla. Ahora entendía porque, los ojos de candy brillaban con intensidad. Su rostro no dejaba de mostrar una sonrisa enamorada y cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de Albert, suspiraba levemente. No sabía si debía sentirse feliz o desdichado porque quería alejarse de él para seguir al hombre que amaba._

— _Papá ¿estás bien? — preguntó al ver que harold tenía la mirada clavada en la pared._

_Él alzó la vista y con sus manos deshizo el nudo de su corbata. Cómo decirle a su hija que contrató un investigador privado para vigilarla — Hija...yo estoy al tando de tu relación con — cada vez que necesitaba pronunciar el nombre de albert, se le secaba la garganta por completo — Él. He estado vigilandote..._

— _¡Qué! — esto era inaudito. Acaso no confiaba en ella. Porque la vigilaba cómo si se tratara de un criminal._

— _Calmate candy, déjame explicarte por favor — pidió acercandose a ella — Hace dos semanas atrás, el sobrino de Gary habló conmigo. Aún desea casarse contigo. Al parecer él estuvo al tanto de lo que hacías en London o quizás también contrató un investigador. Me mostró fotos tuyas a lado de...tu novio, me amenazó con exponerte ante todos. Me negé a darle tu mano candy..._

— _¿Ud se negó, de verdad? — al principio era su padre quien insistía en que se case con charles. Alegando que un matrimonio con Charles, sería beneficioso para las dos familias._

— _Candy, no quiero ser el causante de tu desdicha. Es tú vida después de todo...sólo te pido que me dejes hablar con él. A pesar de que estuviste a punto de causarme un infarto, cuando me enteré que te involucraste con un vagabundo. El que esté aquí para darme la cara...habla bien de él._

_Ni Charles, ni sus planes, ni sus intentos por arruinarle la vida, importaban en este momento. Su padre por fin había entendido que nadie tenía derecho a dirigir la vida de los demás a su antojo. La única que puede disponer de su vida y futuro es ella. _

— _Gracias papá ¡gracias! — abrazó a su padre con fuerza. Extrañaría mucho a su familia y escocia, pero si albert tenia que viajar a júpiter, ella viajaría con él._

_Después de unos minutos rompieron el abrazo — Bueno, vamos a ver...debe estár esperando por ti — tenía el nombre de albert en la punta de la lengua y sin embargo, era casi imposible pronunciarlo, al menos por ahora — Albert, su nombre es Albert — aclaró ella despacio y con calma._

_A albert se le adormezieron las piernas de tanto esperar, en el mismo lugar. Estaba muy nervioso para estudiar la mansión con detenimiento. Y ni el vaso de agua que Dorothy le tendió, pudo humedecer su garganta seca. Se irguió de golpe cuando su mirada se encontró con la de el padre de su novia. Caminó hacia ellos y tomó la mano de candy. El semblante de Harold era serio y triste cómo si estuviese en un funeral._

— _Es un honor conocerlo Conde Mcgregor, he escuchado sobre el excelente acto de altruismo que hizo apoyando a los agricultures de Glasgow, en la gran perdida financiera del mes pasado — dijo él ofrenciendole la mano._

_A Harold le tomó por sorpresa, las palabras halagadoras del rubio y porque negarlo, le sacó una sonrisa de lado — Igualmente. Por fin conozco al famoso y misterioso William Albert Andley — esperaba que con la notoria confianza en sus palabras, por fin el rubio pueda respirar. Y lo logró._

— _Es una larga historia._

_Candy los observaba embelesada. Oh cuantas veces soñó con ver a su padre y a al amor de su vida conversando — Porque no tomamos asiento. Dorothy servirá el almuerzo en unos minutos — sugirió tomando el brazo de albert y de su padre._

_Quien los viera, aseguraría que se conocían por años. Al principio les costó hablar con familiaridad, pero con el pasar de las horas la incomoda atmósfera se esfumó poco a poco. Antes de partir, mencionaron que visitarían la mansión Grandchéster. Harold les informó que terry viajó a Dundee por negocios._

— _Queríamos visitarlo antes de partir ¿Estás seguro papá?._

— _Sí. Mi mano derecha es mi reemplazo en la reunión — respondió sonriendo al ver que albert no fumaba — Estarémos presente en las elecciones, le haré saber que estuvieron aquí._

— _Quiero por favor que me escribas seguido, no te olvides de nosotros. Y para ser honesto me siento aliviado, al saber que estarás lejos de aquí. Me temo que Charles seguirá insistiendo. Estando lejos, no podrá hacerles daño — confesó suspirando con pesar — Albert tu y yo debemos hablar. Candy ve al jardín estoy seguro que Clean estará feliz de verte. Nosotros hablarémos en la oficina por un momento._

_Albert asintió con la cabeza, era justo lo que necesitaba. Hablar a solas con Harold. Los dos entraron a la oficina y se encerraron por una hora. A candy le tomó diez minutos encontrar a Clean y cuando lo hizo, lo abrazó y acarició cómo si no lo hubiera visto en años._

•○•○•

Al día siguiente

Puerto de Edimburgo

_El barco rumbo a América zarpaba en 15 minutos. Albert, Candy y George viajarían en el mismo barco que los primos Andley. Para no causar sospechas, los rubios acordaron quedarse incognitos. Pasarían una semana entera evitando un encuentro con Anthony, Archie y Stear. Por orden de Albert, el bigotón george estaría a lado de los jóvenes. Los rubios llegaron al puerto con prisa. Por ningún motivo podían exponerse._

_Harold Mcgregor tenía una cita con un socio, pero lo canceló para despedir a su hija. Dorothy también estaba ahí. Su hermana viajaba por un tiempo y nada podía consolarla. Antes de abandonar la mansión Mcgregor. Candy escribió una nota para terry. Su mayordomo sería el encargado de darselo. Candy llevaba dos maletas, con joyas, vestidos y un sobre que su padre le hizo prometer que no lo abriría hasta pisar pie en América. Por supuesto, el tierno Clean iba con ellos._

— _Dorothy no llores por favor — decía candy ofreciendole su pañuelo._

— _Escribe por favor Candy...si no lo haces, sabré que algo anda mal._

_A la rubia le conmovió ver a Dorothy llorar y a su padre retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos verdes._

— _Hija por favor cuídate...escribeme cuando llegues a América — dijo el conde abrazandola — Albert cuida a mi hija. Si algo le llega a suceder, escondete muy bien, porque te buscaré hasta por debajo de las piedras — continuó dirigiendose al rubio._

— _La cuidaré con mi vida Harold. No te preocupes._

_Los dos palmearon sus espaldas y compartieron un fuerte apretón de manos. George se acercó al rubio y le susurró algo al oido. Los jóvenes Andley estaban por llegar y lo mejor era subir al barco._

— _Papá cuidese por favor. No trabaje tanto descanse — la rubia limpiaba sus lágrimas — Dorothy, cuida a mi padre. Los quiero mucho._

_Se abrazaron los tres por unos segundos y con tristeza rompieron el abrazo. Albert se despidió de Dorothy y Harold. Tomó la mano de su novia y consolandola subieron al barco. A lo lejos el conde y la morena se despedían de ellos con la mano, unos minutos después abandonaron el puerto. Cuando el auto de los Andley llegó al puerto. George ayudó a Anthony, quien ahora se valía de una silla de ruedas. Lo cargó en sus brazos y Stear acomodó la silla de ruedas para que su primo pueda sentarse. Los tres se despidieron mentalmente de Annie, Patty y Molly._

_George empujaba la silla de ruedas mientras los hermanos Cornwell se despedían de London y de los momentos maravillosos que pasaron junto a Annie y Patty. Los Leagan's no viajaban con ellos por orden de Albert y la tía abuela. Quien seguía enfadada con Sara por desobedecerla._

_El barco zarpó y todos brindaron. Este sería un nuevo comienzo para cada uno de los pasajeros..._

_Mientras Albert y Candy partían hacia América...Helen y Joshua disfrutaban de la asombrosa vista que la ciudad New yorkina les ofrecía. Con una sonrisa bajaron del barco. Pasarían los siguientes días pensando en cómo presentarse ante los Andley...la familia que se encargaría de sacarlos de la ruina._

**Continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Lamento la tardanza, pero los deberes que tengo encima, me tienen de un lado para otro.**

**Gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews. Un abrazo fuerte a la distancia para todas y saludos desde Canadá.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Toei animation.**

**El vagabundo**

**Capítulo 18 – sorpresas nos da la vida**

_Una hora después, todos descansaban en sus cabinas. Sólo dos metros de distancia separaban a Albert y Candy, quienes por una semana o quizás más, tendrían que dormir separados. Acostumbrados a dormir juntos, con renuencia él se despidió de ella por unas horas. Tenía que revisar unos documentos y ella acomodar sus cosas. Candy suspiró de frustración al comprender , lo triste que se sentía cuando Albert no estaba presente. No quería ser dependiente de nadie, incluso de él. Pero no podía evitar sentir que hasta el más hermoso arco iris que sus ojos podrían apreciar, palidecería al voltear su cabeza y ver que él no estaba ahí...junto a ella. Sintiendo el deseo de distraerse y no pensar en su »necesidad« por el rubio. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sus ojos estudiaron el pasillo y al ver que estaba sola en el pasillo, salió y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa al ver la hermosa vista del mar. "Simplemente maravilloso" murmuró empezando a reír cómo una niña. Sólo una vez en su vida, viajó en barco con su papá. Y mientras el Conde hablaba y hablaba con unos socios, ella quedaba hipnotizada observando las olas. Dios, la vida no es perfecta, no podía quejarse por nada. Si, tuvo problemas en su infancia. La muerte de su madre y la falta de atención que su padre le brindó después de esta. A pesar de eso, estaba sana...podía sentir el viento acariciar sus dedos cuando extendía la mano...podía ver cómo las olas se movían con un ritmo determinado, por la naturaleza y amaba. Y era correspondida ¿Qué más podía desear?. Si su padre perdía toda su fortuna de la noche a la mañana, le bastaría con verlo vivo y estár a lado de Albert para sentir que lo tenía todo. Era feliz...muy feliz. Al escuchar que unos pasos se acercaban a ella, dio la vuelta. Una voz varoníl habló:_

— _Señorita Candice __—__ era la voz de george._

— _¿Si? __— el moreno la trataba con mucho respeto y hasta ahora, no se había presentado la oportunidad de hablar con el._

— _El señor William me pidió que le avisara a ud que en una hora se servirá la cena en el comedor del barco — aquél hombre tenía unos modales exquisitos. Al ver que él se despedía de ella con una reverencia..._

— _¡George!._

_El bigotón dio la vuelta — ¿Sucede algo? — preguntó bajando la cabeza._

— _Gr-gracias — quería preguntarle muchas cosas. __Hablar con él, sin que se diriga a ella cómo si fuera una reina. __Y quizás con el tiempo, podría ganarse la confianza de george. Su novio le había contado sobre su solitaria infancia y cómo george lo cuidó cómo a un hijo. Muchas veces __cargando con la culpa ante Elroy, por travesuras que el rubio cometió en su niñez y adolescencia._

_Él asintió con la cabeza y la dejó sola en el pasillo. Candy se mordió el labio, por primera vez analizando su situación. Amaba a albert y por él dejó su país natal y a su familia. ¿Pero qué le esperaba a ella de ahora en adelante? No conocía a nadie en América. Y en la única persona que confiaba era su novio. __¿Qué haría en América? No quería pasar todo el día, esperando a que el rubio regrese de donde quiera que vaya a reunirse con sus socios, para poder hacer lo que se le daba la gana. __No __había pensado en esto antes y aprovecharía la cena de esta noche para hablar con su novio. __Nunca antes había estado en América. ¿Cómo era Chicago? ¿Le caería bien a la tía de Albert?. __Acariciaba a Clean que estaba dormido alrededor de su cuello._

— _No te preocupes Clean...él cuidará de nosotros...él nunca nos haria daño — susurró, muy convencida._

_Confiaba ciegamente en él y rogaba al cielo, que nada ni nadie pueda separarlos. Al ver que el cielo oscurecía y que el calido clima cambiaba. Entró a su cabina. Con pesadez se tumbó en la cama, unos minutos después recordó lo que george le dijo. En media hora exactamente, se serviría la cena y ni siquiera había tomado un baño.__ Se desnudó con prisa y entró a la ducha. Si se apuraba llegaría veinte minutos después de lo acordado..._

_Conociendo a Candy, le tomaría una eternidad alistarse. George quien estaba al pendiente de los sobrinos de Albert, le aseguró al rubio que ellos no querían cenar, alegando que estaban agotados. Suspirando de alivio, subio al tercer piso y se acercó a la cabina de candy. Antes de que el pueda tocar la puerta, ella apareció ante él con una gran sonrisa. El rubio la observó de arriba abajo con descaro. Valia la pena, el tiempo que ella tomaba en alistarse. _

_Le ofreció su brazo, cómo un caballero — Eres muy hermosa, pequeña — susurró en su oído._

— _Gracias...tú, te ves muy guapo — guapo era poco, pero si empezaba a decirle todo lo que pensaba de él, no acabaría nunca._

_Él sonrió y cómo la pareja que eran, entraron al comedor. __Las damas, voltearon con discreción para observar a los rubios. Algunas empezaron a chismosear entre ellas, pero albert y candy estaban tan felicez de estár juntos, que ignoraban al resto. La cena empezó en el lujoso barco y ellos brindaron por un futuro juntos. Candy esperaba encontrar el momento adecuado, para hablar con él sobre su nueva vida en América._

•○•○•

_Stear era el confidente de Archie. Él era la única persona en este mundo, que conocía realmente a su hermano. Sin embargo, era Stear quien siempre se mantenía callado y casi nunca hablaba de sus planes. Esta vez fue Archie, que comenzó una conversación con su hermano y Anthony. Formuló una pregunta muy personal...una que hizo ruborizar al moreno._

— _¿Y no vas a responder, mi pregunta? — dijo archie por tercera vez. Era típico en su hermano, tratar de evadir o cambiar el tema de conversación._

_Tomando mucho más tiempo de lo necesario, el moreno tomó sus lentes y empezó a limpiarlo con un pañuelo de seda — ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres saber Archie? — preguntó, recordando la última conversación con patty._

_Antes de que Archie pueda responder, el dulce rubio se adelantó._

— _Lo que él quiere saber, es si patty es tu novia y si tienes alguna intención de esperar por ella — lo dijo ya cansado de las divagaciones de sus primos._

_Archie quedó con la boca abierta y stear inmovil. Lo que el planee hacer con su vida, con patty o con la reina de Inglaterra, no le concierne a nadie más que a él — Si todo sale bien, podrá visitarme en un mes — en verdad no quería hablar sobre su vida personal, pero si archie le preguntó algo tan personal, no es porque deseaba chismosear...es porque estaba preocupado por él._

"_Al menos ellos han quedado en algo..." pensó anthony malhumorado ¿George le habrá dado a candy la carta que escribió para ella?._

— _Le escribí una carta a candy — confesó el rubio bajando la cabeza, se caracterizaba por ser muy reservado, pero si no hablaba de sus problemas con sus primos ¿con quién más?._

_A archie no le sorprendió para nada la confesión de su primo. Stear por otro lado...sacudió su cabeza, en una obvia señal de desacuerdo. No diría nada. Conocía a anthony muy bien, cómo para ignorar que cuando él se entercaba con algo...no daba su brazo a torcer._

_Archie se acercó a Anthony y palmeó su hombro. Él alzó la vista con una sonrisa, amaba a sus primos, pero él siempre lo apoyaba en todo, no importa cuan ilógico o disparatado sean sus deseos, siempre está a su lado incondicionalmente._

— _Annie es mi novia — confesó archie con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas — espero verla pronto..._

_El moreno y el rubio sintieron nostalgia en las palabras del guapo y elegante Archie. Al comprender los afortunados que eran por haber conocido a unas damas tan especiales, mentalmente agradecieron al tío abuelo, por haber ordenado que estudien en London. Aunque su partida era pronta. De no haber viajado a Inglaterra, nunca hubiesen conocido a Patty, Annie y Candy._

_Ahora que estaban hablando con el corazón abierto entre los tres..._

— _Molly me besó._

_Los lentes de Stear cayeron al suelo. Antes de que empiezen a bombardearlo con preguntas. Anthony se adelantó. Les contó todo desde el principio, hasta el delicioso beso que compartió con la morena. Sus primos no podían creerlo. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro, cuando Anthony les confesó que pudo sentir la lengua de Molly en su boca. Ellos aclararon su garganta alejandose del rubio. Sabian muy bien a donde llevaría la conversación si seguían hablando sobre sus "experiencias" con las chicas._

_La puerta sonó y Stear abrió la puerta. Era george. Archie ocultó su rubor pretendiendo limpiar sus finas camisas. Anthony movió su silla de ruedas acercandose al bigotón._

— _Jóvenes, sé que no querían cenar, pero quizás cambiaron de opinión. No han probado bocado en todo el día — el buen george siempre al pendiente de los primos._

— _No gracias — dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo._

— _Tengo que regresar a mi cabina, buenas noches — dijo stear aprovechando la llegada de el bigotón para escabullirse de la cabina. Su hermano compartiría la cabina con anthony. Él no contaba con una enfermera en el barco y archie quería ayudar a su primo, si necesitaba algo._

— _Yo lo acompaño joven. Buenas noches._

_La curiosidad de Anthony no lo dejaba en paz. Y antes de que George pueda atravesar la puerta, el dulce rubio habló:_

— _George— mencionó ansioso — ¿le entregaste mi carta a Candy?._

— _Sí — mintió, sintiendose mal por segunda vez. Aún conservaba la carta en el bolsillo de su saco. Le entregaría la carta a William. Quizás ese trozo de papel, pueda hacer ver a su muchacho de una vez por todas, que si su relación con candy salía a la luz, destrozaría a su sobrino._

_La enorme sonrisa en el rostro del rubio, le hizo sentir mucho peor, si era posible. Asintiendo con la cabeza, abandonó el pasillo. Archie sonrió feliz al ver que el rostro de su primo resplandecía. Si Candy era la fuente de felicidad para Anthony...hablaría seriamente con la tía abuela. Y después de escuchar sus argumentos, su tía no tendría más remedio que mover cielo y mar para traerla a América. La rubia debía ser humilde para trabajar en un zoológico. Y quien rechazaría a un hombre de buena posición social con un corazón de oro. _

— _Anthony...tal vez sea una buena idea hablar con la tía abuela._

— _Lo he pensado Archie. Espero que ella pueda comprender._

— _¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? — preguntó tomando las manos del rubio para cargarlo._

— _Sí — contestó apretando los ojos al sentir que la cadera le dolía un poco — Es sobre candy, y créeme, no he pensado en nadie más que no sea ella, en los últimos días._

_Archie se mordió la lengua. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, sobre Molly..._

_Anthony se acostó en la cama, con la ayuda de su primo. No cabía duda, que fue bendecido con sus primos. Los dos eran jóvenes inteligente y sencillos. Bueno, archie era vanidoso...pero un vanidoso con un gran corazón._

— _Gracias por tu apoyo Archie. Lo agradezco._

— _Buenas noches Anthony — dijo él sonriendo._

— _¿No vas a dormir también? Son las siete — comentó asombrado. Usualmente dormían a las nueve de la noche, pero después de tanto ajetreo, lo normal es que esté agotado._

— _No. Aún tengo que desempacar, no puedo dejar que mis camisas se arrugen._

_El rubio estalló en carcajadas. Archie nunca cambiaría..._

•○•○•

En el comedor

_Ya casi todos los pasajeros abandonaron el comedor. Para dos rubios que no podían despegar sus ojos del uno a otro, ni un sólo movimiento o ruido logró que regresaran a la realidad. Concentrados en observarse y sentir sus manos unidas mientras brindaban, no notaron cuando un violinista se acercó a ellos con timidez, para preguntarle a Albert si deseaba dedicarle una melodía a Candy. Estuvo a punto de alejarse, cuando escuchó que los dos susurraban palabras de amor,en voz baja. Un aire de amor y ternura los envolvía. Sólo a ellos. Con una sonrisa, posicionó su violin en el hombro derecho. Cerrando los ojos, sus manos buscaron el arco y empezó a tocar : Franz Schubert – Ave maria, una fantastica pieza._

_Al escuchar la melodía, ellos alzaron la vista para ver de donde provenía tal hermosura. Era el violinista, tocando con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaban al ver que los otros músicos se acercaban a su compañero. Todos ellos rodearon a los rubios y también empezaron a tocar sus violines. Albert les agradeció con una sincera sonrisa. Le ofreció su pañuelo a candy. Dos almas solitarias se encontraron por azares del destino y ahora morirían de tristeza si el destino que los había unido, los separaba._

_Cuando la pieza terminó, los violinistas dejaron de tocar._

— _¿Desean escuchar otra pieza?._

— _Sí — contestó candy — Podría tocar, Vivaldi – Four seasons?_

— _Por supuesto — con un gestó le pidió a sus compañeros que empezaran a tocar la pieza, y así lo hicieron._

— _Me encanta esta pieza, es estupenda._

— _Lo es. Es una de mis favoritas — admitió él, llenando las copas de vino._

_Este era el mejor momento para hablar con Albert sobre sus deseos._

— _Albert, yo...quiero hablar contigo sobre Chicago._

— _¿Si? — dijo con curiosidad, ofreciendole una copa._

— _Quiero trabajar en Chicago — confesó — en verdad no sé hacer nada de provecho, pero podría aprender...quiero...valerme por mi misma. Tú estarás trabajando y viajando por negocios...no quiero que me malinterpretes...pero no quiero esperar por ti, para poder salir si lo deseo. Tampoco deseo quedarme en casa, sin hacer nada productivo — continuó bajando la cabeza._

_El rubio la entendía muy bien. Eran dos almas libres que no se regían por las costumbres o protocolos, escuchaban a sus corazónes y se dejaban llevar por lo que sentían o creían correcto. El que ella quiera trabajar, lo enorgulleció mucho. Otra mujer en su lugar, hubiera preferido quedarse tirada en el sofá sin hacer nada._

— _Candy..._

— _Sé lo que vas a decir. Que no sé hacer nada...pero en verdad quiero aprender a trabajar. Todo el dinero que he recibido en toda mi vida, era de mi padre. Quiero saber lo que se siente sentirse orgullosa y ser reconocida por tus propios esfuerzos. Si algún día...nos separamos...quiero tener la certeza de que dinero o un lugar en donde vivír, no me faltará._

_Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero el violinista nuevamente preguntó:_

— _Esta será la última pieza de la noche ¿que pieza les gustaría escuchar?._

— _Albinoni – Adagio in G minor, por favor — dijo albert, cada vez que se hospedaba en las mansiones de su familia. Se deleitaba escuchando esa pieza._

_Él estiró su mano, cubriendo el de ella con la suya. Podía ver miedo en sus hermosas esmeraldas. Tan feliz estaba de poder llevarla con él a América, que había olvidado por completo, el gran cambio que esto representaba para ella. Cuando estaba cerca a ella, un sentimiento de egoismo nunca antes sentido, lo apresaba nublando su mente. No sólo estaba siendo egoista con ella...pero también con su sobrino. _

— _Puedes hacer lo que quieras pequeña. Si quieres estudiar, trabajar o lo que sea, yo te apoyaré — aseguró apretando con delicadeza la mano de candy._

_Fue recompezando con algo realmente bello »la sonrisa de candy«. Quería hacerla feliz. No sólo se lo había prometido al Conde, pero a si mismo también. Le pediría matrimonio, en Chicago. Celebraría una gran fiesta para ella. Se merecía eso y mucho más. A Harold le hubiese gustado estar presente, pero por motivos de trabajo, no le era posible. Cada vez que la advertencia del Conde, volvía a recrearse en su mente...él fruncía el entrecejo »Si por algún motivo, le rompes el corazón o la veo llorar por tu culpa, te cortaré las b****...yo mismo. Serví al ejercito por varios años, sé cómo hacer llorar a un hombre de dolor...estás advertido«._

_Sacudió la cabeza, espantando esa letál oración. Este no era el momento para recordar esa advertencia. Los violinistas dejaron de tocar y ellos aplaudieron con una sonrisa. En verdad eran talentosos. Candy tomó clases de violin cuando era una niña, pero se le hizo difícil. Eventualmente su profesor tiró la toalla. Albert les dio una generosa propina a los violinistas. Una muy violinistas abandonaron el comedor con una enorme sonrisa._

— _Albert muchas gracias...eres muy bueno conmigo...gracias — lloraba de felicidad. Amaba a ese hombre, estaba completamente enamorada. Le había entregado su corazón y esperaba que él lo atesorara y no lo rompiera en pedazos._

_Se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó. Él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Candy pensaba que la afortunada era ella...pero no era así. El afortunado era él. Todo lo que hasta ahora había hecho por ella, no era ni una milésima parte, comparado a lo que ella le había dado sin querer. Él dejó una propina para el mesero. Quien suspiró deseando estar en el lugar de Albert. Eran las nueve y media de la noche, era hora de descansar. Cómo caballero que era, le ofreció su brazo. Con pasos lentos y sin hacer ruido, la acompañó a su cabina._

_Cuando llegaron, él besó los dulces labios de Candy. Aunque deseaba dormir con ella, cómo lo hicieron desde que exploraron sus cuerpos por primera vez. Con su tierno y delicado beso, quería hacerle ver que con él no sólo tendría un amante, tendría un amigo...un compañero y un confidente. No profundizaron el beso y el contacto que compartían no tenía ni una pizca de lujuria. Era amor...simplemente amor. Ella apoyó su espalda en la puerta y él la aprisionó con sus fuertes brazos. La fría brisa no afectaba a los enamorados. El calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos, podría derretir el polo sur. Albert...su albert...el hombre que la hacía llorar de felicidad con sus detalles y palabras. Sintiendo miedo de que en el futuro, no pueda seguir disfrutando de su calido aliento en la nuca y su fuerte pero suave abrazo...profundizó el abrazo. Apretando los ojos, le suplicaba que no se aleje de ella. Él la sujetó de la cintura y besó su frente, su nariz, sus ojos, su mejilla. Candy echó la cabeza atrás, invitando a que bese su cuello. Albert lo hizo y ella suspiró. Candy esbozó una sonrisa, cuando sintió los labios de el rubio en su hombro. No avanzaría se dijo a si mismo. Se alejó un poco y besó los nudillos de su hermosa novia._

— _Buenas noches mi amor — dijo con una sonrisa._

_Ella se sonrojó. Esta era la segunda vez que se refería a ella cómo "mi amor"._

— _Buenas noches...mi...amor._

_Ahí estaba. Por fin lo dijo. Ahora necesitaba tomar un baño helado para aplacar el calor que sentía empezando desde su cabeza terminando en sus pies. Así cómo él amaba su sonrisa, ella amaba el suyo. Ni el brillo del sol podía compararse a la brillante sonrisa de Albert._

_Él la abrazó y acarició sus rizos. Abrió la puerta para ella. Candy entró y antes de cerrar la puerta, besó la mejilla de Albert._

_El rubio regresó a su cabina flotando. No sentía sus pies. Sólo sentía felicidad, una tan grande...que si seguía así, su corazón no sería suficiente para contener todo la dicha que sentía. Cuando llegó a su cabina, se acostó pensando en candy, quedó dormido pensando en ella y soño con ella._

•○•○•

Al día siguiente

Real colegio san pablo

_El colegio no era el mismo sin Archie, Stear y Anthony. No para todos, pero si para tres damas que no hacían nada más que pensar en ellos. El profesor hablaba y cada una de ellas estaban en otro mundo aparte. Molly ya no era la misma. Aunque siempre fue timida, ahora ya casi no hablaba. Annie y Patty la dejarían sola por unos días. Lo más probable era que Anthony la desestimó cómo siempre. Patty se sonrojó al recordar el dulce beso que Stear plantó en su mano, por primera vez en su vida se sintió bella y querida por alguien. »Patty...cada vez que te sientas sola, piensa en mi« le dijo entregandole una hermosa muñeca. De la nada creó una muñeca igual que patty para que no se olvidara de él. Con un inocente y tierno abrazo se despidió de ella. Le dolió ver a stear tomar sus maletas y subir al auto de su familia. Sin embargo, él vivía en su corazón y nada ni nadie haría que se olvidara de su guapo inventor. "Volveré a verte stear, estoy segura...no te olvides de mi" pensaba, escribiendo el nombre de Stear en su cuaderno._

_Annie por su lado acariaba el hermoso collar que Archie compró exclusivamente para ella. Tenía una perla solitaria y era el tesoro de la morena. »Annie...este no es un adiós...es un hasta pronto«. Ella bajó la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado al recordar cómo él tomó su mentón con las manos y con delicadeza posó un beso en su frente. Ella se encargaría de que no sea un adiós..._

_Molly apretaba los puños cada vez que su mente recreaba la conversación con Eliza. Ese día regresó al colegio con una gran sonrisa y le agradeció a las hermanas por no haberse negado a su petición. Se despidió de las hermanas y estaba por llegar a su cuarto, cuando la pelirroja se cruzó por su camino. No tenía nada en contra de ella, pero tampoco le agradaba. Siguió de frente y la voz chillosa de Eliza, detuvo su andar._

— _¿Qué has dicho? — deseaba arratrarla por los suelos, pero ella era una dama y no se rebajaría al nivel de eliza._

— _Que tienes el camino libre — esta vez no se burlaba de nadie. Ella no era una buena persona y anthony se merecía lo mejor...ella no lo era._

— _No sabía que era tuyo._

_Eliza sonrió de lado — Si en verdad lo amas, no te rindas — mencionó con una mueca de disgusto — yo me haré a un lado...no puedo estár con él — lo mejor era olvidarse del rubio. Si lo quería y mucho...por primera vez quería pensar en alguien más que no sea ella...a su lado el pobre sufriría._

_Molly la observó con asco — ¿Porqué? — preguntó acercandose a ella — Tanto te decepciona que ya no pueda caminar?_

— _¿Estás bromeando? No puedo cuidar de un "paralitico". Es todo tuyo — la miró por encima del hombro y subió al otro pasillo corriendo. La morena exclamó el nombre de eliza y ella no volteó. Cuando entró a su cuarto se puso a llorar. Por fin Eliza había tirado la toalla. A pesar de eso, ahora tenía dos impedimentos. »candy« y la »distancia« . Y si el primero era difícil de vencer, el segundo lo era mucho más. Quizás era momento de olvidar..._

_Necesitaba estar sola. Por eso se había alejado de sus amigas. Rogaba que el tiempo la ayude a olvidar. Había hecho todo lo posible y no sirvió de nada. Eliza y ella perdieron...cuando era pequeña, vio a su hermana sufrir por un amor no correspondido...ahora entendía muy bien lo que se sentía...desdicha total. Alzó la vista, pretediendo prestar atención a la clase. Tiempo. Sólo el tiempo curaría su herido corazón..._

•○•○•

Mansión Andley – Chicago

_La tía abuela estaba ya cansada de escuchar a Sara. Su hijastra. Era el colmo del descaro, no sólo desobedeció sus órdenes, ahora venía a pedirle un favor. No era ciega, su hijastra era una pésima madre. No sólo ignoraba a sus hijos, también los callaba con dinero, un nuevo vestido para eliza o un nuevo auto para Neil. Lo que necesitaban era sentirse amados por ella y por Raymond. Lamentablemente, no podía hacer nada por sus sobrinos._

— _No lo repetiré otra vez Sara — quizá ella tenía la culpa, cuando su esposo murió, ella se encargó de criarla. Algo había hecho mal._

— _Tía abuela...sé que cometí un error al desobedecerla, pero mis niños me rogaron que los deje viajar y cómo el colegio san pablo es uno de los más prestigiosos de Europa..._

— _¡Basta! Los dejaste ir y ahora tienen que aprender a ser responsables._

— _Pero ellos ya no desean..._

_Esta era la primera vez que Elroy le negaba un favor. Siempre había sido muy generosa con ella y sus hijos._

— _No me importa — aclaró incorporandose con la ayuda de su bastón — Querían estudiar en Inglaterra y lo lograron. Tienen que aprender de una manera u otra, que no todo será puesto en bandeja de plata para ellos. Has mal acostumbrado a tus hijos...esta vez no te ayudaré, si desean regresar, tu te encargaras de ayudarlos. Si lo haces, comprobaré entonces que mi última palabra no significa nada para ti._

_Sara tragó seco y asintió con la cabeza. La anciana estaba de mal humor y lo mejor era dejarla sola._

— _Entiendo. Buenos tardes._

_Una vez sola, la tía abuela volvió a tomar asiento. Le ordenó a Dorothy que le prepara una taza de té. El accidente de Anthony la tenía cómo alma en pena. El dolor incrementaba cada vez que se asomaba a la ventana y veía el hermoso jardín de la mansión. Le prometió a Rosemary que cuidaría de Anthony y no cumplió su promesa. Limpió sus lágrimas al ver que Dorothy entraba a la sala con una bandeja en las manos. Le dio las gracias y se quedó sola nuevamente. La certeza de que vería sus sobrinos en una semana, mantenía en pie su viejo y gastado cuerpo._

•○•○•

New York – Manhattan

_Helen se sentía cómo una niña en una tienda de jugetes. Nunca antes había pisado pie en América y había quedado asombrada. Casi ni podía caminar por la cantidad de gente a su alrededor. Cómo es de costumbre, su hermano la sostenía del brazo. Joshua si conocía América. Cuando el papá de los dos aún vivía, siempre viajaba con Joshua a todos lados. Y a Helen siempre la dejó de lado. No fue hasta que se convirtió en una señorita, que por fin pudo explorar el mundo. Fruncía el ceño cada vez que los taxistas tocaban el claxon en unisono. Detestaba ese sonido, prefería escuchar los aullidos de las hienas en África._

_Caminaron por media hora y ella no sabía a donde se dirigían. Por el camino se toparon con una enorme tienda para bebés. Helen entró seguida de su hermano. Era hermoso...los curiosos ternos pequeños para los niños, los jugetes, las hermosas sábanas de seda que cubrían la cama de los bebés. No tenía dinero para comprar nada. Y si su hermano tenía alguna cantidad de dinero escondido por alguna parte, no le compraría nada, ni a ella ni a su bebé. Sintiendo que en algún momento empezaría a llorar, abrió la puerta de la tienda y salió._

— _¿Qué pasa? — preguntó joshua confundido._

— _Nada — contestó secamente._

— _Vamos...te llevaré a un buen restaurant que conozco. Debes estar con hambre — dijo él mirando significativamente el pequeño bulto en su vientre._

_El estomago de Helen gruño. Aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su hermano y buscaron el dichoso restaurant. Diez minutos después dieron el con el lugar. Estaba situado en una lujosa zona. Ella le preguntó si tenía suficiente para pagar el costoso menú. Joshua sonrió con picardia y helen tragó saliva. No era algo común ver a su hermano sonreir de esa manera. Lo hacía todo el tiempo cuando sus padres estaban vivos...cuando el accidente ocurrió, él cambió completamente. Tomó una silla y cómo un caballero le ofreció asiento. Él ordenó guiso de estofado, con sopa de champiñones. Su hermana ordenó sopa de pollo y un platillo de ensalada. _

— _Gracias por invitarme a comer...en verdad tenía hambre — se refirió a él cómo si fuera un desconocido que conoció en la calle y por compasión ahora la alimentaba._

_A él le dolió su tono de voz — Es mi deber alimentarte, la comida del barco no es la mejor — dijo observando la calle — cuando terminemos de comer, tomarémos un taxi — continuó con seriedad._

— _¿A dónde irémos?_

— _Tengo un amigo que vive a media hora de esta ciudad. Se llama Jude y es un buen hombre, él nos dará asilo._

— _Tú me dijiste que no tenías amigos — dijo ella partiendo un pedazo de pan en dos._

— _Si, pero me preguntaste cuando estabamos en África — aclaró — no conozco a nadie en el continente áfricano._

— _¿Estás seguro que tu amigo nos ayudará?._

— _Sí, su único hijo murió en la guerra, tiempo atrás. Su esposa murió hace un año, de un ataque cardiaco._

— _Pobre hombre._

— _Si...es una buena persona. Lo conocí en esta ciudad hace dos años. Sé de la muerte de su esposa, porque nos comunicamos mediante cartas — era el único hombre ,que se sentía tan miserable cómo él._

_El mesero se acercó a ellos con una bandeja en la mano. Le dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer en silencio. Los dos se quedaron mirando cuando dos niños empezaron a jugar en la calle, tal y cómo ellos solían hacerlo cuando eran pequeños. La cena transcurrió en silencio. Una hora después, abandonaron el restaurant. Y tomaron un taxi rumbo a la casa del señor Jude Sargue. En el trayecto no hablaron, se encargaron de mirar la enorme ciudad por la ventana. Media hora después llegaron a su destino, a Helen le encantó. Tenía un ascepto rustico. Nada extravagante y tampoco modesto. El buen hombre los recibió con una gran sonrisa._

— _¡Josh! — exclamó palmeando su espalda — Cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿cómo estás? — preguntó mirando de reojo a la rubia._

— _¡Jude! Que alegría verte._

_Helen echó la cabeza para atrás al escuchar que el hombre se refería a su hermano cómo Josh. Sólo ella tenía el privilegio de llamarlo así._

— _Estoy bien gracias, quiero presentarte a mi hermana — contestó tomando el brazo de la rubia — Helen el es mi buen amigo Jude — continuó con una sonrisa — Jude ella es mi preciosa hermana, Helen._

— _Mucho gusto. Tu hermano siempre habla de ti en sus cartas._

— _Igualmente, es un gusto conocerlo._

— _Es una grata sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo — confesó el viejo — Entremos. Amelia está preparando el almuerzo._

_Entraron a la casa y tomaron asiento en la sala. Les presentó Amelia a sus invitados. Y la empleada se ofreció a traerles un poco de té caliente._

— _¿Qué te trae por aquí Josh?._

_Joshua empezó a contarle el motivo de su presencia en América. Helen bajó la cabeza al escuchar cómo su hermano le mentía al buen hombre._

— _No puedo creerlo. Pobre niña — dijo mirando a helen._

— _Él tiene que responder y estoy aquí para asegurarme de que lo haga._

— _Comprendo Josh, eres un buen hermano. Tienes mucha suerte de ser su hermana — dijo otra vez, refiriendose a helen._

— _Jude ¿no te molestaría darnos asilo por unos días? — preguntó avergonzado._

— _Josh, no tienes porque preguntar. Mi casa es tu casa, pueden quedarse aquí todo el tiempo que quieran — el viejo sonrió de felicidad. Era grato saber que tendría a jóvenes en su casa. Al menos por unos días se olvidaría de su soledad._

_Amelia sirvió el almuerzo y todos comieron entre risas. Helen se sentía satisfecha, pero no quería desairar a la cocinera. Joshua reía y reía. Fue hace tanto tiempo la última vez que vio a su hermano reír de esa manera. Cuando la cena terminó, la empleada le mostró su habitación a la rubia. Su hermano se quedó en la sala conversando con el viejo. Serían días arduos para ella...no quería ir a la mansión Andley...se veía obligada a engatuzar a Albert...si se casaba con él, su hijo (a) tendría un prometedor futuro._

•○•○•

Escocia – Edimburgo

La elección

_Politicos escoceses e ingleses, formaban en gran grupo, que desde muy temprano asistieron a uno de los eventos más importantes para Escocia. El nuevo presidente de parlamento sería anunciado en diez minutos, ahora sólo tenían que esperar. Harold Mcgregor estaba presente, sentado a lado de Terry y el Duque de Grandchéster. Al frente de ellos, el sobrino de Gary los observaba con molestia de vez en cuando. Los diputados que votaron en secreto, tomaron asiento a lado de Charles._

— _Quita esa cara hijo, esta es una elección no un funeral — mencionó el Duque bromeando haciendo sonreír al conde._

— _Padre, sabe que hubiese preferido quedarme en la mansión revisando documentos — dijo el moreno — me temo que no soy bien recibido — continuó mirando a otro lado para no ver las muecas de disgusto en el rostro de politicos. Era muy sincero y directo para el gusto de todos._

— _Baja la voz — dijo el Duque con seriedad._

— _Terruce, mi hija quería verte antes de partir, pero estabas en un viaje de negocios — comentó el conde acercandose al oido del moreno — me dijo que te escribiría una carta, ni bien arribe a América._

_Terry se sintió mal durante un instante. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de su querida amiga._

— _¿Viajó con Albert? — preguntó, tomando un vaso de agua. El conde asintió con la cabeza._

— _Sí. Le advertí que le cortaría las b**** si no cuidaba de ella._

_El moreno se atoró con el vaso de agua. El conde le palmeó la espalda disimuladamente. El Duque aclaró su garganta. Terry se dio cuenta que todos estaban observandolo con desaprobación. El primer diputado se levantó del asiento y subió al estrado. Todos se levantaron y tomaron asiento otra vez._

— _Tengo en mi mano, el resultado de la elección de esta noche._

_Todos se acomodaron la corbata. Sus cuerpos se tensaron con expectación. Terry era la excepción, a él le daba igual quien gane. Aunque en el fondo, esperaba que esta elección no favorezca a Gary Maxwell._

— _Nuestro nuevo presidente de parlamento es — dijo el diputado abriendo el sobre — ¡Gary Maxwell!._

_Gary se levantó de un sólo golpe, seguido de su sobrino. Todos aplaudieron con una sonrisa y otros lo hicieron por obligación. Cada uno de ellos palmeó la espalda de Gary. Ni Harold, ni terry estaban contentos por el resultado. Gary subió al estrado y dio su discurso. Todos celebraron por una hora. Al ver que el nuevo presidente estaba en la mesa tomando una copa. Harold se acercó a él._

— _Felicidades Gary, por fin tu sueño se hace realidad — mencionó el conde en un tono de burla._

— _Harold mi querido amigo — dijo con el mismo tono — ¿Y estás aquí sólo para felicitarme?._

— _Soy un invitado, es mi deber estar aquí — contestó — pero si te refieres, a que estoy haciendo aquí perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo, es muy simple._

_Gary frunció el entrecejo._

— _Nuestra enemistad comenzó hace muchos años atrás. Tu sabes muy bien por "quien" nos distanciamos — sonrió al ver cómo gary palidecía — No permití que te salgas con la tuya, cuando eramos jóvenes...y mucho menos lo haré ahora._

— _¡Habla de una buena vez!._

— _Estoy al tanto de los planes de tu sobrino...te aconsejo que hables con Charles — habló con un tono letál — Antes de permitir que arruine la vida de mi hija, tendrá que matarme. Tu y yo sabemos, que tu sobrino no es muy inteligente que digamos. Un pequeño error, y los dos se pudrirán en la carcel._

— _¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? — tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar._

— _No es una amenaza. Es una advertencia — al ver que unos conocidos se acercaban, forzó una sonrisa._

— _Están advertidos. Buenas noches._

_Dio la vuelta y regresó a lado de Terry. Charles vio todo a lo lejos. Con pasos lentos se acercó a su tío._

— _¿Tío está bien?._

_Gary maldició entre dientes — Estoy bien — si harold creía que su advertencía logró asustarlo, estaba equivocado — vamos charles, terminemos con esto. En el camino a la mansión, te pondré al tanto de mis planes._

— _Harold, creo que te excediste — mencionó el Duque preocupado._

— _Richard, conocemos a Gary. Tuve que ponerle un alto._

— _Terry me contó todo, aún no puedo creer que Charles se haya atrevido a tanto._

— _Lo tendré vigilado — comentó — mi consejo para ti, es que cuides a tu hijo._

— _Dos guardias protegen a terry las 24 horas del día, no me preocupo._

_El conde empezó a reír — ¿Y él lo sabe?._

— _No. Sabes que cuando se trata de la seguridad de mi hijo, no le pido permiso o aprobación._

_El padre de Candy quería regresar a su mansión. Por educación se quedaría ahí, hasta que se de por terminada la celebración._

•○•○•

Una semana después

_El barco llegó a su destino sin dificultad. Antes de que los jóvenes Andley, bajen del barco. Albert y Candy lo hicieron primero. George se encargaría de manejar hacia la mansión. Los rubios tomaron un auto. No debían ser vistos por ahora. Albert hablaría con su tía y le explicaría su deseo de casarse con Candy._

_Mientras ellos compartían besos en el auto. Helen Y Joshua se despedían de la tía abuela. La anciana sufrió un desmayo al hablar con ellos. Lloró de tristeza al escuchar la versión de helen, y el supuesto abandono de Albert. Encolerizada, prometió ayudarlos. Había criado a un caballero y lo que su sobrino había hecho, era una bajeza. No descansaría hasta verlo casado con la madre del futuro heredero de los Andley._

_**C**_**ontinuará...**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y nuevamente pido disculpas por la tardanza. Cómo ven, los rubios ya están en América y Helen habló con la tía abuela ¿Qué le habrá dicho?.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo fuerte a la distancia.**


	19. Chapter 19

Nota:Los personajes de CandyCandy no me pertenecen. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación. Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, si eres suceptible abstente a leer, están avisadas.

**El vagabundo**

**Por: **Ivonne M.

**Capítulo 19 –¿Tú?**

Mansión Andley

Al día siguiente

Después de un largo viaje en tren que duró 20 horas. Los Jóvenes Andley llegaron a Chicago junto a George. El enorme barco arribó en el puerto de New York, los rubios se quedaron atrás. Albert le pidió a George que acompañe a sus sobrinos, y el moreno en respuesta le entregó la carta de Anthony, la cual estaba dirigida a Candy. El rubio no quiso recibirla, pero george insistió. «lee la carta William, es mejor que sepas ahora lo que anthony siente...piensa muy bien lo que harás, después de leer esta carta» fueron las palabras de george al entregarsela a su muchacho. Sin embargo, el rubio no leyó la carta, ni siquiera lo abrió. Lo guardo en el bolsillo de su saco, aún no estaba preparado para discernir los sentimientos de su sobrino. Por otro lado, los primos Andley estaban felices de estar de regreso en Chicago. Abrazaron con fuerza a la tía abuela, quien lloró al verlos. Le pidió a Anthony que la perdonara. De no ser por su insistencia, su sobrino no hubiese aceptado dejar que estudien en London. «Ud no tiene la culpa tía...» dijo Anthony abrazandola. Había aceptado su realidad y no culparía a nadie de su desgracia. Cada vez que su inconciente le gritaba que culpe a los demás...recordaba, que nadie le obligó o sugirió que escapara del colegio. Fue enteramente su culpa y ahora enfrentaría todo con la frente en alto. Se sometería a una terapía intensiva y le pediría a su tía que contrate a una enferma, no quería molestar a sus primos para todo. Con esfuerzo y perseverancia volvería a caminar.

— Dan, por favor lleva las maletas a los cuartos correspondientes — pidió la anciana — Dorothy, por favor prepara la cena — la morena asintió con la cabeza.

Todos en la mansión estaban felices de tener de vuelta a los jóvenes, cómo no quererlos, si son adorables. Se despidieron de la tía abuela por unas horas, desempacarían y tomarían un baño antes de bajar a cenar. George se quedó en la sala con Elroy. Acomodó el cuello de su cámisa de nerviosismo. Si elroy lo deseaba podía botarlo de la mansión por haber fallado a su promesa y no le pediría ayuda a su muchacho.

— George ¿Qué fue lo que paso? — preguntó rompiendo el silencio y mirandolo inquisitivamente.

— El joven Anthony, escapó del colegio después de haber sido confinado en su cuarto por haber golpeado al joven Archie.

— ¡Qué! — exclamó sorprendida — Él nunca golpearía a su primo.

— Fue un accidente Madame. Las hermanas creyeron conveniente encerrarlo en su habitación por unos días.

Ella se levantó cómo un resorte con un gesto de indignación — ¿¡Y dónde está el causante de la desgracia de mi sobrino!? — le arruinó la vida a su sobrino y pagaría por su irresponsabilidad — ¿Lo encontraron?.

— Sí. Yo me aseguré que el juicio se llevará en poco tiempo y ahora está pagando una condena de 10 años — tuvo que mencionar el apellido Andley, para adelantar el proceso.

— ¡10 años! ¡Debieron encerrarlo de por vida! — se sentía indignada y profundamente triste por anthony.

A george le pareció que la anciana estaba mucho más seria y enojada que de costumbre. Al menos no le había pedido que abandone la mansión para nunca más volver.

— Lo siento...hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos.

Poco a poco se calmó. Tomó su pañuelo para limpiar el sudor en su frente. Eran muchas cosas para asimilar todo en un día. Su viejo corazón no resistiría mucho tiempo.

— ¿Dónde está William? — esta vez no se sentía entusiasmada o ansiosa de verlo. Había faltado gravemente a Helen y respondería cómo el Andley que era.

El bigotón frunció el entrecejo al sentir la severidad de sus palabras — El señor William se encuentra en New York — estaba molesta con su muchacho y era obvio — tenía un asunto que resolver en la gran ciudad. Estará de regreso mañana.

La anciana hizo una mueca de burla — ¿Asunto? Si claro — su sobrino era un hombre muy guapo y rico, es obvio que muchas mujeres se desesperen por atraparlo. Lo que él hacía con su vida personal no era de su incumbencia...pero cuando sus actos involucran a la familia o pone en riesgo, todo lo que hasta ahora han logrado con esfuerzo, si era de su incumbencia.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo por ud Madame? — quizá si presionaba un poco más, descubriría porque la anciana estaba tan molesta con william.

— Sí — contestó levantandose.

— Quiero que contrates a una enfermera del hospital Santa Juana...he escuchado que muchas de ellas se especializan en cuidar de pacientes cómo Anthony — lo dijo con dolor, aún no se hacía a la idea de que anthony no podía caminar.

— Lo haré. ¿Eso es todo?.

— No. Quiero que anuncies en los periodicos que celebrarémos una fiesta a nombre de William. Llegó el momento de que se presente ante todos, cómo el jefe de la familia.

A george por poco se le cae el bigote de la impresión.

— Pero...

— Nada de peros George ¿vas a desobedecer una órden mía?.

— No. Claro que no — antes de hacer lo que elroy le ordenada. Hablaría con su muchacho. Esto era inesperado...

— Bien — se levantó y caminó hacia la escalera. Necesitaba descansar — Buenas tardes George. Cuando William regrese a chicago, dile que me urge hablar con él — con pasos lentos subió a su cuarto.

George no sabía que pensar. William tendría que presentarse cómo el Patriarca de los Andley, pero aún era muy pronto. Para ser honesto con él mismo, su muchacho preferiría dejarlo todo a cargo de uno de los jefes del Clan, pero cómo se veía obligado a hacerlo, lo haría. Tenía que hablar con él. Maldició en voz baja al recordar que por el apuro, no le preguntó en que hotel se quedaría por esta noche. Tendría que esperar a que él regrese con Candy. Al menos eso era un alivio. La rubia provenía de una buena familia y era grato saber que Elroy aceptaría a candy sin problema.

New York

Era otoño en América y dos tortolos disfrutaban de una tarde romantica. Las hojas de los árboles caían con gracia por todos lados y Candy corría tras ellos cómo una niña. Albert había perdido la cuenta de todas las cuadras que habían recorrido caminando. Su amada entró de tienda en tienda comprando bolsas, guantes y un hermoso abrigo color rosa palido. Cualquier otro hombre se hubiese quejado de tanto caminar, pero él siemplemente sonreía al verla emocionada.

-— ¡Albert! Más rápido — decía ella persiguiendo a las palomas.

— Candy...no corras tan rápido hermosa.

Él cargaba las bolsas y no era fácil correr con los brazos ocupados. O quizás no estaba acostumbrado a realizar este tipo de actividades. Ella dejó de correr al toparse con la prestigiosa tienda «Tiffany's». Entró y con sus ojos estudió el lugar. Era hermoso. Limpio, elegante, con vitrinas transparentes que mostraban los hermosos diamantes y gemas. Albert entró buscándola.

— Te encontré — susurró con una sonrisa.

Ella no escuchó. Se acercó a la parte izquierda de la tienda y quedó maravillada por un hermoso ejemplar. Era un anillo, delicadamente hecho, adornado por una esmeralda en forma de corazón y a lado de este, un hermoso diamente de color azul cielo que junto a la esmeralda formaban dos corazónes. El rubio se acercó a ella y entendió porque estaba tan ensimismada...era realmente hermoso. Un anilo digno de una princesa.

— ¿Hermoso, no es así? — preguntó ella con los ojos brillantes.

Él sonrió de lado y la dejó sola por un momento. Si lo que ella quería era el anillo, lo tendría. Quizás había llegado el momento...

Diez minutos pasaron y ella salió de su encanto. Dio la vuelta y encontró a su novio esperando por ella sentado. La encargada se acercó a ella y le preguntó si quería comprar una joya. Ella le dijo que no y se acercó a Albert.

— Lo siento Albert ¿hace mucho que esperas? — estaba avergonzada.

— No te preocupes hermosa, vamos al cine ¿quieres?.

— ¿Al cine? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí, mientras corrías detrás de las palomas, vi un anuncio. Podemos ver Frankenstein si deseas.

— ¿Frankenstein? El de ¿Mary Shelley? De verdad ¿no me mientes? — ahora estaba igual de emocionada que una niña en la vispera de navidad.

El rubio estalló en carcajadas, amaba su espontaniedad — Sí, cuando estabamos en Escocia, me mostraste tu libro. Mary Shelley es una de tus escritoras favoritas y estoy seguro...

Ella le interrumpió — ¡Vamos! — exclamó arrastrandolo al cine. Él se dejó arrastrar.

Cuando llegaron al cine consigieron dos tickets y entraron. No había mucha gente y para ellos era perfecto. Tomaron asiento, preparados para ver la pelicula. Albert sonreía cada vez que ella por momentos ocultaba el rostro en su pecho para no ver las partes de horror. Y cuando la cruda escena terminaba él decía «Ya pasó». Unas horas después y la pelicula llegó a su fin.

— ¿Te gustó la pelicula? — preguntó ofreciendo su brazo. Era momento de regresar a hotel, pero antes, tenía algo en mente...

— ¡Albert! ¡No! Cómo puede gustarme cuando ese pobre hombre murió estrangulado...

Contestó con un gesto de horror y él no pudo contener su risa. Rió tanto que terminó lagrimeando.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó confundida.

— Mi amor, ellos son actores, no mueren en verdad.

— ¿Cómo los actores de teatro? — preguntó ruborizada de la cabeza a los pies. Nunca había estado o visto una pelicula en el cine. Que sabía ella si era real o no.

— Sí. No te preocupes, que a ellos no les pasó nada — respondió tratando de no reír otra vez.

— No lo sabía, es la primera vez que piso un pie en el cine — dijo cruzando los brazos — No creo que es gracioso — continuó fingiendo molestia.

Al ver que él estaba haciendo todo lo posible por contener una gran carcajada, ella rió y después le siguió él. Por las calles caminaron, ríendo cómo locos. Y cuando estaban a unos minutos de llegar al hotel, pasaron por un hermoso parque. De un momento a otro él se mostró serio. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par cuando él dejó las bolsas en el suelo y poco a poco se hincó en frente de ella. «Dios mío» pensó sintiendo su corazón latir a un ritmo apresurado y emitiendo un sonido tan fuerte al hacerlo que pudo oír los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. En su vientre creció un leve tornado de felicidad que la hizo estremecer. De sus esmeraldas brotaron lágrimas tan brillantes cómo los mismos diamantes.

— Albert — fue un suspiro, un dulce susurro que su garganta pudo omitir con difícultad.

Algunas personas que cruzaban la calle en donde ellos estaban, detuvieron su andar y con una sonrisa observaban el acontecimiento. Era un hombre enamorado pidiendole matrimonio a la mujer que amaba.

— Candy mi amor ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? — sus piernas y manos temblaban, y no le importaba. Tenía contraída la respiración esperando con nerviosismo que ella le diga que «si». Este era el momento más importante de su vida. Él tenía planeado pedirle que se case con él, en una cena romantica que tenía preparada. Sin embargo, su corazón ya no podía esperar por el momento adecuado. Quería saber su respuesta...quería oírlo de sus dulces labios.

Ella quedó en shock, cuando él sacó una caja blanca de su saco. Con sus dos manos abrió la caja y ella cubrió su boca con las manos. «¿Pero...cómo?», pensó otra vez. Era el anillo que unas horas atrás admiraron juntos en la joyería. Algunas personas más se acercaron a ellos y formaron una ronda, esperando con expectación la respuesta de Candy. Sin embargo, sus ojos sólo veían a Albert. Sólo a él, con el rostro iluminado, esbozando una sonrisa tierna pero nerviosa a la misma vez. Dio un paso adelante llorando. Tomó el anillo con sus manos y asintió con la cabeza.

¿Había visto bien? ¿Eso era un si? ¿Su pequeña le había dicho que si?. Sintiendo la garganta seca y el corazón aún en peligro de caer a un enorme abismo. Deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Candy.

— Sí...mil veces si — dijo ella llorando. Sintiendo que flotaba. En el momento que él se incorporó y la besó para sellar un nuevo compromiso entre ellos. Sus corazónes estallarían de felicidad en cualquier momento.

Tan concentrados estaban que no notaron cuando los espectadores empezaron a aplaudir. Cuando rompieron el beso, esbozaron una gran sonrisa. Uno a uno fueron déjando a los enamorados solos. Las mujeres abrazaron a sus parejas en el camino...por muchas cuadras las parejas comentaron sobre la romantica y tierna propuesta de matrimonio y el envidiable anillo que candy portaba en su mano izquierda.

— Candy mi amor, me haces tan feliz — decía albert dando vueltas con ella en sus brazos.

— Haha...albert...bájame por favor — palmeó el hombro de su ahora prometido. Con delicadeza la tomó de la cintura y no la soltó sin primero asegurarse que sus pequeños pies tocaron el suelo.

— Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo pequeña — tomó el rostro de su prometida con las manos y besó su frente, su nariz y sus labios — Soy tu esclavo mi amor, podemos hacer lo que quieras, celebremos esta noche.

Aún no podía creer que su pequeña, su candy, la mujer que amaba. Le dijo que si...

— Si vamos a celebrar...

Candy extrañaba sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Albert a su lado. Si deseaba celebrar...pero esta vez, deseaba compartir una celebración «intima» con él. Fue con su guapo prometido que conoció el placer carnal y el atormentado deseo de quedarse pegada a su cuerpo. De tan sólo recordar cómo el rostro de Albert cambiaba cuando se satisfacían juntos...hizo que un placentero calor crezca en su vientre. Era increíble ver cómo sus gestos cambiaban completamente y sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, oscurecían con magnitud, a tal grado de compararse a la oscuridad de la medianoche. Quería escuchar nuevamente el erótico gemido que emergía de su garganta cuando llegaba el bendito orgasmo que los sacudía sin piedad de arriba abajo. Se ruborizó al recordar la última vez que Albert posicionó su cabeza en su entre-pierna y con malicia succionó y lamió su parte intima. Cómo es que en ese momento tan intimo, déjamos de ser nosotras mismas para ser alguien más? Ciertamente se desconocía cuando intimaba con él. Gemía sin control y le pedía que seguía sin pudor...

— Albert — dijo con timidez — ¿Podemos regresar al Hotel?.

— ¿No deseas celebrar hermosa?.

— Sí...pero — cómo podía decirle que lo que más deseaba, era sentir sus manos haciendo maravillas en ella — Podemos celebrar en el hotel...tu sabes...

No él no sabía...¿Qué es lo quería? — Pequeña,tu sólo dime lo que deseas y yo te lo daré —era capaz de darle la luna si ella se lo pedía.

Candy se acercó al oído de Albert y tartamudeando le confesó lo que en verdad quería. Él tragó seco...

Tomó las bolsas del suelo y con la otra mano tomó la mano de su prometida,prácticamente corrieron a la avenida. Cuando un taxi por fin paró, subieron al mismo. En el camino compartieron besos dulces, lentos. No era normal ver a una pareja mostrarse afectuosa en lugares públicos. Debe ser por eso, que el taxista clavó la mirada a otro lado y se prometió no mirar a la parte trasera. No hasta que lleguen al hotel. Y para el agrado del hombre, 10 minutos después llegaron a su destino. Albert le dio una propina al buen hombre y este olvidó por completo su incomodidad, con una gran sonrisa se despidió de ellos. Los tortolos entraron al hotel de la mano y fingieron entrar a sus respectivos cuartos. Media hora después, cuando los empleados y huespedes dejaron los comedores y pasillos. El rubio entró al cuarto de candy – ella con anticipación,dejó la puerta sin seguro – la encontró acostada en la cama esperando por él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron,ella se hincó en la cama y con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a desabotonar su bata. No se quedaría a dormir en su habitación, era riesgoso. Y su conciencia le gritaba que ponía en riesgola reputación de su prometida...quizás aún le quedaba un poco de voluntad para regresar a su cuarto.

«Muy tarde...» su mente susurró al ver cómo ella ya estaba semi desnuda en frente de él.

Con prisa desabotonó su cámisa y se quitó el pantalón. Ella extendió sus manos cómo una invitación a seguir. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama la tomó en sus brazos. Se acostaron en la enorme cama y ella con delicadeza se acomodó encima de él. Por un momento pensó en ir más alla esta vez...lo mismo pasó por la mente de Albert. Recordando la promesa que le hizo a candy y a él mismo, tomó sus caderas y la ayudó a mecerse sobre él. Era delicioso. Aún cuando no consumaba el acto penetrandola. La soltó de su agarre para ascender a sus senos. Con calma y admiración recorría el menudo cuerpo de la rubia...jadeó de excitación al ver cómo ella se tocaba al mismo tiempo que se movía con frenesí y abandono. Al sentir que los dos estaban a punto de explotar, cogió las muñecas de candy incorporandose. Se tumbó encima de ella — tocate...quiero ver cómo te tocas— ordenó él con la voz ronca y agitada. Ella lo hizo con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro y arqueando su espalda bajó la mano hasta llegar a su sexo. Él se hincó frente a ella y cerró su mano sobre su miembro, bajando de arriba abajo en toda su longitud con un ritmo acelerado.

— ¡Dios santo! — gruñó al sentir que el primer chorro de su semilla salía de su cuerpo.

— ¡Dios! — gritó ella estremeciendose por el impacto del orgasmo.

Él mordía su labio inferior aún sintiendo cómo su semilla se escapaba, estremeciendo su cuerpo y debilitando sus rodillas. Candy sintió el cuerpo de Albert caer sobre ella con cuidado apoyando sus codos en la cama. Se miraban el uno a otro tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones. Bajó su cabeza para encontrarse con los labios de su hermosa prometida y besarla con fervor. Se besaron con amor, sintiendose satisfechos. Él rompió el beso al sentir que su miembro cobraba vida otra vez, minutos después de haber eyaculado.

— Tomemos un baño, tengo que limpiarte — decía liberandola de su peso.

Confundida bajó la vista y se sorprendió al ver que la semilla de Albert se escurría, desde su vientre hasta su parte intima. Asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció su mano. Antes de entrar a la ducha, él la abrazó por atrás.

— Eres hermosa.

— Gracias...tú eres muy guapo.

Esta no era la primera vez que tomaban un baño juntos. Pero si era la primera vez que el baño duró una hora...una deliciosa hora.

Escocia – Glasgow

Gary Maxwell era un hombre con suerte,si mucha suerte. Siempre conseguía todo lo que quería...bueno casi todo.Sólo una vez en su vida, una hermosa rubia se atrevió a rechazarlo...era mejor no pensar en ella. Quizás por eso,deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudar a su sobrino. Si él falló, charles al menos podría lograrlo. Los dos secretarios que fueron escogidos por los diputados, celebraban a su lado comiendo y contando anecdotas. Las familias con un alto rango en Escocia habían sido invitados a la amena reunión. Los Grandchéster's, los Mcgregor's, los Campbell's y mucho más. Todos los invitados rodeaban la enorme mesa de 20 metros de longitud. Esta era una reunión más, donde todos perdían el tiempo hablando de vanalidades y de los "pobres". Terry fruncía el entrecejo cada vez que escuchaba: "son pobres porque así lo desean". El conde Macgregor de vez en cuando hablaba con él, y no es que los dos tenían mucho en común. Pero al igual que el moreno,el conde no estaba de acuerdo con las "teorias" de las damas y caballeros.

Fanny le guiñaba el ojo a Terry cuando su papá se concentraba en hablar con sus socios. Charles por su lado, si estaba al tanto de las miradas complices que compartían el moreno y la rubia. Sin embargo,en estos momentos no podía ni quería pensar en la vida personal de su prima. Según David, el investigador que estaba a cargo de vigilar a candy cuando el regresó a Escocia. Ella había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera Mario, el encargado del zoológico sabía a donde habían ido. El buen hombre si sabía el paradero de los rubios, pero así lo amenazen con mandarlo a la silla electrica, no diría nada.

"Harold y el imbécil de Terry deben saber en donde está" pensaba charles una y otra vez sin cesar. Botó al investigador a patadas y ni siquiera le dio un centavo por su servicio. Al ver que terry le devolvía la sonrisa a fanny, se le ocurrió una idea. Dejó su plato de lado y se levantó acercandose a su tío.

— Tío espero no interrumpir nada — dijo él saludando al socio de su tío.

— Claro que no Charles, me retiro — el buen hombre se levantó y con una reverencia los dejo solos.

— Toma asiento — mencionó tomando una copa de whisky — ¿Qué ocurre Charles?.

— Sé que a ud no le agrada la idea de tener a terry cómo pretendiente de mi prima y yo pienso igual, pero...por ahora es mejor no hacer nada en contra de él.

— Me sorprendes hijo¿porqué?.

— Puede que ese idiota le cuente a fanny sobre el paradero de Candy.

Gary negó con la cabeza, ciertamente decepcionado.

— Charles aún tienes mucho que aprender.

— No entiendo — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Si quieres ser vencer a tus enemigos y ganar partida, tienes que estár al tanto de todo y adelantarte antes de que ellos puedan hacer algo. Yo sé en donde está tu querida Candy.

— ¡Qué! — exclamó levantandose cómo un resorte.

— Calma charles...mientras tú vas yo ya vengo — dijo con una sonrisa arrogante — fuentes confiables me aseguran que viajó a américa junto a su novio.

— ¡Con ese miserable vagabundo! — no podía sentirse más indignado que ahora. Ignorarlo...rechazarlo, para después involucrarse con un bueno para nada.

— Estás equivocado Charles — tenía mucho que enseñarle a su sobrino — ese vagabundo cómo tú lo llamas...es William Albert Andley.

Charles echó su espalda para atrás en el respaldo de la silla de un sólo golpe. Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo tomó desprevenido.

— No puede ser cierto. El investigador que contraté me dijo que no había ningúna información sobre él — aclaró masajeando la cien con su mano derecha.

— William Albert Andley no es ningún tonto. Sabe cómo mantener un perfil bajo. Segun mi fuente, el mismo Harold le permitió llevarsela con él. Si fuera un vagabundo cómo tu dices,él nunca lo hubiera permitido. Pero cómo se trata de un hombre tan rico y de buena posición cómo William, aceptó sin dudarlo.

Charles aún no asimilaba la verdad.

— No te preocupes que no todo está perdido — aseguró cortando un pedazo de carne — tu buen tío, ya tiene un plan.

— Entonces digamelo porque no sé que hacer — en verdad no era muy inteligente.

— He firmado un contrato con una de las empresas más emprendedoras y exitosas de América. Tú irás por mi.

— Pero...

— ¿Quieres casarte con Candy, no es cierto?.

— Entonces no habrá peros — continuó al ver que su sobrino asintía con la cabeza — Uno de los dos secretarios viajará contigo en dos días.

— Sí. Lo haré, no te decepcionaré tío — su tío siempre pensaba en todo. Y para que negarlo, era mucho más calculador que él.

Charles se levantó y palmeó la espalda de Gary.

— Tío...

— ¿Si?.

— ¿Cómo sabe todo esto? ¿Es su fuente confiable?.

Gary sonrió con malicia al recordar a su informante.

— No te preocupes Charles. ¿No he repetido muchas veces que con dinero no hay nada que no se pueda hacer?.

Él no tenía que escuchar más. Era obvio que su tío compró esa información. Probablemente alguien que trabajaba en la casa de Harold, tenía la lengua larga. Menos mal...

Dejó a su tío solo y a lo lejos observó a terry tomando la mano de su prima caminando hacia el jardín. No tenía porque preocuparse...su tío nunca permitiría que la luz de sus ojos se involucrara con alguien cómo el moreno.

En el jardín

Una placentera electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de terry cuando la tierna rubia acarició su mentón con suavidad. Cerró sus ojos al sentir los finos dedos de fanny en su piel. Por un momento sintió el impulso de rodear su cintura con los brazos e inhalar el exquisito aroma de su cabello. Ese aroma a fresas que inundaban sus fosas nasales déjandolo embriagado.

— Es hermoso ¿no crees? — preguntó sonriendo, al ver que su mamá tenía razón. No tenía nada de malo coquetear un poco con el hombre que le robaba el sueño.

— Lo es. ¿Tú cuidas de las rosas? — aún la tenía bien colgada de su brazo y no la apartaría de él, al menos no hasta que se lo pida.

— Mi mamá y yo — contestó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno — me encantan las rosas. tú...fuiste el primer hombre que me regaló rosas — confesó sonrojada.

Y a él le encantó escucharla. Se sentía atraído hacia ella, eso era obvio. Pero temía por su corazón...candy partió su corazón en dos sin querer y no deseaba volver a sufrir por amor. Algo dentro de él le decía que esta vez podría ser diferente. Esta vez, era correspondido.

— Fanny — mencionó dejando de caminar con ella y tomandola de las manos.

Ella nunca antes había visto esa expresión de ansiedad y nerviosismo en el rostro del moreno. Es cómo si estuviera luchando por mostrarse calmado, para no quedar cómo un novato en cuanto a conquistas se trataba.

— Eres hermosa — continuó después de un largo silencio.

— Gracias — sonrió aliviada al sentir que no sólo a ella le temblaban las manos — ¿Es eso lo único que quieres decirme terry? — por primera vez se sentía osada y coqueta a lado de un hombre.

Su mamá le explicó que entre el amor, el gusto, el deseo y el capricho, hay una gran diferencia. Y lo que sentía por el moreno debía ser amor. No sabía cómo explicar lo que su cuerpo sentía cuando él se acercaba a ella...o lo que su corazón sentía cuando él le decía lo hermosa que se veía,aún cuando a veces ni se maquillaba.

Él sonrió con ternura y se acercó a ella. Tomó un mechon de su cabello y se lo llevó a su nariz. Se deleitó con su aroma por unos segundos. Y después la tomó de la cintura con las manos. Un deje de triunfo lo inundó por dentro al sentir cómo temblaba y al escuchar cómo jadeó cuando el la tocó.

Y sin más preambulos la besó. Un dulce beso que los llevó al cielo...todo desapareció alrededor y sólo quedaron los dos...el beso era tierno,lento. Con un ritmo lento y constante. El cantar de los pajaros silvestres, los violinistas en el interior de la mansión y los latidos de sus corazónes era lo único que escucharon por unos segundos. Él la apretó delicadeza y ella se apartó. Estaba asustada.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien? — preguntó preocupado y confundido al ver el gesto de pánico en el rostro de la rubia.

¡Su primer beso! No sabía cómo sentirse o que decir...

Dio dos pasos atrás y se fue corriendo. Terry corrió con la intención de alcanzarla. Pero a mitad de camino, dejó de hacerlo. ¡Era un reverendo idiota! Ella no era una de las prostitutas del bar para besarla si se le daba la gana. Se reprendió a si mismo mentalmente y regresó al comedor. Con los ojos la buscó y no había rastros de ella.

Chicago – Hotel Palmer House

Eran las nueve de la noche y mientras todos se preparaban para ir a dormir. Encerrada en el baño. Helen sentía que su estomago saldría de su boca en cualquier momento. Hincada en el suelo vomitaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Cada vez que pensaba en incorporarse y regresar a la cama, cubría su boca con la mano y regresaba al baño. Todo le daba vueltas y el dolor en la cien era insoportable. Debía ser por el embarazo pero se preguntaba si también era un castigo por seguirle el juego a su hermano. Muy en el fondo sabía que lo mejor era decirle la verdad a William y rogarle que tenga piedad con ella y su hijo. Sin embargo, casarse con él era lo mejor, para su hijo y para ella. Ningún otro hombre aceptaría casarse con ella. Cargaba un bebé en su vientre y su fisico ya no era el mismo. Sus vuoluptuosas curvas poco a poco desaparecían. Había perdido mucho peso y no tenía color en la piel. No es que andaba vestida cómo un estropajo por las calles, pero su belleza ya no era igual.

— Pasa — dijo ella al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

Era su hermano. Cuando la escuchó quejandose de dolor, entró al cuarto de su hermana. Al verla llorando y vomitando una y otra vez, salió corriendo a buscar una farmacia.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó aterrado — No encontré una farmacia abierta a estas horas, pero una buena mujer me recomendó que prepare té de limon y menta — continuó mostrandole la taza que sostenía en la mano izquierda.

— ¿Tú preparaste el té de limon para mi? — lo dijo derramandó gruesas lágrimas, no sólo por el dolor que sentía. Pero también por el conmovedor gesto de su hermano.

— Sí. Un cocinero del hotel me mostró la cocina y lo preparé antes de que cerraran por esta noche.

La ayudó a incorporarse y limpiarse la boca.

— Gracias.

La rubia tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y él le tendió la taza. Nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando la vio arrodillada en el piso llorando y quejandose de dolor, su alma dejó su cuerpo por un instante. Cómo un loco salió del hotel y buscó una farmacia por todas partes sin encontrar uno abierto. Regresó al hotel cuando empezó a llover en la calle.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Poco a poco helen empezó a sentirse mejor.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?.

— Sí. Gracias.

— Bien, regresaré a mi cuarto.

— ¡Espera! — dijo alzando la voz acercandose a la mesa de noche.

Joshua se apoyó en la puerta cruzando los brazos.

— No...no te olvides que mañana tenemos que ir a la mansión — en verdad no era eso lo que quería hablar con él.

Él asintió con la cabeza y la dejó sola. Ella se desplomó en su cama llorando. Extrañaba a Patrick...lo extrañaba mucho.

Real colegio San Pablo – London

Molly pensaba si en verdad rezar 10 ave marias la ayudarían a olvidar. Su familia no era religiosa y hablar sobre religion y creencias no era su tópico favorito. Tenía que simular completa concentración cuando rezaban en la iglesia del Colegio. Escuchaba al Sacerdote leer por un buen rato y al final no entendía nada sobre los textos y parrafos de la biblia. Bajó la cabeza concentrandose en cerrar los ojos y pretender que al igual que todos molestaba a Dios, con sus problemas. Una interminable hora después la misa terminó y todos regresaron a sus cuartos, a excepción de los chicos. Annie y Patty trataron de acercarse a ella, pero se hizo la loca y siguió su camino. Aún no se sentía lista para hablar con ellas.

Neil le escribió una carta a su mamá y aún no recibía respuesta. Pero bien merecido se lo tenía por seguirle el juego a la hueca de su hermana. Se puso de pie cómo un soldado cuando la hermana Greay entró al salón.

— Buenas días alumnos — dijo ella con el semblante frío cómo de costumbre — Tenemos a dos nuevos estudiantes con nosotros.

Dos guapos jóvenes entraron al salón y todos los chicos mostraron una mueca de disgusto. Los jóvenes eran muy simpaticos fisicamente y al juzgar por la sonrisa arrogante en sus rostros, lo sabían.

— Presentense por favor — mencionó la hermana.

— Hola a todos mi nombre es Sasha — dijo el rubio con cabello largo, ondeado hasta los hombros.

— El mío es Anielka — dijo el gemelo.

Todos los chicos en el salón estallaron en una ruidosa carcajada. Una obvia señal de burla. Es que nunca habían escuchado esa clase de nombres tan...tan raros.

— ¡Silencio! — exclamó la hermana Gray con un deje de molestia.

— Sasha Ivanóv Françoise y Anielka Ivanov Françoise, son los hijos del coronel Sikolay Ivanóv y de la distinguida dama Rose Campbell Françoise. Esta es la primera vez que estudian en Inglaterra y espero que dejen el nombre de nuestro colegio en alto — advirtió con sutileza — tomen asiento por favor — dijo nuevamente ofreciendoles asiento a lado de Neil.

— Buenas tardes jóvenes, el profesor de historia estará aquí en unos momentos.

Los guapos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio junto al resto. Lo que ellos no sabían es que la banda Neil tenía una "curiosa" manera de darles la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes.

El moreno se acercó a uno de ellos.

— Le damos la bienvenida y cómo ustedes son nuevos en el colegio, le tenemos algo preparado en la colina del colegio.

— ¿Una fiesta?.

— Algo así.

— ¿Cuándo? — preguntó Sasha con inocencia.

—En unas horas — contestó neil con una sonrisa maliciosa al igual que sus amigos.

— Estarémos ahí — se apresuró a decir Anielka.

Todos tomaron sus libros cuando el profesor entró al salón. Los gemelos compartieron una mirada de confusión. ¿En verdad siempre tenían algo preparado para los estudiantes nuevos? Quizás los rumores sobre el San Pablo no eran ciertos.

Chicago – América

El viaje en tren duró 20 horas, de New York a Chicago. A candy los pies le dolían y rogó porque llegaran a la mansión Andley pronto. Quería deshacerse de sus zapatos por un rato. Por poco y salta de alegría cuando a lo lejos divisaron la enorme mansión. Ella irradiaba felicidad...en unos minutos conocería el lugar dónde su amado creció y donde guardaba tantos recuerdos a lado de sus padres y hermana.

— Llegamos hermosa — dijo albert abriendo la puerta y ofreciendole su mano cómo un caballero.

— Albert...la mansión...es hermosa — mencionó con admiración estudiando los alrededores con los ojos.

George vio a su muchacho desde la sala y se acercó a ellos.

— Aún no has visto el jardín — agregó acariciando la mano de candy con la suya.

— ¿Señor, en que habitación quiere que dejemos las maletas? — preguntó el mayordomo.

— En la habitación de huespedes — el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

Aunque daría todo por dormir con ella. Su tía probablemente se quedaría en la puerta de candy vigilando su cuarto con una escopeta en mano.

— ¡William! — exclamó el bigotón — señorita candice, buenos días.

Ella lo saludó con una reverencia. Y el rubio palmeando su espalda.

— George que alegría verte.

El moreno echó la cabeza para atrás, cuando de un momento a otro, un resplandeciente brillo afectó sus ojos por un instante. Bajando la vista, encontró al origen. Era un hermoso anillo cubierto por diamente y piedras preciosas en el dedo anular de la rubia.

«Dios...esto se va a poner peor» pensó el bigotón recordando a Anthony.

— Entremos a la sala George.

Candy tomó el brazo de su prometido y entraron a la sala. Tomaron el té por media hora y disculpandose, se encerró en la oficina con George por unos minutos. Ella se quedó en medio del enorme salón con una taza de té en sus manos. Cinco minutos pasaron y él seguía encerrado en su oficina. Estaba por incorporarse, cuando escuchó los pasos de dos personas aparentemente, acercandose o bajando hacia la sala.

Lo correcto era quedarse sentada, pero se incorporó de golpe. Encontrandose con dos ojos oscuros que la observaban con curiosidad y desconfianza. Y otro par de ojos grises que la observaban con cautela.

— Buenos días — saludó la anciana con seriedad.

— Buenos días.

«Debe ser la tía de Albert...»

— ¿Busca a alguien? — preguntó la anciana.

— Bueno...yo..no. Soy una invitada señora — su dura mirada la intimidaba — Mi nombre es Candice Mcgregor White, mucho gusto — continuó ofreciendole la mano.

«Mcgregor...» pensó helen.

«¿Porqué me mira así?» pensó candy.

— Es un gusto conocerla. Mi nombre es Emilia Elroy Andley — sus gestos y modales eran exquisitos.

— Y yo soy Helen Goss Andersson, mucho gusto.

— Igualmente, es un gusto — la rubia sonreía cómo una niña.

— ¿Es invitada de George o uno de mis sobrinos?.

— Sí...de Albert.

Elroy y Helen temblaron. Un nudo se originó en sus gargantas, impidiendoles pronunciar alguna palabra.

Albert salió de la oficina junto a George y quedó estatico al ver a su candy conversando con ella...con...esto no podía estar sucediendo. Sintiendo que sus piernas no le respondían,apoyó su cuerpo en los brazos de su buen amigo.

— ¿William qué ocurre?.

Al escuchar la voz de alguien más en la sala, las damas clavaron la mirada en los caballeros. Candy sonrió acercandose al rubio. Y Helen al principio dudó en acercarse a él, pero elroy la alentó. Y lo hizo.

— Hola William...tiempo sin verte.

Continuará...

De todo corazón muchas gracias a todas ustedes que leen mi fic y se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review. Espero que este capítulo compense mi tardanza. Y no se molesten conmigo por dejarlas en suspenso.

Les deseo lo mejor, un abrazo fuerte a la distancia.


	20. Chapter 20

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. Escribo este fic con el único proposito de entretener a mis queridas lectoras.

**El vagabundo**

Por: Ivonne M.

**Capítulo 20 – Mentiras**

—Tiempo sin verte William.

Esas cuatro palabras sonaron cómo una amenaza a la intuición femenina de Candy. Aún colgada de su brazo, clavó su mirada en él. No encontró nada...más que el pálido rostro de Albert.

— Hola Helen¿Cómo estás? — nunca había sonado tan temeroso cómo ahora. Le tomó unos minutos reaccionar. Y cuando por fin lo hizo se encontró con la inquisitiva mirada de su prometida.

George era mucho mayor que él y por ende tenía más experiencia en todo aspecto. Y sin que él se tome la molestia de explicarle lo que sucedía en ese momento, sacó su propia conclusión en un instante.

Albert besó la mano de Helen por educación. Y aprovechandose de su caballerosidad, se acercó mucho más a él y se metió entre los rubios. La cabeza de candy era un rompe cabezas, puede que no tenga mucha experiencia con los hombres, pero era mujer y reconoció la seductora y amistosa entonación en las palabras de la rubia con cuello de avestrúz.

— William hijo que alegría verte — mencionó elroy al ver que su sobrino se encontraba literalmente entre la espada y la pared.

Si la cabeza de candy era un rompe cabezas, el de Albert estaba en blanco. Sin embargo, tómo la mano de candy y la acercó a él ignorando la mueca de disgusto en el rostro de Helen.

— Tía es un gusto verla — decía abrazando a la anciana — Le presento a Candice Mcgregor White...mi prometida — no era ningún tonto, algo planeaba su tía.

Elroy llevó su mano derecha a su pecho con un gesto de horror.

— William...

Helen automaticamente tomó asiento en el mueble. Lucía tan palida que george pensó en ofrecerle un vaso de agua.

— Ya nos conocemos Albert...

La anciana y Helen fruncieron el entrecejo al escuchar que candy le llamaba Albert y no William cómo todos.

«¡Albert!» pensó helen. Su mente viajó con rápidez al momento en que Albert le dijo a ella que la única que solía llamarlo así era su hermana. Cuando ella le insinuó si podía referirse a él usando su segundo nombre, él con sutileza le dijo que no.

La mano de Candy seguía extendida y la anciana no correspondía a su gesto. Ella bajó su mano avergonzada al ver que la anciana no se sentía bien.

— ¿Tía está bien? — preguntó él tomándola de los hombros.

Elroy iba a contestar, pero quedó espantada cuando el abrigo en el cuello de candy abrió los ojos y saltó al piso.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué es eso! — exclamó asustada señalando al coatí.

Todos clavaron la mirada en el animal y la anciana gritó llamando al mayordomo, le pidió que traiga una escoba. Helen se olvidó de sus modales y brincó sobre el mueble chillando. Candy corrió detrás de Clean tratando de alcanzarlo, pero el bandido se escondió debajo del sofá. Cuando el mayordomo entró con una escoba, la omnipotente voz de Albert se escuchó en la mansión.

— ¡Es sólo un coatí! Dan puedes regresar a tus labores.

Cuando clean asomó su cabezita, su dueña lo tomó en sus manos con delicadeza.

— Disculpen, mi querido clean puede ser muy travieso — se disculpó candy con las mejillas sonrojadas. Con una mirada de agradecimiento, le dio las gracias a Albert.

Él se acercó a ella y acarició la frente del coatí. Helen observaba la escena sintiendo una especie de Deja vu en su cabeza. Si...ese era el William que conocía. Tierno y bondadoso con los animales, pero totalmente distinto a la hora de manejar esta clase de situaciones. Su tía por otro lado veía la escena con molestia. Sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro con exasperación. Su querido William nunca cambiaría...

Helen ya no podía soportar la "ridicula"escena — Disculpe señora Elroy...regresaré mi habitación no me siento bien — se incorporó y con una reverencia caminó hacia la escalera.

Albert clavó la mirada en su tía y ella bajó la cabeza sintiendose descubierta. Había convencido a Helen y su hermano que lo mejor era quedarse en la mansión. Los dos aceptaron con gusto. Sintiendose el dueño de la mansión, joshua le ordenó al chofer que conduzca a la ciudad, según él tenía que visitar a un "amigo".

— Tía...necesito hablar con ud — lo dijo pausadamente.

— Pero William...

Albert se acercó a george — Hablaré con mi tía en la oficina, por favor cuida de candy — el bigotón asintió con la cabeza.

Candy no quería quedarse sola en la sala, pero tampoco quería asfixiar a su prometido con su presencia las 24 horas del día. Ella le brindó una tierna sonrisa y él comprendió. Elroy se levantó de su asiento con renuencia. Los dos entraron a la oficina y candy se quedó en el sala junto a george, quien era callado y cauteloso cómo un ratón.

En la oficina

Sentado en su silla observaba a su tía cómo un juez esperando que el acusado confiese de una vez por todas su delito. Algo tramaba y se quedarían encerrados por días si era necesario, pero ninguno de los dos pisaría un pie fuera sin antes haber escuchado la verdad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo helen su mansión? Esa pregunta taladraba su cabeza una y otra vez. Ese tono que usó cuando lo saludó en la sala...no era el de mujer saludando a un conocido que por casualidad, volvió a ver después de tiempo.

— ¿Tía...?.

— Debes estár sorprendido al ver a Helen después de tiempo.

¡Un momento! ¿Había escuchado sarcasmo en la voz de su tía? ¿Acaso...ella sabía que...?.

— Tía no quiero sonar grosero, pero su invitada no es bienvenida en mi mansión.

La anciana de un sólo golpe cómo un resorte.

— Esta también es mi casa, no lo olvides. Y en vez de insinuar que la bote de la mansión, debes preguntarte porque está ella aquí ¡Embarazada! — su sobrino estaba frente a ella e iba a escucharla.

Ahora fue él quien se levantó alterado.

— ¡Qué!.

Elroy apretó su bastón en señal de molestia y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

— Yo pensé que había críado a un caballero, pero obviamente no fue así. Un caballero no hace lo que tu hiciste...desde que ella y su hermano hablaron conmigo, no he tenido paz y se me ha hecho imposible dormir — recriminó alzando la voz — lo he pensado por días y lo mejor para ti y para todos es que te cases con ella en un mes.

— ¡Tía de qué está hablando! — ahora estaba perdido, no entendió nada de lo que su tía dijo a excepción de casarse en un mes. Su mente aún trataba de procesar el embarazo de helen, del cual él no era responsable. ¿Acaso su tía pensaba que él era el padre del niño?.

— ¡Qué tienes que hacerte cargo de ese niño! ¿Te imaginas lo que pasaría si esto llega a los oídos de nuestros conocidos? — poco a poco empezaba a sudar...siempre william causandole problemas.

Albert cubrió su rostro con las manos, ahora entendía mejor. Fue por esa razón que dejó de ver a Helen, era una mujer convenida, calculadora y nunca pensaba en nadie más que ella misma. Pero no la había creído capaz de llegar a esto. Alzó la vista al recordar las palabras de su tía «ella y su hermano» ¿Hermano? ¿Qué hermano? Cuando la conoció ella le dijo que era hija única. Dios...con que clase de mujer se involucró.

— Tía...

— ¡Nada de tía! Tu presentación se llevará a cabo en unos días — ella ya tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Apretó los puños rogando por paciencia. Quería mucho a su tía...pero si algo detestaba en esta vida, era cuando trataban de dirigir su vida cómo si aún fuese un adolescente.

— Tía, no habrá fiesta.

— ¡Escuchame bien William! He cuidado de ti cómo si fueras mi hijo. Y aunque siempre he sido estricta contigo, siempre he tratado de darte lo mejor y ser dócil contigo, pero esto es algo que no voy a tolerar. No estámos hablando de un pedazo de papel que no quieres firmar o de un viaje de negocios. Es la vida de una criatura que no pidió ser concebido. El bebé es un Andley lo quieras o no...y cómo el Andley que eres te casarás con ella y asumirás tu cargo cómo el jefe de la familia.

Bien...hasta aquí llegó su paciencia.

— ¡No es mi hijo! — lo dijo tan fuerte que aunque en la sala, candy no escuchó claramente lo que dijo, si pudo escuchar a su prometido alzando la voz.

La anciana echó la cabeza para atrás sorprendida y aterrorizada.

— Tía...no voy a justificar las decisiones que he tomado a lo largo de mi vida. Si me involucré con Helen y lo acepto, pero lo que nosotros tuvimos fue algo pasajero. Y aunque no debo decir esto, lo diré: Fui cuidadoso.

El rostro del pobre rubio ardía de vergüenza.

— ¿Estás seguro William? ¿Puedes decirme con toda seguridad que no existe ni siquiera una pequeña posibilidad de que ese niño sea tuyo? — se acercó a su sobrino y sin desviar la mirada a otro lado, apoyó sus dos manos en la base del escritorio.

Una sensación de escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo del rubio desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Unos minutos pasaron y él no dio respuesta. Elroy sonrió de lado al ver que no estaba completamente seguro. Helen era una mujer hermosa y provenía de una buena familia.

¿Qué más podía pedir para su sobrino?, claro la tal candy era un obstáculo, pero conociendo a su querido William no dejaría a una criatura desamparada.

— Aunque esta es tu mansión, creo que lo mejor es que Helen y su hermano regresen al hotel de la ciudad — él alzó la vista sorprendido — Lo que tú hagas con tu vida no es de mi incumbencia, pero recuerda que hay una criatura de por medio y debes hacer lo correcto. Yo me encargaré de helen, tú encargate de hablar con tu prometida.

Apoyando su peso en el bastón caminó hacia la puerta. Quería decirle algo más a su sobrino pero lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Sentado en la silla Albert apoyó su cabeza en el escritorio sintiendose preocupado, aterrado y confundido. Él siempre fue cuidadoso...no, eso era una mentira. Sólo una vez cometió el error de acostarse con helen sin tomar precauciones. Y cómo hombre sabía que muchas veces sólo "una vez" es suficiente para que una nueva vida sea concebida.

Maldita sea su suerte por hacerle esto cuando la vida había puesto a candy en su camino.

— Albert — se escuchó una tierna voz en la oficina.

— Candy — levantandose de golpe se acercó a ella forzando una sonrisa.

La tomó de las manos y tomaron asiento en el mueble.

— ¿Albert, estás bien? — él rehuía su mirada.

Besó los nudillos de candy sintiendose cómo un patán — Si pequeña ¿te gusta la mansión? — antes de hablar con su prometida, tenía que aclarar las cosas con helen.

— ¡Es hermoso! A través de las ventanas he podido apreciar el enorme jardín.

La enorme sonrisa en el rostro de candy, hirió su corazón con profundidad.

— Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

— Albert espera...

— ¿Todo bien pequeña?.

Ella no sabía cómo expresar la inseguridad e incomodidad que sentía al ver la familiaridad entre él y helen.

— ¿Cómo conoces a helen?.

Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre él — Helen es una conocida, hermosa — ¿dónde estaba la seguridad que lo caracterizaba, en estos momentos?.

— Eso ya lo sé. ¿De dónde la conoces? — él se levantó y ella hizo lo mismo un segundo después.

— En uno de mis viajes a África. Fue hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo bien cómo la conocí — debió sonar cómo un verdadero idiota. Ella no estaba del todo convencida.

— Ella si parece recordarlo.

— Vamos pequeña, debes estar cansada — ignorando su deseo por continuar con la conversación, la tomó del brazo y se alejaron de la oficina.

George le tendía una taza vacía a la sirvienta agradeciendo su amabilidad, cuando los dos rubios entraron la sala.

— Señor buenos días ¿desea una taza de té?.

— No Mary gracias — tan nervioso estaba que olvidó preguntarle a candy si ella quería una taza de té.

George frunció el entrecejo al ver la mirada ausente de su muchacho.

— Mary, le presento a mi prometida candice mcgregor.

— Ya nos conocemos — comentaron las dos en unísono sonriendo.

— ¿Se conocen? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Mientras hablabas con tu tía, ella nos hizo compañia — la rubia posó su mano izquierda en el pecho de su prometido bajando de arriba abajo con lentitúd.

A lo lejos una rubia miraba la escena apretando los dientes. Elroy habló con ella y gracias a la enana con pecas tenía que regresar al hotel.

— ¿Deseas descansar pequeña?.

— Sí...me siento un poco cansada.

— Bien, te acompaño.

— No te preocupes mi amor, estoy segura que tienes que hablar con George o ponerte al tanto de algunos asuntos — le dio un beso fugaz a su prometido ignorando que no estaban solos — mary puede acompañarme.

La empleada asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Estás segura? — era un hombre afortunado sin duda.

— Sí, ve.

Candy se zafó de su agarre y guiñandole el ojo se despidió de él por unas horas. A mitad de camino, ella dio la vuelta y le envió un beso volado. Alzando su brazo derecho,él tomó el beso en su mano y lo llevó hacia su pecho.

Al ver que la enana se acercaba. Helen regresó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

— ¡Dan! — llamó el rubio pasando sus manos sobre su cabello.

— ¿William qué ocurre? — preguntó el bigotón preocupado.

Pero él no contesto, nuevamente gritó llámando al moyordomo. Él buen hombre entró a la sala y cómo un soldado alzó la cabeza sin mirar a su jefe a la cara.

— Disculpe señor, estaba limpiando el carro.

— Dan por favor quiero que le informes a la señorita Goss que quiero hablar con ella en mi oficina en cinco minutos.

Sin dar tiempo a que el hombre pueda decir que si, dio la vuelta regresando a su oficina con su fiel amigo caminando detrás de él. Cuando llegaron a la oficina, el moreno cerró la puerta.

Ahogandose en un vaso de agua, el rubio le contó sobre su desgracia a su amigo «omitiendo algunas cosas». El moreno no lo podía creer, él que siempre tenía una solución para todo...había quedado completamente mudo. Y cuando por fin a su mente llegó una idea, el sonido de la puerta interrumpio su conversación con Albert.

— ¿Puedo pasar William? — dijo helen cambiando el tono de su voz.

George aclaró su garganta y se incorporó.

— Hablamos luego William.

Albert asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. George abrió la puerta y con una reverencia saludó a helen. Ella le brindó una sonrisa falsa al rubio.

— Con permiso.

— George, no cierres la puerta — pidió albert con la mano.

El moreno dejó la puerta levemente abierta.

Él la penetraba con la mirada y causó que una ola de nerviosismo la inunde por dentro. Justo ahora que necesitaba hacer uso de sus dotes actorales.

— El...el mayordomo me dijo que deseabas hablar conmigo.

Albert no dijo nada, seguía estudiandola con la mirada. No se dejaría engañar por ella, estaba seguro. Cuando bajó la mirada a su vientre, su conciencia le preguntó ¿Y si es tuyo?, si el niño era suyo, a su hijo no le faltaría nada.

— William...¿estás bien? — esto sería más complicado de lo que pensó. Él no se había tragado el cuento de que el hijo era suyo.

Bien. Lo que él no sabía es que ella ya había pensado en eso y tenía un As bajo la manga.

— Si — contestó secamente — ¿Es mi hijo? — preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.

Helen empezó a llorar — Sí...lo siento...no quería arruinar tu vida ni tus planes. Lo siento william, no me odies por favor — cayó de rodillas al piso desde su asiento cómo una martir.

Albert se acercó a ella y se hincó tomando de los brazos — Helen, levantate — pero ella no quería levantarse, cómo niña berrinchuda negaba con su cabeza — tenemos que hablar, mirame a los ojos — la obligó a incorporarse y con su ayuda ella tomó asiento en el mueble.

Él quedó perplejo al ver el rostro empapado de Helen, sintiendo pena por ella le ofreció su pañuelo. Si hay algo que no podía soportar, era ver a una mujer llorar por su culpa.

— Helen no te odio, calmate por favor — pidió hincandose frente a ella — Lo que tu y yo tuvimos fue una aventura y siempre fui claro contigo. Tomé precauciones por los dos y...

Él fue interrumpido por la voz chillona de la rubia — Cuando...me enteré que estaba embarazada dudé en venir a América. Sabía que tratarías de evadir tu responsabilidad...no sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer por estár aquí...

Albert suspiró con pesadez, tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una pelota de futbol.

— ¿Te acuerdas de aquella mañana cuando amanecimos desnudos en la misma cama? — preguntó ella secando su rostro.

Cómo olvidarlo. Ocurrió una semana y media después de conocerla. Coincidieron en un bar y tomaron unas copas acompañados por algunos militares áfricanos que protegían a los extranjeros que de alguna manera u otra ayudaban a las aldeas cercanas y a sus pobladores necesitados de atención medica. Todo paso rápido...lo único que su mente recordaba era él y helen despidiendose de los militares. Para ir a su cabaña y continuar con la celebración que sin pensarlo y quererlo terminó con sexo entre los dos. La mañana siguiente se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y con un liviano peso en su pelvis. Era Helen desnuda dandole la espalda.

— Si lo recuerdo — contestó sintiendose cómo un acusado esperando por su veredicto.

— Es tú hijo estoy segura.

Aunque todo indicaba que había una posibilidad de que era su hijo, algo por dentro lo empujaba a no perder la esperanza. Y aunque a él le gustaría tener hijos en el futuro, él ya había con quien tenerlos. Un hijo es una bendición para los padres¿Pero que clase de vida puede tener un niño que viene al mundo por accidente? Sabía muy bien lo triste que es crecer sin un padre. Su papá murió cuando era un niño, y aunque su ausencia ya no dolía cómo cuando lo perdió, las cicatrizes seguían ahí. Él no era capaz...no podría...nunca le haría lo mismo a un ser inocente. Nunca le privaría a un niño la dicha de crecer en una familia unida.

Helen por su parte se sentía triunfadora. Albert había entrado en un trance emocional y aunque aún no tenía un costoso anillo en su dedo...lo recibiría más pronto de lo que imaginaba, si continuaba insistiendo.

Cualquier sentimiento de triunfo que se albergó en ella, desapareció por completo cuando él preguntó.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes?.

Su rostro palideció y tragó saliva. ¿Cuántos meses? Cómo iba ella a saberlo si ni siquiera había sido chequeada por un doctor. Ella quiso hacerlo, pero su hermano insistió que lo mejor era esperar. Ahora estaba en aprietos...

«Rápido...piensa...» se decía a si misma.

Albert quien era muy observador por naturaleza, se mostraba serio. Por dentro, sin embargo ya podía ver la luz al final del túnel.

— ¿No has visto al médico? — preguntó penetrandola con la mirada, y estudiandola con atención.

— No — contestó apretando el pañuelo que sostenía en la mano — No...no tengo dinero.

Era mitad verdad.

— Estoy comprometido ¿lo sabes, verdad? — preguntó sintiendose cómo él mismo otra vez.

— Sí — se mordió la lengua aguantando el deseo de llamar "enana" a la dulce rubia.

— Lo mejor es que tú y tu hermano regresen al hotel.

— ¡Qué! — exclamó sorprendida — ¿Vas a botarme de tu mansión en mi estado?.

Él negó con la cabeza — Tendrás la mejor siute en el hotel. Y hablaré con el doctor de la familia, recibirás atención médica. Debes entender mi posición...tengo que hablar con candy — escondería todas las decoraciones en la mansión, era la única manera de evitar que terminen volando por el aire.

— Bien, es tu mansión y si no me quieres aquí no puedo quedarme ¿Veré al doctor en el hotel?

— No, es necesario que estés aquí mañana temprano — se acercó a su oficina y tomó su chequera — No te preocupes por los gastos, corre por mi cuenta — aseguró entregandole un cheque.

Ella dudó en aceptarlo. Pero al final lo hizo.

— Lo aceptaré si eso te ayudará a dormir con tranquilidad esta noche — ella sonrió al ver que ahora lucía palido.

— Helen...esto no es...

— Sé lo que es William. No tengo ningún interes romantico contigo, si estoy aquí es por mi hijo...tu hijo...

Dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Albert se desplomó en el asiento...amaba a candy y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas casarse con ella. Pero no debía ni podía ser egoista...¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

George entró a la oficina y encontró a su muchacho con la mirada perdida.

— William ¿estás bien?

Silencio...

— ¿William? — esta vez se acercó a él y sacudió el hombro del rubio.

Albert alzó la vista — ¿Qué? — en estos momentos no sabía ni en dónde estaba — ¿Qué pasa?.

— Nada William calmate. ¿Hablaste con ella?.

— Sí...

— Ella debe ser la mujer que conociste en África.

— Sí — contestó confundido — George, quiero que investigues a Helen y a su hermano — ella le ocultó la existencia de su hermano y si había mentido sobre eso, cabía la posibilidad de que mentía ahora también.

— Ya lo he hecho William.

— No entiendo.

— Madame Elroy me presentó a la señorita días atrás y me pidió que investigara sobre ella y el tal Joshua su hermano.

— Entonces...tú ya sabías...

— No — interrumpió al rubio — cuando le pregunté a tu tía si tenía algún problema con ellos, no me dijo nada. Sólo me pidió que lo hiciera.

— ¿Y has encontrado algo?.

— Aún no, pero estoy seguro que encontraré algo que te sorprenderá.

— ¿Porqué lo dices? — preguntó frotando su quijada.

— El hermano de la señorita es un hombre raro y misterioso. Algo oculta...

— Gracias george...no sé que decir...lamento lo que ha pasado.

El moreno suspiró — William la vida siempre tiene la manía de poner trabas por donde vamos. Podemos planear muchas cosas pero es la vida quien al final se sale con la suya. No todo está perdido, si candy te ama en verdad te apoyará en todo.

«Si candy te ama te apoyará en todo» las últimas palabras de George resonaron en su cabeza.

¿Candy estaría ahí para él? ¿Terminaria odiandolo? Él no soportaría su fríaldad e indiferencia... mucho menos soportaría tener que poner de lado el amor que los unía.

* * *

Escocia – Edimburgo

Fanny lloraba sin control y esta vez ni sus lágrimas podían conmover a su papá. No era una niña y ciertamente estaba siendo tratada cómo una.

— ¡Yo no quiero ir! — exclamó limpiando sus lágrimas.

— ¡No me importa si no quieres ir, es una orden! — se odiaba a si mismo por herir a la niña de sus ojos, pero no tenía otra opción. Era alejarla de escocia o aceptar un acercamiento entre ella y Terry.

— Es injusto...yo quiero quedarme aquí — protestó por enésima vez — ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer en Paris?.

— Te quedarás con tu tía Alice por unos meses. Por un buen tiempo me presionaste que te deje viajar sola, ahora cumpliré tu deseo.

Era cierto. Por un buen tiempo insistió en viajar sola por sus propios medios, pero ahora era diferente. No quería alejarse de Terry...y aunque no era su novia ni nada por el estilo, ella tenía la esperanza de que muy pronto él se declare. Por motivos de negocios, el moreno viajaba seguido. Pero Edimburgo era su ciudad de residencia. Aunque la distancia puede acercarnos a quien queremos del mismo modo también puede alejarnos y distanciarnos de esa persona...

— Yo...eso fue meses atrás ahora...

Sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza. ¿Su papá la confinaría en su habitación si le decía la verdad?

— ¿Ahora? — preguntó sintiendo que su estomago daba vueltas. Lo último que necesitaba oír en estos momentos era una confesión por parte de su hija. Si por un instante escucha el nombre de "terry" brotar de sus labios, acabaría enfermo.

Fanny abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó preocupada — ¡Fanny! ¡Hija! ¿Porqué estás llorando? — caminó hacia la rubia y tomó sus manos.

— Respondeme cariño.

— No es nada — mencionó Gary — sólo estamos hablando de su próximo viaje.

— ¿Qué viaje? — preguntó fulminandolo con la mirada.

— ¡Papá quiere que viaje a Paris y me quede con tía Alice por unos meses! — sus lágrimas podrían llenar un estanque.

Su mamá se acercó a su esposo con una mirada inquisitiva. Al ver que su mujer se iba a interponer en sus planes, él se irguió en su total estatura de 1.95 para intimidarla. Sin embargo, no logró su cometido.

— Mi hija no irá a ninguna parte. Y mucho menos se quedará con esa loca.

Gary frunció el entrecejo.

— ¡Mel! He dado una orden.

— ¡Gary! Somos tu familia no tus empleados para que me hables así. Si tanto quieres que tu tía no esté sola, ve tu a Paris.

La rubia miraba a sus padres con miedo. No quería que por su culpa terminen peleando.

Mel dio la vuelta y le ofreció un pañuelo a su hija — No te preocupes querida, no viajarás a Paris — aseguró con una tierna sonrisa, le echó un vistazo a su marido y nuevamente se enfocó en su niña — vamos, tienes que lavarte el rostro — tomó a su hija de los hombros y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Mel! Un viaje le haría bien en este momento. Y no quiero volver a escuchar que llames "loca" a mi tía — por eso no tenía un buen concepto de las mujeres, bueno a excepción de su hija y esposa. una vez que uno le abre su corazón a una, vienen y se sienten con derecho a mandonearte y pasar por alto las ordenes de un hombre, según él.

— Ve a mi habitación Fanny, estaré contigo en unos minutos.

La rubia besó la mejilla de su mamá y subió a la escalera, agradeciendo cómo siempre lo hacía, por tener a su mamá junto a ella.

Una vez solos

Gary y su mujer empezaron a discutir. No era habitual que los dos señores de la mansión pelearan, por eso cada vez que lo hacían, los empleados dejaban sus quehaceres de lado. Y con mucho cuidado se acercaban a la oficina de Gary.

Entre la fuerte discusión entre Mel y Gary, lo que más resaltó fue:

— ¡_Siempre pasas por alto mis ordenes!_

— ¡_No voy a tolerar tu tono de voz_!

— ¡_Fanny viajará a Paris y es mi última palabra!_

— _¡Eso lo veremos! ¡Sobre mi cadaver, socializará con esa loca!_

— _¡Mel!_

— _¡Todos saben que tu tía está loca! __¡__Es la única mujer que conozco que __compra ropas para bebés cuando no tiene ninguno!_

Diez minutos después se escuchó un fuerte portazo. Charles quien se encontraba en el otro extremo de la mansión en su propia oficina, pudo escuchar la discusión y se vio obligado a cerrar la puerta.

«_Estoy seguro que fue por Fanny...mi tío tendrá que encontrar otra manera de alejarla del imbécil de Terruce. No podré ayudarlo __estando en__ América» pensó mirando __el jardín por __la ventana._

— Entonces...¿salio todo bien? — preguntó después de un largo silencio.

— Sí jefe, hicimos todo cómo ud ordenó — contestó el más robusto de ellos recordando los gritos de la chica.

_**Comienzo del Flashback**_

Por orden de Charles, sus hombres regresaron a London y convencieron a la guapa prostituta que el mismo Charles esperaba por ella a las afueras de la ciudad y que la acompañarían. Ella los vio a lado de Charles muchas veces y sabía que ellos trabajaban para él. Confiada subió al auto con una maleta en mano.

—_¿Porqué Charles no está aquí? — pregunto con nerviosismo — Él...no me había comentado nada sobre este viaje._

— _El señor no quiere comprometerse a que sus conocidos lo descubran con ud — contestó un pelirrojo con fríaldad._

_Ella bajó la vista sintiendose cómo una leprosa._

— _Ya veo. Aunque no entiendo porque tuve que mentirle a mi mamá...le dije que regresaría en unos días cuando no sé por cuanto tiempo estaré en Escocia con Charles._

_Los hombres de Charles se miraron los unos a otros frunciendo el ceño._

— _El señor le explicará todo cuando lleguemos — mintió uno de ellos — de todos modos, no debe preocuparse por ella, el sobre que le entregamos cubrirá todos sus gastos por un buen tiempo._

— _Si — al menos no tendría que preocuparse por su mamá. Esperaba regresar en unos días. Su mamá era una mujer dulce y estaba al tanto de su embarazo, también quedó embarazada cuando era joven y la apoyaría en todo._

_Cuando el auto llegó a u__n deshabitado bosque, el auto frenó. Con los ojos buscó a Charles desde la ventana y no lo encontró. El más robusto de ellos abrió la puerta tomándola del brazo mientras los otros bajaban del auto._

— _¿Charles? — susurró ella cuando vio una silueta a unos centimetros de ella._

_La luz de los autos alumbraban con difícultad el oscuro y tenebroso camino. Ella echó la cabeza para atrás cuando la silueta dio la vuelta. No era Charles, era una mujer de apróximadamente 50 años. Su mirada era dura cómo una piedra y tenía el rostro cubierto de arrugas._

— _¿Dónde está Charles? — preguntó temblando._

_Nadie dio respuesta a su pregunta._

— _¿Es ella? — dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio._

— _Si es ella._

_La joven dio dos pasos atrás y trató de correr, pero al dar la vuelta chocó contra el fuerte pecho de uno de los hombres._

— _No tenemos tiempo que perder, que entre al auto — habló la mujer tomando el sobre que el pelirrojo le ofrecía._

_La joven pateó con fuerza luchando por librarse del agarre de uno de ellos. Le arañaba la cara ordenandole que la suelte. Y el hombre estuvo a punto de golpearla, pero su mano quedó en el aire cuando recordó la orden de su jefe «si le pones una mano encima, yo mismo cortaré tus manos». Cómo si fuera un costal de papas, la tiró hacia el otro lado ofrenciendola a su compañero._

— _¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, máldito!_

_Dos hombres la tomaron de los brazos y la obligaron a subir al auto._

— _¡Charles! ¡Dónde estás Charles! ¡Charles...! __— llamaba su nombre una y otra vez, derramando lágrimas de dolor y temor._

_La puerta se cerró y ella puñeteaba las ventanas gritando._

— _Pueden decirle a Charles que yo me encargaré de ella._

— _El señor la quiere lo más lejos posible._

_La mujer mostró una sonrisa maliciosa._

— _Yo cuidaré de ella durante su embarazo. El niño será puesto en adopción y ella será enviada a Irlanda._

_Diciendo esto,dio la vuelta y subió al auto._

_Cuando el auto arrancó,los hombres regresaron al auto. Tan contentos se sentían codiciando el pago que recibirían por su trabajo. No se percataron que a lo lejos un par de ojos grises veían todo con tristeza._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

— Bien — comentó el rubio con indiferencia.

Se acercó a su escritorio y sacó tres sobres.

— Tomen, les prometí pagarles muy bien si todo salía bien.

Con una sonrisa aceptaron y dieron las gracias.

— Gracias jefe. ¿Desea algo más?.

— ¿Fueron discretos? ¿Están seguros que nadie los vio? — preguntó tomando asiento.

— Puede estár tranquilo señor.

— Bien. En unas horas partiré rumbo a América...

— ¿Viajará señor?.

— Sí y no sé cuando regresaré. Esta de más decir que esto es entre ustedes y yo, nadie debe enterarse de su existencia, entendido?

— Nosotros somos una tumba.

— Dejenme solo.

Charles cerró la puerta y apoyó su espalda en el mismo. Cerró los ojos recordando en un instante cómo la conoció. Nunca más volvería a verla y eso muy en el fondo le dolía. Una insolente lágrima mojó su mejilla e inmediatamente lo secó.

— Espero que en el futuro puedas perdonarme...

Susurró bebiendo una copa de whisky.

— Adiós...adiós querida...

* * *

Mansión Andley – Chicago

Cuando Joshua regresó a la mansión se llevó una sorpresa desagradable. Su hermana esperaba por él con dos maletas en mano. Le pidió una explicación y ella sólo dijo «_Te cuento en el camino»._ Con renuencia subió al auto y cuando Helen empezó a contarle sobre su encuentro con Albert, él gritó asustando al chofer y a su hermana. Cuando ella exclamó «¡_Baja la voz! El chofer puede escucharte» _él pidió disculpas.

Por otro lado en la mansión, una dulce rubia despertaba con sentimientos encontrados. Le preocupaba la presencia de Helen. Quien parece haber salido de una revista. Y eso dañaba su autoestima. Albert la amaba, si era cierto pero...algo en ella era intimidante. Poniendo su inseguridad de lado, tomó un baño. Tenía muchas ganas de recorrer el enorme jardín de la mano de su prometido. Se maquilló un poco y de su maleta tomó uno de sus mejores vestidos. Cuando llegó la hora de peinarse, sólo sujetó su cabello con una cinta rosa hecha de seda. Salió de su cuarto con una enorme sonrisa y una vez fuera buscó a Albert con los ojos. Extrañamente la sala estaba vacía y en silencio. Dio la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto, quizás estaba ocupado y era muy temprano para cenar.

Cuando escuchó que alguien exclamó su nombre, quedó paralizada. Con lentitúd dirigió su mirada hacia la sala y cuando sus ojos reconocieron al dueño de esa voz...dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

— ¡Candy! ¡Candy! No lo puedo creer — decía — Mi tía te encontró y estás aquí por mi.

Un alto rubio salió de su oficina al escuchar los gritos y al igual que ella quedó inmovilizado al ver a Anthony acercandose a ella con ayuda de su silla de ruedas.

Candy apoyó su peso en el pasamanos de la escalera. Sentía que poco a poco su mente quedaba en blanco y sus piernas flaqueaban. Albert se acercó a la escalera con preocupación. Pero antes de que él pueda tomarla en sus brazos...ella cayó al piso.

— ¡Candy! — exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Elroy veía todo desde el segundo piso y cubrió su boca con la mano derecha al ver cómo la rubia caía inconciente.

_**Continuará...**_

Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews, no saben cuanto las aprecio. Cada comentario me anima a seguir con mi fic.

Puede que se estén preguntando por Susana pero no se preocupen, la tengo en el anonimato por una buena razón, para ella tengo una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero agredecer especialmente a:

Candice Ledezma – Luz – Chidamami – Guest – Glenda – Monica – Paulayjoaqui – Josie – Skarlett Northman – Jenny – Flaquita.

La castañeda y Paulline-yabrough gracias por agregar mi fic en su lista de favoritos.

Susana Rojas: Hola linda, gracias por tu review, actualizo cada tres o cuatro días. Si tengo otras historias, ya completas. Puedes encontrar los links en mi perfil.

Un abrazo fuerte a la distancia para todas.


	21. Chapter 21

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Escribo este fic sin fines de lucro.

**El Vagabundo**

Por:Ivonne M.

**Capítulo 21 – verdades que duelen**

Podía apreciar cada detalle de su rostro y por primera vez desde que se presentara ante ella, observarla con detenimiento. Su rostro era tan blanco y pálido cómo porcelana, su dorado cabello parecía brillar con la misma intensidad que la luz del sol, sus pestañas eran largas y oscuras cómo el café y sus labios color carmín podían opacar a los petalos de la flor misma. Sin duda era hermosa, aún dormida cómo lo estaba ahora, esbozaba una semi sonrisa. Su querido William no pudo resistir el«allure»de la menuda rubia y tampoco Anthony. La ilucionada sonrisa del dulce Anthony es algo que nunca olvidaría. Hubo tanta emoción en esta, que a ella por un momento le pareció verlo sonreir por primera vez. Suspiraba con preocupación llenando una jarra con agua. Si la situación era complicada para William acababa de empeorar. Mientras candy dormía, ella tomó asiento en el mueble situado a lado derecho de la cama.

Cuando conoció a Helen y ella le explicó su situación, un brillo en sus ojos apareció cuando la palabra«bebé»salió de su boca. Para una anciana cómo ella, su existencia en el mundo podía terminar inesperadamente. Y quería ver a su familia crecer, quería ver a sus sobrinos ser bendecidos con hijos. Aunque Anthony, Stear y Archie eran aún muy jóvenes para pensar en formar una familia, con Albert era diferente. Por eso cuando Helen habló con ella y le comentó sobre su vida y cómo conoció a su sobrino, un rayo de esperanza la alentó a apoyarla. Pero ahora no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Albert estaba comprometido con Candice y tenía que respetar su decisión. Fue descortés con Candy y le negó la oportunidad de acercarse a ella. También fue injusta al centrarse en ayudar a Helen sin antes escuchar a su sobrino. Trataría de acercarse a Candy...y conocerla mejor.

George aún no encontraba el historial de Helen y su hermano, lo cual era extraño. Aún no había compartido con William sus sospechas sobre el comportamiento de la rubia cada vez que su hermano estaba cerca. Es algo que percibió mientras hablaba con ella por tercera vez. El tono de su voz cambiaba, actuaba con torpeza y el mayor tiempo era Joshua quien contestaba primero, incluso cuando algunas preguntas no iban dirigidas a él. Sólo una persona cruel inventaría tal mentira y una parte de ella quería creer que Helen no era así. Cuando escuchó un quejido proveniente de Candy se incorporó y se acercó a la cama.

La rubia sentía que la cabeza le dolía, cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en el arrugado rostro de la tía abuela, jadeó tratando de incorporarse.

—¡No! El doctor recomendó que descanses — habló la anciana impulsandola hacia atrás con delicadeza.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó cubriendo sus piernas con la sábana.

—Te desmayaste. Caiste al piso inconciente y recibiste un golpe en la cabeza al hacerlo.

—Oh — exclamó en un tono bajo, recordando todo— lo lamento...no sé que me pasó.

Por primera vez desde que la conoció, Elroy le brindó una sonrisa amable.

—Quizás fue el shock de ver a Anthony — susurró desviando la mirada.

—Si — ¿sabía lo de anthony? — tenía presente que volvería a verlo...pero...es complicado.

—Lo sé ¿Puedo llamarte hija? — preguntó la matriarca esperando ganarse la confianza de candy.

—Sí — ella se preguntó si las madres miraban a sus hijas de la misma forma que Elroy la miraba en este instante — Señora.

—Tía...llámame tía.

La tierna e inocente sonrisa de la rubia era contagiosa y fascinante. Tanto, que tuvo que pestañar varias veces, para seguir observandola.

—Si...tía.

Llenando una copa con agua preguntó — ¿Cómo conociste a William? — tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo su querido sobrino conoció al ángel que tenía en frente.

Los ojos de candy brillaron de felicidad al recordar.

—En el zoológico de Londres.

—¿En un zoológico? — estuvo a punto de tirar la copa al suelo de la impresión.

—Sí, mi papá fue quien consiguió un trabajo para mi en el zoológico cómo ayudante — suspiró al recordar — Albert también trabajaba cómo ayudante...yo...fue amor a primera vista — confesó sonrojada.

«William viajó a Londres porque quería estar cerca de sus sobrinos. Probablemente trabajar en ese lugar era la única forma que encontró para mantenerse en el anonimato» pensó ofreciendole una copa de agua a la rubia.

— Gracias— dijo candy.

— Continua hija.

Con una sonrisa empezó a contar todo, desde el principio hasta el final «omitiendo algunas partes.» La anciana escuchaba, mientras Candy hablaba. Elroy cerraba los ojos visualizando en su mente el relato de la rubia. Cuando escuchó por la propia Candy cómo su sobrino le propusó matrimonio, derramó una lágrima, no cabe duda, que el amor cuando es correspondido...es sublime.

Pobre es el corazón que no puede sentir...

Cuando ella terminó su relato, tomó un sorbo de agua y puso la copa de lado.

— Tengo mucho que agradecerle a mi Padre.

— ¿Le agradeces el haberte enviado a un zoológico?.

— Sí...de no haberlo hecho...nunca hubiese podido conocer a Albert — su respuesta sorprendió a la anciana conmoviendola por completo.

Sus ojos...sus esmeraldas ahora brillaban con más intensidad...esa mirada, era la de una mujer enamorada. Y sólo una mujer podía entender a otra mujer en todo sentido. Candy se incorporó y se acercó a la puerta, tenía hambre.

— Tía, tengo hambre.

— Le pediré a Mary que traiga la cena.

— Gracias pero me gustaría hablar con Albert, debe estar preocupado por mi — dijo tomando el picaporte.

— ¡No! No lo hagas — exclamó caminando hacia la puerta y cuando llegó le impidió salir.

— Tía...no entiendo¿Porqué?.

Elroy cubrió su rostro y empezó a sollozar. Candy no sabía que decir o que hacer. La tía de Albert aparentó ser altiva y seria esta mañana y ahora...sollozaba cómo una niña. Con manos temblorosas posó sus manos sobre los hombro de ella. Y con ternura le ofreció un pañuelo que encontró en la mesa.

Unos minutos después la anciana se tranquilizó un poco.

— Candy, mientras el doctor te revisaba. William y Anthony tuvieron una discusión.

— ¡Qué! Pero...¿porqué? yo...

— Tomemos asiento hija, te explicaré lo que pasó.

Tomaron asiento en el pequeño mueble y Elroy comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido esta tarde entre sus sobrinos. El corazón de Candy se quebró en dos al asimilar que era ella la causante de todo. Un bajo quejido nació de su garganta y le pidió disculpas a la tía abuela. Negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiendose terriblemente culpable.

— Lo siento, yo nunca quise que esto pasara.

— No es tu culpa hija...no te culpo por nada.

— ¿Albert le contó sobre Anthony? — preguntó derramando una lágrima.

— No — negó con la cabeza — Yo...sé todo lo que pasó por la carta de Anthony.

— ¿Qué carta?.

Elroy sacó una carta de su abrigo — William le pidió a George que lo quemara, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, le dije que yo lo haría...debí dejar que lo haga — contestó ofreciendole un pedazo de papel.

La dulce rubia abrió la carta y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta empezó a leer.

_Querida Candy_

_Probablemente no te acuerdes de mi, pero yo todos los días veo tu dulce rostro en mis sueños y pensamientos. Me tomó un instante para entender que serías tú mi primer amor. Te he visto dos veces y yo siento cómo si estuvieses a mi lado todo el tiempo. La última vez que mis ojos tuvieron la dicha de verte fue en el zoológico, sé que tienes un novio pero para mi él no existe, no quiero aceptar su existencia. Desconozco el grado de intimidad entre los dos y no quiero saberlo, pues desde que te conozco he pensado y siguo pensando que tengo una oportunidad de conocerte más a fondo._

_Por favor dulce Candy no me arebates la oportunidad de cumplir mi más anhelado sueño...ganar tu coraz..._

No podía leer una linea más. Dio la vuelta y le entregó la carta a la tía abuela sin saber que decir.

— ¿Ahora entiendes hija? — murmuró guardando la carta.

— Tía yo amo a Albert...

— Lo sé Candy. Anthony tendrá que asimilar la verdad tarde o temprano.

Elroy se incorporó con ayuda de Candy y su bastón. Candy se armó de valor para preguntarle algo personal a la tía.

— Tía ¿le agrada mi presencia?.

— Disculpame hija, no fue cortez de mi parte evadirte — por un momento pensó en mencionar el estado de Helen pero quizás ella no estaba al tanto — aún no puedo asimilar el accidente de Anthony — mintió.

Candy se acercó a la ventana escondiendo el gesto de tristeza en su rostro.

— Tengo que hablar con ellos...no quiero que por mi culpa la relación entre los dos cambie.

— Mantuve a William alejado de sus sobrinos porque en mi ignorancia pensé que era lo mejor. Para Anthony, Stear y Archie, él es sólo el Tío abuelo.

La rubia dio la vuelta con asombro.

— ¿Ya saben que Albert es el patriarca de los Andley's?

— Sí — contestó suspirando con pesadez — Se supone que nadie debía saber la verdad hasta la presentación de William, pero...

— Comprendo...de todos modos creo que es mejor si hablo con Albert.

Hablaron por una hora más y cuando la conversación llegó a su fin, ella bajó a la oficina de Albert. Este era un problema que la involucraba, mejor dicho ella era la causante de esta discordia. Sólo ella podía darle un fin si lo deseaba. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, escuchó una conversación entre su prometido y George. Su corazón cayó al suelo de un sólo golpe retorciendose de dolor y decepción. Corriendo subió a su cuarto y cuando llegó, cerró la puerta con seguro y se arrojó a la cama llorando.

* * *

En la oficina

Albert abrió la puerta y no encontró a nadie. Creyó escuchar leves pasos en la sala, debió ser sólo su imaginación. Al ver la mirada interrogativa de el moreno se apresuró en decir:

— Creí haber escuchado a alguien...

— Yo no escuché nada...dudo que sea uno de los jóvenes.

Nuevamente una sensación de intranquilidad rodeó al rubio. Una nube negra se había formado sobre él...para quedarse y atormentarlo.

«_Candy debe estár dormida...es mejor, me destrozaría, si ella se enterase sobre Helen de esta manera» _pensó tomando asiento.

— William ha llegado el momento de hablar sobre Anthony.

— ¿Hablar? Está muy claro que debe estar maldiciendo mi existencia — dijo en un tono melancólico.

— No digas eso. Eres su tío...dale tiempo a que se haga a la idea.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro el rubio comentó — Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que no sé que hacer, busco por una solución a todo esto y no la encuentro.

— Anthony asimilará todo con el tiempo. Candy te ama a ti y no creo que la solución sea alejarte de ella.

Albert alzó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Nunca! Ella me ama y yo a ella. No pienso hacerme a un lado.

George pudo sentir determinación y seguridad en sus palabras. Sin embargo,no sabía si debía sentirse feliz o turbado.

* * *

En la habitación de Elroy

Emilia Elroy rezaba por sus sobrinos, rogandole a Dios que la unión de su familia no se vea afectada por una discrepancia entre William y Anthony. Cuando escuchó dos ligeros golpes en la puerta, dio un brinco y secando sus lágrimas dejó su Rosario y Biblia en la mesa.

Gran sorpresa se llevó cuando encontró a la rubia llorando.

— ¡Candy! ¡qué pasó! — exclamó invitandola a entrar.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Es...? — su pregunta fue un quejido de angustia.

A buen entendedor pocas palabras. La tía abuela comprendió en un instante. Candy se veía tan vulnerable...tan indefensa. La acunó en sus brazos cómo si fuese su hija quien sufría en estos momentos. Cuando le dio por su lado, la menuda rubia lloró desconsoladamente en sus brazos. Le repetía una y otra vez que no todo estaba dicho, que debía confiar en Albert. Quedó dormida en el mueble de tanto llorar. Sin que nadie la descubra, llamó a Mary. Con la ayuda de la empleada, pudo acostar a Candy en su cama.

Estando a punto de cerrar la puerta, para dejar que descanse. Echó un vistazo a la cama con tristeza.

"_William deseo poder ayudarte...pero no sé cómo" pensó cerrando la puerta "Cómo la matriarca de esta familia, es mi deber hablar con Anthony...no puedo permitir que el estrecho lazo que nos une se rompa"._

Con pasos decididos caminó hacia la habitación de Anthony. Siempre respetaba la privacidad de sus sobrinos, pero esta vez él tenía que escucharla, le guste o no.

* * *

Escocia – Londres

Real colegio San Pablo

Molly tomó la mano que el guapo rubio le ofrecía y sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, limpió su uniforme. Sólo a alguien tan despistada cómo ella podía correr sin ver a donde iba. Él alto estudiante se hincó en el pasto y recogió los libros de la morena. Antes de entregarle sus pertenencias a Molly, limpió los libros con la manga de su saco escolar. Ella jadeó asombrada al ver tal despliegue de caballerosidad en alguien tan joven.

— Toma, ahora están limpios — mencionó el tendiendole los libros.

— Gr-gracias — se ruborizó aún más y cómo mensa empezó a tartamudear.

A él le pareció tierno ver sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

— Anielka Ivánov a tus pies — se presentó con una reverencia.

— ¡Oh! — exclamó dejando caer los libros al pasto de la impresión — Tú...tú eres el alumno que golpeó a Neil Leagan y a sus amigos.

Anielka y Sasha era hijos de un coronel ruso con un alto Status social. Y aunque la mamá de los gemelos no gozaba con una buena reputación, eran dos jóvenes respetados y famosos entre la alta sociedad Inglesa. Cuando Neil y su banda de pesados llevaron a los hermanos a la colina del colegio, recibieron un merecido escarmiento. Seis contra dos no era justo y mucho menos podía considerarse una pelea limpia, a pesar de eso, los jóvenes se defendieron muy bien. Al final fue Neil y sus amigos quienes terminaron en la enfemería. Tan golpeados estaban que las hermanas consideraron no alimentarlos con comida solida por unos días, si les costaba abrir la boca para hablar, mucho menos podríán masticar. Anielka y Sasha salieron ilesos de la pelea y la hermana Gray ya había escuchado sobre el peculiar recibimiento de Neil y su banda, algunos alumnos no tuvieron la misma suerte de los gemelos. Y cómo al final los atacantes confesaron la verdad, ningún castigo les fue impuesto a las victimas.

El rubio sonrió de lado — Buenas tardes — dijo él con amabilidad recogiendo los libros por segunda vez y limpiandolos. Y ella cogió sus libros sintiendo que sus piernas temblaban cómo gelatina.

Dio la vuelta y regresó a su habitación, dejando a Molly con la boca abierta. Dos ojos color miel observaron la escena clavando sus uñas en el tronco de un árbol. Eliza Leagan se hizo a un lado para que la morena conquiste a Anthony y la muy tonta lo dejó ir. Y ahora se atrevía a interponerse en su camino nuevamente. Lo que más rabia le causó, fue ver cómo a ella si la trató con amabilidad.

_**Flashback**_

_Cuando le informaron que su hermano estaba en la enfermería. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó su clase de quimica a un lado. No esperó a que el profesor le de permiso a retirarse. Y cuando entró a la enfermeria trató a la enfermera con altanería, lo cual no era una novedad, siempre trataba a todos con __rudeza. Neil le contó sobre la pelea con los gemelos chillando y agregando algunas mentirillas. La pelirroja no podía creer que alguien había osado ponerle una mano encima a su hermano a un ¡Leagan! Le aseguró a Neil que esto no se quedaría así. Dejó a su hermano solo en la enfermería. Le escribiría una carta a su mamá. Sin embargo, en el pasillo se topó con __uno de los gemelos__._

— _¡Fijate por donde caminas, estúpido! — chilló empujándolo._

_Pero cómo él era mucho más alto y pesado que ella, no cayó al piso. La descortesía de la «__jolie sorcière_

_» __"__**bruja bonita**__**"**__cómo la bautizó __desde ese __ instante, no le hizo gracia. __Eliza por su lado, quedó hipnotizada por sus ojos color turquesa. Nunca...nunca en su vida había visto un par de ejemplares tan...espléndidos. Tuvo que apoyar su espalda en la pared..._

_E__liza llevaba un sobre en mano y por el impacto cayó al suelo. __Él__ clavó su mirada en el suelo y no recogió el sobre cómo un caballero lo haría en es__e __caso. Queriendo intimidarla, acercó su rostro al de ella...muy cerca. Sólo un centimetro los separaba. Al sentir que ella temblaba y respiraba con difícultad fue suficiente para él. La pelirroja cerró los ojos esperando por el beso que ella pensó recibiría. No fue así, con una sonrisa fría y a la __vez__ amable, siguió su camino._

— _¡Oye! ¡Me escuchas! ¡Eres un estúpido! — él desapareció de su vista y ella continuaba gritando._

_Molesta y furiosa __recogió el sobre del suelo y corriendo regresó a su salón. En lo que restó de la clase, la altanera Eliza pensó y pensó en los ojos hechiceros del rubio. ¿Quién era? ¿Porqué no lo había visto antes?. Cuando la clase terminó, en vez de ir a su cuarto, se dirigió a la cocina del Colegio. Su hermano seguía en la enfermería y debía estar hambriento. Pero cuando estaba por llegar, se encontró con una escena desagradable. Era Molly y el hechicero._

_**Fin del flashback**_

La morena sonreía y ni cuenta se daba que Eliza la observaba deseando enterrarla 10 metros bajo tierra.

_«Esta vez no Molly...primero muerta antes que dejarte el camino libre» pensaba «que empieze la guerra»._

Al ver que Molly se acercaba, se escondió detrás del tronco. El hechicero caería rendido a sus pies...y la mojigata tendría que soportar la humillación de perder a otro excelente partido por segunda vez.

* * *

Escocia – Edimburgo

La larga vacacion del Duque y Terry en Escocia llegaría a su fin en una semana. DesdeLondres podrían hacerse cargos de los negocios. Y aún así, la idea de vivir a lado de la esposa de su padre hacía que la entraña del moreno se retuersa de fastidio. Lo que más le molestaba era la idea de alejarse de Fanny. Quien debía estar aterrada por su atrevimiento. No había vuelto a verla desde ese día que probó el sabor de sus labios. Deliberadamente paseaba por el parque situado en la residencia Maxwell y de la rubia ni sus luces.

Aunque últimamente la relación con su Padre había mejorado gracias a los negocios, donde los dos se veían obligados a pasar más tiempo juntos. La peculiar relación entre los dos no era normal. El Duque rompía el silencio con un proposito que nada tenía que ver con mejorar la relación con su hijo. Y Terry contestaba a sus preguntas por imposición.

— Adrien Françoise estará aquí en cualquier momento, recuerda que debes mostrarle lo mejor de esta ciudad.

— Si — dijo el moreno en un tono seco.

— En una semana regresarémos a Londres. Tu hermano necesitará nuestro apoyo, contraerá matrimonio con Jane y por ende será mi sucesor — lo dijo con orgullo, Ed era un buen hijo y para nada rebelde...no podía decir lo mismo de Terry.

— No me sorprendería si el futuro Duque me bota a patadas de la mansión para complacer a la Duquesa — comentó con sarcasmo y un gesto burlón.

— Tu hermano nunca haría eso. Aunque él sea mi sucesor, sabe que también eres mi hijo — cuanto deseaba poder hablar con Terry cómo lo hacía con Ed.

Pero el moreno era extremadamente reservado y no dejaba entrar a nadie en su vida. Cuando el Duque trataba de hablar con él cómo un Padre lo haría. Terry se ponía a la defensiva y buscaba cualquier excusa para cambiar de tema. Tenía que aceptarlo, ni por asomo se merecía un trofeo por ser el _**«**__**padre del año**__**»**_. Pero tampoco era el peor ¿o si?.

_«No todo es malo.» pensó Terry._ Ahora que su medio hermano era oficialmente el sucesor de su Padre, ya no tenía de que preocuparse. Podía respirar y largarse a América cuando se le de la gana. Hasta ahora había cumplido cada uno de los mandatos del Duque. Se puede decir que cumplió su promesa y nada lo ataba a los Grandchéster. Sin embargo, cuando en su mente surgió el rostro de Fanny, bajó la cabeza. Sin el apellido de su Padre, no sería considerado un buen partido para ella.

El mayordomo entró al comedor.

— Disculpe señor, pero el joven Terruce tiene una visita.

— Debe ser Adrien — comentó el Duque usando la servilleta.

— No señor. Es la señorita Maxwell.

Terry se levantó cómo un resorte — Hazla pasar — decía limpiando su boca con nerviosismo.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y los dejó solos.

_«Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.» pensó el Duque._ Los ojos de su hijo brillaron con intensidad cuando el mayordomo aclaró quien era la visita, y ahora sin razón lo notaba inquieto, por así decirlo. Cuando la rubia apareció en la entrada del comedor, el moreno caminó hacia ella, hasta quedar frente a frente.

— Buenas tardes…espero no haber interrumpido nada.

— ¡No! — exclamó aclarando su garganta al ver que su Padre se estaba divirtiendo con la escena — buenas tardes Fanny — tomó la mano de la joven besando sus nudillos.

El Duque se irguió con pesadez, su cuerpo ya no era el de antes. Se acercó a los jóvenes y también besó la mano de Fanny, una muestra de caballerosidad.

— Es un gusto verte bella dama.

— Igualmente Duque — dijo con timidez.

— Richard, querida. Me siento viejo cuando me llaman Duque y no por mi nombre.

Ella sonrió y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Los dejo solos, tengo que revisar algunos documentos, con permiso.

Terry le agradeció a su Padre con una mirada. Y el Duque sintió que por primera vez su hijo se sentía agradecido con él.

Una vez solos

Cuando Terry cerró la puerta, ella temblaba de expectación. ¿La besaría nuevamente?

¿A él le gustó sentir sus labios contra los suyos? Cuando él dio la vuelta, sus miradas se encontraron y un incomodo silencio se instaló en el comedor. Él no sabía exactamente cómo disculparse y ella no tenía idea de cómo confesarle que no había podido ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sea el dulce beso que compartieron.

_Si siguo comportandome cómo una niña, ese beso habrá sido el primero y el último, pensó juntando sus manos._

El moreno abrió la boca para hablar pero…

— Terry...lamento haberte evadido todos estos días — dijo bajando su cabeza.

— No tienes porque disculparte. No debí faltarte el respeto.

Fanny alzó su cabeza con un gesto de asombro.

— No! Terry, yo no estoy molesta contigo...fue...fue mi primer beso y no sabía que decir o cómo sentirme — confesó dandole la espalda.

Él ya lo sabía. Pero escucharlo de sus propios labios fue increíblemente tierno.

Con pasos lentos caminó hacia ella y tomándola de improvisto, la abrazó por detrás.

— Fanny...me gustas — no tenía idea de donde tomó el valor para decirselo. Esta era la segunda vez que le confesaba algo tan personal a una mujer .Cerrando los ojos rogaba en silencio esperando ser correspondido.

Ella aún seguía en shock. Lo único que atinó a hacer en ese momento, fue cubrir la mano del moreno con la suya.

— Terry...te quiero…

Aún sin poder ver su rostro, ella pudo sentir cuando él abrió los ojos de la impresión. Todo estaba dicho en ese momento. Dos jóvenes corazónes sentían amor mutuo. Ella quería a un rebelde sin remedio y él quería a una timida rubia que sin haberlo pedido, era la hija de un hombre tan frío y malvado que podría asustar a la muerte misma.

El moreno escondió su rostro en el cuello de la alta rubia y ella tomó sus brazos ,con iniciativa se abrazó a si misma con estos. Dos cuerpos parecían ser sólo uno en el enorme y lujoso espacio. Lamentablemente, cuando uno se siente feliz el tiempo pasa volando. Y el exterior siempre tiene la forma de distraernos o interrumpir gratos momentos.

El sonido de dos golpes en la puerta separó a los enamorados. Terry gruñó de molestia, no quería separarse de ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó malhumorado.

— Lo siento joven, pero el señor Adrien Françoise desea hablar con ud.

— Hagalo pasar por favor.

Dejó la puerta abierta muy a su pesar y le brindó una sonrisa coqueta a la rubia.

Un guapo jóven teniente general de un 1.85 de estatura. Con cabellos color café y ojos color verde. Un Adonis. Aunque él ignoraba o desconocía su imponente atractivo.

— Buenas tardes, lamento mi tardanza pero tuve un inconveniente con mi auto — se disculpó con una reverencia.

Terry tomó la mano de Fanny – quien quedó muda ante su gesto – y con ella se acercó a su invitado.

— No te preocupes Adrien — decía con una sonrisa — Déjame presentarte a…

— Ya nos conocemos — interrumpió el francés — Es un gusto verte nuevamente Fanny — saludó a la rubia besando su mano con delicadeza.

Terry esbozó una mueca de disgusto al ver cómo ella se ruborizó con exageración cuando el teniente besó su mano.

— Lo mismo digo Adrien.

— Bueno aún podemos recorrer la ciudad si deseas — dijo el moreno luego de aclarar su garganta.

— Claro. ¿Nos acompañas Fanny?.

Ella tomó el brazo de Terry — Sólo si Terry me lo pide — contestó con una sonrisa.

_«¡Vaya! No sabía que era la novia de Terruce.» pensó el teniente._

— _¿_Nos acompañas hermosa?.

— Sí — dio brincos cómo una niña, haciendo sonreír a los caballeros.

Fanny tomó su bolsa y junto a Terry y su invitado, abandonaron la mansión. El Duque le pidió a su hijo que le mostrase la ciudad y los atractivos turisticos de Edimburgo a su invitado especial. Adrien Françoise de origen francés, sobrino de la distinguida dama Rose Ivánov Françoise. Hijo del retirado Coronel Nicola Françoise era un joven con un pasado doloroso, uno que aún le costaba olvidar. Cansado de pensar en el pasado, estaba decidido a continuar con su vida.Y quien sabe, quizás Escocia, sea un buen comienzo.

* * *

Escocia — Mansión McGregor

Dorothy aún no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero debía ser verdad. El señor de la casa tenía una inmensa sonrisa estampada en su rostro, lo cual era extraño para un hombre que sólo sonreía cuando Candy estaba a su lado.

— Señor ¿está seguro? — preguntó llorando.

— Sí, ¿porqué lloras?. Estaba seguro que esta noticia te agradaría.

— Oh señor claro que me agrada, estoy feliz. Son lágrimas de felicidad — dijo ella secando sus lágrimas.

— Partimos en dos días...deseo ver a mi niña.

No se lo diría a nadie, pero tuvo un horrible sueño, en el cual su querida Candy lloraba sin cesar, desesperado la abrazó y aún así, no pudo consolarla.

— No se preocupe señor, dejaré encargada la limpieza de la mansión a Betty.

— Bien.

— Con permiso.

Dorothy dejó a Harold en su oficina, con una sonrisa. En una semana o quizás dos volvería a ver a quien consideraba cómo una hermana.

El Conde trataba de concentrarse en algunos documentos, pero la imágen de su niña llorando con desesperación se recreaba en su mente y lo atormentaba.

— Candy...por el bien de Albert espero que estés bien...si llego a ver que derramas una sola lágrima por su culpa — apretó los puños — tendrá que esconderse muy bien, porque de mi cuenta corre que reciba un buen escarmiento — continuó caminando hacia el bar de su oficina.

_«Candy es todo lo que tengo...cómo su Padre debo asegurarme que sea feliz, se lo prometí a su Madre.» se dijo a si mismo mentalmente._

* * *

Dos horas después Adrien había recorrido museos y teatros a lado de Terry y Fanny. Y cómo caminar por horas despierta el apetito, decidieron disfrutar de la variedad de platos que la cultura escocesa ofrecía a sus visitantes. Antes de entrar al restaurant más reconocido en todo Edimburgo. Terry tomó la mano de la rubia y entraron a una florería. Adrién quien ya sospechaba la intención del moreno, no dijo nada. En silenció caminó junto a la pareja. Cuando entraron se un ¡oh! Salió de sus labios. La florería era pequeña pero hermosa...toda variedad de flores y rosas de órigen escoces e Ingles llenaban y adornaban el pequeño establecimiento.

Una rubia de cabello lacio hasta la cintura, olía una rosa roja cerrando los ojos con visible

fascinación. Con sorpresa dejó caer la rosa al suelo cuando reconoció la voz de Terry.

— Buenas tardes — saludó reconociendo esos ojos azules — ¡Eres tú! — exclamó sorprendido.

— ¡Oh! ¡Tú! — dijo ella — Terry ¿verdad? — se acercó a los clientes con una sonrisa. Cuando vio la mueca de disgusto de Fanny, dio un paso atrás.

Terry estaba complacido...era la primera vez que veía a la rubia mostrarse celosa.

— Susana, déjame presentarte a un amigo mío — el teniente se acercó al moreno — Adrien Françoise — los presentó conteniendo una carcajada al ver la cara de menso en el francés.

— Es...un gusto conocerte — ¡sus ojos! Estaba perdido en la profunda de sus ojos y con gusto pasaría horas sumergido en ellos — Adrien Françoise a tus pies.

Susana se ruborizó y con timidez le ofreció su mano al teniente.

— Igualmente, mi nombre es Susana Marlow.

«_Susana..._» saboreó su nombre fascinado.

Al ver que el invitado de su Padre estaba babeando por Susana y ella tardó en retirar su mano…

— Susana necesito rosas rojas y rosadas para alguien muy especial — mencionó el moreno mirando a Fanny.

— Si, claro. Siganme por favor.

Susana y su mamá eran las dueñas de una humilde florería. Y aunque a veces la ganancia de su negocio apenas y les alcanzaba para comer, era suficiente. Ante la alta sociedad ellas eran de clase baja y socializar con personas de su condición no era una opción. Por esa razón le sorprendía ver cómo Terry y sus acompañantes la trataban cómo si fuera merecedora de su amistad.

Terry compró rosas rojas para Fanny, quien con lágrimas en los ojos le agradeció su detalle. Y Adrien con amabilidad le obsequió una rosa rosada a Susana. Al principio rechazó su obsequio, pero él insistió.

— Bueno, debemos ir a comer.

— Si tienes razon — dijo Adrien — ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? — aún no comprendía porque pero...quería saber más de ella.

— Oh, lo siento pero no puedo dejar la florería a su cuenta.

La madre de Susana escuchó todo y se hizo presente. Su hija prácticamente había dejado de lado su vida personal para estar a su lado apoyandola y no era justo. Aún era joven y se merecía tener una vida social cómo cualquier dama de su edad.

— Buenas tardes, hija a terminado tu turno.

— Pero...

— Anda ve. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Susana se quitó el mandíl que llevaba puesto — Creo que debo cambiarme — su vestido era sencillo y algo viejito.

— No es necesario. Te ves hermosa...tal y cómo eres.

Todos en el pequeño lugar se quedaron con la boca acierta y cuando el francés observó a todos, bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

— Gracias. Bueno...vamos.

Fanny tomó el brazo de el moreno suspirando aliviada. Y él continuaba sorprendido por la audacia del teniente. Los cuatro subieron a un taxi y diez minutos después llegaron a su destino. Susana dudó antes de entrar, pero Adrien le dedicó una sonrisa tan amable, que se vio forzada a cruzar la puerta.

* * *

Mansión Andley

Al día siguiente

Anthony quería olvidar la conversación que entabló con la Tía abuela, pero era imposible. No sólo tenía que referirse a Albert cómo su Tío, también debía olvidarse de Candy. Era obvio que su tía estaba de parte de él...y se sentía traicionado. Nada de lo que Archie o Stear puedan decir, podría animarlo.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta lentamente. Dio la vuelta y toda molestía y recelo hacia Albert o su tía, se esfumó en ese instante.

— ¡Candy!.

— Anthony...¿puedo pasar?.

— Sí.

La dulce rubia dejó la puerta entre-abierta y se quedó en el mismo lugar.

— Yo...quiero hablar contigo.

Cuando él trató de acercarse, ella se alejó un poco más. Algo que lastimó el corazón de Anthony.

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó dandole la espalda — o mejor dicho ¿sobre quién?.

— Es sobre Albert.

_**Continuará…**_

Muchas gracias chicas por su apoyo al seguir mi fic, saben que actualizo por ustedes. Este capítulo es corto porque estoy experimentando problemas con mi computadora y me temo que en cualquier momento dejará de funcionar y mejor actualizo ahora antes de que eche a perder mi progreso con este capítulo.

Quiero darles gracias a:

Luz- Gladys- Candice Ledezma – Chidamami- La castañeda – Josie -Skarlett Northman – Paulayjoaqui y Yenni.

Gracias también a comolasaguilas40 por seguir mi fic. Y a quienes leen mi historia anonimamente.

Un abrazo fuerte a todas.


	22. Chapter 22

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El siguiente fic es parte de mi imaginación.

_**El Vagabundo**_

Por: Ivonne M.

**Capítulo 22 – Nada será igual**

— ¿Sobre qué?...o mejor dicho¿sobre quién?.

— Sobre Albert.

De su garganta nació una carcajada burlóna. Poco audible, pero fue suficiente para que Candy lo escuchase. Y él que por un instante pensó que estaba ahí porque quería verlo.

— Te escucho — lo dijo con la voz apagada, negandose a verla frente a frente.

— Yo...sé sobre la discusión entre Albert y tú...sé que fue por mi culpa.

Él recordaba cada palabra dicha por quien aseguraba ser su tío. Y se negaba a aceptarlo. Sentía un líquido amargo recorrer su garganta y estancarse en el mismo lugar al recordar que ese hombre,era el hermano de su mamá, quien incontables veces habló sobre él con orgullo y felicidad.

_**Comienzo del Flashback**_

Ella cayó al piso y cómo resultado golpeó su cabeza. Albert no pudo evitar la caída. Cuando llegó a su lado la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó, cuandio dio la vuelta con ella en sus brazos, sus ojos azul cielo se encontraron con las de Anthony, dio un paso atrás bajando la cabeza. Al final de la escalera Anthony los observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par,los acuciados latidos de su corazón terminarían por romper sus costillas si no desviaba la mirada. Elroy quien hasta en ese momento, no tenía idea de que sus dos sobrinos amaban a la misma mujer, entró a su cuarto, con apuro tomó su abrigo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

— William, acuestala en su cama, yo llamaré al doctor — dijo la anciana abriendo la puerta correspondiente a la habitación de candy.

Albert no dijo nada. En silencio entró con la rubia en sus brazos y con su pie derecho cerró la puerta.

Elroy bajó al primer piso llamando a la empleada una y otra vez.

— Señora disculpe¿me llamaba? — pobre mary degustaba su comida con paciencia cuando escuchó a la tía abuela gritando su nombre por tercera vez, dio un salto y gracias a su brusco movimiento el plato de sopa cayó al suelo.

La anciana abrió la boca, pero de su garganta no salió nada. El sonido de la silla de ruedas alejandose de la sala, hizo que regresara a la realidad de golpe. Tan preocupada se sentía por lo acontecido minutos atrás, que se olvidó de Anthony.

— Anthony ¡espera! Necesito hablar contigo.

— Mary ve al cuarto de Candice — decía tomando el telefono — Quizás William necesite algo — la empleada asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y acomodando su mandil subió al segundo piso.

Elroy habló con el doctor y él aseguro que estaría ahí en diez minutos a más tardar. Cuando colgó el telefono se acercó a su sobrino y tragando saliva habló:

— Anthony, te ordeno que me digas en este instante cómo y cuando conociste a Candice — alzó la voz con la intención de intimadarlo — y no me mires así, recuerdo muy bien que hablaste conmigo sobre una joven.

— Es ella — confesó bajando la cabeza — por un momento pense que...estaba aquí por mi — sus últimas palabras sonaron desoladoras.

— Anthony...hijo — no sabía que decir — quiero entender lo que está pasando entre Candice y tú.

Él se alejó un poco más de su tía y cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo — La conocí en el zoológico de Londres, quedé prendado de sus ojos y su tierna sonrisa — suspiró — mi mente se rehusaba a pensar en algo o alguien más que no sea ella por el resto de mi estancia en Europa.

Ella tomó asiento, con el rostro suavizado y el corazón latiendo con lentitúd por las palabras de su sobrino...

— Continua hijo.

— La segunda vez que la vi, conocí a su _novio _— arrastrando las palabras frunció el entrecejo — tía, ahora quien debe recibir una explicación ¡Soy yo! — exclamó golpeando la mesa más cercana — ¡Qué está haciendo _él _aquí! — tenía las manos empuñadas y el rostro desfigurado por la ira, exigía saber que diablos estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Anthony! ¡Cómo te atre...!.

Al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, lo que quiso decir murió en su garganta. Era el mayordomo caminando junto al doctor de la familia.

— Doctor buenas tardes,gracias por venir — saludó al anciano con una reverencia y con un gesto le indico al mayordomo que podía retirarse.

— Señora Andley buenas tardes — el hombre se sentía un poco incomodo, a juzgar por la cara del joven y la dama, había llegado en un mal momento.

En ese momento Mary bajaba por la escalera,cuando vio al doctor se apresuró en decir:

— El señor Andley lo espera.

— Mary por favor acompaña al doctor a la habitación de Candice.

— Si señora.

— Con permiso.

Al ver que Anthony tenía la intención de retirarse, apoyandose de su bastón, se acercó a él.

— Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar.

— Tía no quiero que se sienta ofendida, pero con quien necesito hablar es _él._

— Yo también necesito hablar contigo — se escuchó una omnipotente voz en la sala.

Anthony y Elroy dieron la vuelta con una jadeo de sorpresa.

— William, no creo que este sea el momento...

— Tía, necesito hablar con Anthony a solas.

El dulce rubio lo desafió con la mirada — ¿Tía? — murmuró confundido.

— ¡De ninguna manera! Soy la matriarca de esta familia y es mi deber asegurarme que por ninguna razón nuestro lazo se rompa.

— ¡Alguien me puede explicar que diablos está pasando! — gritó Anthony apretando el apoya-brazos de su silla de ruedas.

Archie y Stear escribían una carta para sus novias cuando escucharon gritos provenientes de la sala. Entraron y pararon en seco cuando vieron a Albert discutir con Anthony.

— Anthony, no te permito que me hables de esa forma — advirtió Albert mirando de reojo a su tía que con el pasar de los segundos perdía color en su rostro.

— ¿No me permites? — bufó — ¡Para mi no eres nadie!.

Eso si dolió.Deliberadamente o no, sus palabras hirieron el corazón de Albert. Todos en la sala quedaron inmóviles. En silencio Albert entró a su oficina y cerró la puerta. Los hermano Cornwell se acercaron a la tía que empezaba a sudar. Ellos habían escuchado todo. ¿Sorprendidos? Eso era poco, desconcertados describía mejor cómo se sentían. Y aunque sus cabezas formulaban una variedad de preguntas, la manera en que Anthony trató al patriarca de la familia, fue cruel. Por primera vez, Archie miró a su primo con desaprobación. Y cuando llegó la hora de regresar a sus habitaciones, él no se ofreció a empujar su silla de ruedas cómo siempre lo hacía.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

No había pensado en algo más que no sea ella desde la tarde anterior y ahora estaba ahí, parada en frente de él con la mirada clavada en el piso. Anthony no era estúpido, la rubia no sabía cómo dejarle en claro que nunca sería suya. Podía escuchar a su corazón romperse en dos con una dilación agonizante.

Inhaló fuertemente y tomando valor dio la vuelta, forzando una sonrisa habló:

— Candy, quiero pedirte disculpas por todo.

— ¿Qué?.

— He pasado incontables horas pensando en mis sentimientos — decía acercandose a ella — ha sido muy injusto y tonto de mi parte esperar que sientas algo por mi...

— Yo...

— Y no sólo he sido injusto contigo, también con mi tío...él parece ser una buena persona, deseo que sean muy felices.

— ¡Oh, Anthony! — se hincó llorando — no sabes cuanto me tranquilizan tus palabras...disculpame...eres un joven valioso, por favor no quiero que odies a Albert por mi culpa...yo lo amo.

— No llores Candy — trató de incorporarse, cuantas ganas tenía de abrazarla — Ignoré a mi sentido común que a gritos pedía ser escuchado.

Candy le impidió levantarse y con sus brazos sostuvo su cuerpo por unos segundos. Los ojos de Anthony brillaban...pero era un brillo triste...¿Estaba mintiendo?

— Anthony ¿estás bien? — preguntó preocupada.

«¿_No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es querida Candy...» pensó observandola._

— Sí, es sólo que me siento avergonzado, me porté cómo un niño caprichoso.

Ella le brindó una sonrisa y el rubio suspiró escondiendo su rostro de ella por un instante. Tenía que controlarse, no podía llorar...no debía llorar.

— Gracias por ser cómo eres Anthony — comentó — Sabes, te pareces a Albert...debo ser muy despistada para no haberlo notado antes — bromeó, ayudandolo a tomar asiento.

Anthony no sonrió, recordó que su madre le dijo algo parecido cuando era pequeño.

«_Bert se parece a ti, mi querido Anthony» __le dijo__ cortando una rosa junto a él «cuando te veo a ti es cómo ver a Bert...__los amo con todo mi corazón.»_

— Candy ¿podrías llamar a mi tía? — tenía que alejarla de él...no quería su compasión.

— Sí claro.

A ella le pareció extraño su petición, pero en ese momento ignoraba todo a excepción de la gran dicha que sentía al comprender que por fin Anthony había aceptado la verdad. Antes de dejarlo solo, le regaló una sonrisa que él recordaría por el resto de su vida. Una vez solo...

Anthony cubrió su rostro con las manos y sollozó por unos segundos. No quería alejarse de ella...pero tenía que hacerlo. No deseaba ser el motivo de su infelicidad, mientras los dos vivan en el mismo techo, la enorme grieta en su corazón nunca cerraría. Extrañaría ver su hermosa sonrisa y escuchar el dulce sonido de su voz...pero era momento de olvidar.

Cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, secó sus lágrimas con las manos. No quería que nadie lo vea llorar.

Se acercó a la puerta y la dejó semi-abierta.

— Adelante.

— Hijo ¿está todo bien? Candy me dijo que querías verme.

— Sí tía — dijo tomando un pedazo de papel — ¿Ya habló con mi...tío?.

— Hijo, esta no es tu única opción, por favor piensalo — decía la anciana derramando una lágrima.

— Es lo mejor Tía — estaba decidido — ¿Alguna vez ha querido o amado tanto a alguien que duele?.

— Anthony...

— No puedo aferrarme a un imposible. Admito que me ha tomado tiempo, pero por fin puedo ver todo con claridad — comentó sintiendose culpable al ver que la tía abuela lloraba en silencio — Por favor no llore...la quiero mucho...no quiero que vuelva a derramar ni una sola lágrima por mi.

— Mi querido Anthony, no sé que decir ni que hacer...

El rubio le ofreció su pañuelo a la anciana, ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

— ¿El tío ha aceptado que viaje a Florida?.

— Hijo si supieras cómo se siente William, el pobre se siente mal...no deja de culparse por tu decisión.

— Por un momento pensé en hablar con él antes de partir, pero lo mejor es dejar la mansión en silencio.

— ¿Tus primos ya lo saben?.

— Aún no, hablaré con ellos cuando regresen de la ciudad.

Elroy tomó asiento en el mueble y nuevamente empezó a llorar. Amaba a Anthony cómo si en verdad fuese su hijo.

— Escribiré una vez a la semana, las terapías me mantendrán ocupado casi todo el tiempo — no conocía a nadie en Florida, y pensar en convivir con desconocidos le causaba temor, lo haría por Candy. Mientras la dulce Candy sea feliz...lo demás no importaba.

— He hablado con Vincent, viajará a Florida y se hospedará en el hotel más cercano al centro de rehabilitación, me aseguró que no se apartaría de tu lado hasta verte de pie otra vez.

El rubio sonrió, pero su sonrisa desapareció al comprender que de no haber sufrido ese accidente, su Padre no se hubiese dignado a visitarlo. Hablaron por unos minutos más y él le pidió a su tía que descanse un poco, se veía demacrada. Antes de regresar a su cuarto, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se quedó solo en su habitación, tomó un bolígrafo.

Antes de tomar un descanso, escribiría una carta para Candy y su tío...con mucho pesar y dolor en su corazón se despidiría de ellos.

«_Espero que mi tío aprecie lo afortunado que es...ella es una en un millón »_

* * *

_**Escocia – Edimburgo**_

La cabeza de Gary estaba a punto de explotar gracias a la testaruda insistencia de su mujer. Primero mataba al imbécil antes de dejar que pise un pie en su mansión.

— Gary...es sólo una cena — ¿porqué odiaba tanto a Terruce? El era un buen chico. Ok no era un ángel, pero tampoco era un delincuente o asesino. Su hija lo quería mucho y eso para ella era suficiente.

— ¡No permitiré que el bastardo piense siquiera que tiene una oportunidad con mi hija!.

— ¡Gary! Te prohibo que te expreses de esa manera en esta casa — alzó la voz, señalandolo con su abanico — Además...creo que ya es tarde para eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó apretando su copa.

— Fanny está enamorada de Terruce y él de ella ¿porqué crees que deseo realizar una cena?.

— ¡Qué! — exclamó tan fuerte que los pájaros volaron lejos y las ventanas temblaron — ¡Melissa! Todo esto es tú culpa. Si no hubieses intervenido en mi decisión, ella ahora estaría a 300km lejos de aquí.

— No entiendo porque detestas a Terruce y nunca he indagado en tus motivos. Charles y tú siempre han tratado al pobre muchacho con desprecio, puede que antes no me importase, pero ahora es diferente. Sabes que haría todo lo que esté en mis manos para asegurar la felicidad de mi hija.

¿Desde cuándo él se dejaba mandonear? Irritado se levantó de su asiento — Melissa ¿seguirías defendiendo a Terruce si por algún motivo, decide dejar atrás o enterrar el apellido de Richard? ¿Seguiría siendo un buen partido? — preguntó sin desviar la mirada de su ahora pálida esposa.

— Yo...bueno...si sus sentimientos por Fanny son autenticos y la ama por sobre todas las cosas, yo continuaría apoyando el noviazgo.

— Fanny no es sólo tu hija, también es la mía. Si no la quiero cerca a Terruce es porque tengo una buena razón. Conozco a los muchachos cómo él, fingirá amarla hasta conseguir lo que desea...tú y yo sabemos muy bien que es eso.

— ¿Así cómo tú?.

— No sé de que hablas — se hizo el tonto.

— ¡Para que negarlo! Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

— Melissa, ten cuidado con lo que...

— ¡En verdad crees que soy estúpida! ¡Crees que no sé con cuantas zorras te acuestas!.

— ¡Estás loca mujer!.

— ¡¿Crees que ya he olvídado que nunca te hubieses casado conmigo si Candice te hubiese dicho que si?! — la humillación que sintió en el pasado, regresó y había tomado posesión de su boca.

— ¡Mellisa, cierra la boca!.

Fanny quería hablar con su papá sobre la cena que tenía en mente. Y en cambio, se llevó una profunda decepción al escuchar a su madre pelear con Gary. Algunas jovencitas insinuaron tiempo atrás sobre las aventuras de su Padre. Siempre lo ignoró, pensando inocentemente que eran simples bromas pesadas...pero no fue así...era cierto.

— ¡Basta! — la rubia entró a la oficina de su papá con el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

— ¡Fanny, hija! — exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Yo...escuché todo. Papá no puedo creer que engañes a mi mamá. Y tú mamá, pensé que eramos amigas.

Dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Sus padres hicieron lo mismo, con intención de alcanzarla. Pero fue muy tarde, no veían a la rubia por ningún lado.

* * *

_**En el Barco**_

Charles Maxwell escribía una carta a su tío, en la privacidad de su cábina. En una o dos semanas el barco llegaría a su destino. Contaba los días con ansias, tenía mucho que agradecer a Gary. De no ser por él, no tendría una buena excusa por su presencia en Norte America.

Retomando su escritura...

_Querido Tío_

'_Cuando reciba esta carta, el barco habrá llegado a tierra firma. Espero que nada ni nadie arruine tus planes y También espero que mi querida zanahoria, olvide la tonta idea de seguir frecuentando con Terruce...'_

* * *

_**Real Colegio de San Pablo**_

Un guapo rubio le echaba un vistazo a los libros en la biblioteca del colegio, cuando una pequeña jovencita tomó un libro y seguía cada uno de sus pasos con la mirada, simulando total concentración en el libro que llevaba en las manos. Él tomó asiento cerca a la ventana y ella jadeó con suavidad. Los rayos del sol resaltaba las hebras rubias de su cabello y pestañas. Dios, era un joven guapísimo.

Ser tímida no era una de sus caracterizticas y ahora, el tan sólo pensar en tomar la iniciativa para hablar con él, hacía que miles de mariposas revoloteen en su estomago sin cesar. ¿Es esto lo que las mujeres sienten cuando se enamoran? No lo sabía. Lo que experimentaba internamente desde que lo conoció, eran sensaciones nuevas e indescifrables. Con Anthony fue distinto, se sintió atraída y lo estimaba...pero no fue amor, ni por asomo. Sus padres no le servían cómo ejemplo. Nunca había visto a su padre abrazar, besar a su mamá o viceversa. Suspiró cuando él pasó su lengua sobre sus labios secos. Los estudiantes regresaron uno por uno a sus habitaciones, quedando sólo los dos. Cuando ella estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo, él habló:

— Jolie Sorciére ¿Piensas quedarte en esta biblioteca todo el día?.

Ella jadeó dando un brinco. Él cerró el libro y se acercó a ella.

— No eres tan osada cómo pensé.

— Yo...estaba buscando un libro.

El rubio tomó el libro que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Fyodor Dostoevsky? No sabía que te agradaba la literatura Rusa.

— ¡Si y qué! Devuelveme mi libro — exclamó extendiendo su brazo.

— Este no es tu libro, le pertenece al colegio.

— ¡Eres irritante! — mintió — largo de mi camino, puedes quedarte con el libro si deseas.

Él sujetó su mano sin previo aviso y le devolvió el libro.

— Tienes suerte de tener un rostro agradable...tu forma de ser deja mucho que desear — dijo él caminando hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Qué has dicho!.

— Haha — se escuchó una fuerte carcajada — Hasta luego bruja.

Eliza botó el libro al suelo y la hermana Margaret, que en ese momento pasaba por ahí, le llamó la atención.

En el comedor del colegio

Molly podía decir con toda seguridad que la herida causada por Anthony, había cicatrizado por completo. Atesoraría por siempre la dulce sonrisa del rubio. Y si algún día sus caminos volvían a cruzarse, esperaba verlo totalmente recuperado. No podía culpar al rubio por las amargas lágrimas que derramó. Él fue muy claro con ella sobre sus sentimientos. Fue ella quien se encaprichó. ¿Y quién no ha confundido capricho por amor, por lo menos una vez?.

Desgustaba su comida, mientras escuchaba a sus amigas hablar sobre los hermanos Cornwell.

— Aún no he tenido el valor de insinuarles a mis padres que me encantaría viajar a Norte America — mencionó patty acomodando sus lentes.

— Yo tampoco.

— Este ciclo terminará cuando menos lo esperen, el tiempo parece detenerse cuando deseas que pase volando.

— Cierto.

— Me retiro chicas, llevaré los platos a la cocina — comentó Molly acomodando la falda de su uniforme.

— No te preocupes, nosotras llevaremos el nuestro.

Molly acomodó su plato en la bandeja y con una sonrisa se despidió de sus amigas. Si no hubiese estado al pendiente de no dejar caer la bandeja, se hubiese dado cuenta que la amiga de Eliza extendió su pie con la intención de ponerla en ridículo ante todos. Uno de los hermanos Ivánov pasaba por ahí. Anticipando la intención de Luisa, corrió hacia la morena, pero fue muy tarde. Molly cayó al suelo soltando su bandeja al suelo y por ende todo el resto de comida y bebida quedaron esparcidos en el suelo por partes. Todas las alumnas – a excepción de sus amigas – empezaron a reír. El rubio se acercó a la morena que yacía en el suelo sin poder incorporarse. Tomó su brazo para ayudarla y ella trató de zafarse, su rostro ardía de vergüenza...

— No eres tú quien debe sentirse avergonzada — mencionó el rubio mirando con asco a Luisa y Eliza.

La pelirroja se levantó y trató de acercarse al rubio, pero su amiga la detuvo.

— Eliza no pierdas tu tiempo con ese — decía Luisa con una sonrisa — Mi papá me contó que su mamá es una loca.

Eliza pudo ver con toda claridad, que su querido ruso había quedado en shock. Sea cierto o no, amaba a ese hombre y nadie humillaría al amor de su vida.

— ¡Cállate estúpida! — empujó a Luisa y salió corriendo del comedor.

Luisa cayó al suelo y ahora todos se burlaban de ella. Él observó a la pelirroja por unos segundos...estaba realmente confundido.

Annie y Patty se acercaron a Molly.

— Molly ¿estás bien?.

— Sí...

Por fin se incorporó con la ayuda del rubio y jadeó al ver que tenía una herida en la rodilla derecha.

— ¡Molly! ¡Tu rodilla está sangrando! — exclamó Annie.

— No es una herida pequeña, debes ir a la enfermería — sugirió Patty.

— La pierna me duele un poco...

Se quejó tratando de caminar.

— Yo te llevo.

— ¡Qué! — exclamaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, la tomó de la cintura y la cargó.

— Pero...

— No pesas más que una pluma — le guiñó un ojo.

Con ella en sus brazos caminó hacia la enfermería. Dejando a todas las alumnas suspirando y a los alumnos apretando los dientes.

* * *

_**Mansión Granchéster**_

— ¡Terruce no voy a permitirlo! — advirtió su padre.

— No le he pedido permiso.

El Duque movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Porque tenía que ser tan testarudo...tan orgulloso.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Fanny? ¿Crees que Gary te permitirá siquiera verla a 10 metros de distancia sin mi apellido?.

El moreno dio la vuelta gruñendo cómo un animal. Detestaba ser considerado un buen partido sólo por su apellido. ¿Es qué a nadie le importaba lo que uno llevaba dentro?.

— Tienes que admitirlo Terruce, necesitas mi ayuda.

— ¡No necesito su ayuda! ¡No quiero su ayuda! — alzó la voz apretando los puños.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer en New York? — preguntó presionandolo — Así llegues a ser el actor mejor pagado del mundo, eso no cambiará las reglas de nuestra sociedad. ¿Sabes porqué Gary no ha hecho nada hasta ahora? ¡Es porque eres un Grandchéster! De no serlo ya te hubiese desaparecido de este mundo.

Quería lo mejor para su hijo...esa rebeldía que se cargaba no le traería nada bueno al final. También fue joven tiempo atrás, y era conciente que cuando uno es joven desea experimentar por su propia cuenta. Pero debía entender que lo decía por su bien.

— Si Fanny en verdad me ama...se quedará a mi lado.

El duque resopló pasando las manos por su cabello.

— ¿Nada de lo que te he dicho ha causado efecto en ti, Terruce? — al ver que su hijo no decía nada continuó — Bien puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero recuerda esto: En este mundo no eres nadie si no tienes dinero en tu bolsillo o un apellido que te respalde. No fui yo quien estableció esa regla...lo hizo nuestra sociedad. El orgullo y creencias pasan a un segundo plano cuando se tiene hambre y ni un sólo centavo que gastar.

Dando la vuelta dejó sólo al moreno. Terruce maldijo en voz baja...su padre tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo pero era la verdad. Cuando escuchó que recibía un telegrama, se acercó a la maquina. Era un mensaje del investigador.

_Tengo los datos de la acompañante del Señor Charles._

'_Katrina Vólkova, de origen ruso. Su madre Lina es una imigrante que se estableció en Londón, cuando su esposo murió. Katrina es una joven de 19 años, por falta de dinero no asistió a la escuela. Es una cortesana desde los 16 años. Conoció al señor Charles en el Burdél más concurrido de Inglaterra.'_

'_Hace una semana tres hombres entraron a su hogar y media hora después la señorita salió junto a ellos con dos maletas. Sin ser visto, seguí al auto. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver que estacionaron el auto en un bosque desolado, quizás lo que más me sorprendió fue ver a una dama bajar de un auto y recibir un sobre por parte de los guardias. Uno de ellos la cargó y la obligó a entrar al auto. Disculpe mi tardanza, pero en mi defensa debo mencionar que me tomó días obtener información sobre Madame Victoria.'_

'_Madame Victoria es la mujer que recibió el sobre y estoy seguro que ahora la señorita está bajo su cuidado. La dama fue una cortesana en sus mejores momentos y ahora goza con una buena reputación gracias a los ciertos favores que realiza para la alta sociedad. Gracias a un caballero que me informó sobre el oficio de la dama, pude dar con su hogar. Mi trabajo está hecho y debería regresar a Escocia, pero no sé si ud desea ayudar a la señorita que sin pedirlo ha caído en las garras de una mujer sin escrúpulos. Espero su pronta respuesta.'_

_Sirkis_

A Terruce nada le sorprendía. Pero esto no se lo esperaba...Sidejaba las cosas cómo estaba, su conciencia no lo dejaría dormir. Y al recordar que Katrina estaba embarazada...no podía dejarla a su cuenta.

Puso la nota en su escritorio. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento, cuando el mayordomo tocó su puerta.

— Adelante.

— Disculpe señor, pero la señorita Maxwell desea hablar con ud.

— Hazla pasar.

Ella entró a su oficina y él frunció el entrecejo al ver a su novia con los ojos rojos.

— Fanny ¿Qué ocurre?.

La elegante rubia escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno.

— Fanny, hermosa. ¿Qué pasa?.

— Terry...no quiero estár en Escocia, llévame lejos.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo.

— Llévame a donde quieras, pero no deseo permanecer en este lugar...por favor...

* * *

_**America – Chicago**_

Anthony hablaba con sus primos en la privacidad de su habitación, mientras tanto Albert sentía que sufría una especie de taquicardía. Por orden suya, el doctor revisaba a Helen en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión. Aunque el hermano de Helen trataba de llevar una amena conversación con él, era imposible. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces trató de forzar su entrada a la habitación de Candy sin exito. Ella sabía la verdad y lo odiaba por eso.

Mary bajó nuevamente con la cabeza clavada en el piso.

— La señorita Candy dice que no se siente bien, pide que la disculpen.

Albert cerró los ojos...tenía que hablar con ella así pierda un brazo en el intento. Ignorando la pregunta formulada por Joshua, se levantó y con pasos apresurados subió al segundo piso. No sin antes pedirle un favor a Mary.

— Mary por favor, no insistas — dijo la dulce rubia pensando que era la empleada.

— Disculpe señorita pero tengo un encargo de la señora Elroy.

Limpiando sus lágrimas se incorporó de la cama y abrió la puerta, trató de cerrar la puerta de golpe al ver que no era Mary, era Albert.

— Candy, necesitamos hablar.

— Vete, no quiero verte — decía luchando con él en vano.

— ¡No me iré!.

Forzó su entrada y con un gesto le agradeció a Mary su ayuda. Cerró la puerta y cuando trató de acercarse a ella, la rubia se alejó.

— Candy...pequeña.

— Fui un error dejar todo por ti — estaba dolida y no medía el poder de sus palabras.

— No digas eso mi amor.

— Me ocultaste la verdad ¿cuándo planeabas decirmelo?.

— No te dije la verdad porque no quería hacerte daño. No estaba seguro...

— ¿Y ahora lo estás? — preguntó interrumpiendole.

— No...no lo estoy — confesó dando tres pasos hacia adelante.

— Perdoname...

Candy dio la vuelta — ¿Te acostaste con ella? — preguntó llorando — Dime la verdad...por favor.

— Sí. La conocí en África...pero fue sólo una aventura...nunca pensé que...

Oh...era la primera vez que su corazón se quebraba en pedazos. Se desplomó en el borde la cama cubriendo su rostro con las manos, no quería verlo a la cara...quería correr y regresar a Escocia. Había una pequeña posibilidad que él no sea el padre y eso la mantuvo en pie por unas horas. Pero esta mañana, cuando vio a Helen entrar a la mansión acariciando su vientre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su prometido...fue doloroso. Y se sintió morir cuando por obligación o no, Albert entró a una habitación acompañado por Helen y el doctor. La tía trató de consolarla pero fue inútil.

Él se sentó a su lado y la abrazó — Candy mirame, por favor — tomó sus delicadas manos obligandola a darle la cara — Te amo...no pienso dejarte ir.

Quería creer en sus palabras, pero ya no confiaba en él cómo antes. Algo se había roto entre ellos...y era probable que la relación entre los dos nunca vuelva a ser la misma. Molesta y dolida le propinó una fuerte bofetada. Quería hacerle sentir en carne propia cómo ella se sentía por dentro. Él no dijo nada...

— Mi madre murió cuando tenía 6 años. Y no tuve la dicha de crecer en una familia — decía mirandolo a los ojos — Si es tu hijo, tendrás que hacerte cargo de él. No quiero que la criatura crezca en el mismo ambiente que yo crecí. No creo ser capaz de negarle la oportunidad de crecer junto a sus padres.

— Ahora vete, ella debe estár esperandote.

— Candy...

Trató nuevamente de acercarse a ella. Y antes de que pueda estar a dos centimetros de ella, su prometida se alejó acercandose a la ventana.

— ¿No has escuchado? ¡Vete! — gritó sollozando.

Una gruesa lágrima mojó la mejilla del patriarca. Antes de salir de la habitación, se quedó parado por un momento, esperando que Candy trate de detenerlo. Sin embargo, ella no movió ni un sólo musculo. Con el corazón adolorido, la dejó sola.

_**Continuará...**_

Ahora si van a querer tirarme tomatazos por la tardanza, lo lamento chicas pero mi computadora está de mal en peor y sólo funciona cuando se le da la gana. Espero acepten mis disculpas.

Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a:

Chidamami

Glenda

La castañeda

Candice Ledezma

Susana Rojas

Gladys

Luz

Josie

Skarlett Northman

Jenny

Jazheel

Umi

Paulayjoaqui

Y a todas las chicas que leen mi fic anonimamente. Un abrazo fuerte. Hasta la próxima.


	23. Chapter 23

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi.

_**El Vagabundo**_

Por: Ivonne M.

**Capítulo 23 **

Había pasado dos días encerrada en su habitación por voluntad propia y ya no podía más, se sintió y aún se sentía tan dolida y decepcionada que sus manos cobraron vida y empezaron a empacar una maleta por si solas. Cuando terminó escondió la maleta debajo de su cama, cuando todos estén durmiendo y una sola alma rondee la mansión, escaparía. No regresaría a Escocia, pero tampoco se quedaría en ese lugar un día más. Cuando la noche llegó bajó a la sala sin hacer el menor ruido. Mientras bajaba por la escalera observó la mansión con tristeza, esto no era lo que planeó. Derramando una solitaria lágrima tomó el picaporte, cuando cruze la puerta todos sus sueños y planes de un futuro a lado de Albert se vendrían abajo y alguna posibilidad de sobrellevar juntos o encontrar una solución a todo este embrollo se quedarían en el aire. Con la mano dio una vuelta al picaporte y pudo escuchar los acelerados latidos de su corazón resonando en sus oídos. Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y volvió a cerrarla cuando escuchó que alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

— ¿Candy? — se escuchó en la sala.

¡Oh, no! La descubrieron ¡tonta! La mansión tiene 15 empleados que trabajaban para los Andley día y noche sin parar. Sólo una tonta podía pensar que nadie la sorprendería tratando de escapar a las once de la noche. Dio la vuelta suspirando y jadeó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Anthony.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?.

«¿Ahora que le diría...?».

— Yo...

En vano trató de esconder su maleta detrás del mueble. El dulce rubio se acercó un poco más frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Pensabas dejar la mansión a estas horas sin decir nada?.

— Yo no tengo que explicarle nada a nadie — aclaró alzando su respingada naríz.

Cómo ya había sido descubierta optó por actuar a la defensiva.

— ¿No amas a mi tío? — una parte de él quería escuchar a Candy decir que si, pero este no era el momento para pensar en sus deseos.

Candy se cruzó de brazos y tomó asiento en uno de los muebles.

— Lo amo...pero me siento...es difícil explicar cómo me siento, no lo entenderías.

— Puede que tengas razón, creo que sólo una mujer puede entender a otra — suspiró — pero si sé que tu abandono rompería el corazón de mi tío...

— Anthony...

Susurró ella cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

— ¿Pasa algo, Candy? Dejame al menos ser tu amigo...

«_Dudo que la tía exponga a sus sobrinos a cualquier problema o disputa, lo hace por el bien de todos, mi presencia ya ha causado mucho daño...no quiero empeorar las cosas» pensó secando la insolente lágrima que brotó de su ojo derecho._

― Son problemas personales — respondió forzando una sonrisa.

Anthony no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir...aunque duela, era la verdad.

— Candy...mi tío te ama.

Anthony le dio la espalda clavando su mirada en la ventana; debería sentirse mal porque Candy y su tío tenían problemas, pero no lo estaba. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba feliz y aunque tenía la oportunidad de agregarle más leña al fuego, no lo haría.

— No tengo idea de lo que está sucediendo entre ustedes. Creo que siempre soy el último en informarme de lo que ocurre en esta mansión, pero te diré algo. Si amas a mi tío y él a ti, no hay nada que no puedan solucionar juntos.

Conmovida por sus palabras se levantó del mueble y tomó su maleta. Caminó hacia Anthony y se agachó un poco enfrente de él.

— Gracias Anthony, me siento mejor — lo abrazó sintiendose realmente agradecida con él.

— Candy, mañana tengo que viajar a Florida. Prometeme que estarás bien y serás feliz a lado de mi tío — pidió tomando las delicadas y pequeñas manos de ella.

— ¿Viajar? ¿Porqué?.

— Tengo la esperanza de volver a caminar — sus mejillas enrojecieron — En Florida podré rehabilitarme.

— Anthony no sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar que deseas empezar con tus terapías — nuevamente lo abrazó con efusividad, sin tener la menor idea de lo que su cercanía causaba en él — ¿Pero porqué tan lejos? Podrías hacerlo aquí...

No podía decirle la verdad. Su orgullo de hombre no se lo permitía y porque la verdad podría herirla.

— Un cambio de escenario me haría bien — mintió con una sonrisa.

Pero ella no estaba convencida del todo, su intuición femenina le decía que ella era la causa de su repentino viaje.

— Podrías hacerlo aquí Anthony — no sabía si lo que estaba a punto de decir era lo correcto — Yo...yo podría ayudarte...sé que no soy una enfermera diplomada, pero puedo tomar un curso y aprender.

— Candy...

Él no sabía que decir ¿Porqué estaba haciendo esto?.

— Candy agradezco tu buena intención pero no creo que sea...

La rubia se alejó un poco y con los ojos vidriosos agregó:

— Albert me contó que a 15 minutos de aquí se encuentra uno de los mejores hospitales y centro de rehabilitación médica de toda la ciudad...me...me haría feliz poder ayudarte y poder tomar un curso de enfermería. Siento que hasta ahora no he realizado nada útil o productivo en mi vida, quiero pensar que nunca es tarde para aprender...

Anthony observaba cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos con atención, sus dulces palabras y buenas intenciones conmovieron su adolorido corazón. ¿ Ella siempre sonreiría de esa forma si aceptaba? ¿Cómo es que una sincera sonrisa puede hacernos sentir completos y felices por dentro?.

— No sé si a mi tío le agrade la idea de ver a su prometida cuidandome.

Cuando Candy escuchó la palabra «prometida» escondió su mano izquierda con vergüenza. Días atrás se había quitado su anillo de compromiso y ahora se sentía mal por haberlo hecho.

Con una sonrisa tomó asiento. Albert tenía razón cuando le comentó que sus sobrinos no tenían idea de cómo era él en realidad, para los jóvenes, él era simplemente el tío abuelo, el patriarca, el encargado de hacer crecer la fortuna familiar. Candy se preguntaba en silencio si los primos tenían alguna idea del aprecio y cariño que Albert sentía por ellos.

— Albert te quiere mucho...no lo dudes. El sólo desea lo mejor para ti, también para tus primos.

— ¿Él te lo dijo? — preguntó sorprendido.

— Sí.

— ¿Lo pensarás?.

El dulce rubio asintió con la cabeza extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla. Y lo hubiese hecho si el sonido de la puerta abriendose no los hubiese espantado. Clavaron sus miradas en la escalera y en medio de la oscuridad estaba Albert, observando la escena con una mueca, apoyando su espalda en la puerta y sosteniendo una copa con la mano.

— Es tarde Candy, buenas noches.

Anthony regresó a su cuarto no sin antes mirar a su tío, juzgando por la mueca en su rostro, no estaba complacido de haber encontrado a su prometida hablando con él. No podía culparlo, él tampoco estaría contento.

El corazón de Candy reconoció a su prometido, tenía su exquisito aroma impregnado en ella, su olfato podría reconocerlo a varios kilometros de distancia. Sin dignarse a mirarlo, pasó de largo y antes de que pueda entrar a su cuarto, él agarró su mano.

— ¡Suéltame! — ordenó en voz baja no quería despertar a nadie.

Ignorando su pedido, la aprisionó con sus brazos, apoyando sus manos contra la pared. Que tortura, estár tan cerca de él y tener que actuar cómo si no le afectase su cercanía y no quisiera tocar su ancho y fuerte pecho con las manos. Él abrió la boca para decir algo y fue en ese momento que ella se percato que estaba tomado.

— Candy, pequeña...

Susurraba en su oído. Ella lo empujó y él casi cae para atrás, gracias a su peso y tamaño pudo balancearse.

Tenía que admitir, verlo tomado y vulnerable cómo ahora, por poco hace que su determinación a mostrarse indiferente con él, se vaya al diablo.

— ¿Pensabas dejarme? ¿Pensabas irte sin decirme una sola palabra? — preguntó mirando la maleta .

No estaba molesto, estaba ¡furioso! ¿pensaba abandonarlo sin antes haber hablado con él y aclarado las cosas? ¿Le importaba un comino lo que sentía por ella?.

Silencio...ella no contestó.

— ¡Contestame! — tomó su quijada con una mano sin medir su fuerza.

— Me...estás lastimando.

Él la soltó, aún no estando sobrio se sintió mal por haber lastimado a la mujer que amaba. Candy aprovechó para entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

— Candy...te amo...

Repitió lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que se dio por vencido y regresó a su oficina tambaleandose. Una vez sólo continuó tomando hasta quedar dormido en el mueble. Ella quiso abrir la puerta e ir corriendo tras él, pero cada vez que el rostro de Helen aparecía en su mente, cambiaba de opinión.

* * *

Gary observaba a su esposa forzando una sonrisa para sus invitados de esta noche. Los Maxwell tenían el honor de cenar con el magnate Ingles Edward Thompson y su adinerado y poderoso padre Jude Thompson. Su querida Fanny decía no tener ninguna intención de comprometerse con Edward y no podía culparla, el heredero no contaba con un agradable rostro y su personalidad era mediocre. Pero ella era joven y es normal que a su edad aún sueñe con su principe azul. Por el momento no protestaría, esta noche le demostraría a su hija un adelanto del comprometedor futuro que le esperaba con Edward si dejaba su terquedad de lado. Sólo había un pequeño problema, su hija aún no bajaba.

— Es probable que Miss Fanny no se siente dispuesta — mencionó el anciano Jude tomando un poco de té.

— Ella estará aquí en un momento, lamento su falta de educación Edward — su hija lo escucharía, nadie lo ponía en ridículo. Y esta vez ni su esposa podría ayudarla.

Beverly la empleada más joven de la mansión entró a la sala llorando. Todos se pararon de golpe al ver el estado de la joven.

— ¿Qué sucede Beverly? — preguntó la señora de la casa.

— Oh señora esto es una tragedía — dijo apretando los ojos — la señorita...la señorita...

— ¡Habla de una buena vez! — gritó Gary olvidando que tenía visitas en su sala.

Los caballeros aclararon sus gargantas con incomodidad. Por obligación y educación, Gary tuvo que disculparse.

— Bev, por favor dime ¿Qué pasa?.

— La señorita ha escapado — tomó su mandil con las dos manos y cubrió su rostro.

— ¡Qué! — exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

— Eso no puede ser...

Melissa Maxwell estuvo a punto de caer al piso, su esposo la conocía y se apresuró a consolarla. Era sensible y sin poder evitarlo empezó a sollozar.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó Gary blanco cómo un papel.

— Sí señor, sólo encontré esta carta en su cama — contestó extendiendo la carta.

Él tomó la carta y la abrió ignorando las miradas de los caballeros.

_Querida Madre_

_Lamento despedirme de ustedes mediante una simple hoja de papel pero de haberles comentado mis deseos de empezar una nueva vida a lado de Terruce, estoy segura que papá me hubiese encerrado en mi cuarto hasta encontrar mi cadáver tirado en el piso. Me marcho feliz y agradecida con ustedes por haberme hecho creer que eramos una familia feliz, sé que ustes no se soportan y mucho menos se aman, puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió ser para ustedes fingir todo el tiempo._

_Entiendo porque me ocultaron muchas cosas pero me tomará tiempo aceptarlas. Por favor no quiero que culpen a Terruce por mi repentina decisión, esto es algo que ya tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Mamá, papá los quiero mucho, escribiré nuevamente cuando me establezca en un lugar decente y apropiado con el hombre que amo. Pensaré en ustedes..._

_F. Maxwell_

Gary arrugó la carta sintiendo un gran vacio y un inmenso odio en contra de Terry. El muy maldito le había arrebatado su preciosa niña. Le tendió la carta a su esposa y ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, susurrando el nombre de su hija una y otra vez.

Él se disculpó con sus invitados y les sugirió quedarse esta noche en uno de sus hoteles, tenía planeado invitarles a pasar la noche en su mansión pero en estos momento no podía pensar en algo más que no sea salir en busca de su hija. Los Ingleses se sintieron ofendidos, Gary le prometió a Edward que esta noche sería la oportunidad de acercarse a su hija, y ahora rompía su promesa, sin contar con que prácticamente los había botado de su casa. Frunciendo el entrecejo abandonaron la mansión.

— Mi chofer los llevará al hotel — fue lo último que dije antes de cerrar la puerta.

— Levántate mujer, llorando no solucionaremos nada — murmuró tomándola del brazo.

— Cómo quieres que me calme y no llore...quien sabe en donde está mi niña.

— Te dije que esto podría pasar...

— Y yo soy la culpable de todo ¿no?.

— No del todo, yo también cargaré con la culpa, pero nada solucionaremos si nos quedamos aquí. Vamos.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

— A la mansión Grandchéster a dónde más.

— Pero...

— Pero nada. Fanny debe estár ahí, así tenga que tomarla del pelo y arrastrarla regresará con nosotros.

* * *

Susana nunca antes había ninguna clase de detalles por parte de un hombre. No podía negar que se emocionaba cómo una adolescente cuando el frío aire calaba sus huesos y Adríen amablemente cubría su cuerpo con su saco o cuando él le enviaba costosas cajas de chocolates. Adrién sin querer arruinó sus sueños al contarle que Fanny era la novia de Terry, ya lo presentía pero era muy distinto escuchar la verdad de alguien cercano a la pareja. Desde ese día se propuso a si misma no pensar en él y poco a poco ese absurdo sueño de un futuro a lado de Terry se desvanecía.

La Sra Marlow estaba feliz por su hija, a través de las ventanas de su casa observaba a su hija sonreír mientras el teniente le regalaba una rosa. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al recordar a su difunto esposo. Y una mueca de preocupación apareció en su rostro al ver que algunas damas que pasaban y caminaban cerca a ellos murmuraban entre si al mismo tiempo que miraban despectivamente a Susana. Entonces era cierto lo que su querida hija le confesó:

«_Adrien es un caballero y me trata cómo una princesa, pero los murmuros de las damas y caballeros a nuestro alrededor sin importar en donde estémos me incomoda y me hace regresar a la realidad...que hombres cómo él sólo se relacionan con mujeres de su clase»._

La sra Marlow bajó la cabeza preocupada. No importa cuanto amor pueda haber, la sociedad siempre fue, es y será perjuiciosa. ¿Sería Adrien capaz de revelarse ante todos por su hija? Susana daría todo por él si sus sentimientos evolucionan con el tiempo pero ¿él sentirá lo mismo?...

Sintiendose mal por Adrien y Susana, regresó a sus labores.

* * *

Cansada de llorar desempacó lo que restaba de sus pertenencias en su maleta. Rebuscando entre sus vestidos encontró la carta de su papá. Qué tonta y despistada, se supone que debía leerlo ni bien llegue a la mansión. Sintiendose mal por enfocarse tanto en sus problemas personales a tal grado de olvidarse completamente de su padre y Dorothy, tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Jadeó de sorpresa al ver una fuerte cantidad de dinero, una carta y fotos antiguas tomadas por un fotografo cuando su madre aun vivía. Con una débil sonrisa acarició a Clean. El coatí estaba igual de triste que ella. Los animales son sensibles y pueden sentir cuando las personas que aprecian sufren. Para hacer sentir mejor a su querido Clean decidió dejar de actuar cómo una niña y pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría.

— Clean yo probaré bocado sólo si tú también comes algo — Clean parecía entenderla, lamió su mano derecha sacandole una sonrisa a la rubia.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la carta del Conde, alguien tocó la puerta. Antes de abrir preguntó quien era.

— Soy yo hija.

— Tía ¿cómo estás? — preguntó abriendo la puerta.

— He estado mejor hija...

— ¿Qué ocurre? — algo preocupaba a la tía abuela.

— George encontró a William dormido en su oficina, al parecer pasó toda la noche tomando. Es mejor que no hables con él por el momento, el pobre no se siente bien. Tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se niega a comer.

— Espero que mejore — trató de sonar fría pero ni ella misma se la creyó.

— Hija me gustaría hablar contigo sobre William.

— Tía yo...

— Sé que probablemente no te interese escuchar el consejo de esta anciana pero...

— No es eso tía — la interrumpió.

— Entonces ¿qué es?.

No sabía cómo explicarlo. Caminó hacia la cama y tomó una almohada.

— Me siento...traicionada...dolida...

— ¿Porqué?.

— Tía, ella puede estár esperando un hijo suyo...ellos estuvieron juntos y aunque suene infantil y tonto me duele...no puedo evitarlo...me duele — confesó luchando por no llorar.

— Te entiendo mejor de lo que tu crees hija — dijo sentandose a su lado.

— ¿De verdad?.

— Claro, cuando conocí a mi esposo él había quedado viudo — suspiró al recordar — No tuve ni tengo nada en contra de Sara pero cada vez que la veía, sentía un pinchazo de celos y dolor al pensar en la ex esposa de mi difunto marido.

— Yo pensé...

Dijo avergonzada.

— ¿Qué eras la única? — se adelantó — hija, las mujeres y hombres son criados de una manera diferente. Los hombres por naturaleza y por el machismo de nuestra sociedad creen tener el derecho de experimentar a temprana edad y no me refiero sólo a los hombres de alta alcurnia. Es natural, aunque no sea agradable para nosotras, que los hombres sean mucho más experimentados en toda extensión cuando llegan a nuestras vidas.

— No me agrada, pero creo que es cierto...

Mencionó la rubia con una mueca de tristeza.

— Ahora te preguntaré algo personal y quiero que me respondas con toda honestidad. Y por favor no pienses que soy una entrometida.

Candy tomó la mano de la anciana con mucho cariño.

— Tía ud puede preguntarme lo que desee.

— ¿Es mi sobrino el primer hombre que se ha ganado tu afecto o interes?.

Ella dio un brinco sorprendida cubriendo sus mejillas que parecían arder de vergüenza.

— Tía...yo...eso.

— Hija, por lo que veo no es el primero ¿no?.

— No...si...bueno. Tiempo atrás conocí a un conocido de mi papá y...

Dijo jugando sus manos, una obvia señal de nerviosismo.

— Hija, que harías si ese muchacho apareciera en este momento ¿Qué le dirías a William? ¿Cómo reaccionarías? ¿Le contarías todo sobre ese muchacho?.

Candy no contestó, seguía pensando en su pregunta.

— Si William no te contó lo de Helen es porque es de caballeros no hacerlo. Ninguna mujer al igual que ningún hombre desea saber sobre el pasado amoroso de la persona que amamos en el presente.

— Tiene razón tía...he sido muy injusta...

Empezó a llorar.

— Ponte en el lugar de William por un momento. ¿Cómo podría él reprocharte por tu pasado amoroso con ese muchacho si en ese entonces no lo conocías?.

— He cometido un error...

— No quiero hacerte sentir mal hija, pero sentí el deber de darte un consejo, no por nada soy vieja.

A la rubia le parecía gracioso que Elroy siempre parecía burlarse de su edad.

— Gracias tía...gracias. He pasado días pensando en que hacer y ahora que he hablado con ud, entiendo mucho mejor. Tengo que hablar con Albert, debo disculparme.

— Ahora no hija, está durmiendo hazlo luego.

— Le pediré a Mary que te preparé un rico desayuno.

— Tía, muchas gracias por todo.

— De nada hija.

La rubia era adorable y algo inocente ante los ojos de la anciana. La apreciaba mucho...

— ¿Desayunaría conmigo?.

— Por supuesto.

— Tía ¿ella sigue aquí?.

— Sí — contestó bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Sabe si...?.

— Contestar a esa pregunta le corresponde a William, lo mejor es que hables con él — sugirió — me siento mejor ahora que hemos hablado y mi querido Anthony ha decidido quedarse.

— ¿Anthony no viajará? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Al parecer ha cambiado de opinión. Hoy vendrá la enfermera que hemos contratado para él. Realizará sus terapias en el hospital más grande y especializado de la ciudad.

— No sabe cuanto me alegro, me gustaría ayudarlo de cualquier forma.

— Y lo harás hija, él te aprecia mucho.

— Por cierto esta carta llegó para ti.

— Gracias — dijo tomando la carta — ¿De quién será? — susurró abriendolo.

— ¡Es de papá! — exclamó tan fuerte que la anciana cubrió sus oídos.

— Oh una carta del Conde, me alegro mucho hija.

— Tía, mi papá estará aquí en una semana.

Los ojos de Elroy se iluminaron, su mente empezó a visualizar un enorme y lujoso banquete de bienvenida para el Conde.

Candy no podía estár más feliz. Hablaría con Albert y todo volvería a ser cómo antes. Anthony se quedaba y su Papá estaría en Chicago en unos cuantos días.

* * *

**En el puerto de Londres**

— ¡La conoces! ¡Es tu otra novia! ¡De dónde la conoces! — eran muchas preguntas y él ya no sabía que responder para calmarla.

Por Dios, repetía las mismas preguntas una y otra vez sin cesar. Fanny era posesiva y eso le gustaba, pero esto era demasiado.

— Fanny es una larga historia, te pido que me creas — por tratar de ayudar a Katrina y al hijo que esperaba, estaba metido en un gran lio con la mujer que amaba.

La rubia abrió la palma de su mano derecha y sin querer dejó caer su pesada maleta en el pie de Terry.

— ¡Auch! — gritó Terry sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pie izquierdo.

Ella reprimió una sonora carcajada — Ya ves ¡Eso les pasa a los mentirosos! — decía apuntando su abanico en la cara del moreno — ¡Ahora dime la verdad! ¡Porque eres tan amable con ella! ¡Porque le ofreciste un sobre de dinero! — gritaba sin importarle que su novio seguía quejandose de dolor.

— ¡Te dije que te explicaría en el barco! — exclamó molesto.

— No pienso subir al barco si no me dices la verdad — se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

— No me importa — mintió, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por diez minutos y abrieron los ojos de par en par cuando escucharon que el barco estaba listo para zarpar.

Pensando que él iba a rogarle se quedó en el mismo lugar. Apretó los dientes al ver que Terry tomaba su maleta y pasaba de largo.

— ¡Ahhh! — chilló molesta — ¡Subiré al barco pero no por ti!.

El moreno sonrió de lado y extendió su brazo. Cómo una niña berrinchuda tomó su mano de mala gana y juntos subieron al barco. Cuando el barco zarpó, todos quedaron asombrados al ver cómo los dos nuevamente empezaron a pelear en frente de todos. La rubia tomó un plato del comedor y estuvo a punto de estrellarlo contra la pared, si no fuese porque terry gritó:

— ¡Si lo rompes, tendré que pagar por ese plato!.

* * *

_**America – Chicago**_

_**Unas horas después**_

Soñaba que Candy acariciaba su rostro cómo siempre lo hacía cuando estaban solos. Ella besó su frente con ternura y aún semi dormido cómo se encontraba esbozó una sonrisa, era un hermoso sueño...cuando escuchó a su prometida llamarlo por el nombre de William y no Albert, abrió los ojos de golpe.

Quedó espantado cuando encontró a Helen acariciando su pecho.

— ¡Qué haces! — exclamó cubriendo su pecho con la sábana.

— Escuché que no te sentías bien y quería saber cómo estabas — contestó tomando un paño humedo de la mesa.

— Estoy mejor gracias, no necesitas cuidarme.

No se sentía mejor, pero él quería que su prometida lo cuide, nadie más. Mucho menos Helen...

— William no voy a comerte, sólo pondré este paño en tu frente.

Cuando entró al cuarto de Albert y lo encontró echado en su cama, con el pecho descubierto y el cabello alborotado, recordó cómo se sentía estár en los brazos de ese hombre. No pudo controlarse...su deseo fue más fuerte.

— Helen no quiero sonar grosero, pero deseo estár solo — dijo tajantemente.

Ella suspiró — Sólo...quería hacer algo por ti — susurró bajando la cabeza — sé que no tengo ningún derecho de estár aquí y a pesar de todo sigues tratandome con amabilidad...quería compensar tu ayuda.

Albert se sintió mal — Discúlpame — se disculpó frotando su frente con las manos — no fue mi intención...

— ¿Entonces, me dejarás poner este paño humedo en tu frente?.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza con desconfianza, cubrió su ancho y fuerte pecho cómo pudo y dejó que Helen cuidara de él. Luego de unos minutos sintió que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba, gracias al fuerte perfume de la rubia.

— Helen, gracias por todo, pero quiero descansar.

— ¿Hice algo mal? — preguntó tomando una jarra y un vaso.

— No...lo hiciste bien...gracias.

— ¿Deseas un vaso de agua?.

— Sí por favor — el pobre tenía la gargante seca.

Ella le ofreció un vaso de agua e intencionalmente lo dejó caer sobre él.

— ¡Ah! — jadeó el rubio al sentir el agua fría recorrer su pecho.

— ¡Lo siento William! — exclamó acercandose a él — Dejame ayudarte.

Albert quitó las sabanas y lo puso a un lado, ella tomó la manga de su camisa y le ayudó a quitarsela. Helen nuevamente quedó hipnotizada al ver su pecho desnudo y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó un poco más.

— William...cómo no lo había notado antes, eres un hombre extremadamente atractivo — susurró deslizando su mano derecha sobre el pecho del rubio.

Él tomó sus dos manos y la apartó con delicadeza.

— Debí botarte de mi mansión cuando tuve la oportunidad — dijo él moviendo la cabeza — Ahora ¡vete! Si no quieres que yo te saque a la fuerza.

— Pero William...

Esta mujer no aceptaba un no por respuesta.

Candy veía la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par y no podía creerlo. Albert se encontraba semi desnudo en su cama mientras sostenía las manos de Helen con sus dos manos. Dejó caer al piso la botella de pastillas que trajo consigo misma cuando entró.

Albert movió la cabeza y quedó paralizado cuando vio a Candy llorando. No otra vez...esto no podía estár pasando...

— Candy...dejame explicarte — dijo tratando de incorporarse.

Candy salió de la habitación corriendo y él fulminó con la mirada a Helen.

— ¡Lo planeaste todo! — gritó sacudiendola.

— William yo...quiero...

— ¡Cállate! — gritó otra vez empujandola.

Helen cayó al piso y Albert no pudo hacer nada por evitar la caída. Reaccionó cuando ella se quejó de dolor. Saltó fuera de la cama y la tomó en sus brazos. Dios si algo le pasaba al bebé o a ella, sería su culpa...

— Helen ¿estás bien? — preguntó acostándola en su cama.

Ella no contestó, no podía hablar. Albert la soltó asustado cuando vio que en la parte delantera de su vestido había una mancha de sangre.

— William...mi bebé...

_**Continuará...**_

Uff me ha tomado varios días actualizar un nuevo capítulo, pero he estado mal de salud y si eso no fuese suficiente mi computadora está de mal en peor, ahora sólo me queda esperar por un reemplazo. Ya saben chicas si me toma días actualizar el próximo capítulo no es porque lo he dejado a su cuenta, es porque aún no me llega la nueva computadora.

Si tienen dudas o sugerencias sobre este fic por favor no duden en avisarme.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a:

Luz: Gracias chica por corregir los errores que puedo cometer cuando escribo :)

Skarlett Northman: Si Candy sufre, pero no olvidemos que mi pobre Albert también :(

Gladys: Esperemos que el buen George encuentre algo comprometedor sobre los hermanos...

Paulayjoaqui: Ahora si merezco un tomatazo :( lamento la tardanza linda.

Angelnr: Muchas gracias por las porras, espero que este capítulo recompense mi tardanza.

La castañeda: Y me temo que siguen los problemas entre los rubios...

Patty: Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, lamento la tardanza.

Candice Ledezma: En este capítulo Anthony ha probado que puede ser un joven maduro y considerado...

Glenda: Mi querida Glenda no llores, prometo que dejaré de hacer sufrir a los rubios :)

Jenny: Lo siento nena, que mi computadora empeorara después de haber hecho todo lo posible por arreglarla, me tomó desprevenida :(.

Karina: George hará nuevamente su aparición en el próximo capítulo esperemos que haya encontrado algo sobre los hermanos.

Josie: La tía abuela le hizo ver sobre su injusto comportamiento con Albert, lamentablemente ver a su prometida en su habitación con Helen es algo que no esperaba...

Susana rojas: Nena disculpa mi tardanza.

Amy: Gracias por tu review linda,espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Chidamami: Gracias por seguir cada capítulo de este fic, aprecio mucho tus comentarios.

Gracias chicas por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic que es tan especial para mi. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	24. Chapter 24

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi.

**El vagabundo**

Por: Ivonne M.

**Capítulo XXIV**

Por primera vez maldijo en voz alta, no debió salir corriendo cómo una niña. No! No cometería el mismo error dos veces, entró nuevamente al cuarto con la intención de disculparse y pedirle educadamente a Helen que los dejara solos, cubrió su boca con las manos al ver que la alta rubia se retorcía en la cama mientras Albert se ponía su cámisa con rápidez. Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar, cuando regresó a la realidad se acercó a ellos. Él la observó por un instante y entendió lo que su prometida quería hacer.

— Necesita un doctor Albert, yo me quedaré aquí cuidando de ella — rompió el silencio tomando unas toallas limpias.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó hecho un manojo de nervios.

— Sí — fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Candy se acercó a Helen y con rápidez subió las mangas de su vestido — Helen, el doctor estará aquí en unos minutos por favor cálmate — decía buscando por el lazo del corset, el doctor no podría revisarla si no la desvestía primero, cuando lo encontró la ayudó a quitarselo. Helen tenía los ojos semi abiertos, la imagen de Candy era borrosa y luchaba por seguir observandola, era muy buena o muy tonta por ayudarla después de tratar de seducir a William — No te muevas por favor, casi termino — escuchó que dijo la menuda rubia con la respiración agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando sintió que su caja toraxica se expandió y por fin podía respirar sin ninguna difícultad, lo supo. Candy había terminado de quitarle el corset.

—¿ Por...por...porqué? — susurró Helen gimiendo de dolor al sentir una terrible punzada de dolor recorriendo desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus pies.¿Este era su castigo por toda la maldad que había hecho en contra de muchas personas que confiaron en ella y su hermano? ¿Estaba a punto de morir? El dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, le decía que si. Que Dios se apiadase de ella nunca antes había sentido algo cómo esto. Por necesidad emocional y miedo tomó la mano de Candy apretándo con fuerza — Candy...me...duele — decía dejando que la rubia le quite su ropa interior.

«_Dios mio, por favor que nada le pase a los dos» rogó Candy en silencio._

Cuando terminó de desvestir a Helen, la cubrió con las sábanas y ella con sus largas piernas las hizo a un lado — No...no por favor...tengo...tengo calor — sentía calor interno pero por fuera sentía frío. Antes de sentir que no podía más, observó a Candy por un ínstante, no sabía si era por la bondad de la rubia o por la fuerza del dolor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero fue inevitable contener las lágrimas. Candy vio que Helen cerró los ojos echando su cabeza para atrás y jadeó de miedo, su corazón dio un vuelco y con cuidado se acercó un poco más y suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó que Helen aún respiraba, una mueca apareció en sus labios cuando cubrió la frente de Helen con su mano, la pobre ardía en fiebre. En su mente escavó los recuerdos de ella echándole un ojo a los libros de medicina en la biblioteca de su casa, luego de unos segundos recordó. El libro decía que cuando el paciente tenía fiebre y calor externo, lo conveniente era no taparlos porque eso sólo incrementaría la temperatura del paciente. Así que eso fue lo que hizo, la destapó con delicadeza y acomodó una almohada en su cabeza. ¿El doctor aún no llegaba? Si el hombre no llegaba en cinco minutos, ella misma la cargaría y la llevaría al hospital más cercano. Tomó el vestido de Helen ensangrentado con sangre y lo envolvió con la toalla que había usado para limpiar las manchas de sangre en la entrepierna de la rubia. Por fin escuchó que alguien abría la puerta y rogaba por ver al doctor.

— Candy! ¿Cómo está? — preguntó Albert entrando junto al doctor, un hombre de baja estatura que parecía haber tomado por días.

— No lo sé — contestó sintiendose preocupada — ¿Él es el doctor? — preguntó no del todo convencida.

El hombre aclaró su garganta acercandose a Helen.

— Señorita soy el doctor Martin, ahora si me disculpa señor Andley pero necesito que deje la habitación por un momento.

Albert no protestó, cuando estaba por tomar el brazo de su aún prometida, el doctor comentó:

— ¿Es ud enfermera señorita? — preguntó abriendo su maletín.

— Yo...no...no lo soy, disculpe ¿Hice algo mal?.

— Al contrario ¿Podría quedarse? Me temo que necesitaré su ayuda.

— No se preocupe, me quedaré aquí — con un gesto le aseguró al rubio que estaría bien.

**Dos días después**

Por ordenes del Doctor Helen debía descansar por dos semanas, Candy la cuidaba por la noche y por el día ayudaba a la enfermera de Anthony con la limpieza o con las terapias, habían pasado sólo dos días y a los rubios les pareció dos años.

— Albert ¿Estás bien? — preguntó abrazandolo — ¿Es necesario que viajes ahora? — cuando parecía que por fin solucionarían sus problemas y podría disculparse...él tenía que viajar a Boston.

— Sólo serán unos días, trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible — la apretó hacia su cuerpo sin lastimarla y suspiró en silencio. Aún no podía digerir lo ocurrido en los últimos días…

— Albert te amo — tenía tanto que decirle — Lamento tanto lo que ocurrió...es mi culpa, yo no…

— Shhh no es tu culpa pequeña — si alguien cargaría con la culpa sería él y no ella — No te sientas mal, porque si estás triste yo también lo estoy. Regresaré en unos días y cuando lo haga, hablaremos. Te amo, no lo olvides — le dio un cálido beso en sus labios y entró al coche de la familia.

Candy se quedó en el mismo lugar despidiendose de él con su mano derecha y con la otra secando sus lágrimas. Sentía una vacio en su interior y sabía muy bien porque, no cumplió su palabra de confiar en él ciegamente. Apretando los ojos respiró hondamente y subió al segundo piso, antes de hablar con Albert, aclararía las cosas de una vez por todas con Helen.

La puerta del cuarto de Helen estaba semi abierta, entró sin hacer ruido observandola en silencio, el color había regresado a su rostro, aunque sus labios seguian blancos y partidos la veía mejor y eso aliviaba el sentimiento de culpa que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó aclarando su garganta llamando su atención.

— Mejor, gracias — contestó incorporandose un poco con la ayuda de sus codos — ¿Y tú?.

La rubia forzó una sonrisa sin exito — Bien gracias — mintió acercandose al borde de la cama — He venido a chequearte por un momento y asegurarme que la fiebre ha bajado.

Candy pasó su mano sobre la frente y cuello de Helen, no tenía fiebre y esa era una buena noticia.

— No tienes fiebre.

— ¿Porqué estás haciendo esto? — preguntó con un murmuro, la bondad de Candy era desconcertante.

— No entiendo.

— ¿Porqué cuidas de mi cuando yo...quise arrebatarte a William?.

La rubia bajó la cabeza — Porque necesitabas ayuda — respondió con naturalidad, ¿si está en nuestras manos poder ayudar a una persona o animal, porqué no hacerlo? — Aún necesitas mi ayuda...si no deseas que cuide de ti, puedo pedirle a la tía abuela que contrate a una enfermera.

— No...quiero que me cuides, hasta ahora lo has hecho bien — mencionó avergonzada — Espero recuperarme pronto, no quiero causarle molestias a nadie.

— No te preocupes por eso. Descansa, tu cuerpo necesita descanso después de…

Candy se mordió la lengua. No era quien para recordarle a Helen la perdida de su hijo...también posible hijo de Albert.

— Si...lo sé.

Era triste recordar que ya no cargaba a su bebé en su vientre, antes no le importó e incluso descuidó su salud sin importarle el bienestar de su hijo, pero ahora...se sentía vacía, incompleta...cómo si le hubiesen arrebatado una parte de ella…

— Es un anillo muy hermoso — dijo admirando el hermoso ejemplar que Candy llevaba en su dedo anular.

— Gracias — agradeció con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Cuándo se casarán? — preguntó sin sentir envidia o córaje por primera vez desde que la conoció.

— Helen…

— Una buena perdedora es quien sabe que ha perdido y se hace a un lado con la cabeza en alto — mencionó sabiendo ahora con la certeza de que nunca se casaría con William — Yo he perdido Candy…

La rubia derramó una lágrima rehusandose a mirarla a la cara...amaba a su prometido con toda su alma y corazón, mentiría si negaba que no había sentido más de una vez que un futuro a lado de Albert se alejaba más y más.

— Lo lamento tanto...perdiste a tu bebé por mi culpa...lo siento.

— No fue tu culpa, tampoco la de William — la única culpable de todo era ella — Necesito hablar con William.

— ¿Albert? Él tuvo que viajar a Boston.

— Regresará en unos días — aseguró levántandose — regresaré en unas horas cuando sirvan el almuerzo. Descansa.

Candy caminó hasta la puerta y se detuvo cuando Helen le preguntó sobre su hermano.

— Él estuvo aquí anoche, pero te encontró dormida. Cuando quise hablar con él...me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer y no deseaba perder su tiempo conmigo — Joshua no fue nada amable o caballeroso con ella.

Helen suspiró con tristeza, su hermano debió tratar a Candy cómo solía tratar a todas las personas que se cruzaban en su camino. El futuro para ella y su hermano era incierto...por ahora escucharía a Candy y descansaría.

— Candy!.

— ¿Si? — preguntó tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

— Gracias por todo.

Candy le brindó una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Dejó a Helen sola con sus demonios internos...tenía que confesar la verdad...no podía alejarse de los Andley sin antes hablar con William y Joshua. Era probable que los dos al final terminarían odiandola, pero tomaría ese riesgo.

Candy bajó al primer piso y encontró a la tía abuela hablando con una desconocida muy guapa y elegantemente vestida.

— Buenos días Tía.

— Buenos días hija — saludó con una sonrisa — Todo está en orden y espero todo salga cómo espero. Si me disculpas querida, hablamos luego — dijo dirigiendose a la mujer.

La mujer se despidió de las dos con una elegante reverencia y las dejó solas.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó sirviendo una taza de té para la anciana.

— Preocupada hija, por la tensa situación entre ustedes con Helen y por la presentación de William.

— Todo saldrá bien no se preocupe. Haré todo lo posible por comportarme a la altura de la situación — dijo ofreciendole la taza de té.

— Gracias hija, pero mi preocupación no es por ti. Es por Helen y su hermano…

— Helen no es una mala persona, no puedo negar que me desagradó mucho conocerla pero me he dado cuenta que tiene un buen corazón.

George había regresado de viaje con un interesante, triste y alarmante historial sobre los hermanos. Elroy leyó los documentos y por poco sufre un infarto, cuanta maldad, cuantas mentiras…

Candy era joven y tenía mucho que aprender, cuidaba con esmero a Helen porque ante sus ojos ella era la victima, la pobre era un poco ingenua. Podría decirle en este mismo instante todo sobre el oscuro pasado de Joshua y Helen, pero eso le correspondía a su sobrino.

— Hija, Anthony quería verte — aunque quería contarle la verdad, no lo haría — Le agradas a Vincent, me confesó que tus ojos le recuerdan a los de Rosemary — ¿cómo es que ella no se había percatado de eso?.

La rubia sonrió, el papá de Anthony era un hombre muy amable y caballeroso. Y podía sentir el amor que él sentía por su hijo.

— Es un hombre muy amable.

— ¿Tía, le molestaría si la dejo sola por un momento? Deseo ver a Anthony.

— Claro que no hija, ve.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente subió al segundo piso. No era para nada perezosa, no le molestaba en absoluto subir y bajar de la escalera incontables veces al día. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Anthony, la enfermera abrió la puerta.

— Buenos días ¿Anthony,¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó acercandose al borde de la cama.

— Buenos días Candy — dijo con una incomoda sonrisa — He estado mejor — le incomodaba que una extraña, porque eso es lo que su enferma era, una extraña. Cuide de él cómo si fuese un bebé.

— ¿Sientes alguna clase de sensación en tus piernas? — preguntó observando a la enfermera masajeando las largas piernas del rubio.

— No — respondió bajando la cabeza. Su enfermera podría clavar clavos en sus piernas y él no sentiría nada.

— Esta es la etapa inicial de la terapia, con el pasar del tiempo volverás a sentir sensaciones en tus piernas.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? — a veces su optimismo se esfumaba y perdía la fe.

— Estoy segura que volverás a caminar.

Candy se acercó a la enferma y le preguntó exactamente que estaba haciendo.

— Los musculos y nervios necesitan ejercitarse de cualquier forma con regularidad, cualquier tipo de actividad es recomendable. Con los masajes despertamos a los nervios que forman parte de nuestro cuerpo, con el tiempo estos despertaran y funcionarán cómo lo hacían antes del accidente.

La rubia observaba detalladamente el trabajo de la enfermera. Su padre posiblemente trataría de persuadirla, una mujer de su clase debía quedarse en la casa cuidando de sus hijos. Aunque ella deseaba formar una familia con Albert, también deseaba trabajar, aprender…

Su prometido prometió apoyarla incondicionalmente, sea cual sea la decisión que tome sobre su futuro. Sólo quería verla feliz...y mientras tenga el apoyo de Albert, era todo lo que necesitaba.

**En el Tren**

— No creo que a la señorita Candy le agrade saber que le mentiste — bromeó George, no cabe duda que su muchacho estaba enamorado.

— Tuve que hacerlo. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

— William, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

El moreno abrió su maletín y tomó un delgado sobre — Encontré el historial de la señorita Goss y su hermano — dijo con seriedad — William no es nada bueno, es peor de lo que pensé.

Cuando Albert trató de tomar el sobre, el moreno no se lo permitió.

— No creo que este sea el momento adecuado para enterarte de la verdad. Mi consejo es que leas los documentos con paciencia cuando regresemos a Chicago.

Debía ser algo grave. Su mano derecha y buen amigo nunca antes había usado ese tono de voz. Asintió con la cabeza, preocupado y con un sin fin de preguntas en su mente, tomó el sobre y lo guardó en su propio maletín.

**New York**

Charles estaba a punto de estallar en frente de los hombres más poderosos de America, apretando los ojos trató de calmarse. Estaba muy cerca a saltar sobre la mesa y matarlos a golpes, uno por uno.

— ¡No pueden hacerme esto! Soy el sobrino de Gary Maxwell! — alzó la voz incomodando a todos — Di algo !estúpido! — dijo él, fulminando con la mirada a uno de los asistentes de Gary a cargo de ayudarlo en esta inversión.

— Pido por favor que disculpen al sobrino de mi jefe. El señor Maxwell creyó conveniente que su sobrino se haga cargo de los negocios en America — decía el secretario aclarando su garganta — Por motivos de negocios, fue necesario e imprescindible que el señor Maxwell permaneciera en Edimburgo.

Por unos minutos los socios se miraron mutuamente en silencio. Una cosa era negociar y lidiar con Gary, cómo lo habían hecho anteriormente y otra muy diferente era negociar con el insolente y malcriado de su sobrino.

— Nosotros entendemos sobre la ocupada agenda de Gary, pero cómo lo hemos dicho, este proyecto no podrá llevarse a cabo, porque él no está aquí — mencionó un adinerado anciano. No contaba con ninguna pizca de paciencia y si Charles alzaba la voz otra vez, llamaría a seguridad.

Charles apretó los puños con fuerza. Él era Charles Maxwell, nadie lo mirada o trataba cómo si fuese un leproso. Esto era humillante…

— Comprendo, lamentamos haber interrumpido una reunión tan importante cómo la de esta tarde — dijo el secretario levantandose — Con permiso, señores — con la mirada le aconsejó a Charles, hacer lo mismo.

Los hombres que estaban sentados alrededor de la enorme y costosa mesa, prácticamente eran los dueños del país. Lo mejor era no enfurecerlos y salir de ahí en este mismo instante. Charles abandonó la oficina sin siquiera despedirse de los magnates.

— ¿Estás seguro que estos viejos amargados son los socios de mi tío? — preguntó caminando de un lado a otro.

— Sí, estoy seguro. Es casi imposible no reconocer al señor Vanderbilt.

— ¿Te diste cuenta cómo me trataron? Me las pagarán.

El secretario movió la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Habían perdido una gran oportunidad y Charles seguía preocupado por el trato que recibió por parte de los socios.

— Máldita sea! He desperciado mi tiempo, viajando a este país para…

Charles no terminó la oración. Su macabra mente recordó que aún así haya perdido la oportunidad de negociar con los hombres más poderosos de América. Candy vivía en Chicago...si deseaba verla, todo lo que tendría que hacer era tomar un tren.

— Sabiamos que esto podía pasar. Lo único que podemos hacer es hablar con el señor…

El secretario hablaba y hablaba, pero el sobrino de Gary no escuchaba ni una sola palabra. El recuerdo de los ojos de Candy hipnotizaron la mente del rubio...hablaría con su tío después, eso podía esperar. Ver a Candy no.

— Habla con él, tengo que encargarme de un asunto personal.

— Pero…

— Tu trabajo es escucharme y hacer lo que yo ordene. Regresa al hotel y habla con mi tío. Regresaré cuando termine — dio la vuelta y tomó un taxi.

Visitaría a Candy en la mansión de los Andley. Le importaba un comino si era la mansión de Albert o si él estaba ahí con ella. Deseaba verla y eso es lo que haría.

**En el barco**

No se había movido del pasillo de Fanny por horas y ella aún no salía. Esto es precisamente lo que quiso evitar, su novia, la mujer que amaba era muy cercana a Charles y enterarse sobre la verdadera personalidad de su primo...era algo difícil de digerir. Por horas lloró y lloró en sus brazos hasta quedarse dormida. Había pasado un día y ella se rehusaba a hablar con él. Había experimentado lo mismo en carne propia y no se lo deseaba a nadie. No quiso ser él, quien le quite la venda de los ojos, pero no hubiese podido ser capaz de mirarla a la cara todos los días sin contarle la verdad. Suficiente era con guardar algunos secretillos personales que nunca compartiría con ella.

— Fanny ¿Estás bien? — debió sonar cómo un tonto. Esa pregunta estaba de más.

La rubia lentamente abrió la puerta de su cabina — No lo sé — contestó cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

— Preciosa, no quería herirte...pero todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.

— Es que...Charles es mi primo, nosotros hemos crecido juntos. Él es cómo el hermano que nunca tuve.

— Charles está obsesionado con Candy. Por eso quiso quitar a Albert del medio — la acunó en sus brazos tal y cómo lo hizo cuando le contó la verdad.

— Yo pensé que era sólo una broma.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó ofreciendole su pañuelo.

— Escuché a mi primo hablar muchas veces de Candy pero pensé que sólo se trataba de un simple gusto no pensé que su amor hacia ella sea tan fuerte.

— Tu primo no ama a Candy. El amor es sacrificio, si él en verdad la amase se hubiera hecho a un lado y se hubiese conformado con ser su amigo, con tal de verla feliz — eso fue lo que él hizo con Candy. En ningún momento se le cruzó por la cabeza obligarla a hacer algo que no quería.

— ¿Tú crees que mi papá tenga algo que ver? ¿Crees que él…?.

_**Retrospección**_

_En una de las reuniones más importantes para los políticos de Edimburgo, él asistió en nombre de su Padre y curiosamente ese día, todos acordaron ir a cenar juntos. Él buscó la primera excusa que se le viniese a la mente y se disculpó con los presentes, alegando que tenía mucho trabajo en casa y no podía acompañarlos. Cuando todos abandonaron la enorme sala, se quedó sólo con Gary. _

_«Esto no será fácil...» pensó el moreno tomando algunos documentos._

— _Te daré un consejo Terruce, alejate de mi hija. Ella no es cómo las zorras que abren las piernas para ti cuando lo ordenas — mencionó Gary rompiendo el silencio._

— _Respeto a Fanny...mis intenciones con ella son las mejores — los dos eran mayores de edad, no tenían que pedirle permiso a nadie._

_Gary se levantó y se acercó a él amenazadoramente._

— _Mi hija sabe la verdad sobre tu origen?._

_Terry frunció el ceño apretando los dientes — No — contestó ocultando muy bien su molestia — Cuando hay amor…_

— _El amor no es suficiente cuando hay hambre — lo interrumpió sonriendo — Crees que Fanny se conformará con lo poco que le darás cuando te canses de ser el mandadero de tu padre?._

_El moreno dio la vuelta. No quería darle la satifacción de ver cuanto le preocupaba su comentario._

— _Mi hija no querrá saber nada de ti, cuando se entere que eres un bastardo. Que gozas del apellido Grandchéster sólo porque por el momento le eres de uso a Richard y que eres el hijo de una actríz de cuarta._

_Cuantas ganas tenía de partirle la cara...pero tenía que contenerse, era el padre de su novia y le debía respeto._

— _Alejate de mi hija — mencionó Gary tomando el picaporte de la puerta — Si sabes lo que te conviene…_

_**Fin de la retrospección**_

— No lo sé bonita — mintió abrazandola con fuerza — No lo sé…

**Al día siguiente**

El doctor Martin había terminado de revisar a Helen y por fortuna estaba recuperandose más rápido de lo que ella pensó. Bajando lentamente la enorme escalera hecha de marmol se detuvo por unos segundos. Todo a su alrededor era diferente cuando Albert no estaba con ella. Ó quizás a ella le afectaba su ausencia más que a nadie porque estaba enamorada de él.

— Señorita Candy — se escuchó la voz del mayordomo en la sala — señorita Candy — repitió al ver que la rubia no le escuchó la primera vez.

— Ah, disculpe — jadeó ella — ¿Ocurre algo? — prosiguió bajando de la escalera.

— Tiene una visita.

— ¿Yo? ¿Quién?.

— Yo, preciosa — dijo un alto rubio de apróximadamente 1.85 de estatura con el cabello ondeado y una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Tú! — exclamó Candy con el rostro desfigurado.

¿Cómo se atrevía visitarla en la propiedad de Albert? ¿No tenía vergüenza?…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó asustada.

— Señorita ¿Está bien? — preguntó el mayordomo — Si el señor no es bienvenido yo…

— Sí...estoy bien, no se preocupe — contestó alzando su respingada naríz — Puede retirarse — ella podía defenderse sola y a decir verdad dudaba que Charles tratase de hacer algo en contra de ella en la mansión de su prometido...¿O si?.

— Con permiso.

— Quería verte — decía Charles mirando por encima del hombro al mayordomo que lo observaba cómo si se tratase de una rata — ¿Cómo estás, querida? ¿No me invitas a tomar asiento?.

— Claro que no. Porque en este mismo instante te largarás de la casa de _mi prometido._

— ¿Prometido? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño — No pensé que estarías dispuesta a casarte con alguien que se encargaba de limpiar el excremento de animales y vagabundear sin rumbo fijo...quién sabe por donde — nunca nadie había hablado con tanta iniquidad cómo ahora.

— A mi prometido le sobra lo que a muchos les falta — aseguró con orgullo.

— Ahora que lo pienso...has sabido cómo jugar bien tus cartas Candy. Hacerle creer que lo amas con tal de adueñarte de su imperio...no resultaste…

Charles fue interrumpido por la tremenda bofetada que le dio la rubia.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Y así dices amarme! — exclamó sintiendose ofendida — si hubieses tratado de conocerme, escucharme y tratarme cómo lo que soy una mujer y no un objeto que puedes comprar sólo porque se te da la gana, sabrías que a mi no me importa lo material.

El rubio acariciaba su mejilla fulminandola con la mirada ¿Quién diablos se creía que era para darle clases de moral?.

— No sabes lo que es el amor...estás acostumbrado a obtener todo lo que deseas a la fuerza. El poder que siempre te ha protegido de las maldades que has cometido en contra de varias personas ha cegado tu mente — decía ella recordando a los esclavos de color que trabajaban en los campos de los Maxwell, si no hacían bien su trabajo. Era Charles o su tío quien se encargaba de azotarles la espalda cómo castigo — Ni el poder ni el dinero duran para siempre...no te deseo ningún mal pero tampoco te deseo lo mejor.

El rubio quedó congelado sin poder ni un sólo musculo de su cuerpo. Había tanta tristeza e impotencia en las palabras de Candy...acaso ella…

— Ahora por favor te pido que te marches, no eres bienvenido — mencionó mostrandola la salida con la mano — Sé que trataste de matar a Albert, eso es algo que nunca podré olvidar ni perdonarte.

Avergonzado y sin palabras caminó hacia la salida. Cuando dio la vuelta para decirle que en verdad la quería, ella no estaba ahí.

**Horas después**

Era la hora del almuerzo y antes de sentarse en la mesa a comer con la tía abuela. Candy se aseguró que Helen y Anthony probaran bocado antes que ella.

— Hija ¿Estás bien? Te veo preocupada — dijo la anciana cortando una pedazo de fruta.

— Estoy bien tía, no se preocupe — no estaba bien. No sabía si decirle o no a su prometido que Charles estuvo en la mansión.

Aunque Elroy sabía que estaba mintiendo no insistiría. Probablemente seguía culpandose por la perdida del bebé de Helen.

El mayordomo se sentía igual que Candy. Ella le había pedido que no le diga nada a Albert sobre la visita de Charles, pero el pobre hombre tenía miedo de meterse en problemas con su jefe. Abrió la puerta del comedor a petición de la anciana y Candy casi se cae para atrás.

— ¡Albert! Dios, yo pensé que…

Con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia él y lo abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del guapo rubio.

— William hijo, que alegría verte — con ayuda del mayordomo la anciana se levantó de su asiento.

— Tía ¿cómo está? — preguntó dandole un breve abrazo.

— Pequeña te dije que regresaría lo más pronto posible — decía con una sonrisa — tengo una sorpresa para ti mi amor.

George entró a la sala empujando una enorme caja.

— Una sorpresa muy revoltosa — comentó el bigotón tratando de mantener la caja en un sólo lugar.

— Albert ¿Qué es? — preguntó emocionada.

— William por ningún motivo aceptaré que críes a un cervatillo en la mansión — dijo la anciana. Debía ser un cervatillo, sólo un cervatillo podría mover la caja de arriba abajo con fuerza.

— Abrelo pequeña — tomó la mano de su prometida y juntos caminaron hacia la caja. Con mucho cuidado la ayudó a cortar un lazo color rojo y cuando ella abrió la caja, todos abrieron los ojos de par en par a excepción del rubio y su mano derecha.

— ¡Es hermoso! — siempre había soñado con un perro. Pero nunca pudo tener uno cómo mascota porque a su papá no les gustaban los canes.

— William…

Murmuró la tía abuela moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Su sobrino no cambiaba…

— ¿Te gusta pequeña? — preguntó con expectación. New York era enorme y había recorrido la ciudad buscando el único refugio de animales en ese lugar. Pudo haber comprado un perro de raza por una ridícula cantidad de dinero, pero deseaba darle un hogar y una familia a un cachorro huerfano.

— Me encanta...es...precioso…

El cachorro movía la cola con genuina alegría mientras pasaba su lengua por la cara de Candy.

— Candy, aún tengo una sorpresa más. La sorpresa más importante.

— ¿Qué podría emocionarme más que esta preciosura? — preguntó abrazando al cachorro.

Albert se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

— Candy ¡Hija! — se escuchó una fuerte pero amable voz en la mansión.

— ¡Papá!.

— Candy¿Ya te olvidaste de nosotros?.

— ¡Dorothy!.

_**Continuará…**_

No sé ni cómo pude terminar este capítulo, hoy recibí una terrible noticia y aún sigo...en shock…

Pido disculpas por la tardanza y también por la falta de emoción en este capítulo, pero hoy mi inspiración no esta al 100% ciento. Pensé terminarlo en unos días, pero no creí justo dejarlas en suspenso por tantos días.

Muchas gracias chicas por sus reviews, no saben cuanto lo aprecio. Leo sus comentarios y mi mente por un momento parece olvidar los problemas…

Susana Rojas: Chica he leído tus reviews, gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic...les pido mil disculpas a todas.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo a todas.


	25. Chapter 25

Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi.

**El vagabundo**

Por: Ivonne M.

**Capítulo XXV**

— ¡Papá! ¡Dorothy! — exclamó corriendo hacia ellos.

George y Albert se miraron mutuamente, todo había salido cómo lo planearon...bueno hasta ahora.

— Candy hija — el Conde abrazó a su hija con genuina felicidad — Pasamos casi dos semanas en el barco contando los días para volver a verte — continuó rompiendo el abrazo, no quería acaparar toda la atención de Candy sólo para él.

— ¡Candy! — abrazó a su hermana con fuerza — ¡Dorothy! — cómo si aún tuviesen 10 años se tomaron de las manos y ríendo empezaron a dar vueltas.

Albert observaba la escena con una sonrisa, amaba el espiritu infantil de Candy. Él era su esclavo y la prioridad más importante en su vida era hacerla feliz. Cuando Dorothy y Candy dejaron de dar vueltas para acompasar sus agitadas respiraciones, el Conde se acercó a Elroy.

— Tía, le presento al Conde Mcgregor — decía el rubio posando su mano derecha en el hombro de su tía — El padre de Candy.

— Es un honor conocerla bella dama, Jhon Macgregor a sus pies — cómo todo un caballero besó la mano de Elroy con una sonrisa.

Fue casi imposible para Elroy no ruborizarse, ¿cuando fue la última vez que un caballero logró que se ruborizara? Había pasado tanto tiempo que había perdido la cuenta. Aún con 50 años, el Conde era un hombre que no pasaba desapercibido por los ojos femeninos. Con un 1.85 de estatura, los ojos verdes y el color de su piel era blanquísimo, la anciana podía ver de donde, la futura esposa de su sobrino había heredado su atractivo.

— Es un honor conocerlo sr Macgregor, su hija siempre habla de ud — con una exquisita reverencia le dio la bienvenida.

— Sólo Jhon para ud, bella dama — puede que a los hombres cómo Gary les parezca agradable la idea de alardear sobre sus rangos sociales, pero a él no. Para su familia y conocidos cercanos era sólo Jhon.

La tía abuela llamó a Mary la empleada, le ordenó que supervisara la cena de esta noche. Aunque la llegada del Conde la había tomado por sorpresa, aún podía impresionarlo con un enorme y glorioso banquete. Hoy la cocinera tendría que hacer un buen uso de su conocimiento en la cocina, el papá de Candy, era un invitado de lujo.

— George qué alegría verlo nuevamente ¿Cómo le fue todo en New York? — preguntó Candy ingenuamente.

George no estaba de viaje en New york, él estuvo de viaje en Inglaterra investigando el pasado de los hermanos Goss. Cuando obtuvo la información suficiente para encerrarlos en la carcel por un buen tiempo, regresó a Chicago. Ella obviamente no estaba al tanto y era mejor. William le aseguró que le contaría la verdad sobre Joshua y Helen cuando él lo crea conveniente.

— Muy bien señorita, gracias por preguntar — George cómo siempre, trataba con mucho respeto a todos.

— No debe trabajar mucho — sugirió — Le presento a mi mejor amiga Dorothy — la rubia tomó el brazo de su amiga y la puso en frente de ella. Conociendo a Dorothy, se presentaría escondiendose detrás de ella. Era tímida, sobre todo con los hombres.

— Mucho gusto señor — se presentó cómo pudo — Mi nombre es Dorothy — debía sonar cómo una tonta, y es que las personas del sexo opuesto la ponian muy nerviosa. Sobre todo George, era un moreno muy guapo.

A George le causó ternura la timidez de Dorothy — El gusto es mío señorita — decía él besando la mano de Dorothy cómo lo haría con cualquier otra mujer que acababa de conocer, pero esta vez sintió algo...una sensación desconocida. Quizás por eso le tomó unos segundos soltar la mano de Dorothy.

Cuando Candy terminó de presentar Dorothy a la tía abuela, todos tomaron asiento. Los empleados entraban y salían de la cocina con bandejas de Whisky y Brandy para los hombres y champagne para las damas. Dorothy no podía creer que los Andley la estaban tratando cómo si perteneciese a la familia Mcgregor...se sentía bien...increíblemente bien.

Helen desde su cuarto pudo escuchar a varias personas hablando entre risas. Pero cómo no podía levantarse de la cama, no pudo satisfacer su curiosidad. El destino para ella y su hermano era incierto...no estaba orgullosa de su pasado. Si los Andley descubrían la verdad, sería el fin para los dos, la única solución era abandonar la mansión antes de que eso ocurra. Pero no lo haría sola, su hermano la ayudaría...en el fondo su hermano era una buena persona. Muy en el fondo. Trataría de convencerlo de que permanecer en la mansión de los Andley era inútil, no tenía cómo forzarlo a casarse con ella y para ser honesta, después de haber hablado con Candy en los últimos días y darse cuenta que la prometida de William era una buena persona, no creía ser capaz de apuñalarla por la espalda.

Suspiró con tristeza cuando su mente por enésima vez le recordó que esa hermosa mansión ni el prestigioso apellido Andley serían para ella.

Cuando el Conde, Albert y George sintieron que debían parar de beber antes de que el alcohol haga efecto, Albert recordó la conversación que entabló con George en el tren. Clavó su mirada en Candy con una sonrisa. Su prometida tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Este era un buen momento para leer los documentos que dejó para después, estaba seguro que Candy deseaba hablar con su papá y Dorothy a solas.

— Disculpen, tengo que encargarme de un asunto en mi oficina, será sólo un momento — se levantó del mueble y con una sonrisa apretó la mano de Candy.

— No te preocupes William — dijo el Conde levantandose por unos segundos.

— No tomes mucho tiempo William.

— Con permiso — con un gesto le pidió a George que lo acompañase.

Cuando Albert y George entraron a la oficina. Candy le comentó a la tía abuela que de un momento a otro Albert había cambiado de semblante. La anciana le aseguró que todo estaba bien y que probablemente había surgido un problema en una de las tantas empresas de la familia. Tan contenta se sentía que no preguntó más.

**Londres – Real colegio San Pablo**

Annie y Patty suspiraban mientras leían las dulces y detalladas cartas de Archie y Stear, era increíble. Hace un mes los primos Andley regresaron a Chicago y para ellas había transcurrido un siglo desde la última vez que pudieron abrazarlos. Muy al contrario de lo que las alumnas y algunos alumnos pensaban, ellas seguían enamoradas de los hermanos Cornwell. Por nada del mundo permitirían que el amor que sentían por ellos…

Cuando las dos estuvieron a punto de leer la última linea, Molly se acercó a ellas y por lo visto estaba de buen humor.

— Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen? — un amable caballero había puesto una rosa roja en su mesa. No sabía quien era pero no por eso dejaría de saltar de alegría.

— Leyendo…

Las dos cerraron la carta y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo se levantaron del pasto.

— Creo que ya sé quien les envió esa carta — decía con una risilla — ¿Cómo está Anthony? — la distancia ciertamente podía curar un corazón roto. Le deseaba lo mejor y esperaba que la tal Candy, quien quiera que sea corresponda su amor.

— Él está bien, los doctores aseguran que si continua con sus terapias existe una gran posibilidad de que vuelva a caminar en el futuro.

— Me alegro ― en verdad estaba contenta por él.

— Chicas miren, es Eliza con el alumno nuevo — mencionó Patty señalando a la pareja con la mano.

Molly alzó la vista y jadeó al ver a su ruso a lado de la pesada de Eliza, no era su novio ni siquiera su amigo pero algo en él llamaba su atención...toda la alegría que sintió esta mañana cuando encontró la preciosa rosa sobre su mesa se esfumó por completo. Por un momento pensó que fue él...que equivocada estuvo.

Las tres se arrimaron en el árbol cuando Eliza y el ruso pasaron de largo cómo si no las hubieran visto.

— Tengo...que irme.

El alto rubio parecía disfrutar de la compañía de Eliza.

— No, se me ha ocurrido una idea — dijo Annie — ¿Porqué no los seguimos? — continuó mirando por todos lados.

— ¡Qué! No creo que…

— Anda vamos.

— Annie ¿Porqué quieres seguirlos? Yo pensé que no te agradaba Eliza o su hermano — comentó Patty alzando una ceja.

— Tienes razón no me agradan, pero nunca antes había visto a Eliza cómo si estuviese flotando por las nubes ¿Me acompañan?.

— No sé que ganaremos espiandolos, pero vamos.

Molly no sabía si debía ir con ellas. ¿Si él le decía que la quería? ¿Y porqué a ella le importa tanto si ellos se gustan o no?

— Sólo iré con ustedes porque por el momento no tengo nada que hacer — mintió. Lo que quería era corroborar que él no la quería, es más, brincaría de felicidad si escucha al ruso confesarle a la presumida de Eliza que ni siquiera le agradaba cómo mujer.

Cómo si estuviesen en una misión secreta, miraron por todos lados antes de seguir a la pareja y caminaron con la punta de sus pies para no hacer ruido. Cuando estuvieron a tres metros de ellos, escucharon con atención.

— Ya estamos aquí ¿De qué deseas hablar Sorciére? — preguntó el alto ruso admirando el paisaje, era una bella colina.

— ¡Deja de llamarme bruja! — chilló molesta.

— ¿Hemos caminado hasta aquí sólo para exigirme que deje de llamarte bruja? — alzando una ceja se irguió acercandose a la pelirroja, intimidandola con su estatura.

— Yo…

Qué tenía ese hombre, cada vez que se acercaba a ella, una corriente electrica recorría su interior erizando los vellos de su cuerpo — Yo...quería — no sabía si era capaz de hacerlo.

— ¿Tú querías? — preguntó claramente divirtiendose con la situación.

Eliza tragó seco — Yo quería...saber si te gustaría salir conmigo — si él decía que no, se encerraría en su cuarto y no saldría jamás.

El abrió los ojos de par en par, esta era la primera vez que una dama era tan directa con él. La bruja bonita tenía agallas.

— ¿A dónde iríamos?.

— A la mansión de mi tío abuelo William — contestó con una sonrisa de lado — Mi tío tiene mansiones en muchos países es un hombre muy rico.

— No me interesa saber sobre tu tío — la pelirroja no le era indiferente, pero cuando empezaba a presumir sobre la fortuna de su familia era insoportable — no quiero ir a la mansión de tu familia, si deseas salir conmigo tendremos que ir a otro lugar.

— Pero…

A cualquier hombre le encantaría pisar un pie en la mansión de su familia, pero él…

— Yo pensé que…

— ¿Qué me gustaría ir a la mansión de tu afamado tío?.

— Sí…

— Así cómo la pobreza hace ignorante a las personas, la riqueza puede hacer lo mismo. La única diferencia es que la pobreza límita el conocimiento intelectual de las personas, la riqueza por otro lado vuelve despotas e ignorantes a quienes gozan de esta.

Eliza se quedó sin palabras, completamente muda.

— Ahora recuerdo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer el domingo, no puedo salir contigo. Con permiso — dijo dando la vuelta para regresar al colegio.

— ¡Espera! — la pelirroja tomó el codo del joven ruso y él sorprendido dio la vuelta bruscamente. Eliza tropezó con una gruesa rama en el pasto, pero él reaccionó a tiempo. Tomó los delgados brazos de Eliza y la impulsó hacia adelante quedando frente a frente.

El ruso no era dulce ni sentimental, pero tenía un corazón, el cual protegía con mucho cuidado. Había visto lo que el amor podía hacer y no quería ser una víctima más. Pero, era hombre y por ende débil carnalmente. Tenía sólo 17 años y ni él sabía exactamente con cuantas cortesanas se había acostado. Debía ser algo muy diferente, acostarse con una cortesana y acostarse con una novia o esposa. Cuando dejó de pensar en todas las experiencias sexuales que tuvo desde que cumplió 14 años, la pelirroja se había acercado un poco más…

Sus recuerdos estaban afectando su cuerpo y quizás...quizás por eso rodeó la cintura de Eliza con su brazo izquierda al mismo tiempo que su brazo derecho sostenía su rostro. La besó antes de que se arrepienta y cambie de opinión. Era muy experimentado besando y tocando el cuerpo femenino, pero no supo que hacer cuando abrió los ojos y vio que ella tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. La soltó sin esperar que un segundo más pase.

Era su primer beso…

Los dos movieron su cabeza cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente del enorme árbol. Fruncieron el ceño cuando vieron a Molly correr hacia el colegio. Annie y Patty se disculparon con una sonrisilla nerviosa e hicieron lo mismo que su amiga.

— Idiotas — murmuró la pelirroja con molestia.

Él la miró de reojo — Con permiso — fue un error...no debió besarla. Ya suficientes problemas tenía con su familia cómo para meterse en otro por su propia voluntad.

— ¿Saldrás conmigo o no? — preguntó secamente — Dudo que otra dama se interese en ti considerando el pasado de tu mamá — ¿quería que le rogara? Su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite.

Eliza dio un paso atrás cuando él paró en seco y dio la vuelta con el rostro desfigurado. Tal vez no debió decir eso.

— ¡Qué sabes tú de mi madre! — preguntó enfurecido — ¡Responde! — exclamó zarandeandola.

— Sé...sé…

— ¡Tú no sabes nada de mi madre! Si tu sucia boca menciona otra vez a mi madre, no responderé.

La empujó hacia atrás con asco. Su madre era sagrada y nada ni nadie la ofendería...nunca.

Eliza se quedó en el mismo lugar, espantada, horrorizada. Él no era él, es cómo si alguien se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo. Mientras él caminaba de regreso al colegio, ella derramó una amarga lágrima. Todo le había salido mal.

**Chicago – America**

Albert tiró los documentos contra la pared de su oficina, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro frotaba su frente con las manos. Lo que George había descubierto de Helen y su hermano era mucho peor de lo que pensó o imaginó. Que diablos se supone que debía hacer...llamar a la policia eso es lo que debía hacer, gracias a los incontables casos de fraudes cometidos por los hermanos Goss, fácilmente podrían encerrarlos por 10 o 15 años. Pero lo mejor era pensar las cosas con la cabeza fría, por experiencia sabía que cuando uno toma decisiones en un momento de impulso o arrebato las cosas no salían bien.

Albert podía reconocer el perfume de rosas a varios metros de distancia, y estaba seguro que era ella quien se acercaba a la puerta de su oficina.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — preguntó Candy tocando la puerta.

— Pasa por favor.

Él se irguió y antes de que ella pueda abrir la puerta, él lo hizo por ella.

— Albert mi amor ¿Estás bien? — con una sonrisa besó los labios de su prometido mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

— Bien pequeña, gracias por preguntar — contestó sujetando la estrecha cintura de Candy con sus manos — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pense que estarías conversando con tu papá ó Dorothy.

Guiandola con sus manos la sentó en el mueble de su oficina.

— Papá está entretenido conversando con la tía abuela y cuando George regresó a la sala se ofreció a mostrarle la mansión a Dorothy.

El rubio alzó la ceja ¿George ofreciendose a mostrarle la mansión a Dorothy?.

Cómo si fuese a contarle un secreto se acercó mucho más a su prometido — Albert creo que a George le gusta Dorothy — decía en voz baja — Sería tan romantico si al final los dos se enamoran y deciden casarse — ella cómo siempre quería que todos a su alrededor sean tan felices cómo ella.

Albert no pudo evitar reír, también deseaba ver a su solitario amigo enamorado y feliz, pero su pequeña estaba yendo muy rápido.

— Muchas cosas pueden pasar en el futuro pequeña, pero yo también deseo ver a George feliz.

Con una sonrisa coqueta ella se levantó y se sentó en las rodillas de Albert, cómo siempre solía hacer cuando estaban solos — ¿Me extrañaste? — preguntó meciendose lentamente sobre él.

— Sí...ah...sí, mucho — quizás su prometida no lo sabía pero moverse de esa manera encima de él hacía que poco a poco su mente se nublara con imagenes de ella haciendo cosas que…

— Yo también — ella echó la cabeza para atrás y cuando recordó la visita de Charles, dejó de moverse.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó tratando de mover las caderas de Candy con sus manos.

Cuando ella bajó la cabeza y suspiró, él se quedó quieto — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó preocupado.

— Albert necesito hablar contigo — pensó en quedarse callada pero no quería esconderle nada. Sobre todo cuando la seguridad de Albert podría estar en peligro, nunca se perdonaría si algo le ocurriese a él por su culpa.

— Puedes decirme lo que quieras pequeña — aseguró besando su cuello.

— Yo…

— ¿Tú?.

— Ayer...ayer Charles estuvo en la mansión — confesó cómo si ella hubiese hecho algo malo.

A el rubio se le congelaron las ganas instantáneamente — ¿Qué? — ¿había tenido la desfachatez de presentarse en su mansión, su propiedad?.

— ¿Estás molesto?.

— ¿Te hizo daño? — preguntó observando y tocando su cuello, su rostro y sus brazos.

― No, no me hizo daño. Pensé en quedarme callada pero no quiero tener secretos contigo, no sé que está haciendo en America.

— ¿Qué quería? ¿Te dijo algo?.

— Me dijo que quería verme, que me extrañó y estaba convencido que de alguna manera es reciproco.

Albert apretó los ojos, por eso insistió en traerla a su casa. Quería alejarla del peligro. Y ahora el muy idiota estaba en la misma ciudad que ellos. No podía arriesgarla…

— Hablaré con él, debe estar hospedado en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, le pediré a George que averigüe exactamente en donde está — tenía una cuenta pendiente con Charles y era hora de saldarla — A partir de mañana tendremos guardias vigilando la mansión y cuando desees ir a la ciudad ellos irán contigo, no quiero exponerte.

— Pero ¿Y tú? — preguntó acercándose a él.

— Sé cómo cuidarme pequeña, me preocupo por ti — tomó las manos de su adorada prometida y besó sus nudillos.

— Albert quiero que también contrates guardias para ti...por favor.

Nunca una mujer, a excepción de su hermana y tía, se había preocupado tanto por él — Está bien a ti no puedo negarte nada ― pero cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a Charles, lo haría solo.

Media hora transcurrió y ellos no hicieron nada más que no sea comerse a besos. Nunca en su vida había escuchado un sonido más hermoso que el sonido de los gemidos de Candy, podía escucharla todo el día y nunca se cansaría.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó ella mientras Albert besaba sus senos sobre su vestido.

— Sí tengo hambre, pero de ti.

— Albert estoy hablando en serio — dijo sonriendo.

— Yo también.

— ¿Aquí? — preguntó avergonzada.

— No, me encantaría besar todo tu cuerpo pero no podemos — haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, la soltó.

—Yo...yo puedo...satisfacerte — susurró con las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza.

La entrepierna de Albert revivió con expectación.

Candy se acercó a su oído y coquetamente le confesó que podía satisfacerlo sin necesidad de que él haga nada. Él tragó seco, sabía muy bien a que se refería su dulce prometida.

— Candy…

Susurró él observando cómo ella bajaba el cierre de su pantalón. Dios santo…

Quién sabe lo que ocurrió entre las cuatro paredes de su oficina, está de más decir que Albert susurró el nombre Candy incontables veces y ella nunca antes se había sentido tan contenta y poderosa cómo se sintió en ese momento.

**Escocia – Edimburgo**

Gary se encargó de dejar dos botellas de whisky vacías, tenía la intención de tomar hasta perder el conocimiento. Sería difícil, cuando era joven podía tomar por horas sin emborracharse, ahora con muchas más experiencia con todo tipo de alcohol, lograr su objetivo tomaría unos días.

— Señor no creo que…

— ¿No crees qué? ¡Un simple empleado no va a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer! — gritó arrojando la tercera botella de whisky al piso — Cumple con tu labor y traeme otra botella ¡Rápido!.

El empleado se hincó para recoger los pedazos de vidrios en el piso, ni bien terminó de hacerlo dejó solo a tu jefe. Lo última vez que lo vio tan molesto fue cuando Charles tenía 14 años y escapó de la residencia sin decirle nada.

— Maldito Terruce — maldecía en voz alta para que todos en su mansión puedan escucharlo — Te llevaste a mi niña...a mi dulce Fanny…

Odiaba al moreno y ahora detestaba a Richard, no quería saber nada de los Grandchéster y tampoco de su hija. A partir de hoy Fanny estaba muerta para él, ahora que diablos se supone que le diría a Jude y a su hijo…

**Comienzo de la retrospección**

Cuando Gary y su esposa fueron recibidos por el mayordomo de los Grandchéster, entró a la mansión cómo si fuese una de sus propiedades y cómo loco empezó a buscar a su hija. Cuando el Duque bajó a la sala amablemente le pidió que se tranquilizara.

— ¡Cómo me pides que me calme! — gritó tomando la mano de su esposa — ¡Tu hijo raptó a mi hija! Quién sabe que le dijo para convencerla...mi Fanny es una dama ella nunca…

Richard alzó su mano pidiendole que cierre la boca por un momento.

— Mi hijo no raptó a tu hija, Fanny es mayor de edad no lo olvides — decía ofreciendole un asiento a Mellisa — Yo también estoy preocupado. Terruce dejó todos los regalos y pertenencias que le ofrecí por ser un Grandchéster...muchas veces comentó que en cualquier momento se marcharía pero no pensé que estaba hablando en serio.

Cuando Richard le ofreció una copa de whisky a Gary, él lo fulminó con la mirada. Claro cómo Fanny no era su hija, poco le importaba.

― ¡Si algo le pasa a mi hija...tu bastardo sabrá quien soy! — Melissa cubrió su boca con las manos, su esposo había ofendido a Terruce en frente de Richard...Dios.

El Duque pensó en tomar asiento y hablar con Gary cómo personas civilizadas pero cambió de opinión. Richard acomodó su postura mientras caminaba hacia Gary.

— Si tu esposa no estuviese aquí te recordaría que eres la última persona en este mundo que puede juzgar a mi hijo — murmuró muy cerca al oído de Gary — tu hija se fue con Terruce porque así lo quiso. Yo por mi parte no haré nada por detenerlos. Si tan preocupado estás por tu hija o tu familia, habla con tu sobrino. Si se atreve a ponerle un sólo dedo encima a Terruce, tendrá a varios guardias detrás de él, me temo que no serán amables con tu sobrino.

— No te tengo miedo Richard.

— Ni yo a ti Gary. Estás advertido...

Melissa tenía un buen oído y logró escuchar a Richard, no lo culpaba. Incluso cuando eran pequeños Charles no perdía la oportunidad de recordarle a Terruce que ante la sociedad era un bastardo. Lo cual era irónico...porque Charles también lo era.

— Richard lamentamos haberte molestado — mencionó Melissa levantándose del mueble — No hay necesidad de ofendernos mutuamente — y pensar que si su papá no le hubiese obligado a casarse con Gary, ella ahora sería la duquesa de Granchéster.

Su hija tuvo el valor de hacer lo que ella siempre quiso hacer cuando su papá le confesó que debía casarse con Gary así le guste o no. Si Fanny era feliz, entonces ella con el tiempo también lo sería.

Richard se sentía mal por la hermosa Melissa, si ella hubiese tenido el valor de decirle NO a su papá...ella ahora sería su esposa y no la bruja que ilusamente pensaba que era hermosa y únicamente ella se merecía lo mejor de este mundo. Con pasos lentos se acercó a ella, le pidió una disculpa mientras besaba su mano con mucho respeto.

— Si lo que deseaban saber es si estoy al tanto del paradero de Terruce y Fanny, lamento decirles que no lo sé. Si me disculpan tengo algunos asuntos que atender, el mayordomo les mostrará la salida — dando la vuelta observó a Melissa por encima del hombro, seguía igual de hermosa y cobarde.

**Fin de la retrospección**

Una nube negra yacía sobre la mansión Maxwell, desde la visita a la mansión Granchéster su esposa no había dejado su habitación y cuando se acercaba a la puerta, lo único que podía escuchar era a su esposa llorar desconsoladamente.

Su hija se escapó para largarse con Terruce y probablemente su esposa también lo abandone cuando él menos lo espere.

**Al día siguiente**

**Chicago – América**

Joshua quería estrangularla, su hermana no podía estar hablando en serio. Después de todo el esfuerzo que habían puesto para engatuzar al patriarca de los Andley, quería largarse de la mansión y si no fuese poco, quería que él apoye su locura. Él no había dejado África por nada...era en verdad muy ingenua si pensaba que dejarían la mansión con las manos vacías.

— ¡Eres idiota o te haces! No podemos largarnos de esta mansión sin antes haber obtenido algo de valor y no me refiero a un estúpido cuadro, quiero dinero...mucho dinero — podría conseguir dinero trabajando pero él pertenecía a la clase alta, partirse el lomo trabajando día y noche no era para él...para eso el mundo tenía esclavos negros y campesinos.

— Josh...por favor hazme caso. William no me ama, he perdido a mi hijo ¿En verdad crees que él dejaría a Candy por mi? — fue una ilusa al pensar que convencerlo sería fácil.

— ¡Quieres que sea yo quien te diga cómo una mujer puede enamorar a un hombre al grado de hacerle perder la razón! — cuando lo dijo bajó su mirada hacia la entrepierna de su hermana.

Helen se sintió asqueada por un momento — ¿Y no crees que he tratado? ¡Me rechazó! No quiso acostarse conmigo — William no era cómo la mayoría de los hombres.

— Si tan sólo hubieses dejado que me case con Patrick...no estaría aquí recostada en esta cama lamentando la perdida de mi hijo — nuevamente el resentimiento que sentía hacia él empezaba a tomar posesión de ella.

— Morir fue lo mejor que pudo hacer — decía cómo si nada — Era un simple secretario, él no hubiese podido brindarte la clase de vida que te mereces.

Helen empezó a llorar. Joshua detestaba muchas cosas y una de ellas era escuchar ó ver a una mujer llorar.

— Cállate, nada ganarás llorando.

— Joshua te lo suplico, regresemos a África por favor ― tenía un mal presentimiento.

Eran las 11 de la noche y todos estaban durmiendo. Entre sueños Albert sintió la garganta seca, después de unos minutos abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse su pijama, con mucho cuidado bajaría a la cocina por un vaso de agua. En dos días más se llevaría a cabo su presentación ante la sociedad y el pobre sentía su cuerpo exhausto. Si no fuese porque Candy estaba emocionada con la fiesta le hubiese dicho a su tía que podía llevarse a cabo en unos meses y no ahora. A él no le agradaban las fiestas, pero esta sería muy distinta. En dos días todo el país sabría que Candy era su prometida y futura esposa.

Albert paró en seco cuando escuchó algunas voces provenientes de la habitación de Helen. Sin hacer ruido se acercó a la puerta, le tomó dos segundos reconocer la voz masculina que resonaba entre las cuatro paredes, era Joshua. Él ya había tomado una decisión, si ellos no deseaban tener problemas con la ley regresarían por donde vinieron. Tenía incontables pruebas en contra de ellos y estaba seguro que abandonarían su mansión sin protestar. La puerta estaba cerrada pero gracias a la fuerte voz de Joshua, pudo escuchar la conversación.

El rubio frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a Joshua llamar a Helen estúpida, idiota y buena para nada. Esa no era la manera de tratar a una dama.

Lo que escuchó a continuación hizo que su sangre hirviese de improvisto y dejase de circular por su cuerpo.

— Si es por la estúpida esa, yo puedo encargarme de ella.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó asustada.

— Estar rodeada por estos tontos te está afectando, es fácil. Buscaré la manera de desaparecerla y cuando lo haga, tú te encargarás de engatuzar a William.

Helen cubrió su cuerpo con la sábana, tenía miedo.

— Candy es una buena persona yo no…

Joshua ya estaba harto, caminando con prisa se acercó a la cama, tomó a su hermana por los hombros y empezó a zarandearla con fuerza — Tú harás lo que yo te ordene. Yo me ocuparé de la estúpida de Candy y tú…

Joshua no pudo terminar la oración. Albert entró a la habitación sin que él lo note, tomó su brazo y le propinó un puñete seguido de otro, el último con más fuerza. Helen no hizo nada, su cuerpo quedó inmovilizado. Su mente una y otra vez le aconsejó separarlos pero seguía convaleciente, débil.

— ¡Quiero que te largues de mi propiedad! ¡Escuchame bien, ni se te ocurra planear algo en contra de Candy, si algo le llegase a pasar yo mismo te mataré con mis propias manos! — había perdido control de si mismo...en este momento lo único que deseaba era golpearlo sin descanso.

— ¡Todo por la zorra esa! Charles tenía razón, la zorra tiene el poder de engatuzar a todos los hombres que se cruzan en su camino — no podía quedarse callado.

Albert echó la cabeza para atrás por un instante ¿Cómo diablos conocía a Charles?.

Cuando vio que Joshua empezó a sonreír burlandose de él, perdió la razón y esta vez no se detendría hasta verlo inconciente. Tomándolo del cuello lo golpeó una y otra vez, incluso cuando Joshua cayó al suelo continuó golpeandolo.

— William detente por favor…

Ni en sus sueños podría detener una pelea cómo esta, tambaleandose se incorporó y dejó su cuarto. Candy era la única que podría hacer que William entre en razón.

_**Continuará…**_

Lindas muchas gracias por sus reviews, en estos momentos estoy atravesando por un momento difícil y sus reviews me alientan a continuar este fic y no dejarlo a su cuenta. Cada uno es valioso para mi.

Lamento la tardanza, espero que les agrade este capítulo.

Un abrazo fuerte para todas.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi, la siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación, escrito sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Algunos eventos historicos y politicos han sido creados por mi. Si encuentran palabras ofensivas, oraciones mal escritas o confusas no duden en decirme, acepto sugerencias, comentarios positivos y negativos.**_

_Capítulo 26_

_**Residencia Andley, Chicago - America**_

Corriendo en busca de ayuda para su hermano sin saber exactamente a donde ir ó a quien pedirle ayuda, era una sensación familiar para Helen. Unos meses después de la muerte de sus padres, un soldado que solía cortejarla estuvo a punto de matarlo a golpes. Ese recuerdo seguía presente en su mente, esa fue la primera vez y última vez que su hermano le demostró que la quería. Con tan sólo 15 años Joshua se enfrentó al hombre que abusó de ella. Lamentablemente, su contrincante era mucho más fuerte que los dos juntos. Joshua trató de ayudarla y eso es algo que nunca olvidaría, abrazandose a si misma buscó el cuarto de Candy, tratando de adivinar cual era la habitación correcta empezó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Sus gritos resonaron en la mansión despertando a todos. Candy pensó que era un sueño, mejor dicho una pesadilla, cuando Helen tocó su puerta con fuerza se incorporó de golpe.

— Helen ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Candy bostezando.

— Candy tienes que hacer algo, William lo está matando a golpes — contestó con los ojos llorosos.

— ¡Albert! — exclamó cerrando la puerta ― Helen no entiendo que…

Todos se acercaron a las rubias aún esbozando y somnolientos.

— Hija ¿Qué ocurre? — los gritos de Helen habían despertado a todos en la enorme mansión.

— William y mi hermano se están matando a golpes, por favor que alguien los separe.

― ¡¿Qué?! — el conde no entendía nada.

— Yo creo entender lo que está pasando, señorita por favor muestreme su habitación — George se apresuró a decir.

— Si, vamos.

— Yo voy con ustedes — dijo Candy.

— Pero hija…

Candy ignoró a su papá, era su prometido quien estaba en problemas. Muchas preguntas asaltaron su mente, pero este no era el momento adecuado para pensar en eso. George, Helen y Candy entraron al cuarto y las dos cubrieron sus bocas con las manos. George corrió hacia ellos y los separó.

— William ¡Ya basta! — ¿acaso quería matarlo? Ya ni se podía ver con claridad el rostro de Joshua, lo único que se podía ver era sangre brotando de su boca, nariz y cejas. Dios, si Helen se hubiese quedado en su cuarto sin hacer nada, su muchacho pudo haber cometido una locura.

Helen corrió hacia su hermano y empezó a llorar, Joshua estaba irreconocible, de su boca seguía brotando sangre, cuando vio a su hermana quiso abrir la boca para hablar pero no pudo hacerlo.

— Albert — susurró Candy acercandose a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él bajó la cabeza, había llegado muy lejos. No era un adolescente y hasta hoy estaba seguro de poder controlar sus impulsos...la verdad es que si George no le hubiese separado de Joshua, hubiese seguido golpeandolo una y otra vez sin parar. Ver a Candy llorar mientras veía con terror la sangre de Joshua y la de él, esparcido sobre el suelo , hizo que se sintiera peor.

— Candy…

Ella salió corriendo de la habitación para el horror de Albert, era un idiota. Excelente manera de mostrarle a Candy que era la clase de hombre que podía controlarse...

— Vamos William — dijo el moreno ― señorita no se preocupe, llamaré al doctor — continuó mirando a Helen.

— ¡William, dios mío! — El conde tuvo que sostener a Elroy, la anciana estuvo a punto de caer al piso.

Albert no dijo nada, nunca antes se había sentido tan avergonzado.

Sus sobrinos se quedaron en el mismo lugar observándolo con curiosidad, nunca antes habían presenciado algo parecido. George entró a la habitación de Albert y le aconsejó descansar, estaba seguro que Candy se ofrecería a curar sus heridas.

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala, cuando Candy regresó con una bolsita de algodon y una botella de alcohol, su papá se puso en el medio.

― Candice, necesitamos hablar es…

— Papá — ella lo interrumpió, sólo la llamaba Candice cuando estaba molesto — Hablaremos cuando terminé de curar a mi prometido, con permiso.

Candy subió al segundo piso desapareciendo de la vista de todos. El conde frunció el ceño, tenía miles de preguntas y nadie satisfacía su curiosidad. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, nuevamente tomó asiento a lado de Elroy.

Aprovechando que la puerta estaba semi abierta, entró al cuarto de Albert, lo encontró echado en la cama sosteniendo una toalla humeda con su mano izquierda. ¡Hombres! ¿No sabía él que si no limpiaba y curaba sus heridas podrían infectarse?.

Se acercó a la cama sin hacer ruido — ¿Podrías levantarte? — preguntó haciendo que él de un salto del susto.

— Candy pero…

Él estuvo seguro que ella ahora estaría encerrada en su cuarto, odiandolo por lo que había sucedido entré Joshua y él.

— Pero nada, tengo que curar tus heridas. Necesito que te levantes, ¿necesitas ayuda?.

— No — se levantó cómo si nada, lo único que le dolía era su naríz y quijada — Yo pensé que…

La rubia humedeció un pedazo de algodon con alcohol.

— ¿Pensaste qué? — preguntó tomando la quijada de Albert con su mano izquierda — Que me encerraría en mi cuarto por días ¿no es cierto? — prosiguió limpiando sus heridas con mucho cuidado.

― Sí — admitió con una sonrisa.

— Albert, errar es humano. Pero no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error.

Cuando él apretó los ojos sintiendo un poco de dolor tras el contacto del alcohol sobre su herida abierta, ella se disculpó.

— No te preocupes pequeña, ya pasó.

— Albert, ¿porqué lo hiciste? puedes confiar en mi.

Ella terminó de limpiar sus heridas y tomó asiento a su lado. Albert rodeó el hombro de su prometida con los brazos, antes de contestar le dio un corto beso.

— Hace tres semanas atrás le pedí a George que investigase el historial de Helen y su hermano. Un día antes de regresar, George me entregó un sobre con la información que necesitaba.

Se levantó de su cama y se encaminó hacia la mesa de noche. Después de tomar el sobre, le pidió a la rubia que leyese los documentos. Candy abrió el sobre con prisa, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, dejó el primer documento de lado y continuó con el siguiente.

— Esto no puede ser cierto — murmuró sin poder creer lo que leía.

— Lo es pequeña, al principio yo tampoco pude creerlo.

— ¿Albert que piensas hacer? — preguntó preocupada. Estos últimos días se había acercado mucho más a Helen...aún le costaba creer que ella sería capaz de hacer tal aberración.

— Por ahora nada, me temo que Joshua tendrá que permanecer en la mansión por un día ó dos hasta que se recupere, lo que les pase a ellos después de que abandonen mi propiedad no es mi problema — por primera vez, el hombre que amaba sonaba frío e indiferente.

— Helen me dijo que ella no tiene a donde ir…

— No los quiero en mi mansión pequeña, si no fuese porque Joshua necesita atención médica ya lo hubiese botado a patadas.

— Comprendo. Sus heridas no son de gravedad, es probable que en un día o dos pueda abrir los ojos — ella no sabía con exactitud sobre la discusión entre Albert y Joshua pero algo debió haber enfurecido a su prometido, el hermano de Helen tendría suerte si puede comer con una pajilla en los próximos días.

— Joshua debió haberte dicho algo para enfurecerte, quiero saber que te dijo.

Albert no quería decirle la verdad. Que Joshua usó todas las letras del abecedario para insultarla mientras lo golpeaba sin piedad.

— Amenazó con hacerle daño a la persona más importante en mi vida — mencionó ayudándola a incorporarse.

Candy se ruborizó — Albert...te peleaste con él por mí — no estaba contenta por verlo herido, pero si al comprobar una vez más que a su lado se sentía protegida...él la cuidaría siempre.

— Sí, eres la persona más importante en mi vida — admitió abrazándola — He hablado con George a partir de mañana tendrás a dos guardias a tu disposición, estarán contigo todo el tiempo incluso en la mansión.

— Albert no creo que me agrade tener a dos hombres siguiendome todo el tiempo.

— No olvides lo que te dije pequeña — dijo besando los rizos de su prometida — aunque lo mejor sería conseguir un cuarto en uno de los hoteles de la ciudad para Helen y su hermano.

— Esa es una buena idea mi amor — Candy le regaló una brillante sonrisa, al menos no los botaría a la calle.

— Si fuese por mí los botaría en este instante, pero sé que por alguna desconocida razón para mi, aprecias a Helen.

— Entonces ¿Qué harás?.

— Mañana a primera hora conseguiré un cuarto para los dos, los quiero fuera de mi propiedad lo más pronto posible, sé que Joshua necesita atención médica pero no podría viajar ó ir a trabajar sabiendo que está bajo el mismo techo que tú.

— Eres un hombre extraordinario Albert — decía alzándose con la punta de sus pies para besarlo.

— Aparte de ser una mujer única y especial, eres una excelente enfermera — dijo él rodando la estrecha cintura de Candy con sus brazos.

Candy sonrió, aunque aún no era una enfermera, esperaba serlo en el futuro.

— Aún no soy una enfermera Señor Andley.

— Pero sé que lo serás y cuando lo seas, sólo cuidarás de mí — murmuró besandola apasionadamente. La atmósfera se tornaba ardiente y con la familia despierta esperando en la sala por ellos no creía conveniente subir la temperatura. Cuando él trató de alejarse, ella se aferró mucho más a su cuerpo, no quería parar, no quería dejar de besarlo.

Los dos cayeron a la cama, quien sabe cuantos minutos pasaron besandose y tocándose mutuamente.

— ¿No te duele? — susurró echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él la acariciaba por debajo de su vestido.

Albert sonrió, incluso en ese momento ella se preocupaba por él.

— No, mi amor — nunca estaría muy adolorido o cansado para besarla — Me encantaría hacerte mi esposa mañana mismo…

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par — ¿De verdad? — preguntó emocionada.

— Sí, no me importaría casarme contigo en la calle o en un parque, sólo quiero estar contigo.

— Oh! Albert, te amo. Casemosnos lo más antes posible.

Albert se quedó quieto observándola — ¿Quieres adelantar nuestra boda? — en sus oídos resonaba los emocionados latidos de su corazón.

— Albert no tenemos una fecha para la boda, ni siquiera me has presentado cómo tu prometida ante la sociedad.

— Yo pensaba…

— Albert, estimo mucho a la tía abuela pero ella habló por mi. No quise decepcionarla por eso acepté esperar hasta el día de tu presentación — confesó con los ojos llorosos — Yo...me hubiese casado contigo en Londres si me lo hubieses pedido…

— ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho antes? — preguntó liberandola de su peso.

— ¿Cuándo? Cada vez que deseaba hablar contigo, te encerrabas en tu oficina con George ó Helen se interponía entre los dos — por dentro se preguntaba si su trabajo con el tiempo terminaría por alejarlo de ella.

En ese momento comprendió que si el supuesto embarazo de Helen fue difícil para él, lo fue mucho más para ella. Él estaba en su mansión, su propiedad a lado de su familia. Candy no conocía a nadie en Chicago y sólo contaba con él. Abrazándola con fuerza le pidió perdón una y otra vez.

— No ha sido fácil para mí Albert — derramando gruesas lágrimas se incorporó alejandose de él — No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tú y yo pasamos el día juntos.

— Candy, pequeña.

― ¿Es así cómo pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas? Tú trabajando día y noche, yo conformandome con esperarte aquí hasta que regreses, quién sabe de qué ciudad o de qué país — le reprochó cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Albert suspiró, sus fuertes brazos rodeando el menudo y delgado cuerpo de Candy, no deseaba admitirlo, pero había descuidado al amor de su vida. No la culpaba por reprocharle su ausencia. Si lo que ella deseaba era convertirse en su esposa ante la ley, lo más pronto posible...concedería su deseo.

— Candy — dijo alzando su rostro con las manos — Te amo, nos casarémos mañana. Irémos al juzgado.

La rubia dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

— Pero tu presentación será…

Él la silenció con un beso — Pasarémos nuestra noche de bodas en la ciudad, regresarémos al día siguiente — tenía todo fríamente calculado.

— Alberttt.

Besándolo cómo si su vida dependiese de ello, nuevamente cayeron a la cama.

— ¿A qué hora partiremos?.

— A las cinco de la mañana ¿Crees que a Dorothy le gustaría estar presente?.

— Sí — contestó, emocionada cómo una niña a visperas de navidad — ¿Quién será el testigo?.

— George y Dorothy.

— No puedo creerlo...en unas horas...seré tu esposa…

Albert la abrazó, cuanto amaba verla sonreír…pasaría el resto de su vida buscando alguna forma de hacerla feliz, su premio sería saberse responsable de su felicidad.

La pareja de tortolos dejaron de compartir besos cuando sintieron que alguien se acercaba a la puerta.

— Candy, William — se escuchó la voz de Elroy — ¿Todo bien?.

Cómo si fuesen dos niños a punto de ser pillados haciendo una travesura, empezaron a reír en silencio. Entre rísas alisaron sus ropas, fingiendo seriedad abrieron la puerta. La anciana no era tonta, se percató de que el cabello de Candy, se había estropeado. Usualmente dormía con el cabello recogido, ahora sus rizos parecían un nido de pájaros. Avergonzada y tratando de no inmiscuirse en la vida personal de su sobrino, prefirió no decir nada.

— William deberías descansar, es tarde.

La anciana dio la vuelta bajando la cabeza. Los dos se encogieron de hombros, era la una de la mañana y si en verdad deseaban casarse mañana, lo mejor era ir a domir.

— No creo que pueda dormir, estoy muy emocionada cómo para cerrar los ojos. Te esperaré en la sala a las cinco — admitió ella con una sonrisa.

— Estaré ahí, no te preocupes por el vestido. Antes de ir al juzgado iremos de compras — decía plantando un dulce beso en la frente de Candy — Nos vemos en unas horas.

Albert cerró la puerta, ella apoyó su espalda en la pared. Se quedó en el mismo lugar, suspirando de felicidad. Recordando que su papá quería hablar con ella, se encaminó hacia la escalera. Sus piernas se movieron solas, pero esta vez no caminaba. Esta vez flotaba, no sentía sus piernas...se sentía en las nubes.

* * *

_**New York – Manhattan**_

Eleanor observaba a la novia de su hijo con preocupación; se necesita valor para dejar todo atrás con tal de seguir al hombre que se ama, la admiraba por eso, pero ¿hasta cuándo duraría ese amor?. Su hijo no podría brindarle mansiones ó exhuberantes joyas, ahora todo estaba bien pero sólo el tiempo le daría la razón, esperaba que no. Acariciando las hebras oscuras de su hijo, le aseguró que podían quedarse en su residencia todo el tiempo que sea necesario.

— Gracias...Eleanor — ignorando el gesto de tristeza en el rostro de su mamá, se alejó de ella. Si dejó de llamarla mamá cuando decidió dejarlo a la merced de su papá, no empezaría ahora.

Eleanor suspiró en silencio, forzando una sonrisa se acercó a la pareja.

— Deben estar cansados después de permanecer en el barco por una semana, ¿Desean comer algo? — preguntó observando cómo la joven rubia se aferraba al brazo de su hijo cómo si hubiese estado a punto de ahogarse en la profundidad del océano y él fuese su salvavida.

— No gracias, sólo deseamos descansar mañana temprano tomaremos un tren hacia Chicago, deseamos visitar a Candy — dijo el moreno apretando la mano de su novia con cariño.

Los ojos de Eleanor se cristalizaron de felicidad, aunque su hijo nunca antes le había presentado una novia, podía ver amor en sus ojos. Ella pensó que ese día nunca llegaría, su hijo es un hombre guapo, muy parecido a su padre y eso llamaba la atención de muchas damas. A pesar de ser atractivo, su hijo lamentablemente había heredado el caracter y temperamento de Richard, su hijo podía negar hasta el día de su muerte que era muy distinto a su padre, pero ella sabía que no era así.

— ¿Candy? ¿La dulce niña de la cual hablabas en tus cartas, hijo?.

Terry aclaró su garganta ante el incongruente comentario de su madre. Fanny sintió cómo si Eleanor le hubiese dado una fuerte bofetada, cuando era más joven siempre observó a Terry en silencio, todos a su alrededor aseguraban que los buenos amigos terminarían juntos y cómo él siempre caminaba tras Candy, siguiendola a todas partes. Fue obvio para ella, que Terry quisó mucho a Candy y no exactamente cómo una amiga.

— Sí — fue la seca respuesta del moreno.

Eleanor se levantó, cuando llegó a la mesa situada en medio de la sala, tomó un periodico.

— Si es así, creo que deberías leer el periodico — le tendió el periodico a su hijo.

Terry tomó el periodico, se llevó una gran sorpresa al leer una publicación sobre el patriarca de los Andley.

"_Este sabado se llevará a cabo una de las celebraciones más importantes del año; politicos, empresarios e inversionistas formarán parte de esta gran celebración. El patriarca de los Andley será presentado por primera vez ante la sociedad después de haberse hecho cargo de las empresas Andley en..."._

Con una sonrisa le tendió el periodico a Fanny, la rubia decía estar emocionada de conocer al patriarca. Empresarios y politicos conocía y muchos, pero Terry nunca tenía nada bueno que decir sobre los caballeros de la Alta sociedad, le causaba mucha curiosidad cuando el moreno se refería al patriarca cómo: Un hombre integro.

— Gracias — decía Fanny entregandole el periodico a Eleanor.

— Partiremos mañana a las siete, regresaremos en unos días.

El mayordomo entró a la sala con una bandeja de copas, lo puso sobre la mesa y se retiró.

— ¿Deseas una copa de champagne, querida? — preguntó Eleanor.

— Sí, gracias — cualquier clase de bebida sería bienvenida, necesitaba algo fuerte para los nervios.

Terry se sirvió una copa, por insistencia de su mamá brindaron juntos sin saber exactamente cual era el motivo de celebración.

— Me imagino que estarán presentes en la presentación del Sr. Andley.

— Sí, regresaríamos al día siguiente, no queremos incomodarlos.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en la sala por varios minutos. Fanny recordó que la mamá de su novio era una actriz, ¿Cuál era el mejor tema de conversación que podría tener con una actriz de Broadway?: Sobre obras literarías.

— Terry me contó que ud ha escrito varias obras para su compañía.

— Llamame Eleanor, querida — pidió — Así es, yo he actuado en una ó dos obras escritas por mí.

— ¿Cuál es tu autor favorito?.

— Shakespeare — susurró Terry sorprendiendo a Eleanor.

— ¿Y el tu…?.

El moreno se levantó de improvisto, interrumpiendo a su madre.

— Gracias por recibirnos Eleanor, pero debemos descansar.

Justo cuando Fanny estaba conversando con Eleanor cómo si fuese una amiga y no una desconocida, el quería encerrarse en uno de los cuartos.

― Pero…

— Vamos Fanny, si queremos tomar el tren a primera hora debemos descansar por unas horas — no fue una sugerencia o un comentario, fue una orden.

— Terry tiene razón querida, descansen — era doloroso ser tratada fríamente por su hijo, pero tal vez se lo merecía.

— Con permiso Eleanor.

— Con permiso.

Eleanor se desplomó en el mueble, cubriendo su rostro con las manos sollozó por una hora. Todo era su culpa...nunca debió dejar ir a su hijo.

* * *

_**Edimburgo – Escocia**_

— Susana hija, ¿estás bien? No te veo emocionada — algo le pasaba a su niña, estaba segura que no le diría la verdad.

Susana tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de cambiar su presente y construir un futuro a lado de Adrien. Visualizar cómo sería su vida si tomaba el próximo tren a Londres, era fácil. Pero en práctica no lo era, temía ocasionarle problemas al guapo francés, aunque él aseguraba que no prestaría atención a los comentarios hechos por su familia ó desconocidos, ella no podía decir lo mismo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver en su mente la expresión de horror en cada uno de los rostros de la familia Françoise. Ella no pertenecía al mundo de Adrién, a veces tenía que repetir lo mismo en silencio para no olvidarlo.

— Nada mamá…

— Hija, no sabes lo afortunada que eres. Hombres cómo Adrién hay pocos, ese joven te quiere no lo dudes.

— Supongo — sólo una ilusa cómo ella podría haber pensado que una vendedora de rosas terminaría siendo una dama de alta alcurnia.

— Cuando conocí a tu papá tenía 16 años, trabajaba para su familia. Nunca pensé que un hombre cómo él se fijaría en una simple empleada cómo yo, pero lo hizo. Cuando tu padre le confesó a tu abuelo que deseaba casarse conmigo, le dio una bofetada, no contento con eso nos botó de su casa ese mismo día. Esa fue la última vez que mi querido Ernest vio a su familia…

Susana alzó la vista — ¿Porqué me estás diciendo esto, mamá? — ¿_era tan obvia? _No quería preocupar a su mamá con sus problemas personales.

— Susana soy tu madre, te conozco cómo a la palma de mi mano. Eres transparente, tienes la misma mirada que yo tuve cuando tu padre me pidió que sea su novia — contestó, mirandola con ternura.

— No sé que hacer, mamá — decía cubriendo su rostro con las manos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro — Adrien es un buen hombre, no quiero arruinar su vida.

— ¿Porqué arruinarías su vida? Hija; él te quiere, no te has dado cuenta pero Adrien te observa con los ojos de un hombre enamorado. Suspira por ti cuando das la vuelta, busca cualquier pretexto para verte...y...él me pidió tu mano…

— ¿Qué has dicho? — preguntó incrédula, acercandose a la Sr. Marlow.

Su mamá bajó la cabeza — mientras tú preparabas una taza de té para Adrien...me confesó que te amaba, que sería el hombre más afortunado del mundo si le concedía el honor de darle tu mano — se supone que no debía decir nada.

— Pero...él ni siquiera me ha pedido que me case con él.

— Adrién, tiene planeado pedirte matrimonio mañana…

La rubia jadeó tomando asiento en la silla más cercana, su querido Adrien estaba dispuesto a darle la espalda a todos con tal de estar a su lado. Dios…

* * *

_**Residencia Andley, Chicago – America**_

_**5:00 am**_

Charles encendió su auto luego de esperar quien sabe por cuantas horas. El imbécil de Joshua le aseguró que tendría a Candy en el maletero de su auto antes de el amanecer. Del idiota ni sus luces, es obvio que Joshua le mintió, el pobre idiota no sabía que al haber hecho un trato con él, es cómo si lo hubiese hecho con el mismo diablo. Y cada dolar que recibió por su trabajo, sería un sin fin de puñetes y patadas, que infligiría en su estúpido rostro y cuerpo. Cuando termine de romper sus piernas, cómo lo tenía planeado. Joshua le suplicaría que acabe con él.

Nadie jugaba con él; si el imbécil lograba escapar antes de que pueda demolerlo a golpes, la zorra de su hermana sufriría las consecuencias…

Cuando apretó el ecelerador con su pie derecho, vio algo que llamó su atención. Deteniendo el auto con fuerza, apagó las luces delanteras. Con una sonrisa reconoció a Candy, su maliciosa sonrisa desapareció cuando Albert la abrazó posesivamente. Podría distinguir el estúpido brillo en los ojos de Albert a 20 metros de distancia...la amaba. Eso era una lastima, él la vio primero. Tenía muchos planes en mente, si golpeaba la cabeza de Albert con su arma, quedaría inconciente instantáneamente. Él podría secuestrar a Candy sin problemas…

Observó la mansión y sus alrededores cómo si fuese a entrar y robar la caja fuerte de la familia. Con los jos brillando de lujuria y rencor abrió la puerta de su auto, si deseaba tener a Candy en la cama de su hotel, debía actuar ahora. Terminando de ponerse sus guantes de cuero, bajó del auto, un gesto de furor apareció en su rostro al percatarse que secuestrar a la rubia no sería fácil.

Cuatro malditos guardias de seguridad rodeaban a la pareja cómo si fuesen escudos medievales. Si no podía lograr su cometido en este momento, manejaría detrás de ellos. Charles entró en su auto; antes de acelerar buscó por su botella de Whisky, en sólo unos segundos dejó la botella de alcohol semi vacía.

Manteniendo distancia del lujoso auto, manejaba apretando los dientes. No amaba a Candy, la destestaba, no sentía ni una pizca de amor por ella. Apretando el volante recordó las incontables veces que lo rechazó, la muy estúpida se atrevió a despreciarlo, si ella pensaba que él había enterrado esos recuerdos, estaba equivocada. Pagaría muy caro su indiferencia, cuando la tenga a su merced, golpearía su hermoso rostro...cuando sus ojos derramen lágrimas de dolor y le implore que deje de lastimarla, la ataría con lo primero que encontrase y realizaría todas las fantasias que había acumulado todo es tiempo con su menudo y perfecto cuerpo. Cuarenta minutos transcurrieron y Charles detuvo su auto, cuando Albert hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Estacionandose en la esquina los observó, tratando de reconocer a los acompañantes de la pareja.

— Palmer House Hilton — murmuró Charles observando el enorme hotel — Me pregunto que hacen estos idiotas, en este hotel, a esta hora — continuó murmurando observando su reloj.

_Si tan sólo me hubieses dicho que si...ahora serías mi esposa y yo...sería feliz_ pensó tomando lo que restaba de whisky.

_Una hora después_

Charles observaba el estacionamiento del Hotel buscando el auto de Albert.

— ¡Dónde diablos te metiste, idiota! — gritó golpeando el volante con sus manos.

Su única opción era entrar al hotel y preguntar por el idiota, sabiendo que hacerlo sería riesgoso. Permaneció en su auto.

— Al demonio con esto! — nuevamente gritó puñeteando el asiento derecho.

Gracias al impacto, el periodico que compró la noche anterior voló hasta terminar sobre sus rodillas. Estuvo a punto de botarlo, pero uno de los titulares llamó su atención.

"_Este sabado se llevará a cabo una de las celebraciones más importantes del año; politicos, empresarios e inversionistas formarán parte de esta gran celebración. El patriarca de los Andley será presentado por primera vez ante la sociedad después de haberse hecho cargo de las empresas Andley en..."._

El destino y la suerte debían estar de su lado, esta era una gran oportunidad para llevar a cabo su plan. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja leyó la publicación dos veces asegurandose que se trataba de Albert y no de un anciano millonario a punto de morir.

Recordando a los cuatro guardías, se dijo a si mismo que no podía presentarse a la celebración cómo Charles Maxwell.

— Asistiré a la gran celebración — dijo burlándose del evento con un gesto dramático — Sólo por ese día, no seré Charles Maxwell — prosiguió con una sonrisa.

Acelerando su auto se dirigió a la boutique de disfrazes, la celebración se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Necesitaba tener todo listo para el gran evento.

* * *

_**Registro civil de Chicago**_

_**Tres horas después**_

Candy lloraba de felicidad, sintiendo los suaves dedos de Albert secando sus lágrimas, cerró los ojos. No le importaba si los testigos ó el juez eran espectadores de su emoción, escuchar de los labios del Juez que ahora era la esposa de Albert, era lo que ansió escuchar desde la primera vez que se cruzó en su camino. Dejandose llevar por su corazón, correspondió al beso de su esposo con dulzura, poco a poco sintieron que sus pies no pisaban el suelo. Rompiendo el beso con mucho cuidado, Albert rodeó la cintura de su esposa con las manos, alzándola sin lastimarla dio vueltas con ella.

— Te amo — decía ella entre rísas — Te amo, Albert, te amaré por siempre...no me dejes caer — su corazón explotaría de felicidad en cualquier momento.

— Nunca — dijo él con devoción.

— Te amo pequeña...a partir de hoy ud es mía, señora Andley.

Enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su esposa, trataba de esconder la solitaria lágrima que logró escapar de sus ojos.

— Candy, Sr Albert felicidades — los felicitó Dorothy — Deseo que sean muy felices juntos…

A diferencia de Albert, su mano derecha y buen amigo pudo contener las lágrimas. George no era espontáneo, no sabía cómo demostrarle a William que lo quería y estimaba cómo si fuese su hijo. Verlo sonreír, dando vueltas con su ahora esposa irradiando genuina felicidad...atesoraría el recuerdo de este día, para siempre.

— Felicidades William — con mucho cariño, le dio un breve abrazo a su muchacho — Felicidades señora Andley ― dijo besando la mano de su señora.

— Gracias, George y Dorothy — agradecieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Pero por favor George, llameme Candy no señora — pidió sin poder dejar de sonreír.

George asintió con la cabeza, el buen George tuvo que usar la influencia de los Andley para que el juez accediera a casarlos ese mismo día.

— Debemos celebrar — mencionó Dorothy sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

— Señora Andley una recepción nos espera — besando la frente de su esposa, decidió regresar al hotel.

Los rubios se despidieron del juez. Cuando abandonaron el registro civil, Albert sintió que alguien los observaba, aún así ignoró la vocecilla que le aconsejó alzar la vista. Abriendo la puerta del auto para su esposa, le echó una mirada a la avenida, no vio nada sospechoso ó fuera de lo normal.

Cuando el auto aceleró, un auto color negro último modelo hizo lo mismo. Charles había presenciado la escena.

— Lo siento Candy...me temo que tu felicidad durará poco — susurró regresando a su hotel.

**Continuará**

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, quería darles una sorpresa con la boda de mis rubios ¿Sorprendidas? Haha.

Gracias de todo corazón por sus reviews, sobre todo por sus palabras de aliento, no saben cómo me ayuda emocionalmente leer sus comentarios.

Quiero agradecer a:

Skarlett Northman – Luz – Glenda – Chicuelita – Paulayjoaqui – Susana Rojas – La castañeda – Flaquita – Candice Ledezma – Josie – Amy - Chidamami – Tania Lizbeth y Mireya Jimenez.

Chicuelita, Blue Fary, Yackieflores y Serena Candy White Graham gracias por seguir y agregar mi fic en su lista de favoritos.

Abrazos.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras, Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**_

_**Advertencia: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas sexuales, si eres suceptible, abstente a leer.**_

_Capítulo 27_

_**Chicago, Palmer House Hilton¹**_

Candy, sintió el frío viento estremecer su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies, hasta su cabeza. Sintiendo una corriente electrica recorrer su espina dorsal, abrió los ojos con pesadez. Una genuina sonrisa de felicidad; apareció en su rostro, cuando sus pupilas reconocieron al hombre que yacía, al otro extremo de la cama. Albert; su esposo, el amor de su vida, su mejor amigo y amante. Cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana, abrazó el musculoso y varonil cuerpo del rubio. Entrelazando sus piernas con las de su esposo, en un movimiento involuntario, pudo sentir la erección matutina de Albert. Avergonzada; sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían con exageración, suspiró al recordar su noche de bodas.

Fue irreal...mucho mejor de lo que pudo pensar, ó imaginar. Acariciando sus labios, ahora mucho más carnosos e hinchados que antes, cerró los ojos. Si alguien le hubiese dicho, cómo se sentía hacer el amor, con el hombre que se ama con todo el corazón, dudaba haber sido capaz de esperar hasta la noche anterior para…

**Comienzo de la retrospección**

El portero recibió a los recien casados y a sus dos testigos con una sonrisa. Sólo Dios, sabía lo que George, pudo haber dicho u hecho, para que uno de los hoteles más prestigiosos de toda la ciudad, haya accedido a brindarles, el salón más lujoso cómo recepción. ²"Waltz No.2" de Dimitri Shostakovich, fue la primera pieza músical, que los violinistas interpretaron con gusto. Habían interpretado muchas piezas, quien sabe para cuántas parejas. En esta ocasión, lo hicieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Era atípico, sobre todo en la alta sociedad, ver a dos almas genuinamente dichosas de haber unido sus vidas para siempre. Verlos, desplazarse y moverse de una esquina a otra, observandose el uno a otro, cómo si en este mundo no existiese nadie más que ellos, era maravilloso.

Bailaron por horas, un Waltz tras otro. Si tan sólo, la dicha que sentían y era imposible de ocultar, podría durar para siempre. Aunque al principio, dudó en hacerlo. George, le pidió a Dorothy, si podría brindarle el honor de bailar con él. Sorprendida y halagada, extendió su mano con una tímida sonrisa. Los meseros nunca antes se habían esmerado tanto en sus labores, y cómo no hacerlo. La felicidad de los rubios, era contagiosa.

Las horas pasaron y exactamente a las ocho de la noche, los recien casados y los testigos, dieron por terminada la celebración, mañana tendrían que regresar a Chicago y debían descansar. Antes de que Albert, pueda entrar al ascensor con su ahora esposa, Dorothy le pidió un momento a solas con Candy. Albert no tenía idea de lo que hablaron. Sea lo que haya sido, fue personal. Su esposa regresó a él, con las mejillas sonrojadas y no se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara por unos minutos. Despidiendose de George y Dorothy, hasta la mañana siguiente, Albert y Candy, entraron al ascensor.

Su desbocado corazón, le aconsejaba dejarse llevar, pero el miedo...a lo que pueda ocurrír esta noche entre los dos...hizo que Candy, temblase por un ínstante. Conociendo a su esposa, cómo a la palma de su mano, tomó el rostro de Candy con las manos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó besando su frente.

-Sí – mintió – Es sólo que...estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo – había añorado, soñado, con esta noche. Ahora que estaba a punto de hacerse realidad, sentía una especie de taquicardia.

Antes de que el pudiese confortarla ó abrazarla, llegaron al tercer piso.

-Candy, nunca te forzaría a que hagas algo que no deseas hacer – dijo con calma – Esta noche, no pasará nada que tú no desees – aunque el deseo de convertirla en su mujer por completo, sea agonizante. Pondría su deseo de lado. Tenían mucho tiempo en el futuro, para hacer el amor hasta el cansancio.

Ella se aferró a él, con fuerza. Ése era Albert, gentíl, cariñoso, bondadoso, amable y considerado. Ni ahora, ni en mil años, se arrepentiría de haber dicho que sí, frente al juez.

Sin previo aviso, él la cargó con delicadeza.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó con la respiración agitada. Cómo si hubiese recorrido kilometros, sin haberse dado cuenta.

–Cargándola, Sra Andley – fue su respuesta – Vamos, a nuestra habitación – cargandola, cómo si no pesara más que un costal de plumas, entraron a la habitación.

Candy quedó maravillada, la habitación que esta misma mañana, se encontraba semi vacía, decorada, por unas cuantas almohadas árabes y tres cuadros victorianos, carecían de belleza, a lado de los incontables petalos de rosas rojas que yacían en el suelo y el ramo de rosas, sobre la mesa de noche. A pesar de que la luz estaba apagada, no era necesario prenderla. Velas de todo tamaño, alumbraban la enorme suite, con gracia y romanticismo.

–Albert...esto...es hermoso – había leído sobre el bendito romance entre parejas, en los libros de ³Jane Austen y ⁴Charlotte Brontë. Pero sólo en libros...nunca pensó que él haría todo esto por ella.

Albert no la soltó, hasta que sus pequeños pies tocaron el suelo.

–Tú te mereces esto, y mucho más – acercándose a la mesa de noche, encontraron una botella de Champagne, con una nota. Era un obsequio por parte del hotel.

–¿Deseas Champagne, pequeña?

Secando sus lágrimas, negó con la cabeza –No, gracias– dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Albert no abrió la botella, lo llevaría consigo, cómo un recuerdo. Un incómodo, pero tierno silencio, los envolvió por un momento indefinido. Conciente, de que no podía ir a dormir con su vestido de novia, decidió desnudarse.

Temblando cómo un cervatillo, frente a un león, bajó el cierre de su corset. Muchas veces se había desnudado frente a su esposo. Sin embargo, esta vez era más íntimo. Él caminó hacia ella con pasos lentos pero decididos. Acariciando los suaves y blancos hombros de su esposa, la abrazó por detrás. Ella jadeó, cuando él besó su cuello una y otra vez, por unos minutos que para ella fueron, uno de lo más deliciosos de su vida. Las rodillas de Candy, no podrían sujetarla por mucho tiempo, si él seguía besándola, cómo sólo él sabía hacerlo. Pensando que estaba muy nerviosa, cómo para consumar su matrimonio, besó sus rizos, antes de romper el contacto. Cuando él se alejó, ella se sintió incompleta y gélida. Cómo si estuviesen viviendo en el polo sur y él de pronto, le hubiese quitado su única fuente de calor. Dando la vuelta, susurró su nombre, cómo una plegaria. Necesitaba sentir sus brazos, rodeándola con fuerza.

"Candy" el susurró, observándo cómo ella lentamente, dejaba sus senos al descubierto. Albert trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó. Sin pestañar y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, continuó desnudándose. Albert, sentía cómo sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse y su masculinidad le imploraba que buscase liberación. Pero no, esta noche la amaría, cómo si fuese la primera y última vez que pudiese tomar su cuerpo. La trataría, cómo a una muñeca de porcelana. Quedando completamente desnuda, de pies a cabeza. Ahora, le tocaba el turno de Albert.

Minutos después, quedaron cómo Adan y Eva y se abrazaron con mucho amor. Alzando la vista, Candy susurró un, "te amo", antes de pedirle que la lleve a la cama y le haga el amor. Susurrando con fervor, cuanto la amaba y que lo haría hasta el final de sus días. La tomó en sus brazos, cargándola, mientras compartían un dulce y muy deseado beso. Acostándola, en la cama, sus rizos esparcidos sobre las finas almohadas árabes, color vino. Su tímida mirada, sus rosados y pequeños pezones que adornaban sus senos, su vientre plano y su intimidad cubierta por vellos dorados, que brillaban gracias a la luz de la velas...era algo que guardaría, para siempre en su memoria. Besándola con ternura, sus manos cobraron vida propia, bajando hasta los muslos de Candy. No se destuvieron ahí, no hubo espacio, ni rincón en el cuerpo de su esposa, que sus manos no hayan acariciado y sus labios,besado. Cuando sus labios bajaron hasta la entre-pierna de su esposa, ella dio un leve brinco. "Déjame probar tu sabor," susurró él, enterrando su rostro, en la intimidad de Candy.

"Albert!" jadeó, al sentir la húmeda lengua de su esposo, adentrarse en su cavidad cómo un hombre sediento. Sus gemidos de excitación, no se hicieron esperar. Impulsando su cuerpo hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, mientras mordía su labio inferior, le suplicó que no se detenga. "Dios...Albert," no se reconocía a si misma, no era tímida, entre las cuatro paredes. Pero tampoco, tan osada cómo ahora. Anteriormente, Albert le había demostrado, lo espectácular que podía ser complacida por él, en esa manera. Pero este momento, él parecía querer llevarla al cielo, y no descansar hasta que ella pudiese tocar las estrellas. Cuando Albert, empezó a gemir, ella no pudo más. Había prolongado, su llegada a la cúspide, cómo pudo. Clavando sus uñas en las sábanas, gritó el nombre de Albert, acompañado de un "te amo".

Con el rostro rojo, abrió los ojos con pesadez. Encontró a su esposo, tomando su miembro con su mano derecha, mientras la otra sujetaba su cadera, sin hacerle daño. Penetrándola, cómo lo hizo, incontables veces en sus sueños, la besó. Quería; que la mente de su esposa, se centre en el beso que estaban compartiendo y no en el dolor que estaba a punto de experimentar. Candy sintió una leve punzada, el dolor fue mínimo. Albert, apretó los ojos cuando entró en la cavidad de Candy. Nunca antes había sentido algo igual. Era cómo si un puño, humedo, caliente y estrecho, rodearan su miembro deliciosamente. Penetrándola; despacio, con un ritmo suave, sin olvidar en ningún momento, que esta era la primera vez de Candy. Rodeó el menudo cuerpo de su amante, con los brazos. Su boca capturó los pezones de Candy, cómo un bebé hambriento, mientras ella envolvía su cintura con las piernas. Sintiendo que estaba a punto de llegar a la cúspide del placer por segunda vez, ella comenzó a mover sus caderas torpemente, por instinto y necesidad. Gruñendo cómo un animal, él sujetó las caderas de su esposa con las manos. Acelerando el ritmo, embistió tres veces, antes de echar la cabeza para atrás mientras llenaba el interior de Candy con su semilla.

Renovados, exhaustos, satisfechos y felices, sonrieron al mismo tiempo, con la poca fuerza que les quedaba, compartieron un corto beso.

Abrazándolo, cómo sólo una mujer enamorada puede abrazar al amor de su vida, clavó su mirada en la ventana.

–¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

–Mucho más que eso Albert...me siento feliz...dichosamente feliz – confesó.

Con una sonrisa, enterró su rostro en el cuello de su esposa.

–Albert está lloviendo – dijo sorprendida.

–Me pregunto desde cuando empezó a llover.

Albert, se acostó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza.

–Es probable que haya empezado a llover una hora atrás. Pasó desapercibido, porque estabamos concentrados en amarnos…

Nuevamente las mejillas de Candy, se encendieron. Invierno había llegado. Sin embargo, ella no tendría que preocuparse por el frío. Los brazos de Albert, siempre le brindarían calor…

**Fin de la retrospección**

Trazando circulos con su mano, sobre el fuerte y ancho pecho de Albert, esbozó una sonrisa, cuando el abrió sus hermosos ojos azul cielo.

–Buenos días, Sra Andley – susurró con una sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Sr Andley – dijo ella, incorporandose un poco, con ayuda de sus codos – Tengo una sorpresa para ud.

Plantando un corto besos en los labios de su esposa, él alzó una ceja.

–¿Qué es?

Candy señaló la ventana con su mano derecha – Está nevando – contestó.

A los dos les encantaba la nieve. Por fin, podrían disfrutar de este invierno, juntos.

–¿Estás bien? - preguntó, al ver cómo ella cubría su cuerpo con la sábana.

– Sr. Andley, me siento perfectamente bien – dijo, con un tono jugetón.

Sin previo aviso, él se posicionó sobre ella – Candy, te amo – decía él, con fervór.

–Yo mucho más, Albert. Pero…

–¿Pero?

–Quiero que me demuestres cuanto me amas...ahora – avergonzada por lo que había dicho, mordió su labio inferior.

–Será un placer, mi amor.

Abriendo las piernas de su esposa con sus manos, nuevamente hizo maravillas con su lengua y manos. En estos momentos, no importaba si tardaban en llegar a la mansión ó no. Con todo el dinero que poseía, podría realizar una celebración en cualquier momento. Pero el dinero no podía comprar tiempo, y este momento, a lado de su esposa...era preciado.

* * *

_**Londres – Inglaterra**_

_**Residencia Ivánov**_

Sasha no sabía que hacer para controlar la ira de Anielka, de los ojos azules de su hermano, ardientes llamas amenazaban con quemarlo, si daba un paso hacia adelante.

–Ella me beso, ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba hasta que…

Sasha pausó, al ver que su hermano tomaba una delgada rama que encontró en el pasto, y lo destrozaba en pedazos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Anielka se estaba desquitando con la rama, en vez de hacer, lo que en verdad deseaba hacer: romperle la cara.

–Anielka, nunca hemos peleado por una mujer y no comenzaremos ahora – dijo con calma – Debes creerme, estaba leyendo el libro que me prestaste. Ella se acercó y empezó a hablar conmigo, cómo si lo hubiesemos hecho anteriormente.

–No la conoces, nunca antes habías hablado con ella, y la besaste – mencionó, con un tono burlón – No contento con eso, la arrinconaste contra un árbol.

Sasha movía la cabeza de un lado a otro con exasperación, si la arrinconó contra el árbol, fue para sacarsela de encima.

–Quizás pensó que eras tú, lo más probable es que nos haya confundido.

–Ja – bufó Anielka – Eso es imposible, tú y yo no somos iguales. Felizmente…

Sasha reconoció, el ligero rastro de amargura y resentimiento en la voz de su hermano. No fue lo que dijo, fue cómo lo dijo...lo que dolió.

–No empezemos con lo mismo Anielka.

Su hermano dio la vuelta, apretando los dientes. Deseaba lanzarse sobre su hermano cómo un toro a una capa taurina.

–Siempre deseas lo que yo deseo, y hasta ahora te has salido con la tuya. No dejaré que ganes esta vez, Sasha – aseguró amenazante.

–¡Qué! - exclamó Sasha, acercándose un poco más - Si papá y mamá siempre me han preferido, no es mi culpa. Ya me he disculpado, si no quieres creerme o aceptar mis disculpas, no es mi problema – espetó, harto de la situación – Si tanto te gusta, ve y habla con ella. Preguntale porque me beso y deja de joderme.

–Qué más se puede esperar de alguien que ha crecido teniendolo todo y no tiene ni la más mínima idea, de lo que significa conseguir algo por sus propios meritos – dijo Anielka, molesto. Sabía que si continuaba presionando a su hermano, terminaría por estallar.

Sasha resopló, cómo si no le importara - ¿Ya has olvídado que crecimos juntos? Al final, no somos muy distintos, hermano. Te guste o no, llevamos la misma sangre – aunque nunca lo admitiría, las palabras de su hermano, perforaron su corazón.

Anielka abrió la boca para hablar, pero decidió quedarse callado, al ver que se acercaba la empleada de la familia.

–Disculpen Jóvenes, el desayuno está listo – dando la vuelta, regresó a la mansión. Déjando nuevamente solos, a los herederos Ivánov.

–Con permiso, hermanito – dijo Sasha para molestarlo.

–Jódete – murmuró Anielka, caminando detrás de su hermano.

Aunque discutían con frecuencia, no pasaba más de insultos y gritos. No tenían la mejor relación, pero se respetaban lo suficiente para no llegar a la violencia física.

La mansión Ivánov, era uno de las más lujosas y extravagantes mansiones de Londres. Concurrido por políticos, artistas y personas importantes de la gran urbe. La extensa propiedad era conocida por recibir con los brazos abiertos a toda la clase alta Londinense, cada viernes. La familia Ivánov, o mejor dicho Rose Ivánov, buscaba cualquier excusa para celebrar. La madre de Sasha y Anielka, era la señora de la casa y máxima autoridad, cuando su esposo viajaba. Sintiéndose abandonada por los frecuentes viajes de su esposo, encontraba compañía en sus conocidos. Sus hijos ya eran jóvenes y la pobre se sentía más sola que nunca. Conciente, sobre la hipocresía que inundaba en su circulo social, no compartía sus problemas personales con ellos. Hoy, la señora de la casa no podía dejar de sonreír, y cómo no hacerlo. Sus adorados hijos, su querido hermano y su sobrino, estaban de visita. Eso no era todo, Adrien, a quién quería mucho, aseguró que vendría acompañado por su novia. Quien debía ser muy bonita.

Vestida elegantemente, con un vestido negro y bordados color plata, le ordenaba a los empleados que se apurasen. Acercándose a sus dos hijos, aplaudió felicitandolos por sus elecciones de traje. Vestidos con un terno color azul oscuro, sus cabelleras rubias, largas y ondeadas, resplandecían cómo los rayos del sol.

–Vik por favor, recibe a mi sobrino – pidió, dirigiéndose al mayordomo.

Tenía buen oído, reconocieron sus hijos en silencio. Ni siquiera ellos, se habían percatado del ruidoso motor de un auto, estacionandose a las afueras de la mansión.

–Hijos, se ven...guapísimos – dijo con una sonrisa - ¿No saludarán a su tío?

El Padre de Adrien, entró a la sala con ayuda de su bastón.

–Sasha, cada vez que te veo estás más alto – comentó, palmeando la espalda del joven – Sonrie hijo, eres joven. Cuando tengas mi edad, fruncirás el cejo casi todo el tiempo, aún así no lo quieras.

–Anielka, que gusto verte hijo ¿te gustó la colección de Dostoyevsky, que te envié? - preguntó, palmeando su espalda con cariño.

Si Anielka se sentía desplazado, porque su hermano recibía más atención de sus padres. Sasha sentía lo mismo cada vez que era un expectador de la estrecha relación entre Anielka y su tío.

–Sí, me gustó mucho, gracias. Es un gusto verte, tío – dijo Anielka con una sonrisa.

–Igual – fue el seco comentario de Sasha.

–Señor Françoise y sra Ivánov, el señoir Adrien, está aquí – mencionó el mayordomo abriendo la enorme puerta principal.

–¡Adrien! - exclamó Rose, abriendo los brazos.

–¡Tía! ¡Papá!

El moreno tomó la mano de Susana, ella bajó la cabeza cohibidamente cuando la tía de Adrien, la penetró con la mirada. Mientras Adrien, saludaba a su familia y esperaba su turno para presentarse. Sus ojos recorrieron la mansión, si el jardín parecía un extenso invernadero, el interior le quitó el aliento. Disimuladamente peñizcó su brazo izquierdo, quería asegurarse de que este día no era uno de sus locos sueños. Echando la cabeza para atrás, observó el artesonado de la mansión y un "wow" escapó de sus labios, era cómo si el mismísimo Miguel Ángel, lo hubiese pintado y decorado. Diez chandeliers, se colgaban del techo alumbrando la sala, mientras que cuadros victorianos y estatuas perfectamente alineadas y moldeadas, habían sido puestas en orden, en cada rincón de la enorme sala. Algo llamó la atención de Susana, era un papagayo, encerrado en una jaula de oro. El exótico animal, que sólo había visto en libros, partía un pedazo de choclo con su pico. Ella frunció el ceño, cuando recordó el verdadero habitat del animal. La Amazonía y el Caribe, no una jaula en Londres.

–Susana, querida – dijo Adrien – Ella es mi tía.

Con una torpe reverencia, ella le ofreció su mano.

–Es un honor conocerla.

–Tía, ella es Susana Marlow, mi novia – dijo posesivamente.

–Susana querida, es un gusto conocerte. Adrien, me habló sobre vos en sus cartas.

–Hijo, no me presentarás a tu novia?

–Por supuesto. Susana él es mi padre – lo dijo con orgullo.

–Mucho gusto, señor – temblaba cómo una hoja.

-El gusto es mío Susana – cuando terminó de besar la mano de Susana, le dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-Ellos son mis sobrinos, Sasha y Anielka.

-Mucho gusto – dijo ella, a pesar de ser jóvenes. Eran serios.

-Igualmente – Sasha besó su mano y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

-Mucho gusto Susana, soy Anielka.

Era extraño, Anielka también frunció el ceño cuando besó su mano. Susana observó sus manos y jadeó de vergüenza. Sus manos mostraban el resultado de su trabajo: cortes y razguños. Pero ella lo tomó mal, a los jóvenes Ivánov, poco les importaba sobre sus manos.

-Bueno tomemos asiento – dijo la señora de la casa.

A Susana casi le da un infarto, cuando tomó asiento. Cómo se supone que debía que usar dos cucharas, dos tenedores, dos cuchillos? Dios, debió hablar con su mamá y recibir una corta charla de etiqueta social.

-Susana, ¿a qué te dedicas? - preguntó Rose, pidiendole a la cocinera que regresara a la cocina.

–Yo – con la mirada, su novio le pidió que continue y sea honesta – Trabajo en una floreria.

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par, al igual que el padre de Adrien. Sasha y Anielka, continuaron partiendo un pedazo de carne. Ahora entendían porque las manos de Susana eran diferente. Era una mujer trabajadora, no una ociosa cómo la mayoría de las damas en la alta sociedad Londinense.

-Susana y la sr Marlow, son dueñas de una hermosa floreria en Edimburgo – mencionó Adrien, tratando de ayudarla – Hubiese traído un ramo de rosas para vos – continuó dirigiendose a su tía – pero recordé que eres alergica a las rosas.

-Así es hijo y no te preocupes.

–¿Cómo se conocieron? - preguntó Nicola, ahora preocupado por su hijo.

No quería ver a su hijo sufrir por una mala mujer, no otra vez. A partir de ahora, estaría pendiente sobre la relación de su hijo con Susana. Si era una de las tantas que deseaba la fortuna de su hijo, buscaría la manera de alejarla de Adrien.

–Nos conocimos en Edimburgo, gracias al hijo del Duque.

Ah, pensó Nicola. Terry siempre estaba rodeado de personas de bajo nivel. No comprendía porqué y no quería hacerlo. Quizás cometió un enorme error al enviar a su hijo en su lugar. Masajeando el puente de su naríz, observó a Susana y a su hijo.

Demasiado tarde, susurró una voz femenina. Su hermana lo observaba con una sonrisa, con su mano derecha extendía una copa hacia arriba para brindar con su familia. Cómo siempre, a ella le parecía divertido ver a su hermano preocupado por estupideces.

* * *

_**Chicago – America**_

–No entiendo porqué tuvimos que salir tan rápido – se quejó Fanny – Ni siquiera nos despedimos de tu mamá – habían abandonado la residencia de Eleanor, cómo si hubiesen cometido un crimen.

Terry no se inmutó, con la mirada fija en la autopista la observó de reojo. Pensaba quedarse en la residencia de su mamá por unos días, pero la sola idea le revolvía el estomago. Adelantaría sus planes.

–¿Me estás escuchando?

–Sí – contestó con molestia.

Fanny mordió su labio inferior para no llorar. Muy lejos de su País natal y sin un sólo dolar en su bolso, haber dejado todo por Terry, probablemente fue el error más grande de su vida.

–Terry...quiero...quiero regresar a Escocia – lo dijo, tragando saliva.

El moreno paró en seco, tan fuerte que golpeó su cabeza con el timón. Pero no le importó.

–¡Qué has dicho!

Asustada, se encogió en el asiento delantero – Creo que cometimos un error, somos tan jóvenes...yo-

–¿Me amas? - interrumpió Terry.

–Sí, te amo pero…

–Si en verdad me amas cómo dices ¿porqué quieres dejarme?

–No quiero dejarte, sólo...quiero pensar bien las cosas...esto no es fácil. Estoy aterrada…

Terry tomó la quijada de Fanny con delicadeza – Yo cuidaré de ti – aseguró suavizando su voz.

Fanny derramó una lágrima, desde que lo conoció, era él quien tomaba las decisiones y tenía la última palabra en todo. Cómo si ella estuviese pintada, dirigia su vida cómo si fuese dueño de esta.

–¡No entiendes! - espetó molesta - ¿Porqué te empeñas en dirigir mi vida?

Él frunció el entrecejo - ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó empuñando sus manos.

–Terry, no trates de mentirte a ti mismo, ¿Me preguntaste si en verdad quería viajar contigo? ¿Me preguntaste si quería quedarme en la casa de tu mamá?

–¡Muchas veces te pregunté si querías viajar conmigo! - gritó – tu respuesta siempre fue la misma, ahora no vengas con que yo te obligué.

–Lo hice porque no me diste otra opción.

–¡Qué diablos haces aquí entonces! - gritó tan fuerte que las ventanas temblaron.

Fanny empezó a llorar más fuerte, cómo podía preguntarle que diablos hacía en America. Estaba ahí por él...sólo por él.

–No me amas Terry, lo que sientes por mí no es amor – aseguró cubriendo su rostro con las manos.

Tratando de calmarse y dejar ese caracter de los mil demonios que se cargaba, a un lado. Inhaló con profundidad.

–Fanny, preciosa te amo. Si no fuera así, nunca te hubiese pedido que viajes conmigo.

Ella seguía llorando y él no sabía qué decir o qué hacer para tranquilizarla. Demonios! No tenía experiencia cuidando de alguien, más que él. Sintiendose cómo basura por ser el causante de sus amargas lágrimas, la abrazó.

–Me duele saber que sabes más de ella que...tu propia novia – mencionó la delgada rubia, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Terry.

–¿Quién es ella?

Alzando la vista, suspiró antes de contestar – Candy, quién más – por fin estaba dejando salir, lo que por dentro la lastimaba.

–Fanny, ella es mi amiga.

–Terry ¿cuál es mi color preferido?, ¿sabes cuáles son mis planes para el futuro?

El moreno quedó estático, bajando la cabeza rompió el contacto. No sabía nada de Fanny, sólo que era alta, rubia y muy femenina. Ni siquiera sabía cuando era su cumpleaños.

–Si alguien me pregunta algo sobre ti, respondería a todas sus preguntas sin equivocarme. ¿Sabes porqué? Porqué eres egoista, no te importa nadie expecto tú, eres muy arrogante y frío, te burlas de las personas débiles y cuando no haces eso, desprecias a los demás – no quiso decirlo, pero ya había empezado y ahora tenía que terminar.

Terry la fulminó con la mirada.

–Fanny ¿estás menstruando? - bromeó, encendiendo el auto.

La rubia golpeó la cabeza de Terry con su bolso.

–Y cuando quieres evadir mis preguntas, haces bromas estúpidas y pesadas.

Ignorándola aceleró, ella continuaba llorando y él prendió la radio. Ella quería hablar seriamente y él creaba una pared entre los dos.

–Ya no quiero ir a la fiesta, llevame a la casa de tu mamá.

–Fanny, no empiezes. Estamos por llegar a la mansión.

Al ver que pretendía ignorarla, le dio una bofetada.

–¡Para el auto! - ordenó llorando.

Terry no lo hizo, soportó más de una bofetada por parte de Fanny. Cuando llegaron a la mansión, ella abrió la puerta y entró corriendo.

–¡Fanny! ¡Regresa! - le ordenó cómo si fuese su hija - ¡Maldita sea! - murmuró corriendo tras ella.

Albert conversaba con su tía, cuando sus sobrinos entraron a su oficina. El patriarca irradiaba felicidad por los poros, de vez en cuando mientras Elroy, hablaba. Él cerraba los ojos y recordaba la tersa piel de Candy, sus generosos senos y esos dulces gemidos que salían de su boca, cuando él se enterraba en su interior.

–¿William, me estás escuchando? - preguntó la anciana por segunda vez.

–Sí – contestó saliendo de su ensoñación.

–¿Qué fue lo que te pregunté?

Albert aclaró su garganta – me preguntaba sobre los invitados – dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Elroy alzó una ceja – William, hoy estás distraido, ¿qué fue lo que hicieron en la ciudad? - aquí había gato encerrado.

Ocultando su nerviosismo, se levantó y se acercó hacia el pequeño bar de su oficina.

–Candy quería pasear por la ciudad, ella piensa que a partir de esta noche no podrá recorrer la ciudad cómo lo haría cualquier otra persona.

–Es cierto, a partir de esta noche no podrá sacarse de encima a los fotografos – admitió Elroy, levantándose – me retiro, tengo mucho que hacer.

La anciana dejó solos a sus queridos sobrinos. Los meseros aún no llegaban, pero la maquilladora de Candy, llegó a primera hora. Rogaba al cielo porque esta noche salga cómo lo había planeado.

–Tío, ¿no le importaría si tomo un poco de Whisky con ud? - preguntó Anthony, con una sonrisa.

Albert alzó una ceja - ¿Han probado Whisky? - él estaba seguro que sí.

Archie le dio un codazo a su primo, Stear esbozó una sonrisa que terminó por delatar a los tres.

–Sólo un poco – confesó Archie, ruborizado.

–¿En dónde? Qué yo sepa, en el San pablo están prohibidas las bebidas alcoholicas.

Bueno si ya habían metido la pata, sólo les quedaba contarle la verdad a su tío.

–Antes de que ud decida enviarnos a Londres, esperamos que todos entren a su habitación. A veces George entraba a esta oficina para buscar algunos documentos y planeamos distraerlo para que deje la puerta semi abierta – decía Anthony, recordando – vigilamos esta puerta por horas, cuando la mansión quedó en silencio, bajamos a la sala y entramos sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Albert sabía que debía regañarlos, pero cómo hacerlo, cuando él hizo exactamente lo mismo cuando era más joven. Con una sonrisa, sirvió tres copas para sus sobrinos. Los primos fruncieron el entrecejo al mismo tiempo.

–Pero, sólo hay unas cuantas gotas en esta copa – se quejó Archie tomando la copa con sus manos.

–En el mío también – dijo Stear.

–Cuando la celebración empieze, podrán beber todo lo que quieran – mencionó Albert, tomando asiento.

–¿De verdad? - preguntó Anthony.

–Sí.

George entró a la oficina, con una seña Albert le ofreció una copa de Whisky, el moreno aceptó con una sonrisa.

–No es justo, porqué George puede tomar Whisky, y nosotros no – murmuró Anthony.

–Ustedes querían una copa de Whisky, y yo les ofrecí una copa ¿no? - se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

–Sí, una miseria – comentó Archie.

–Cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad, podrán beber cómo les plazca.

Stear dejó su copa en la mesa – Bueno, la celebración comenzará en unas horas y podremos beber hasta más no poder – lo dijo tranquilamente.

–Es cierto, vamos. Tenemos que alistarnos.

Antes de que sus sobrinos dejen su oficina, Albert recalcó: Champán, sólo champán.

Los jóvenes se miraron los unos a otros con decepción, molestos cerraron la puerta. George recordó lo que tenía que decirle a su muchacho, cuando dejó la copa vacía.

–William, la señorita Candy tiene visitas.

–¿Visitas? - preguntó extrañado - ¿Quiénes?

–Terry Graham y Fanny Maxwell – contestó frotando su barbilla.

–Son los amigos de Candy, vamos. Ella estará contenta de verlos – dijo incorporándose.

–William quería hablar contigo sobre los guardias de seguridad que contratamos, pero en este momento lo que me intriga más son las visitas de tu esposa.

Albert saboreó la palabra "esposa".

–¿Porqué?

–Encontré a la señorita llorando y cuando el joven Graham se acercó a nosotros, ella se puso peor.

Confundido, dejó su oficina con George. Cuando entró a la sala, encontró al Conde reprendiendo a Terry, este no sabía que hacer para sacarselo de encima.

–Vamos, querida. Candy estará contenta de verte – mencionó la anciana, mostrandole el camino a Fanny.

Fanny no era la amiga de Candy, pero estaba a punto de llorar cómo una niña y no quería hacerlo en frente de todos. Siguió a Elroy sin protestar.

–¿Qué le hiciste? - preguntó el Conde - ¿Y qué hacen aquí?

–Es una larga historia – él no le rendía cuentas a nadie.

–Hola Terruce – dijo Albert, ofreciéndole una mano.

–Hola Albert, cómo estás?

–Bien gracias, déjame presentarte a mi mano derecha y amigo George Jhonson.

–Mucho gusto – el bigotón le ofreció una mano, Terry tardó unos segundos en corresponder el saludo.

–Igualmente.

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó invitandole a tomar asiento.

–Ver a Candy, la última vez que pude verla fue en Londres.

La maquilladora abrió la puerta por Candy, no quería que estropeara su trabajo. Esta noche tenía que lucirse, quien sabe, si Candy y Elroy le daban un visto bueno a su trabajo, en el futuro podría ser contratada nuevamente y no sólo por ellos. También por los Rockefeller y los Vanderbilt. Candy se veía bellísima, aún cuando la mujer no había terminado. La causante no podía sentirse más contenta, por fin podría restregarles a sus compañeras, que a comparación de ellas: Había puesto en pie en una de las mansiones más costosas de Chicago.

–Hija, tienes una visita – se escuché la voz de Elroy

Candy se levantó de su asiento, con una sonrisa. Sonrisa que pasó a ser un gesto de sorpresa, cuando sus ojos reconocieron a la acompañante de la tía abuela.

–Fanny, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó caminando hacia las damas.

–Hola Candy, es un gusto verte nuevamente - si no pestañaba, podría retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con delatarla.

–Disculpa Fanny, dónde están mis modales – bromeó, extendiendo su mano derecha – Es un gusto verte Fanny, ¿qué te trae por aquí? - la curiosidad no dejaba de alentarla a seguir indagando. Por otro lado, sentía pena por la rubia, ¿es qué acaso ella era la única, que se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas que Fanny retenía por orgullo?

–Las dejó solas - mencionó la anciana – Ha sido un placer conocerte – continuó refiriéndose a Fanny. Elroy tenía un buen ojo, a leguas se notaba que la rubia era una mujer de clase.

–Estoy aquí con Terry – soltó, cuando la anciana abandonó la habitación.

–¿Terry? - la rubia se llevó la mano a su barbilla – Ya veo, después de todo cumplió su palabra.

–¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó con tristeza.

–Te mostraré el jardín, allí podremos hablar.

–Pero...debes estar ocupada.

–No te preocupes, estoy segura que ella puede esperar – dando la vuelta, le preguntó a la maquilladora si podía ausentarse por un momento.

–Sí claro, no se preocupe señorita.

Candy y Fanny bajaron a la sala, Albert y Terry se incorporaron al mismo tiempo cuando Candy aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de los tres caballeros.

–Candy, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Terry con una genuina sonrisa.

Ella se acercó a él y con suma seriedad, le dijo que estaba bien y que le mostraría el enorme jardín a Fanny. La alta rubia se rehusó a mirarlo a los ojos, quizás había exagerado y reaccionado cómo una mujer dolida, pero en el fondo lo estaba. Tenía que reconocer que ahora se sentía un poco mejor. Terry le lanzó una mirada de confusión a el rubio. Albert y el Conde se encogieron de hombros y retomaron su charla.

La prestigiosa e inmensa mansión Andley, hoy se vestía de gala. Veinte meseros habían sido contratados, y cómo sólo contaban con tres cocineras, contrataron dos más, conocidas entre la alta sociedad cómo: las maestras de la cocina. Mientras las rubias seguían conversando en el jardín, Albert y sus sobrinos abrieron las cajas que la ayudante del famoso diseñador, había dejado en la mansión horas atrás. Mientras el rubio acomodaba su corbata, el amigo de su esposa continuaba quejandose sobre su novia.

–No entiendo a las mujeres – dijo cerrando la puerta del baño.

–No trates de entender a Fanny. Creo que ni las mismas mujeres pueden entenderse, si ellas no pueden hacerlo, no hay esperanza para nosotros – comentó para calmarlo.

–¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer? - preguntó acomodando las mangas de su saco.

–Escuchala – lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

–Siempre la escucho.

–Hay una diferencia entre escuchar y sólo escuchar.

–No entiendo.

Albert pretendía continuar, pero su sobrino abrió la puerta. Juzgando por su expresión de alegría y a la vez aburrimiento, la celebración había comenzado.

–Tío, la celebración ya comenzó.

–Gracias Archie, ¿los invitados ya están aquí?

– No todos, pero sí la mayoría.

Albert asintió con la cabeza, y Archie cerró la puerta.

–Continuemos luego con nuestra charla.

**En el jardín**

Fanny abrazó a Candy felicitándola por su compromiso con el patriarca de los Andley. Gracias a la discusión que tuvo con Terry, no le fue posible presentarse cómo se debía. Aunque sólo había podido observar a el rubio por unos minutos, podía asegurar que Candy, era una mujer muy afortunada.

–Debemos entrar, la celebración ha comenzado – dijo Candy, observándo a los invitados estacionarse a las afueras de la mansión.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de dar la vuelta, un mesero que aparentemente había sido herido, se acercó a ellas.

**En el interior de la mansión**

Albert no debía hacer su presentación, sin antes ser anunciado. Después de hawblar con Terry, sobre las mujeres y lo complicado que era tratar de entenderlas, era momento de concentrarse y prepararse para su gran presentación. A partir de esta noche, su vida no volvería a ser la misma.

–Adelante – dijo Albert, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta con insistencia.

–William, tenemos que hablar, es urgente - el moreno paró en seco cuando reconoció a Terry, no sabía que su muchacho tenía compañía.

–¿Qué pasa? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–No puedo encontrar a los guardias, los he buscado por todos lados.

Albert suspiró con calma, por un momento pensó que algo le había pasado a su esposa.

–George no te preocupes, les dije que si deseaban podían disfrutar de la comida y bocaditos.

Era cierto, Albert les aseguró que podían degustar de el inmenso banquete o de los bocaditos que los meseros le ofrecerían a todos los invitados. Pero también les dijo, más bien les advirtió, que tenían prohibido tomar.

–William, conozco a Daniel y Estefan. Ellos se toman su trabajo con seriedad, no es normal en ellos desaparecer cómo si nada.

–Pidele a Louie que te acompañe a las afueras de la mansión, quizás uno de los invitados tuvo un problema con su auto y ellos se ofrecieron a dar una mano.

George resopló, no quería arruinar la fiesta de los rubios, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los tres dieron un brinco. Era Stear.

–Tío, George, necesitamos un médico.

–¿Qué pasó? - preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Anthony está herido, no sabemos que pasó exactamente – contestó mientras el rubio tomaba el teléfono con sus manos.

Los cuatro se miraron el uno a otro por un segundo. Ignorando el consejo de su tía, bajó a la sala seguido de Stear, George y Terry. Los invitados rodeaban al joven rubio, mientras murmuraban y sin saber, creaban conjeturas de lo acontecido. Se sorprendieron aún más y retrocedieron, cuando Albert bajó de las escaleras con prisa.

–Anthony ¿qué pasó? - preguntó sosteniendo la cabeza de su sobrino con las manos.

–William ¿llamaste al doctor? - dijo la anciana con la voz entre-cortada. Esto parecía una pesadilla.

–Necesito algodón! – alzó la voz, dirigiendose a la empleada – Anthony, no te esfuerzes – dijo, al ver que el joven rubio se esforzaba por articular una palabra, sin éxito.

Dorothy entró a la sala, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

–No... encuentro a Candy – dijo tartamudeando.

–¡Qué dijiste! - espetó el Conde, antes de que su hija sea presentada cómo la futura esposa de William, deseaba ofrecerle un regalo muy especial. Había cerrado la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa y ahora, sentía que su corazón se quebraba con lentitud - ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! - exclamó tomando del cuello al prometido de su querida niña.

Albert aún no asimilaba lo dicho por Dorothy. Sus sobrinos entraron en su defensa.

–¡Sueltelo! Mi tío ama a su hija, él nunca le haría daño – esta vez quien alzó la voz fue Archie. Stear asintió con la cabeza, apoyando lo dicho por su hermano.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, el joven rubio limpió la sangre que brotaba de su boca, con la manga de su saco.

–Tío – murmuró, sintiéndo un insufrible dolor en su costilla derecha – lo siento…

Albert estaba seguro que su sobrino sabía algo, pero tampoco quería que se esforzara. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era buscar a su esposa.

–Candy...no está aquí – derramando una lágrima e ignorando las inquisitivas miradas de los invitados y de su propia familia, relató con dolor lo que había sucedido en la parte trasera del jardín.

El corazón de Albert cayó al suelo, cuando Anthony terminó. Terry se sentía peor, apretando los puños lanzó una maldición, tenía que encontrar a su novia y a su querida Candy.

–Dios mío – susurró Elroy, llorando.

–¡Dónde diablos están los guardias de seguridad! - Albert gritó tan fuerte, que todos se espantaron - La celebración ha terminado – continuó gritando, esta vez mirando a los invitados.

Quitandose su saco, le dijo a sus sobrinos y tía, que buscaría a Candy. Y que no regresaría sin ella. George entró a la oficina del rubio y sin perder el tiempo, llamó a la policia, a los compañeros de Daniel y Estefan, y a dos investigadores.

Terry, Albert y el Conde corrieron hacia el jardín, buscaron por los alrededores pero no encontraron nada. Otoño se había despedido de Chicago y ahora el invierno estaba presente, el frío viento empeoraría con el pasar de las horas. Ignorando el riesgo de poder contraer la gripe, continuaron buscando por las rubias.

–¡Candy! - grito Albert, con desesperación.

–¡Candy, hija! - gritó el Conde, tratando de mantener la calma.

–¡Fanny! - gritó Terry, recordando la discusión de esta mañana con la alta rubia.

–Shh – susurró el rubio.

–Qué pasa? - preguntó el moreno.

–Shh, escuché algo.

–Yo también – dijo el Conde, preparándose para tomar la pequeña pistola que llevaba en el bolsillo de su saco.

Los tres escucharon un quejido de dolor, pero no era fácil identificar de donde provenía.

–Proviene del este – aseguró el rubio, corriendo hacia donde su vislumbre le aconsejaba.

Cuando llegaron al este de la mansión, encontraron algo que nunca pensaron encontrar. Los tres cubrieron sus bocas al mismo tiempo. Por temor a vomitar. Daniel y Estefan, yacían en el pasto. Tenían el rostro desfigurado, el rubio los reconoció por sus vestimentas. El Conde había visto cosas peores, tener un rostro desfigurado, no era lo peor que podía pasar en el campo de batalla.

–¿Qué ocurrió? - las marcas en el rostro de Daniel, eran identicas a la de una pequeña navaja. Alguien debió acuchillar el rostro de el hombre y el de su compañero, incontables veces, sin piedad.

Daniel era robusto y alto, el atacante debió tomarlo por sorpresa.

–Señor – murmuró, tragando su propia sangre – lo siento...un mesero...se acercó y…

El Conde le aconsejó que no esforzara.

-Un mesero se acercó a nosotros, parecía estar herido...antes de poder llevarlo al interior de la mansión, perdimos el conocimiento – el hombre tenía una grave herida en su pierna, el dolor era insoportable y no creía ser capaz de continuar con su relato.

-No te esfuerzes, lo mejor será llevarlos al hospital – sugirió el Conde.

–Daniel ¿recuerdas el rostro del mesero? - pregunto el rubio.

Mientras el Conde rodeaba la pierna de Daniel con la manga de su saco, para evitar que siga perdiendo sangre, la victima perdió el conocimiento nuevamente.

–Demonios! - exclamó Albert, pensando en Candy. Dejaría a su sobrino y a los guardias de seguridad en las manos del doctor, tenía que buscar a su esposa.

–¡A dónde vas! - preguntó Terry, al ver que el rubio se marchaba.

–Buscaré al causante de la desaparición de Candy.

–Ni siquiera sabes quien es.

–Sólo hay una persona capaz de haber planeado todo esto – masculló, caminando - ¡Charles!

_**Continuará**_

_¡Hola, mis preciosas lectoras! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que actualizé este fic? ¿Dos o tres semanas?, quizás más, no recuerdo. Lamento la tardanza chicas y sé que esta vez he ganado con creces un tomatazo y si desean lanzarme uno, pueden hacerlo. Saben, el muso se marchó y por fin regresó hace unos días. _

_No es fácil escribir, cuando el muso está ausente, afortunadamente hemos podido terminar este capítulo. Quiero comentarles dos cosas: es probable que a muchas no les agrade que Charles, por fin se haya salido con la suya, pero creanme que todo tiene un porque. Quedan varias incognitas: cómo pudo salirse con la suya? Cómo secuestro a candy y a su querida prima? Alguien le ayudó? El próximo capítulo,responderá a sus preguntas._

_Y por último quería comentarles, que este fic está llegando a su fin._

_Chicas, espero que hayan pasado una navidad inolvidable junto a sus familias y amigos. Les deseo un prospero Año Nuevo. Bendiciones._

_¹ Palmer House Hilton, es un famoso e historico hotel situado en la ciudad de Chicago._

_²Dimitri Shostakovich, es el autor del Waltz No.2. ¿Han escuchado esa pieza? Es hermosa._

_³Jane Austen, es la autora de bellos clasicos cómo: Orgullo y Prejuicio, y Sentido y Sensibilidad._

⁴_Charlotte Bront_ë, _es la autora del famoso clásico: Jane Eyre._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo. Un abrazo para todas._


	28. Chapter 28

**Nota: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras Kyoko Mizuki e Igarashi. La siguiente historia es parte de mi imaginación.**

**Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas las chicas que siguen al pendiente de mi fic, a pesar de mi notoria tardanza. **

**Capítulo 28, "De mal en peor"**

* * *

_**Residencia Andley**_

**-**¡Envenenamiento! -exclamó Albert, pasando sus manos sobre su cabello. Era peor de lo que pensó.

George aclaró su garganta antes de proseguir -Si en verdad fue Charles, cómo aseguras – de su maletín, sacó un documento-, alguien debió facilitarle "compuesto 1080".

-¿Compuesto 1080? - repitió, frunciendo el ceño-. Maldito, quien sabe cuántas tiendas abastecen veneno para ratas.

Compuesto 1080, es un veneno letal, es uno de los tantos ingredientes que se pueden encontrar en el veneno hecho para ratas. Provoca náuseas y vómitos.

-Así es, cualquiera pudo fácilitarle esa sustancia. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que no sé le pasó la mano. De haberlo hecho, Daniel y su compañero, estarían ahora en la morgue y no en el hospital -dijo George, mostrándose sereno cómo siempre.

Albert tiró el documento contra la pared. Era injusto e inconcebible que con todo el dinero que poseía y todas las personas que había contratado, nadie encontraba nada. Ni una sola pista, sobre el paradero de Candy. Y la fuerte discusión que tuvo con el Conde, no ayudó en lo absoluto.

George notó las ojeras de Albert, su rostro había perdido color. Se encerraba en su oficina y cuando salía de esta, subía a su auto y buscaba a Candy, horas después cuando regresaba, pasaba de largo y repetía lo mismo. Últimamente, sus acciones eran totalmente monótonas.

-William, sé cómo te sientes, pero debes calmarte - sugirió el bigotón -, la encontraremos.

-¿Y si no la encontramos? -preguntó, con tristeza-. Me siento impotente...cómo un inútil. ¿De qué me sirve tener todo este dinero, si ella no está a mi lado?

-William, ¿dónde está tu optimismo? - preguntó, suspirando -. No has comido en días y puedo asegurar que tampoco has tomado un baño.

-No tengo hambre…

-William, sabes que estaré siempre a tu lado para apoyarte y ayudarte, te quiero y aprecio, cómo si fueses mi propio hijo. Y cómo tu amigo, debo acerte ver tus errores. ¿Crees que a la señorita Candy le haría feliz, ver cómo te hundes en tu depresión? -estaba seguro que era lo último que su muchacho deseba escuchar, pero en este momento poco le importaba. Lo escucharía, así no le guste.

Albert alzó la cabeza y estuvo a punto de decirle a su buen amigo que deseaba estar sólo, cuando, a su oficina entraron su tía y su sobrino.

-William -era la primera vez que la anciana, se dirigía a su sobrino con cautela -, el doctor llamó. Dijo que necesita hablar contigo con urgencia.

-Gracias tía -lo dijo masajeándo la puente de su naríz con su mano -, Anthony, deberías estar descansando, fue la indicación del doctor.

El joven rubio resopló en silencio, quien necesitaba descansar era su tío, no él. Podía ver que el cansancio y desesperación estaba causando estragos en Albert y deseaba ayudar. Y cómo el había sido el único (a excepción de los guardías), que había visto al maldito mesero que secuestró a Candy y Fanny, había hecho uso de su talento.

-Tome, tío -dijo Anthony, entregándole un pedazo de papel.

Albert lo tomó y frunció el ceño, al ver el odioso y malicioso rostro de Charles. Era él, no cabía duda.

-¿Tú lo hiciste?

-Sí -respondió, bajando la cabeza-, con la ayuda de Stear y Archie.

Por primera vez, desde la terrible noche de su presentación, el rubio esbozó una débil sonrisa. Sus sobrinos querían ayudarlo y probablemente habían logrado,con el simple dibujo de Charles, mucho más de lo que hasta ahora la policia había podido hacer por ayudar.

-Gracias.

La tía se acercó a su sobrino y con mucho cuidado puso un collar de diamantes sobre el escritorio. Albert reconoció el bello collar y su corazón se contrajo sin remedio. Era el collar de Candy, uno de los incontables regalos que le había dado a su esposa. Con pena y tristeza lo tomó y lo guardó en su saco.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron?

La anciana suspiró, antes de contestar -Me lo dio el investigador –contestó -, lo encontró en el jardín.

-Comprendo -susurró, para él mismo.

A la Tía abuela, le hería ver a su querido William tan deprimido y sin vida. Ella por su lado, y sin comentarle nada a su sobrino, había hecho una llamada muy importante. Le rogaba al cielo que estuviese en lo cierto y reciba una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

-Anthony, gracias por todo lo que has hecho -mencionó, levantándose-, tía, gracias a ud también por soportarme en estos momentos.

Ni el mismo se soportaba y no tenía idea de cómo su tía se mantenía cariñosa y amable con él.

-Regresaremos luego, con permiso.

Cuando Albert cruzó la puerta, el telefono sonó. Casi corriendo, regresó a su oficina, seguido de George.

Los tres se miraron con preocupación y curiosidad cuando Albert exclamó: ¿En dónde?

El rubio tomó una pedazo de papel y apuntó tal y cómo le indicaba el emisor desde la otra linea. Sin decir nada, salió de la oficina con prisa. Se llevó una sorpresa, cuando vio a dos guardias de seguridad (que no eran Daniel ni estefan) parados en enorme puerta.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Los dos hombres, que parecían ser Polacos, acomodaron sus corbatas -Hemos sido contratados por el Conde, lo seguiremos a donde vaya, es nuestro trabajo. No se preocupe, que ni siquiera notará nuestra presencia -respondieron con calma.

Obviamente, los Polacos conocían al Conde, y no importase lo que el diga, ellos caminarían y manejarían detrás de él. Albert dio la vuelta, cuando escuchó al padre de Candy, acercarse a ellos.

-Espero que no te moleste William, desde ahora están a tu servicio -dijo el Conde, tomando asiento en el mueble.

Parecía estar calmado por fuera, pero por dentro su mente era un laberinto y su alma, quien sabe a donde se había ido. Al igual que Albert, no había podido cerrar los ojos en días, pero a diferencia del "esposo" de su hija, sabía que debía mantener la calma. Después de todo, él había hecho algo que al rubio nunca se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza.

Aunque no lo dijo, el Conde pudo leer la mirada de Albert: ¿Después de nuestra discusión, se preocupa por mi bienestar?

El hombre mayor, se levantó del mueble, mientras tomaba el periodico. Caminó hacia la escalera y en el segundo escalón, se detuvo por un momento.

-Lo que le ha pasado a mi hija, es una muestra de la seguridad que debió emplearse, mucho antes de que esto pase...Encontraremos a mi hija, de eso estoy seguro, si algo llegara a ocurrirte en su ausencia,¿qué excusa podría darle, cuando regrese?

Subió al segundo piso sin mirar atrás. Dejando a su yerno, con una mezcla de sentimientos: Sorpresa y culpabilidad.

Sorpresa, porque su esposa tenía razón cuando le dijo que su Papá sólo aparentaba ser frío y serio, pero por dentro era una buena persona. Culpabilidad, porque el Conde tenía razón, la seguridad de Candy era su prioridad y había fallado...le había fallado a su esposa.

* * *

_**Hospital, Santa Juana**_

El trayecto desde la mansión hasta el hospital, no duró mucho. Cuando Albert y George llegaron al hospital, el Doctor esperaba por ellos en la sala.

-Señor Andley, buenas tardes. Gracias por estar aquí -dijo el doctor, pidiéndole al rubio y moreno, que tomen asiento.

-Gracias.

-Daniel y Estefan, desean hablar con ustedes. He tratado de persuadirles, pero insisten que se sienten mejor y no hay necesidad de que se queden un día más en el hospital.

Eso era un alivio.

-Gracias doctor, ¿puedo hablar con ellos?

-Claro, siguanme.

Cuando entraron al cuarto, encontraron a Daniel y Estefan arreglando las camillas y poniendo las almohadas en la cabecera. Gerge aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de los jóvenes.

-Los dejo solos, no se preocupen que el peligro ha pasado -aseguró el doctor, dejando el pasillo.

-Señor Andley, George -mencionaron en unísono -, señor, sentimos mucho no haber podido…

-No se preocupen, hablaremos de eso después -interrumpió Albert -, quiero saber exactamente lo que pasó esa noche.

Daniel se acercó al borde de la cama, cojeando.

-Cuando los invitados entraron a la mansión, un mesero se acercó a nosotros -recordó, frunciendo el entrecejo -, nos ofrecio una copa, pero no aceptamos, le aseguramos que no necesitabamos nada. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no tomaríamos ni una sola gota de alcohol, nos ofreció un pedazo de postre. Teníamos hambre y pensamos que no tenía nada de malo probar una cucharada o dos.

Estefan se acercó a su compañero y empezó con su relato.

-Aceptamos el postre y empezamos a comer, a la tercera cucharada nos dimos cuenta de que había algo raro en el sabor del postre. Lo dejamos de lado y el mesero se disculpó con una sonrisa. Debió pasar quince minutos...cuando nos empezamos a sentir mal. Sentimos deseo de vomitar y sin poder evitarlo, vomitamos en la parte trasera del jardín. Vomitar no ayudó con el malestar, empezamos a ver manchas de todo color, cuando caimos de rodillas al pasto, para acompasar nuestras respiraciones y buscar ayuda, nuevamente el mesero se acercó a nosotros.

-Con una maliciosa sonrisa nos preguntó si estabamos bien, le pedimos un poco de agua y aseguró que nos ayudaría, pero en vez de eso...sacó una navaja sevillana.

-¿Cómo saben que la navaja era sevillana? -preguntó George.

-Porque uno de nuestros compañeros, tenía una igual -contestó Daniel -, cuando clavó la navaja en mi rostro, le propiné un ligero puñete, me dolía el estomago, la cabeza me daba vueltas...les juro que hice todo lo que pude en ese estado. Estefano trató de apresarlo y tirarlo al piso, pero un hombre se acercó con un arma y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

-Daniel, ¿recuerdas el rostro del mesero y de su ayudante? -preguntó Albert, pensando en su próximo movimiento.

La policia le había dicho que no tenían ninguna prueba en contra de Charles y sin ningún testigo, que reafirmara sus sospechas, no podían iniciar una búsqueda.

-El mesero era rubio, alto, apróximadamente 1.85, tenía los ojos azules más fríos y malvados que he visto en mi vida. El hombre que lo ayudó, llevaba un costoso terno gris y un sombrero...eso es todo lo que recuerdo.

George no era un detective, pero apuntó las descripciones en una libreta. Aunque no era necesario, Daniel y Estefan irían con ellos a la comisaría.

-Daniel, ¿qué pasó después?

-¿No se lo imagina señor? -preguntó con sarcasmo -, disculpe...cada vez que recuerdo lo que pasó...me siento impotente.

-El mesero me propinó una patada en el estomago, caí sobre el pasto cómo un muñeco de trapo, sentía que me faltaba el aire...estando tumbado en el suelo, el mesero acuchilló mi rostro sin parar, si no escucharon mis gritos fue porque aunque quise pedir ayuda, fue imposible. Cuando se cansó, le dio la navaja a su complice, este tomó mi pierna y clavó la navaja con tanta profundidad, que por un momento pude asegurar que la filosa punta había tocado mi hueso. Sin poder mover ni un sólo musculo, patearon mi rostro dos veces, antes de continuar con Estefan.

-Cuando sentí la navaja cortando mi rostro, cómo si fuese un pedazo de carne, abrí los ojos -dijo Estefan -, les propiné una patada, lo cual fue un error. Me golpearon sin cesar, cayendo al pasto, vi a Daniel vomitando, quise levantarme pero mis brazos no respondían. El mesero clavó su navaja en mi brazo...Quizás fue por el dolor o por las patadas que estaba recibiendo, que nuevamente empezé a vomitar, esta vez vomité sobre el costoso traje del hombre. Eso le enfureció...Aún recuerdo sus palabras.

"El imbécil acaba de vomitar en mi traje," dijo él, apretando los dientes. "Puedo sacarle los ojos y nadie lo notaría."

"Si deseas hacerlo, hazlo," dijo el mesero, cómo si nada.

-Entonces me tomó de la cabellera y acercó la navaja a mi ojos, la punta estuvo a punto de atravesarlas cuando dos voces femeninas llamaron su atención.

-Candy…, y Fanny – murmuró Albert.

-Hubiese preferido que me sacaran los ojos, pero me soltó de pronto. Nos dejaron tirados a nuestra suerte, arrastrandome me acerqué a Daniel, a pesar de que traté de ponerme de pie...perdí el conocimiento.

Albert no podía culpar a los guardias de seguridad, a quien culpaba, era a si mismo. Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto de angusta y agonía, para él y para las rubias.

-Si lo desean pueden seguir trabajando para mí.

Los hombres asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ahora tenemos que ir a la comisaría, vamos.

Ninguno de los dos protestó, después de haberle fallado grandemente a George y a su jefe, no tenían derecho a rehusarse o a decir que no.

* * *

_**En un desconocido lugar de Chicago**_

Las lágrimas nublaban la visión de Candy, si antes conservaba una pizca de pena y lástima por Charles, ahora se había convertido en odio y desprecio. Mientras él, acariciaba el cabello de Fanny cómo si fuese su mascota preferida, dejó de lado el plato de comida que Charles le había ofrecido minutos atrás con total fríaldad. Candy abrazó sus rodillas con los brazos y bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el temor que sentía, al verse encadenada cómo si fuese un elefante en un circo.

Su mente no dejaba de pensar en Albert, de haber sabido que esto pasaría, le hubiese rogado que se quedaran en la ciudad. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando el grito de Charles, provocó un fuerte eco en el almacén.

-!No regresarás con él! -gritó -, tomarás el primer barco rumbo a Escocia.

Candy observó a Fanny, la pobre lloraba cómo una niña. Era curioso, las dos habían sido secuestradas, pero lo extraño era que Candy sentía más pena por Fanny, que por ella misma. El frío hombre que en este preciso momento trataba de consolarla, llamándola "Zanahoria", no era cualquier hombre. Era su primo, su sangre, el hombre que solía pasear con ella todas las tardes, en el parque más grande y extenso de Edimburgo. Si Candy mantuvo la esperanza de que muy en el fondo, Charles tuviese un corazón, ahora no estaba segura.

-Cálmate, mi preciosa zanahoria -escuchó, que él decía -, ¿Deseas que busque un gato para ti? Sé que te gustan los gatos.

Al escuchar "gatos" ella lloró mucho más. Y por un momento, Candy pudo ver que a Charles le dolía ver a su prima en ese estado.

-Lo tengo todo planeado, regresarás a Edimburgo, es lo mejor -mencionó, levantándose-. Candy se quedará conmigo, su castigo aún no ha empezado.

Si Candy sintió que su corazón se contrajo de miedo, no lo mostró.

-Descansen, regresaré luego – murmuró tomando los platos del suelo, para luego dejarlas solas.

Cuando Charles salió del pequeño y sucio lugar, Candy trató de acercarse a Fanny, lo cual no fue posible gracias a las gruesas y frías cadenas que rodeaban sus tobillos.

-Fanny, no llores.

La alta rubia secó sus amargas lágrimas con su vestido,ella no era fuerte cómo Candy. Estaba segura de que no saldrían de esta.

-Él…, él me apodó "zanahoria" porque cuando era niña solía entrar a la cocina y robar zanahorias para alimentar a los conejos que caían en las trampas de mi papá.

Candy entendió su comentario, había perdido toda esperanza y deseaba desahogarse.

-Lo recuerdo…, recuerdo que con ayuda de Terry pude liberar a varios conejos.

"Terry", el nombre del hombre que amaba, atravesó el corazón de Fanny, dejando un profundo hueco.

-Tengo miedo de no volverlo a ver…

Candy alzó la cabeza sorprendida -Lo amas, ¿verdad? -preguntó frotando su adolorido tobillo.

-Sí – admitió -, aunque él no me ame a mí.

-¿Porqué crees que no te ama? Conozco a Terry, si él no te amara…

-Candy, la última vez que compartimos unas cuantas palabras tenía 12 años, ya no soy una niña. Puedo diferenciar el amor entre una ilución – la interrumpió, tragando seco -, Yo…, yo tengo miedo…

Fanny sollozó sin consuelo por unos minutos más. Cuando pudo calmarse y dejar de tragarse sus propias lágrimas, continuó.

-Siento algo que nunca antes había sentido -confesó, con serenidad.

-No comprendo.

-Siento cómo si alguien hubiese tomado una gran parte de mi corazón y lo hubiese arrancado de mi cuerpo de un sólo golpe…

-Estás decepcionada -comentó Candy, mientras sus comenzaban a cristalizarse -, sé cómo se siente.

-Debe ser eso -dijo Fanny, apoyando su espalda en la pared -. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

¿La verdad?, Candy no tenía idea de cómo podrían escapar. Le dolía el tobillo y tenía ganas de vomitar. Lo único que le daba fuerzas era saber que Albert y su papá la amaban y tarde o temprano la encontrarían. Pero por otro lado, no quería quedarse sin hacer nada, quería encontrar una manera de escapar o persuadir a Charles.

-¿No puedes convencerlo de que nos deje ir?

-Si el fuese Charles mi primo, si podría. Pero él no es Charles -lo dijo con tristeza.

-A ti te enviará a Edimburgo cómo si fueses un paquete…,y a mí me mantendrá en este lugar cómo si fuese su esclava -no quería aceptar esa posibilidad, pero tenía que ser realista.

-No estoy preocupada por mí -confesó Fanny -, me preocupo por ti...Él quiere hacerte daño.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y no tienes miedo?

Candy posó su mano izquierda sobre su muslo, observó su hermoso anillo por unos segundos, antes de contestar.

-Sí...tengo miedo…, miedo de no volver a ver a mi esposo.

* * *

_**Real Colegio, San Pablo**_

_**Londres**_

Cuando finalmente todos los alumnos regresaron a sus cuartos, tomando algunos libros con ellos, él cerró el suyo con fuerza. Anielka seguía enojado con su hermano y a Sasha le daba igual. No podía esperar más de su hermano, Sasha era más duro que una piedra,(algo que había heredado de su papá).

Sintiendo que su vida no era la suya, pero algo que sus padres continuaban moldeando para él, tomó su libro de mala gana. Por cierto, ¿era su imaginación, o en verdad alguien estaba observándolo? Con disimulo dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie en el pasillo, más que él. Encogiéndose de hombros, caminó hacia su cuarto, esperaba no ver a su hermano cuando entrase. Y cuando llegó, felizmente encontró el cuarto a oscuras.

Anielka, amaba los libros, no le importaba de que genero fuese o en que idioma estaba escrito, cuidaba de los libros con dedicación. Puso el libro sobre la mesa, con cuidado y se desplomó en la cama. Y ni bien lo hizo, se levantó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Qué diablos! -murmuró, prendiéndo la luz con prisa.

Estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco cuando vio a Molly incorporándose con vergüenza.

-¡Qué carajos haces aquí! -exclamó con furia.

-Yo...tú…

-¡Contesta!

Molly dio un brinco cuando lo escuchó gritar. Empezaba a causarle temor...Un día era amable y dulce, y al otro era frío y distante. Cómo ahora.

Al ver que ella permanecía petrificada en el mismo lugar, él se acercó a ella y lo tomó de los hombros, sin hacerle daño.

-Voy a preguntarte por última vez, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo...quería verte y hablar contigo -confesó, con el rostro ardiendo de rubor.

Su respuesta lo enfureció mucho más, era una descarada. Había corrido el riesgo de ser sorprendida y expulsada por las hermanas, por su hermano. Masajeando su frente con la mano, la soltó sin delicadeza.

-Vete, mi hermano no está aquí.

-Lo sé. Yo quiero hablar contigo, no con tu hermano -aseguró, alisando su falsa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar contigo? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer -esto último, lo dijo con desprecio.

Molly bajó la cabeza, no lo entendía -¿Porqué me tratas así? -preguntó, a punto de romper en llanto.

De los labios de Anielka, salió una risa burlona.

-Una señorita lo pensaría dos veces antes de entrar al cuarto de un hombre que apenas conoce.

La morena tragó seco. De su bolsillo sacó una nota y lo dejó en la mesa.

-Con permiso, no quería molestarte.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó, señalando la nota.

-Es la nota que me enviaste.

-Haha, me sorprendes -mencionó burlandose de ella -, aparte de ingenua eres mentirosa. Yo no te envié nada.

-Si lo hiciste, dejaste esta nota en mi cuarto. Por eso estoy aquí -replicó, secando sus lágrimas.

Frunciendo el ceño, tomó la nota.

-Esta no es mi letra y tampoco es mi firma -lo dijo con fríaldad.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca, si no era de él...¿quién había escrito esa nota?

-Yo…

-¿Te gusta mi hermano?

-¿Qué? - sabía que él tenía un hermano, pero nunca antes lo había visto.

-¿Te gusta mi hermano? -repitió, acercándose a ella.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron y se percató que sólo uno o dos centimetros lo separaban, se dio cuenta de algo. Sus tupidas cejas habían vuelto, cuando tomó el coraje de plantarle un beso, había algo raro en su rostro, algo diferente, pero lo ignoró.

-Yo…, yo no conozco a tu hermano.

-Sabía que debías tener algún defecto, eres bonita pero mentirosa -susurró con sensualidad.

-¡No lo soy! -protestó débilmente.

-Sí lo eres -susurró en el oído de la joven -, ¿cómo puedes decirme que no lo conoces, cuando lo besaste?

Molly abrió los ojos de par en par. -Eso no es cierto.

La mente de la morena empezó a discurrir y cuando por fin pudo entender las palabras de Anielka, sus rodillas flaquearon. Dios mío…

-¿Cómo…, cómo es tu hermano?

-No hablemos de él. Sabes los dos siempre competimos en todo, me temo que esta vez él ha ganado y lo acepto. Pero no quiero dejarte ir sin antes hacer algo que he deseado hacer desde que te conocí.

-¿Qué es eso? -pregunta estúpida.

-Esto.

Sin darle a tiempo a que reaccione, la besó con fuerza. Aunque el beso era intenso, apasionado y para nada dulce, a Molly le gustó. Gustar es poco, a ella le encantó. Respondió a su beso cómo si lo hubiese hecho un cien veces, cuando en verdad, esta era la primera vez que sus labios degustaban los suaves labios de Anielka. Cuando besó a Sasha por equivocación, el beso fue desagradable, aunque duro sólo unos segundos. Sin embargo, el beso de Anielka...era delicioso.

Estando a punto de perder el aliento, el fuerte ruido de la puerta chocando contra la pared, los trajó a la realidad.

-¡Se puede saber que es esto!

Aterrados, cómo si hubiesen cometido un crimen, se separaron. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, la hermana Gray los había descubierto. La hermana los observaba con suma seriedad mientras los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos, sobre el entretenido espectáculo. Entre ellos "Eliza Leagan", quien saboreaba el éxito de su plan. Anielka, no le tenía miedo a nada y estaba seguro de que haga lo que haga, a él nunca lo expulsarían. Lamentablemente, no podía decir lo mismo de Molly.

Clavando su mirada en ella y percatándose de que estaba llorando de miedo y vergüenza, la escondió detrás de él. Eso enfureció mucho más a la pelirroja, quien no perdio tiempo para echarle más leña al fuego.

-Esto es inconcebible Hermana, espero que de la misma forma que castigó a mi hermano, también castiguen a esa.

Neil la escuchó y con mucha vergüenza, forzó una sonrisa.

La hermana Gray, estuvo a punto de entrar y arrebatar a Molly de los brazos de Anielka, cuando un alto rubio se acercó al circulo que habían formado los alumnos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Eliza lo observó y se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo que sus ojos se abrían en exceso, debido al asombro, clavó su mirada en los dos rubios. Anielka y Sasha eran casi iguales fisícamente, la diferencia entre los dos era que Sasha tenía las cejas menos pobladas que Anielka. Si no fuese por esa pequeña desemejanza, los dos serían cómo dos gotas de agua.

-Dios mío, estos muchachos -decía la hermana con molestia -, ¡los quiero este mismo ínstante, en mi oficina!

Sasha nunca había visto a su hermano tan preocupado cómo ahora, él no era tonto y tenía una idea de lo que la hermana Gray había visto.

-Hermana Gray, con todo respeto, no creo que sea para tanto – dijo Sasha, él era probablemente el único alumno que no le tenía miedo a la hermana.

-Esta clase de comportamiento está completamente prohibido y todos lo saben. Su hermano ha roto las reglas, al igual que la alumna, tendré que llamar a sus padres, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo han estado viéndose a escondidas -la hermana Gray estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque -, si no fuese por la señorita Leagan, nunca nos hubiesemos enterado de lo que ocurría en esta habitación.

Sasha clavó su mirada en la pelirroja, con fríaldad y escepticismo, se acercó a ella. Ante la sorpresa de todos, e incluso la misma hermana Gray, la tomó del brazo y a la fuerza se la llevó al otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Le tendiste una trampa a mi hermano? -preguntó fulminandola con la mirada.

Eliza sólo temblaba cómo una hoja. Así cómo Sasha podía hacerla sonreír con sus apodos, de igual modo podía asustarla con su temperamento.

-¡Responde! - exclamó, propinándole un golpe a la pared, cerca al rostro de Eliza.

-Yo…, yo pensé que eras tú...lo siento…

Rompiendo en llanto, cubrió su rostro. Esta vez, no eran lágrimas de cocodrilo.

En ese momento, el respeto y aprecio que sentía por ella, se esfumó. Reverendo imbécil, él que pasó días pensando cómo pedirle que sea su novia. Había desperdiciado su tiempo pensando en ella, porque ni siquiera eso se merecía. La bruja bonita que tanto le gustaba, en verdad era una bruja…,una bruja malvada.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar -susurró con pesar.

Eliza pensó que él le diría algo más, pero no lo hizo. Cuando por fin alzó la cabeza, él ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

_**Tres días después**_

_**-**_¡Suéltala! No le hagas daño -suplicó, tratando de incorporarse para evitar que Charles, abofetee una vez más a Candy.

Charles soltó a Candy con fuerza, si deseaba hacer con ella lo que había fantaseado por mucho tiempo, tenía que hablar con su complice y pedirle un favor más: asegurarse que Fanny tome el próximo barco a Europa.

-Fanny, no te metas.

Lo que enfadaba a Charles era que Candy no estaba reaccionando cómo él pensó. Estaba seguro que estaría aterrada y le imploraría que la deje ir. Sin embargo, se mostraba fuerte y cuando se dirigía a él, lo hacía con fríaldad e insolencia.

-Charles por favor, si nos dejas ir ahora...te prometo que no le diremos nada a la policia -imploró, esperando ablandar el corazón de su primo-. Regresa a Escocia, antes de que toda la policia de Chicago estén detrás de ti…

Candy había aguantado las ganas de usar el baño por media hora, no quería pedirle nada a Charles; pero necesitaba hacerlo.

_**-**_Necesito usar el baño -mencionó con vergüenza.

-Yo también -soltó Fanny de pronto, quizás Candy había ideado un plan y no quería quedarse con su primo.

Charles sonrió con malicia, de Candy lo hubiese esperado, ¿pero de su prima? Ella mejor que nadie debía saber que no era ningún tonto.

-¿Creen que soy idiota?

Las dos se miraron la una a otra con desconcierto.

-¡En verdad necesito usar el baño! -empezaba a odiarlo.

-Tendrán que aguantarse, no contamos con un baño.

-¡Ya aguanté por media hora! -exclamó, apretando los dientes.

-Charles por favor, yo también necesito usar el baño.

Molesto, cerró la puerta tras él. Desde donde se encontraban, escucharon que buscaba por un objeto hecho de metal. Cuando regresó, con una sonrisa le entregó a candy una lata.

-Hazlo ahí -ordenó.

Aterrorizada, dejó la pequeña lato de lado, no pensaba ir al baño en una sucia lata y mucho menos, estando el presente. Había pasado casi una semana desde el fatal día y Candy empezaba a perder la fe. Extrañaba a su esposo, por las noches soñaba con él, que lo abrazaba, que sentía sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, para después abrir los ojos y encontrarse abrazandose a si misma.

Hace media hora, cuando Charles trajo un plato de comida para las dos, con suma delicadeza le ofreció una variedad de frutas picadas a Helen y en cuanto le llegó el turno a Candy, prácticamente tiró el plato al suelo dejando caer el contenido al suelo. Ella pudo leer el mensaje en sus ojos: come lo que encuentres en el suelo, quiero verte humillada.

Pero ella no lo hizo, con amabilidad y pena, Fanny separó un poco de fruta para al rubia que lucía pálida y sucia gracias a la falta de higiene y sueño. Al día siguiente cuando Charles regresó al sucio almacén, dejó que Fanny usará el baño, Candy estuvo a punto de lanzarse encima de Charles al ver que les había mentido. Mientras Fanny se aseaba con cuidado, escuchó la discusión entre Charles y la menuda rubia.

-¡Nunca te he amado!

-¡A mí me importa un carajo tu amor! Te quería y me rechazaste.

-¡Y esa es la única razón por la cual estoy aquí! Tu ego no pudo soportar que yo no me mostrara interesada. Nunca me has amado, ¿cómo podrías amarme?, si tu no sabes lo que es el amor, ¡no amas a nadie más que a ti mismo!

Fanny salió del baño, asustada, cuando escuchó que una fuerte bofetada resonó entre las cuatro paredes.

-¡Charles! -gritó, con temor.

Abrazó a Candy que yacía en el suelo llorando. Pero los demonios internos de Charles habían tomado posesión de su sentido común y sin importarle que su prima esté presente, tomó a Candy de los hombros y la alzó.

-No eres la única mujer en este mundo Candy, si insistí tanto fue porque quería abrirte las piernas, eso es todo.

Fanny cubrió sus oídos, no quería seguir escuchándolo.

-¡Eres asqueroso! ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué nunca me gustaste?

Al ver que no decía nada, ella continuó:

-Siempre detesté tu pose de macho dominante, nunca has sentido respeto por nadie y crees que por tener dinero puedes tratar a todos cómo se te de la gana.Aún recuerdo que cuando tenías sólo 11 años, golpeaste a uno de los empleados de tu papá, a un niño de sólo nueve años, con el latigo que usabas para golpear a los caballos, sólo porque era de color y era pobre -gruesas lágrimas mojaban su mejilla -, no te importó que su madre esté presente y se sienta impotente por no poder ayudar a su hijo...Desde ese momento me di cuenta de que si algún día le entregaba mi corazón a un hombre, no sería a ti. Te detesté desde ese momento y prefiero morir antes de permitir que pongas tus sucias manos en mi cuerpo.

Fanny escuchó atenta y apretando los dientes, empezó a llorar. Unas conocidas que siempre sabían cómo hacerla sentir mal, les había comentado sobre ese acontecimiento. Pero ella nunca les creyó, y sólo ahora se dio cuenta de algo: había puesto a su primo en un pedestal.

Las palabras de Candy no causaron ningún efecto en Charles, pero lo que si causó, fue que su paciencia llegase a un límite. Preparándose para abofetearla una vez más, ella cerró los ojos esperando por el doloroso impacto.

-Puede que tengas razón, me he dado cuenta que una mujer cómo tú, nunca podría comprenderme. Sin embargo, no perderé esta oportunidad, después de darte placer a mi manera, podrás regresar con el imbécil de William. Aunque dudo que quiera mantenerte a su lado después de lo que tengo planeado hacer con tu cuerpo.

El corazón de Candy dejó de latir cuando él empezó a desvestirse. Dios…

Fanny se abalanzó contra su primo y él la hizo a un lado con fuerza, ella cayó al suelo y Charles aprovechó para cerrar la puerta y llevarse a Candy. Ignorando las suplicas y gritos de su prima, él entró a un cuarto oscuro y tiró a candy sobre unos costales cómo si ella fuese uno más.

-¡Eres despreciable! -gritó la rubia, buscando con los ojos, algún objeto cortante que pueda ayudarla.

Pero no encontró nada, se arrinconó en la esquina de una pared y eso a Charles le pareció excitante.

Tomándola por la cintura sin delicadeza. -Ahora vas a saber lo que es estar con un hombre de verdad.

La rubia era una fiera y eso lo excitó mucho más, nunca antes una mujer se había mostrado renuente a acostarse con él. Aunque era excitante, también era un problema, no podría manejarla a su antojo si continuaba pateándolo de esa manera, tendría que golpearla y dejarla inconciente. Nuevamente alzó su brazo y cuando estuvo a punto de abofetearla, ella dijo algo, que lo dejó helado.

-Por favor no lo hagas -suplicó -.!Piensa en Katrina y en tu hijo!

* * *

_**Mansión Andley**_

-¡Maldita sea! Debí seguir el consejo del investigador que contraté y no perder a ese imbécil de vista -dijo Terry, dejando la copa de whisky vacía. Confiado de que Candy estaría a salvo con Albert, pagó al investigador y lo dejó ir.

-He puesto una recompensa de treinta mil dolares -mencionó Albert, sin poder concentrarse en algo más que no sea encontrar a su esposa.

-¿Treinta mil dolares? -preguntó el moreno -, no creo que esto sea de tu entera responsabilidad, te daré lo que tengo en el banco.

-Me importa un comino el dinero, Terry. Daría eso y mucho más por Candy.

El moreno resopló y abrió las boca para hablar, pero se las tragó, cuando la tía de Albert, entró a la oficina.

-William, lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesitamos hablar.

-Tía, por favor…

-William -lo interrumpió -, es sobre el paradero de ese hombre.

Al escuchar que se trataba de Charles, el rubio y el moreno abrieron los ojos de par en par. Sin decir nada, caminaron detrás de la anciana.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, encontraron sentados al Conde, George, dos investigadores y a…, Joshua y Helen.

Albert frunció el ceño y con desprecio se dirigió a Joshua.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Quieres que esta vez te mate a golpes?

Usualmente Albert era muy amable y respetuoso, pero el chico no había dormido en días, y su paladar no había probado nada, a excepción de unas cuantas copas de whisky.

Los vestigios de la pelea entre Albert y él, aún seguían ahí, en su rostro. Aunque aún no podía comer cómo antes, ver la reacción de el rubio, fue entretenido. El Conde no dijo nada, pues aunque Albert piense que el no estaba al tanto de la relación que mantuvo con Helen, lo sabía todo. También sabía que Joshua había amenazado con desaparecer a su hija y si no fuese porque el imbécil de Joshua podía brindarles información sobre Charles, ya lo habría desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Estoy aquí porque necesitas mi ayuda.

-William, por favor escucha a mi hermano, él puede ayudarlos -pidió Helen.

Albert no tenía fuerzas para protestar, se sentía débil. En silencio tomó asiento en el mueble.

-Empieze -dijo la tía abuela, dirigiéndose a Joshua.

-Antes que nada quiero decirles que a mí no me importa lo que le pase a Candy -aclaró -, estoy aquí porque mi hermana me lo pidió.

Todos en el comedor fruncieron el entrecejo, el Conde estuvo a punto de olvidar el trato que había hecho con el moreno, pero con renuencia permaneció en el mismo lugar. Ya después encontraría la forma de hacerle tragar sus palabras.

Helen le dio un fuerte codazo a su hermano.

-A media hora de el puerto de Chicago, hay un viejo almacén que tiempo atrás le pertenecía a una fabrica de muebles, según lo que me dijo Charles, ese es su escondite. Me imagino que Candy debe estar ahí –lo dijo sin importancia.

Albert apretó los puños.

-¿Eso es todo?

Helen miró con suplica a su hermano. El moreno suspiró con molestia, en respuesta.

-Es difícil describir el lugar, porque sólo estuve ahí una vez, pero se los mostraré.

-Es lo mejor, y olvidemos de involucrar a la policia, aún con el dinero que le ha brindado el Sr. William, no han encontrado nada -mencionó uno de los investigadores.

-Vamos -dijo Terry, estaba preparado para arriesgar su vida, si era necesario. Haría cualquier cosa para demostrarle de una vez por todas a Fanny que si la amaba.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó Joshua, algo asustado. Charles quería su cabeza en una bandeja.

-Sí -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-El puerto de Chicago está a una hora y media de aquí.

-Sr. William, quería comentarle que encontramos al ayudante del señor Charles -dijeron los dos investigadores, aunque no fueron contratados por la misma persona, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

-Dios, ¡esa una excelente noticia!

-Si al Sr. no le molesta nos gustaría ir con ustedes.

-Por mí no hay problema -comentó el Conde.

-Por mí tampoco -dijo Albert -, vamos, tengo que encontrar a mi esposa.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

_**Hola nenas, ¿cómo están?, después de una semana o quizás más les traigo otro capítulo, el ante-penúltimo de este fic.**_

_**Lamento la tardanza y también la falta de emoción, mi inspiración no está al 100%**_

_**Este fic está llegando a su final y quiero darle las gracias a las chicas que aún hoy continuan al pendiente de esta loca historia. Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios preciosas, si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia sólo haganmelo saber con un comentario. Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas.**_

_**Sí este capítulo no ha respondido a todas las dudas que tenían, espero lograrlo en el próximo.**_

_**Quiero darle las gracias a:**_

_**Susana Rojas: Hermosa, gracias por tu comentario, por estar al pendiente de este fic y por leer mis otras historias. Espero que este capítulo recompense mi tarzanda.**_

_**Hikarulantisforlove: gracias por tu comentario linda, no te preocupes que Charles recibirá su merecido de la manera menos esperada.**_

_**Candice Ledezma: Un abrazo a la distancia querida Candice, espero que estés bien.**_

_**Tania Lizbeth: Las rubias podrían estar en cualquier lugar, según lo que dijo Joshua, están en un almacén. Estoy segura que Albert y Terry, las encontrarán. Un beso.**_

_**Luz: Hermosa, espero que te agrade este capítulo, si aún te quedan dudas después de leerlo, hazmelo saber con un comentario y lo haré mucho mejor en el próximo. Un abrazo.**_

_**Glenda: Tus comentarios siempre me sacan una sonrisa, nena. Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente de este fic y por tu paciencia.**_

_**Josie: Así es, no tomaron las debidas precauciones y ya ves lo que pasó, sobre el investigador de Terry, cómo él lo dijo en una o dos lineas, el investigador no deseaba perder de vista a Charles, pero confiado de que Candy estaría sana y salvo en América, lo dejó ir. Un beso linda, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**Patty: Feliz Año a ti, linda. **_

_**Skarlett Northman: Por lo poco que sabemos está en un almacén, esperemos que mi rubio y Terry, lleguen a tiempo.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas y también a:**_

_**Faby Pru, Lis69, Noukinav018 y VivianArdlay por seguir mi fic.**_

_**Un abrazo desde Canadá.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de CandyCandy le pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. El siguiente fic es producto de mi loca imaginación...**

**Queridas lectoras, quiero pedirles mil disculpas por la tardanza. Sé que no tengo excusa, quise actualizar semanas atrás; pero por falta de tiempo e inspiración, fue imposible.**

**Y cómo no quiero hacerla larga, aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia; que para mí es muy especial**

o0o0o0o

_**Chicago, America**_

Las lágrimas nublaban sus ojos, el cálido abrazo terminaría en cualquier momento y ninguno de los dos sabía a cierta ciencia si volverían a compartir otro abrazo en el futuro. A pesar de la pesadilla que había vivido una semana entera, gracias a él; no le guardaba rencor. Abrazándolo con fuerza, le pidió que se marchase de Chicago lo más antes posible.

—Aún no puedo marcharme —le dijo, rompiendo el contacto.

—Te hemos prometido que no le diremos a la policia, sobre tu paradero, puedes estar tranquilo —murmuró ella, secando sus lágrimas.

Él sintió que su corazón se contraía con tanta velocidad que en pocos segundos se le hizo difícil respirar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió —. Es sólo que la culpabilidad…, empieza a carcomer mi conciencia.

Ella bajó la cabeza. Cualquier otra dama, hubiese ido corriendo a la policia; pero ella no lo haría y tampoco Candy, lo habían prometido. No tenía idea de lo que Candy pudo haberle dicho a su primo para tocar la fibra más sensible de su corazón, sea lo que haya sido; funcionó.

—Nosotras estaremos bien, pero pienso que no es seguro que te quedes en este lugar por una noche más.

—Conozco este almacén cómo la palma de mi mano. Mañana por la tarde, tomaré el primer barco rumbo a Escocia.

Fanny se acercó a Candy, quien con ayuda del tronco de un árbol, se mantenía en pie. Sucias, agotadas y temblando de frío, por fin veían la luz al final del tunel.

—Candy esto es tuyo —mencionó Charles, sacando el bello anillo de su bolsillo —. Te pertenece.

La rubia esbozó una gran sonrisa y con prisa tomó su anillo. En un arrance de furia, él se lo había arrebatado. Y ahora se lo devolvía.

—A diez cuadras de aquí encontrarán la salida principal hacia la ciudad.

Fanny le dijo a Candy que se apoyara en ella. El hinchazón en su tobillo dolería mucho, si se atrevía a caminar sin soporte. Listas para caminar o cojear, tan rápido cómo sus pies puedan permitirles, dieron la vuelta.

—Fanny, ¡espera! —exclamó, caminando hacia ellas.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Fanny, cuando su primo le tendió un sobre.

—Si algo llega a pasarme —le dijo, con la voz entrecortada —, si algo sale mal y no puedo escapar. Sigue las instrucciones de este sobre al pie de la letra. Es muy importante.

Esas palabras perforaron el corazón de Fanny, dejando un profundo vacío en su interior.

—Lo haré. —Se vio forzada a decir.

—Gracias, mi preciosa zanahoria.

Plantando un cariñoso beso en la frente de su prima, derramó una lágrima en silencio.

—Váyanse, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Y así lo hicieron, dando la vuelta se alejaron del almacén, minutos después, se detuvieron por un momento, cuando sintieron el frío calar sus huesos.

—Hace mucho frío —se quejó Candy, respirando sobre sus manos para calentarlas con el calor de su aliento.

— Sí, hace mucho frío —admitió la otra rubia —, pero en este momento no podemos darnos el lujo de pensar en eso, tenemos que seguir.

—Lo sé, sólo dame un minuto por favor.

Se sentaron sobre el pasto de un pequeño y olvídado jardín por unos minutos. El frío se había impregnado en estos, pero era mejor que sentarse en las pistas hechas de cemento.

—Candy, ¿cumplirás tu promesa?

—Nunca rompo una promesa, si la policia me pregunta sobre el paradero de Charles, les diré que no sé nada.

Fanny se abrazaba a si misma, preparándose para indagar sobre la conversación entre su primo y Candy.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Charles, para que nos dejara ir?

Candy echó la cabeza para atrás. —Charles me hizo prometer que no se lo diría a nadie.

"_Nadie, pero nosotros, sabrá que tuvimos esta conversación" fueron las palabras, del frío rubio._

—Entiendo.

—Ahora sé que tu primo si tiene un corazón, cómo lo pensé; aunque lo tiene guardado muy en el fondo.

—La vida de Charles no ha sido fácil —comentó la rubia, dandole una mano a Candy, para que se incorpore.

—Lo sé. Aunque debo confesar que sé muy poco.

—Quizás es tiempo de que lo sepas.

Apoyándose del cuerpo de Fanny, le pidió que le contara sobre la vida de Charles. Tal vez, conversar; haría que sus cuerpos se olvidaran del frío.

—Es una larga historia, tenemos que caminar varias cuadras más; hasta llegar a la ciudad y pedir ayuda.

—Te escucho.

Mientras las dos rubias caminaban en busca de ayuda y en medio del frío. Albert le pedía a George; por enésima vez: que acelerara el carro.

—William, no puedo ir más rápido.

El rubio tuvo que controlar el deseo de tomar el volante y manejar con velocidad. ¿Es que no comprendían cómo se sentía? Su alma no regresaría a su cuerpo, mientras Candy esté lejos de él.

—Está manejando a ochenta kilometros por hora —comentó el Conde —, y por lo que sé, el límite en esta ciudad y por estos lugares, es de sesenta. No creo que pueda ir más rápido.

Albert no dijo nada, era lo mejor. Desde aquella discusión; con el padre de su esposa, algo había cambiado. Y una vocecilla en su mente, le susurró que era su culpa.

—¿Porqué lo obligó a vivir con él, si no le importaba su hijo? —preguntó Candy, con un gesto de turbación.

—Por conveniencia. La esposa de mi tío murió sin poder darle un hijo, ni siquiera una niña. Y aunque Charles era el resultado de su romance con una cortesana, vio en él; una gran oportunidad para continuar su legado.

—¿Charles estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

—No —contestó, con tristeza —. Mi primo quería ser un escritor y un poeta.

—Un escritor y un poeta ―repitió Candy, sorprendida.

—Sí, sólo una vez tuve la oportunidad de leer sus poemas, eran hermosos. Llenos de tristeza y rencor hacía la vida misma. Vida que él detestaba.

—Recuerdo que Charles odiaba el colegio San Pablo y por eso su padre lo sacó de ahí.

—A Charles le gustaba estudiar, pero no le gustaba las burlas de los alumnos.

—Y fue así cómo comenzó a…

—Sí —la interrumpió —, cada insulto o groseria dicha por mi primo hacía Terry…

—Charles trató a Terry de la misma forma que lo trataron a él…Ahora entiendo.

—Sí, aunque ahora que lo pienso. Charles fue amable con Terry, a comparación del trato que recibió por los alumnos del San Pablo.

—¿Y tu papá…?

—Cuando mi tío murió, mi papá se hizo cargo de Charles. A pesar de que varias veces aseguró que lo cuidó, sólo por la memoria de su querido hermano. Estoy segura que quiere a Charles…cómo el hijo que nunca tuvo.

—¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó Candy, al ver varias casas y departamentos.

—¡Gracias a Dios!

* * *

_**Mansión Andley**_

Elroy había rezado tanto que las rodillas le dolían. Quiso ir con su sobrino, pero él no se lo permitió. Y fue lo mejor, ¿cómo podría una anciana ayudar, en una situación cómo esta? Aún así, no podía cerrar los ojos. No cuando su sobrino, George y el Conde estaban en peligro.

La anciana se incorporó del suelo cuando escuchó voces que provenían de la sala. Preocupada, tomó su abrigo y salió de su cuarto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —sus sobrinos parecían, preocupados.

—Es Clean, señora. No sé que le pasa —dijo Dorothy, sin saber que hacer.

A la tía abuela no le agradaban los animales. No sentía ni una pizca de simpatía por ellos. Sin embargo, ver a Candy; cuidar y hablar con ese coati cómo si fuese una persona, le recordó mucho a William. Aquellos tiempos no regresarían, pero seguían presentes en su memoria.

—¿A qué se refieren?

—Está temblando y tiene la lengua afuera —dijo Stear.

—¿Dónde lo encontraron? —preguntó, acercándose al animal.

—En el jardín.

Elroy observó a Clean, el animal estaba enfermo. Se preguntó en silencio, si esto tenía algo que ver con la ausencia de Candy.

—Llamemos al veterinario.

—Dudo que quiera venir tía —comentó Anthony —, hace mucho frío afuera. No me sorprendería si empieza a nevar en cualquier momento.

El otoño se había despedido de ellos y el invierno había llegado con fuerza.

—No importa, si el clima es el problema. Mandaremos un carruaje.

Todos en la sala observaron a la anciana con un gesto de asombro. Parecía estar preocupada por el coati.

—No me miren así. Candy ama a ese animal.

Fue Archie quien llamó al veterinario. Tal y cómo lo imaginaron, tuvieron que convencerlo para que acceda atender a Clean.

—Me dijo que estaría aquí en veinte minutos —mencionó Archie, acariciando al coati.

—Sólo nos queda esperar.

Albert observó el abandonado almacén, cómo a su peor enemigo. Charles era calculador y nada tonto. A nadie se le hubiese ocurrido buscar por esos lugares.

—Yo iré primero —dijo Joshua, bajando del auto —. Este almacén cuenta con una puerta trasera. Lo mejor es que los dos guardias vigilen esa puerta.

—Yo iré contigo.

—No —protestó, frunciendo el entrecejo —, conociendo a Charles, debe haber puesto trampas por todos lados. Es peligroso.

—¿Y qué haremos nosotros? —preguntó Terry, sacando una caja de cigarro del bosillo de su saco.

—Esperar y cuidar de mi hermana. Si no regreso en diez minutos o si escuchan algo extraño… entren sin dudarlo.

Joshua no se había vuelto loco de un momento a otro. Estaba conciente de que Charles quería romperle las piernas tal y cómo prometió hacerlo si lo traicionaba. Pero no había tocado ni un centavo del dinero que le dio por su ayuda. Y pensaba devolvérselo.

Con un gesto apacible en el rostro, entró al almacén sin problemas. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero utilizó el truco que aprendió de Charles. Había estado ahí sólo una vez, pero poseía una buena memoria.

Cuando entró, miró a todos lados. Todo estaba oscuro, lo cual era raro. A Charles no le agradaba la oscuridad.

—¿En dónde está? —murmuró, antes de tropezar con una ruidosa lata.

—¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Candy ni siquiera me agrada —reflexionó, mientras se incorporaba.

Caminó unos metros más, hasta llegar a una puerta.

—¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita? —se oyó una ronca voz, en medio de la oscuridad.

—Quiero hablar contigo, ¿dónde estás? No puedo verte.

—Ese es el plan, traidor.

Joshua siempre llevaba una navaja con él y hoy con más razón. Observando el almacén de esquina a esquina, deseó poder tener ojos en su espalda.

—Se acabó todo Charles. La policia está en camino.

Charles sonrió en medio de la oscuridad.

—Y estás aquí para convencerme de que me entregue, ¿no es así?

Él negó con la cabeza. —No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida. Si logras salir de esta o no, me da igual. Estoy aquí porque mi hermana me lo pidió.

—Ya veo —dijo él —, la zorra de Helen te ha convencido de venir hasta aquí y traicionar al hombre que prometiste ayudar y serle fiel.

El moreno apretó los dientes. Odiaba cuando se refería a su hermana de esa forma.

—Si quieres pasar el resto de tu vida huyendo de las autoridades cómo yo lo he hecho hasta ahora, hazlo.

—No necesito tus consejos, imbécil. Puede que no salga de esta, pero al menos cumpliré lo que prometí ¡Te romperé las piernas!, al final me rogarás que te maté y sólo para joderte y no darte gusto, no lo haré.

Charles sabía que por dentro estaba asustado y eso le causaba risa. No quería matarlo, pero estaba seguro que Joshua necesitaba una lección. Acercándose sigilosamente por detrás, sacó su arma.

—¿Sabes cómo las hienas saben que están en peligro?

—No —contestó, mirando por todos lados.

—Cuando por descuido entran al territorio de los leones. Aunque esta vez, la hiena se ha expuesto al peligro por voluntad propia.

—No me intimidas Charles, seis hombres están vigilando la entrada y otros dos vigilan la puerta trasera. Esta vez no hay escapatoria.

—Subestimas mi inteligencia Joshua — dijo Charles, acercándose al moreno sin hacer el menor ruido —, sabía que tarde o temprano me encontrarian. Creéme, de algún modo escaparé.

—Charles…

El moreno no pudo continuar, gracias al fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza. Charles no quería matarlo, sólo usarlo; cómo suele hacer con casi todas las personas que se cruzan en su camino.

—Joshua, apuesto a que nunca te imaginaste que al final terminarías siendo mi rehén —murmuró el rubio, con una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

_**Real Colegio San Pablo – Londres**_

La intimidante y penetrante mirada de la hermana Gray, hizo que por primera vez Eliza Leagan se sienta chiquita e indefensa. La hermana no había pronunciado palabra en varios minutos y la pelirroja no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Le habrá creido?

—¿Qué es lo que pretende con su confesión, señorita Leagan?

—Que no expulse a Molly —contestó, cerrando sus manos en un puño. Aún cuando la hermana Gray tenía el poder de ayudarla, para así poder enmendar su error; nunca se mostraría débil ante nadie.

—Me temo que es muy tarde. Esta mañana llamé a sus padres y estarán aquí en unas horas.

—¡Pero yo soy la culpable! No ella —exclamó, alzando la voz.

—No le permito que me alze la voz —dijo la hermana, levantándose de un sólo golpe.

—Disculpe…

—Aunque los dos alumnos hayan sido victimas de una trampa, cómo ud asegura. No puedo permitir esa clase de conducta en este colegio.

—Pero…

—Ha pasado sólo unas horas y ya todo el colegio está hablando de este escandalo. Tengo que cortar este problema desde la raíz y la única manera de hacerlo, es expulsando a la alumna.

—Si expulsan a Molly sería una injusticia.

—Admiro su valor señorita Leagan, todos cometemos errores pero sólo pocos podemos reconocer lo que hemos hecho. Lamentablemente, no puedo ayudarla.

La pelirroja pensó en tirarse al piso y llorar cómo una niña, hasta convencer a la hermana. Pero para su mala suerte, alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo la hermana Gray—. Puede retirarse señorita Leagan.

La altiva pelirroja, tuvo que aceptar que en esta ocasión, su prestigioso apellido no la ayudaría.

Eliza se acercó a la puerta y tomó el picaporte, en el momento exacto que un guapo rubio entraba a la oficina.

—Sasha… —susurró ella.

Él ni siquiera se dignó en mirarla. Pasó de frente, cómo si ella fuese invisible ante sus ojos.

—¿Sucede algo alumno? —preguntó la anciana, al ver el frío y taciturno semblante de Sasha.

—Es sobre mi hermano.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto y…

—Lo sé —la interrumpió —. Debe cumplir con su deber y lo entiendo. Por eso quiero que me expulse a mí.

Eliza y la hermana se miraron por unos segundos.

—No entiendo…

—Anielka es considerado cómo el más aplicado e inteligente de la familia. Mi madre está mal de salud y la noticia sobre la expulsión de mi hermano podría empeorar su estado. Y dudo que mi padre se quedé de brazos cruzados y no le propine a mi hermano un buen castigo...por eso quiero tomar su lugar.

—Pero…

—Sabe que esto es lo mejor, este colegio perdería al mejor estudiante si expulsa a mi hermano. Sobre mi padre no se preocupe, yo hablaré con él.

La hermana se llevó una mano a la frente, qué haría con estos chicos.

—Está bien. No expulsaré a su hermano.

—Gracias. Alistaré mis cosas.

Eliza trató de acercarse a él, pero el guapo rubio se alejó de ella cómo si tuviese lepra. Cuando Sasha salió de la oficina, la pelirroja salió detrás de él.

—No puedes irte —dijo ella, tomando el fuerte brazo del rubio.

Sasha tomó la mano de la pelirroja y con mucha delicadeza se lo llevó hacia sus labios.

—Ha sido un gusto y un disgusto conocerte —confesó, con una sonrisa de lado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, soltó la mano de Eliza y abandonó el pasillo. Nunca un adiós le supo más amargo y triste cómo este. Eliza rompió en llanto, y esta vez no le importó ser vista por todo el colegio.

* * *

_**Chicago – America**_

—¡Candy, despierta! ¡No te duermas, por favor! —las suplicas de Fanny, fueron escuchadas por un amable señor que se acercó a ella con preocupación.

—Dios mío ¿Qué le sucede señorita?

—¡Gracias a Dios! —susurró la rubia, secando sus lágrimas —. Candy no despierta, me dijo que se sentía cansada y ahora…

Al ver que Fanny no podía dejar de llorar y su estado no era mucho mejor que el de su compañera, el buen hombre le ofreció su pañuelo.

—¿Qué hacen en este lugar a estas horas? —preguntó, mientras arropaba a Candy con su abrigo.

—Es una larga historia…

—Tienen suerte de que necesite unas medicinas para mi hija. Con este frío, lo último que uno quiere; es estar en la calle.

El hombre cargó a Candy, y frunció el entrecejo cuando llevó una mano a la frente de esta.

—Está ardiendo.

Fanny nuevamente empezó a llorar cuando el buen hombre pusó una cara de espanto.

—Entremos a mi casa, antes de que la salud de su compañera empeore.

—No entiendo…

—¿Ve esto? —le preguntó, mostrandole el tobillo de Candy.

—¿Dios mío! ¿Qué es eso?

—Es pus. Cuando haya limpiando la herida de su compañera, le explicaré más a fondo sobre este tema.

* * *

_**En el almacén**_

—¿Cuántos hay? —preguntó, amenazándolo con un arma.

—Son seis. Los dos guardias que trataste de matar, están vigilando la puerta trasera.

—Ya veo. ¿Cuánto te pagaron?

—Nada. Estoy aquí por mi hermana y...para enmendar mi error.

—Haha. —Charles rió con ganas —. Te conozco Joshua, no haces nada gratis. Algo debes estar esperando por este «favor».

Albert miró a Terry, y el moreno comprendió el mensaje. Ninguno de los dos esperaría un minuto más.

—La policia está en camino —dijo George, mirando a todos lados —. ¿Dónde está la señorita Helen?

Todos se miraron por un segundo y un gesto de preocupación nació en el rostro de Terry; él se había comprometido a cuidar de ella.

—¡Maldita sea! Entró sin que nos demos cuenta.

—Entonces entremos. Puede ser peligroso para ella.

—Te están buscando, Joshua —dijo Charles, con un tono de burla, después de escuchar algunos pasos en el primer piso.

—Eres hombre muerto.

—Siempre hay una salida…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada. Ahora que me has dado la información que necesitaba...¿Cuál de las dos piernas deseas perder primero? ¿La derecha o la izquierda?

—Hay ocho hombres vigilando este almacén. Dos de ellos quieren matarte, ¿crees que tienes la mínima oportunidad de matarme? —le preguntó, con altanería.

—Por dentro estás temblando de miedo, admítelo—bramó el frío rubio, caminando de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio —. Sólo hay una manera de solucionar esto —continuó, apuntando el arma, en la pierna izquierda del moreno.

—Charles…

—Nadie me traiciona —aseguró, apretando el gatillo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —murmuró Terry, mirando a su alrededor.

El sonido del disparo hizo eco en el almacén e incluso pudo escucharse en el exterior del mismo.

* * *

_**Cambridge – London**_

Los cansados y lentos pasos de su padre, no lograron que Adrien desviase la mirada y deje de observar a su copa de Brandy cómo si fuese su único amigo y salvador. El mundo estaba en su contra y estos últimos días, habían sido los peores de su vida.

—Son las dos de la mañana, hijo —dijo su padre, con voz suave. No quería que su hijo piense que lo estaba reprendiendo.

—No me importa. —Adrien se encogió de hombros, antes de incorporarse y caminar hacia el pequeño bar que se situaba en la sala.

El anciano suspiró con pesadez y tomó asiento en el mueble.

—Ya veo que no estás tomando bien tu ruptura con esa muchacha.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Hijo…

—Papá, no quiero hablar de eso. No quiere casarse conmigo y no voy a rogarle —lo interrumpió el joven —, tengo mi orgullo —continuó Adrien, ofreciéndole una copa a su padre.

—Ah las mujeres...son bellas, pero siempre nos meten en problemas.

—¿Mi mamá...era igual? —titubeo.

—Adrien, no todos podemos darnos el lujo de experimentar el amor. Tu mamá nunca me amó, y el sentimiento era mutuo —contestó, mirando fijamente a la chimenea —. La verdad es que en nuestro circulo, el amor es una ostentación, no se da a menudo. Considerate afortunado, al menos tú, has experimentado el amor…

—¿Nunca has amado a nadie? —preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

—¡Claro que he amado! —exclamó, con una sonrisa —. A ti.

Al ver que su hijo fruncía el ceño, se apresuró a continuar.

—La clase de amor que siento por ti, es muy diferente a lo que sientes por esa muchacha. Puede que tu madre y yo nunca nos quisimos cómo pareja, pero teníamos algo en común. Nuestro amor por ti.

Sintiéndose conmovido, el joven se levantó del mueble y abrazó a su padre.

—Ve y busca a esa muchacha —dijo el anciano, rompiendo el contacto.

—¿Para qué? Ella terminó conmigo y me pidió que no la molestara.

—¿Te dio una razón?

—Según ella, no me quiere cómo hombre. Pero estoy seguro que me quiere...No desea verme porque tengo dinero, ¿lo puedes creer?

—Entonces con mucha más razón, ¡búscala!

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Si esa chica es tu felicidad, habla con ella. Si te quiere cómo aseguras, volverá contigo. Eres un Françoise y nosotros nunca nos rendimos fácilmente.

* * *

_**Chicago-America**_

**3:00 a.m.**

—¡Mierda! —maldijo Charles, en voz alta —. ¡Estás loca!

Joshua bajó la mirada hacia su pierna derecha y se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Charles sólo quiso asustarlo, en realidad no iba a dispararle; pero el grito de Helen lo desubicó por un momento y terminó por presionar el gatillo completamente.

—Josh, ¡estás sangrando! ¿estás bien?

«_He perdido mucho tiempo con este idiota, tengo que largarme de aquí » pensó Charles._

≋Aprovechando que Helen le ofrecía sus manos a su hermano para que pueda incorporarse, Charles abandonó el pequeño y sucio compartimiento.

—Dudo que escape —murmuró Joshua, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza—. Maldito, me disparó. ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí? ¡Te dije que esperaras afuera!

—¡Podrías dejar de gritar y dejar que te ayude!

—Nada! Ya he buscado por todos lados y no encuentro a Charles o a las chicas.

—Shhh —susurró Albert —, escuché unos pasos.

—¿Y? debe ser la policia, el Conde o uno de los investigadores.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, acercándose un poco más hacia el moreno, alzó la mano derecha y señaló el techo del sucio y olvídado almacén. Debía ser más extenso de lo que imaginaron.

—¡Un compartimiento secreto! Es más astuto de lo que pensé —murmuró Terry, con una sonrisa de lado.

—Los guardías están vigilando el almacén. Mi esposa no está aquí y tampoco Fanny...aunque es casi imposible que pueda escapar; tengo una cuenta pendiente con Charles.

—Yo también.

* * *

_**Edimburgo – Escocia**_

El sonido del viento; golpeándo las copas de los árboles, despertó a la señora de la casa e incluso después de haber transcurrido una hora, no podía apartar su mirada del jardín de su propiedad, ahora más que nunca deseaba estar sola, lamentablemente; desde que Fanny se fugó con Terry, su esposo la vigilaba las 24 horas del día.

Veintitrés años atrás, Gary le había arrebatado la posibilidad de casarse con Richard. Y ahora; también le arrebataba la oportunidad de recuperar su libertad.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, después de observar a su mujer por unos minutos.

—Nada —contestó sin darle importancia a su pregunta.

—Desperté y no estabas en la cama —dijo, acercándose a ella —, sabes que no quiero dormir solo.

—Hubiese podido dormir en las caballerizas por veintidós años y nunca te hubieras dado cuenta —le dijo, volviéndose hacia él —, ¿porqué te importa ahora?

Gary frunció el entrecejo, pero permaneció en silencio.

—¿Me odias? —preguntó, con un tonillo de miedo.

—¿Odiarte? No. Eres mi esposo y el padre de mi hija, después de todo. Fanny, siempre nos unirá de algún modo u otro. Pero…

—Meli...sé que…

—Gary, por favor —lo interrumpió, levantando la mano —, es muy tarde para arrepentimientos y si estás tratando de buscar alguna forma de justificarte...ya he escuchado cada una de ellas.

—¿Deseas tanto tu libertad? —le preguntó, quedando en frente de ella —. ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—Tu fríaldad e indiferencia, se encargó de pisotear y matar; todo el amor y aprecio que sentía por ti.

* * *

_**Chicago – America**_

_**Mansión Andrew**_

—¿Va a morir? —preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El veterinario suspiró de cansancio y antes de incorporarse; acarició la frente del coati.

—Felizmente no. Está deshidratado y por lo visto; no ha comido en semanas —contestó, cerrando su maletín —, pero con algo de comida y agua, se recuperará sin problema.

Todos suspiraron, pero un segundo después; el gesto de alivio en el rostro de los Andrew, pasó a ser un gesto de angustia.

—¡Señora! ¡Señora! —gritó la empleada.

—¿Qué pasa Mary? ¿Porqué gritas?

—Hemos recibido una llamada —decía, llevando su mano al pecho —, una joven asegura que la señorita Candy y la otra señorita, se encuentran en su casa; en muy mal estado.

—¡Dios santo! ¿Pero cómo? —Elroy se acercó a la empleada, al igual que los jóvenes y Dorothy —, Mary, ¿estás segura de lo que escuchaste?

—Segurísima, señora. La joven nos dijo que su padre, un tal...doctor Fioretti; está cuidando de ellas.

—¿Doctor Fioretti? —preguntó el veterinario —, lo conozco. Vive a algunas horas de aquí.

—Tía, vamos por Candy —sugirió Stear.

—Stear tiene razón, no perdamos más tiempo —esta vez quien habló fue Archie.

Anthony bajó su mirada y maldijo su estado. Él también quería ir con ellos.

—Será un honor poder ayudarlos —comentó el hombre.

—Se lo agradeceremos mucho —dijo, la tía abuela —. Anthony hijo, quédate aquí, iremos por Candy.

—Iré con ud, señora. Candy es cómo una hermana para mí, quiero ayudarla. —A Dorothy no le importaba su deplorable aspecto. En este momento lo más importante era encontrar y ayudar a su mejor amiga.

—Por supuesto, vamos.

* * *

_**En el almacén**_

Cuando la policia finalmente llegó al puerto de Chicago, no encontraron a nadie en el exterior del almacén. El Conde, junto a George y los dos investigadores entraron al sucio lugar para cerciorarse de que Charles pudiera escapar y también para evitar que Albert no lo mate a golpes.

—Pegas cómo una niña, Terry —dijo Charles, limpiando su labio roto —, ¿de esto está hecho un Inglés?

El moreno arremetió una vez más. Y lo hubiese hecho por tercera vez; pero Albert se lo impidió.

—Es suficiente —le dijo, abriendo la puerta —. Necesito hablar con él.

Terry frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Estaba enfadado. El imbécil de Charles, aseguraba no saber nada sobre el paradero de su prima, ni el de Candy.

Charles observó cómo Albert se quitaba su saco con prisa y tenía una buena idea de lo que pretendía hacer con él. Mientras el guapo rubio caminaba hacia él, Charles se preguntó a si mismo si quizás este era el fin de todas sus maldades.

—¿Dónde está Candy? —le preguntó, por enésima vez.

—Se fué, no sé donde está.

Albert frunció el entrecejo y lo obligó a incorporarse de un sólo golpe.

—Si te atreviste a poner tus sucias manos sobre ella; te juro que te mato.

—Tu dulce esposa es una fiera. Sólo me bastó tumbarla en el piso para que clavase sus garras en mi cara —murmuró con cinismo e intencionadamente.

Necesitaba redimirse de sus pecados y este sería sólo el comienzo de su penitencia. No alzaría un dedo sobre Albert y tampoco pensaba defenderse de su ataque. Sabía que unos cuantos golpes no era suficiente para borrar las heridas internas de sus víctimas; pero estaba conciente de que Albert aún recordaba lo ocurrido en Londres y que su alma agonizaba porque no había encontrado a su esposa.

Y Charles estaba en lo cierto. Con sus últimas palabras; logró que Albert perdiera la razón y la sed de venganza nublara su mente.

* * *

_**Rush Street – Chicago**_

El doctor Fioretti tocó la frente de Candy por segunda vez y con una sonrisa de lado; cubrió el cuerpo de la rubia con la fina sábana hecha de algodón.

—La fiebre ha bajado, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que despierte —aseguró, antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té.

—No sé cómo pagarle tanta generosidad. —Fanny derramó lágrimas de felicidad; cuando la empleada llenó la tina de agua caliente para que tome un baño y la hija del doctor le ofreció uno de sus vestidos para que tirase a la basura el vestido que llevó puesto por dos semanas.

—Es mi deber y…

—¡Papá! —el hombre fue interrumpido por su hija —, ¿puedo hablar contigo? ¿a solas?

El doctor dejó la tazá de té sobre la mesa y se disculpó; antes de dejar la sala.

—La medicina no causará ningún efecto inmediatamente, toma unas horas.

—No quiero hablar de eso —le dijo, tomando su mano mientras entraban al comedor —. He encontrado una solución para nuestros problemas.

—Sandra, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces; no dejarás de estudiar.

—Papá, la joven que yace dormida en el sillón de nuestra sala; es la esposa de uno de los hombres más ricos de este país, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?

—¿De dónde has sacado eso? Te dije que dejaras de leer esos libros de…

—Ya sé que no me crees —bramó, caminando hacia su pequeño escritorio —. Pero no estoy mintiendo, ¡mira!

Fioretti tomó el pedazo de papel que su hija le ofreció de mala gana y cuando lo abrió por completo, tuvo que tomar asiento.

—Había escuchado algo sobre esto pero...¿Dónde encontraste este papel? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Lo encontré en la calle, estaban tirados por todos lados. Pero cómo tú te pasas todo el día encerrado, trabajando y buscando una manera de pagar tus deudas; no te diste cuenta —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Un terremoto podría destrozar la ciudad y su papá nunca se daría por enterado.

—¿No te das cuenta, papá? Los Andley tienen mucho dinero. Has ayudado a esa mujer; tienes derecho a exigirles que te den los treinta mil dolares que están dispuestos a pagar por ella.

El doctor negó con la cabeza y dejó el pedazo de papel sobre la cama de Sandra.

—Soy un doctor, ayudé a esas pobres muchachas porque ese es mi deber. No quiero nada a cambio. No te preocupes por mis deudas...ya encontraré una manera de pagar todo lo que debemos.

—¡Eres un tonto!

—Sandra, hija…

—¡No debí decirte nada! Eres un conformista —gritó, tomando asiento —, pero no importa. Ya los Andley están en camino.

0o0o0o0

**Continuará…**

Cómo pueden ver; he decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a Charles, ¿porqué? Bueno, creo que en el fondo -muy en el fondo- tiene su corazóncito. ¿Conseguir el perdón de Albert y de la dulce rusa que dejó en Londres, le será fácil? ¡claro que no! No todo está dicho, no se olviden de que aún no hemos llegado al capítulo final de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hermosas. Próximo capítulo, ¡gran final!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

Skarlett Northman

Tania Lizbeth

Josie

Maria 1972

Glenda

Luz

Chidamami

Vanessa Sol

Key

Litzy: Gracias por leer mi fic, nena. Si este capítulo no ha aclarado algunas dudas que tienes sobre los gemelos y Susana, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras; que yo con gusto responderé a cada una de ellas.

Susana Rojas: Preciosa, gracias por tus comentarios. No pensé que las dejaría en suspenso por tanto tiempo jaja, sorry chica.

CandyCandyFanFics, Calimoon28 y VivianArdlay, gracias por seguir mi fic y agregarlas en su lista de favoritos

amendtheirwounds: I like your name. Thank you for adding my fic in your list of favorites

Un abrazo a todas. Hasta la próxima

xoxo


End file.
